


L'ascension de Palpatine

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 116,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Post Episode VIII. Comme dans l'épisode IX Palpatine est de retour et Rey est toujours sa petite fille. Seulement… Et si Palpatine n'était pas le responsable de l'abandon de Rey ? L'histoire alterne entre les points de vue de Rey et Kylo Ren (entre autres) et se centre sur leur relation Avertissement : La fiction est ouvertement Reylo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 60
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapitre 1 : Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Rise of Palpatine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054939) by [Starkulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkulous/pseuds/Starkulous)



**Chapitre 1**

**Rey**

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Nous sommes vaincus.

Aurais-je du saisir sa main tendue ? En dépit de tout, de moi, de l’enseignement que j’ai reçu ? Non sûrement pas.

Mais tout de même, je ne peux nier qu’il m’attire…

Le Côté Obscur…

Je ne suis personne. Contrairement à lui. Lui, il est le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren pour le Premier Ordre mais aussi pour tous les peuples qui vivent sous le joug de la suprématie des successeurs de l’Empire. Cela, c’est ce qu'il représente pour la plupart des habitants de l’espace. Mais il n’est pas que cela.

Pour mon mentor, Leia Organa, il est le fils maudit, le parricide celui qu’on appelait Ben Solo. Il est celui qu’elle ne se pardonne pas d’avoir perdu.

Pour mon maitre, Luke Skywalker, il était l’erreur, le padawan rebelle, celui qui a basculé du Côté Obscur de la Force.

Pour moi, il est juste Ben. Enfin, je voudrais qu’il ne soit que Ben. Mais je ne peux oublier son allégeance aux Siths. Ben est moribond, enterré sous la puissance de Kylo Ren.

Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren….

Le mal incarné, le dictateur que je combats de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme. Celui qui prétend priver la galaxie de sa liberté.

Je le sais, il est mauvais, nocif, dangereux, mais… il m’attire irrésistiblement.

***

La Générale Organa me sort du marasme de mes sombres pensées.

« Pourquoi une mine aussi sinistre ? »

Sa question me laisse quelques instants sans voix. Comment peut-elle ne pas se rendre compte que tout est perdu ? Maitre Skywalker, son frère, n’est plus. Le dernier Jedi est mort. Quel espoir nous reste-t-il à présent ?

« Toi, Rey. Tu es notre dernier espoir », m’énonce-t-elle calmement.

Moi ? Impossible ! Je n’en ai pas les épaules, je ne maitrise pas la Force. J’en suis à peine au début de mon apprentissage et bien loin d’égaler la puissance de Maitre Skywalker. Par ailleurs, à présent qu’il nous a quittés, je n’ai plus que des ouvrages poussiéreux pour me guider et pas le moindre Jedi pour m’enseigner.

« Je reprendrai là où Luke s’est arrêté, déclare Leia, une fêlure à peine perceptible dans la voix en prononçant le prénom de son frère défunt.

— Vous ? Mais…

— A quoi crois-tu que j’ai occupé toutes ces années de paix, Rey ? Je me suis entrainée. Anakin, mon père, avait certes rétabli l’équilibre dans la Force mais, tout comme Luke, j’ai toujours su que les jours sombres pouvaient renaitre de leurs cendres. La Lumière est indissociable de l’Obscurité. J’aurais seulement aimé que Ben ne soit pas le responsable de ce chaos, » conclut-elle, le visage altéré par le chagrin.

Ben… Tout me ramène à lui. Je le hais pour le mal qu’il a fait, qu’il fait encore. Pour la douleur qu’il inflige à sa propre mère. Comment peut-il bafouer tout ce pour quoi ses parents se sont toujours battus ? La liberté est le fer de lance des Skywalker, il aurait dû se battre aux côtés de son oncle contre le Premier Ordre au lieu d’en être le pion. Comment peut-il renier à ce point l’héritage de son sang ? Il ne connait pas sa chance d’avoir une telle famille. Il est le descendant d’une illustre lignée et il a balayé d’un geste le sacrifice de son grand-père et de ses parents pour sa pitoyable soif de pouvoir.

« Où allons-nous Générale ? 

— Sur Dagobah. Nous y serons en sécurité. »

Le visage de Poe se trouble légèrement.

« Dagobah ? Vous êtes sûre ? »

J’ai l’impression que les yeux de la Générale me transpercent lorsqu’elle lui répond.

« Certaine. C’est la meilleure option qui nous est offerte. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s’éloigne d’un pas assuré, me laissant seule avec mes doutes.

« Quelle femme », siffle Poe entre ses dents.

Je suis bien d’accord avec lui, jamais je n’ai rencontré quelqu’un avec une telle force de caractère et cela ne fait qu’exacerber mon angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes qu’elle a placées en moi.

C3PO passe devant moi, tordant ses mains de métal.

« Maitre Luke nous a quitté, qu’allons-nous faire sans lui ? Maitresse Rey ? »

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu’il s’adresse à moi. Maitresse ? Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être appelée ainsi et je doute de le mériter. Pour l’instant, je ne suis qu’une padawan.

« Nous allons nous battre, C3PO et défendre ce qui nous est cher. »

J’espère avoir mis assez de conviction dans ma réponse, même si je ne suis pas certaine d’être à la hauteur des attentes de Leia, je ne veux pas infliger mes doutes à mes amis. La Générale a raison, pour l’instant, nous avons besoin de croire qu’il existe encore une lueur d’espoir. Sans cela, la mort de Maitre Skywalker aura été vaine et je refuse que ce soit le cas.

Du coin de l’œil, j’aperçois le regard approbateur de Leia et cela me réchauffe le cœur, chassant l’obscurité. Pour elle, je m’efforcerais d’être à la hauteur. Il est hors de question de la décevoir. Elle a trop perdu, trop sacrifié, pour que je renonce.

**_Dagobah,_ **

****

Des marais, encore des marais et cette brume épaisse dont je ne parvins pas à émerger. Au loin, Finn me fait un signe de la main sans doute afin de m’encourager. Je lui souris en retour, le cœur serré. Dans le regard de mon ami, il y a plus d’espoir que je ne peux en supporter.

« Encore Rey ! Concentre-toi, laisse la Force te guider, je sais que tu en es capable, ce sont tes doutes et ta peur qui te retiennent. »

Je retombe lourdement sur le sol, dépitée. En dépit des encouragements de Maitre Leia, je ne parviens pas à léviter plus que quelques minutes, quand à manier un sabre laser avec assez d’efficacité pour me mesurer à Kylo Ren, cela revêt de plus en plus les atours d’une lointaine utopie.

« _Ainsi, tu souhaites toujours te mesurer à moi ? Au moins, tu as conscience de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pourtant, il t’aurait suffi de prendre ma main pour accomplir tout ce dont tu rêves et plus encore…_ »

La voix de Kylo Ren s’insinue si profondément en moi que je sursaute avant de me relever, déboussolée.

« Où es-tu ? 

— _La vraie question est : où es-tu, toi ? Montre-moi ta cachette… »_

Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux tout en m’efforçant de repousser sa présence insidieuse.

« _De la résistance ?_ s’amuse Kylo Ren. _Ne t’en fais pas, petite pilleuse d’épaves, je finirai bien par te trouver. Tes efforts minables de dissimulation ne tiendront pas longtemps face à la puissance des Siths_. »

Je serre les dents et j’ouvre les yeux. Là, je le vois.

Il se trouve dans ce qui semble être un vaisseau de l’Ordre. Entièrement de noir vêtu avec juste une touche de rouge sang, ses prunelles sombres dardent droit dans les miennes. L’espace d’un instant, mon cœur chavire. Il a l’air si seul… Si puissant, impitoyable, mais si triste…

« Rey ! Maitre Organa, qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? »

La voix de Finn me parvient, comme venue de l’autre bout de la galaxie mais je m’accroche de toutes mes forces à ma connexion avec Kylo.

« _Ainsi, Leia reprend ton apprentissage… La padawan d’une padawan… Risible._

— C’est ta mère, comment peux-tu te montrer aussi irrévérencieux ? Elle est bonne, généreuse et elle connait la vraie valeur des choses. Tu as tort de mépriser ses enseignements.

— _Ses enseignements ? Leia ne s’est jamais donné la peine de m’apprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle était trop occupée à poursuivre sa croisade ridicule… A la place elle a préféré m’exiler auprès de son fanatique de frère_. »

Que de peine, que de rancœur et de solitude. Pauvre Ben… A travers notre lien, je perçois sa détresse. Je ne peux m’empêcher de la comprendre. Qui mieux que moi peut savoir ce qu’est la souffrance engendrée par le fait d’être dépourvu d’un père et d’une mère ?

« _Je t’interdis de me plaindre ! Ta pitié, ta misérable compassion me font vomir. Ta pseudo empathie n’est qu’une illusion causée par ta faiblesse. Je n’ai pas besoin d’elle. Je suis Kylo Ren, je suis puissant. Je n’ai rien de commun avec une misérable pilleuse d’épaves_. »

Je le sens s’arracher de mon esprit avec brusquerie.

« Attends ! Je t’en prie, reste, il n’est pas trop tard pour suivre le bon chemin ! »

Seul l’écho de ma voix me répond. Il est parti. J’ai froid, comme si son départ avait soufflé un vent glacé sur moi. Je ramène mes bras autour de mon corps et je me laisse tomber sur le sol humide des marais de Dagobah.

J’ouvre les yeux. Les visages inquiets de Poe, Finn et Rose sont penchés sur moi. En arrière-plan me parviennent les lamentations de C3PO.

« Oh la la, oh la la, tout ça n’est pas bon… Maitre Luke devrait être là… »

Des gazouillis lui répondent.

« Mais non, R2D2 , je ne dramatise pas. »

Finn prend mes mains dans les siennes.

« Rey ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as perdu connaissance d’un seul coup, nous étions inquiets. »

Instinctivement, je m’esquive de son étreinte, ce qui lui impose le silence tout comme une expression de chagrin dont je regrette d’être la source. Je ne voulais pas le vexer ou même le blesser. C’est juste qu’après ce que je viens de partager avec Kylo, le contact d’une autre personne m’est insupportable.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

La Générale Organa. Je ne peux me soustraire à son regard inquisiteur. Personne n’en est capable et, je n’en ai du reste pas envie.

« Kylo Ren », je coasse d’une voix qui sonne misérablement à mes oreilles.

Les yeux sombres de la Générale s’illuminent un instant avant qu’elle ne reprenne son masque de froideur.

« Il sait où nous sommes ?

— Non, je ne pense pas.

— Bien. Que voulait-il ? Que t-a-t-il dit ?»

Comment pourrais-je lui avouer ce que je ne savais pas moi-même ? Comment lui répéter ses propos blessants, son absence de remords ? Leia a beau être notre Générale et mon Maitre, elle est aussi sa mère. J’élude une partie de la vérité :

« Je l’ignore. Quand à ce qu’il m’a dit… Rien de plus que des menaces. »

Le visage de mon Maitre se barre d’un pli soucieux. Elle ne me croit pas, je le sens. Cependant, elle se force à sourire.

« Très bien, tant qu’il ignore où nous nous trouvons. Tu as réussi à t’élever à plus 20 mètres et à y rester, Rey. C’est exactement ce que j’attendais de toi. Bravo, tu progresses vite et bien dans ta connaissance de la Force. »

Vingt mètres ? C’est plus que ce que j’ai jamais atteint. Pourtant, en dépit de la fierté affichée par Maitre Organa, je ne peux me défendre d’un sentiment d’inquiétude, que, je le pressens, elle partage. Dans quelle mesure cette soudaine maitrise est-elle liée à ma connexion avec Kylo Ren ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 2**

**Kylo Ren**

Maudite pilleuse d’épaves ! Qu’elle soit consumée par la Lumière qu’elle cherche vainement à atteindre ! Comment ose-t-elle croire qu’elle peut me comprendre ? Elle n’a jamais eu de parents, que sait-elle de la douleur de se voir exilé par les siens, parqué comme une bête au milieu d’autres « padawan » sans la moindre affection, ni le moindre signe de reconnaissance de la part d’un oncle qu’on ne peut appeler « oncle » mais uniquement Maitre ? Je n’ai pas de Maitre, j’en ai fini avec ces foutaises.

Foutue Rey ! Pourquoi faut-il qu’elle s’insinue sans cesse dans mes pensées ? Pourquoi faut-il qu’elle soit l’élève de ma – de Leia ? Que voit-elle donc en elle qu’elle n’a pas vu en moi ? Cette pauvre fille, cette petite misérable, une fille de rien ! Des parents insignifiants, des capacités ridicules et la voilà devenue la petite protégée, la « padawan » de Leia Organa ? Non, mais laissez-moi rire ! Que croit donc accomplir ma- Leia- en la prenant sous son aile ? Pense-t-elle réellement que cette chose insignifiante peut se mesurer à moi ? Cette, cette…

Pourquoi faut-il que je ne cesse de penser à elle ? Pourquoi m’obsède-t-elle autant ? Quand vais-je réussir à me la sortir de la tête ? Son visage n’a aucune grâce, elle est pataude et elle ne cesse de sourire avec une telle douceur que c’en est écœurant. Elle représente tout ce que je hais. J’abhorre sa feinte compassion et ses yeux sombres si changeants. Je vomis sa gentillesse forcée et son soit disant souci des autres. Pourquoi ne comprend-elle pas que seul l’ordre et la puissance permettent d’exister dans cette galaxie ? Pourquoi s’acharne-t-elle à me combattre alors qu’il me suffirait de presser le poing pour la mettre à genoux devant moi ? Pourquoi j’hésite autant à la briser ?

« Suprême Leader ? »

Pryde… Cet imbécile onctueux… Comment ose-t-il venir interrompre mes pensées ?

« Quoi ? »

J’ai envie de l’étrangler, non de l’étriper, de plonger mon sabre dans son ventre et de le sentir s’enfoncer dans ses chairs molles.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui se propagent… »

Des rumeurs ? Mais qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire des racontars ? Je serre la mâchoire et je le toise.

« Et donc ?

— On raconte que le Premier Ordre, enfin que nous sommes sur le déclin, prêts à être écrasés par un pouvoir que l’on nomme le Dernier Ordre. »

Le quoi ? Mon poing se contracte, presque malgré moi. Face à moi, Pryde se cambre, halète, étouffe… Ses yeux expriment la terreur la plus pure. Je relâche la pression de la Force sur sa trachée.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Quel est cet ordre ?

— Le Dernier Ordre est sous le commandement de Palpatine. C’est un Seigneur Sith. »

Sérieusement ? Il croit réellement que je ne sais pas qui est Palpatine ? Je sais surtout qu’il est mort, anéanti par la Force qui coulait dans les veines de mon grand-père, Dark Vador.

« Dark Sidious a disparu il y a des années, pauvre imbécile. »

Le sourire torve de Pryde me donne envie de l’exploser.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi prétend-on qu’Exegol est sur le point d’envoyer un flotte de destroyers sur la galaxie ? »

Exegol… la légendaire planète Sith… Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, ni même dans quel système. Se peut-il qu’il y ait une part de vérité dans les allégations de Pryde ? Mon grand-père aurait-il failli ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas si étonnant, il était affaibli par ce traitre de Luke… 

Le visage de Pryde, mélange de soumission et de jubilation ne me laisse pas le choix. Je dois trouver Exegol et, au besoin, finir ce que mon grand-père a commencé. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma suprématie.

***

Mon sabre déchire, tranche, anéanti… Son éclat rouge me réchauffe. C’est le signe de ma puissance, de ma supériorité. Puisque personne ne réussit à m’aimer, je préfère encore être craint. Et, en cela, j’excelle. J’ignore qui sont mes ennemis, sont-ils des sous fifres de Leia Organa ? J’en doute. Des opposants ? Des chevaliers à la solde de ce soit disant Dark Sidious ? Peu m’importe au final. La seule chose qui compte c’est que je les domine.

« _Quelle boucherie…_ »

L’écœurement qu’elle ressent me frappe de plein fouet. De quel droit ose-t-elle me juger ? Qui est-elle pour ça ?

« _Ben…_

—Arrête ! Ben est mort, mort, tu entends ! Il est mort quand Han Solo et ta précieuse Leia Organa l’ont exilé auprès d’un Jedi fanatique et parano. »

Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ? D’où vient cette souffrance qui me paralyse ?

L’un de mes assaillants en profite et je dois puiser tout au fond de moi pour m’arracher à l’écœurante compassion de Rey pour parer son attaque.

Déchire, tranche, anéanti. Sois le plus fort. L’autre s’écroule, réduit à néant par la puissance de mon sabre laser.

Déchire, tranche, anéanti. Déchire, tranche, anéanti. Voilà… Plus aucun ne cherche à me défier à présent. Mon regard effleure à peine le sol jonché de corps. Ils ne comptent pas, ils ne comptent plus. Grâce à cette boussole Sith je trouverai Exegol. Une fois sur place, j’anéantirai le Dernier Ordre. Aucun obstacle ne s’interposera entre moi et mon triomphe. Mon règne. Je vais poursuivre l’œuvre d’Anakin, je ferais honneur à Dark Vador. Je suis son seul, légitime, héritier.

« A _nakin s’est détourné du côté obscur, Ben, il a compris que ce n’était pas la bonne voie. A cause de Palpatine et des Siths, il a perdu Padmé. Il a failli perdre Luke et Leia. Mais, au dernier moment, il a réussi à retrouver le chemin de la Lumière. Pour sauver son fils, pour sauver ta mère. Il n’est pas trop tard pour toi, je t’en prie Ben, reviens_. »

Que croit-elle savoir de mon histoire ou de celle de mon grand-père ? Ne voit-elle pas à quel point Luke Skywalker l’a berné ? Le vertueux, immaculé, sage Luke Skywalker… Un Jedi si exemplaire, si parfait, que pour asseoir sa croyance du coté lumineux de la Force il n’aurait pas hésité à supprimer quiconque se plaçait en travers de la route qu’il s’était fixé. Je me rappelle de cette nuit-là. Je me souviens de la lueur verte de son sabre laser au-dessus de moi. Je me souviens de ma peur, de mon chagrin, de la morsure de la trahison lorsque j’ai compris que mon oncle était venu pour me tuer. Tout cela parce qu’il craignait ma puissance. Luke a toujours fait en sorte de détruire ceux qui n’épousaient pas sa doctrine, sa pseudo pureté, ceux qui étaient plus puissants que lui. Un imposteur, un hypocrite fanatique prêt à tout pour endoctriner ceux assez faibles pour l’écouter. Comme Han Solo… Comme Leia… Ils m’ont abandonné à lui. Ils lui ont laissé tout pouvoir. Parce que Luke était si puissant… la Force vivait en lui, il était la Force. NON Luke, tu n’étais rien ! Tu as berné Anakin, tu as su profiter de sa faiblesse, de son besoin d’être aimé, de son désir de protéger sa famille. Et, confronté au même choix, tu n’as pas hésité. Tu m’aurais sacrifié si la Force en moi n’était déjà pas plus puissante qu’elle ne l’a jamais été pour toi. Tout cela au nom des Jedi.

« _Luke a fait une erreur, tout le monde est faillible Ben, mais il existe toujours un moyen de rejoindre la Lumière_. »

Je la vois comme si elle se tenait devant moi. Elle est toute de blanc vêtue, l’uniforme des Jedi. Pourtant, cette vision ne me révulse pas autant que je l’aurais cru. Son regard est chargé de chagrin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de me rejoindre ? Je ne veux pas être son ennemi. Je la veux. Je veux la dépouiller de ces infâmes oripeaux de Jedi. Je veux la toucher. Je veux sentir sa peau contre ma peau. Je la veux. Rey.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rey

**Chapitre 3**

**Rey**

**_Dagobah,_ **

Quel carnage… Quelle ignominie !

Je le vois aussi clairement que s’il se tenait devant moi. Campé solidement sur ses jambes, le sabre prompt à ôter la vie. Ami ou ennemi peu lui importe, seules la domination et la mort l’animent.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, je ne peux m’empêcher de le comprendre. Il est si seul, si triste, si abandonné. Il n’a pas compris à quel point la Générale l’aime, à quel point elle rêve d’un autre destin pour son fils unique.

A travers ses souvenirs, j’aperçois de nouveau Maître Skywalker, le sabre brandi, prêt à le frapper mortellement. Je ressens la terreur et la douleur de Ben. Ce moment qui l’a fait basculer du Côté Obscur. Ce qu’il a interprété comme la trahison de son oncle. Quel gâchis, d’autant plus qu’au fond de moi, je suis certaine que jamais Maitre Skywalker n’aurait été capable de lui ôter la vie. C’était un Jedi et les Jedi protègent, ils ne détruisent pas. Certes, il avait hésité, il l’avait lui–même reconnu mais jamais il n’aurait levé son sabre laser sur un enfant innocent, encore moins son neveu.

« Rey, il faut que je te parle… »

Finn. Encore. En dépit de mes efforts pour l’éviter, il revient sans cesse. Je l’aime beaucoup mais, je crains d’entendre ses révélations. J’ai peur qu’il ressente plus que de l’amitié pour moi. J’espère que non, que mon intuition me trompe, mais si ce n’est pas le cas, je ne veux pas être forcée de le blesser. Je suis un apprenti Jedi. Les relations amoureuses sont proscrites. Cependant, même sans cette interdiction, jamais je ne serais capable de lui retourner son affection. Finn n’est qu’un ami, une sorte de frère pour moi. Il ne sera jamais plus.

« Où en sommes-nous ? Chewie et Poe sont-ils revenus de leur mission ?

— Non, pas encore. Mais, Rey… Il faut que je te dise…

— _Faucon Millénium_ en vue ! »

Sous l’effet de l’exaltation, Rose enlace Finn qui se dégage sans douceur.

« Rose, nous étions en pleine discussion importante. »

Le sourire de Rose se fane et je détourne le regard pour ne pas ajouter à sa gêne. Comment Finn peut-il ne pas se rendre compte qu’elle est amoureuse de lui ?

« Je vois, pardonne-moi de vous avoir interrompus, » déclare-t-elle, non sans acidité, avant de tourner les talons.

Finn ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Ils rapportent sûrement des nouvelles importantes, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

— Bien sûr, Rey… Allons-y. »

Sa déception et sa résignation ne m’ont pas échappées. Mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Poe a le visage grave en débarquant. Derrière lui, Chewie semble porter toute la misère de la galaxie sur ses épaules. Quelque chose de grave s’est produit, je le sens. Je leur emboite le pas alors qu’ils se précipitent vers la Générale.

« Nous devons vous parler, tout de suite, » exige Poe, blanc comme un linge.

Leia exhale un long soupir et leur fait signe de la suivre.

« Qu’est-il arrivé ?

— La pire chose possible, nos informateurs nous ont avertis qu’un destroyer avait détruit Corellia. Elle a été rayée de la Galaxie.»

Corellia, la planète d’où était originaire Han Solo… A cette annonce, Leia Organa vacille légèrement avant de se reprendre.

« Est-ce que la chose est certaine ? »

Chewie lui répond par une profonde lamentation et Leia pose une main sur son bras poilu.

« Au moins, cette nouvelle lui aura été épargnée. Han aurait eu tellement de peine en apprenant cela. 

— Générale, l’essentiel de notre flotte y était dissimulée, rappelle Poe d’un ton rempli de désespoir.

— Oh Maitresse Leia, nous sommes perdus, perdus, » se lamente C3PO, faisant écho à ce que nous pensons tous sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Finn serre les poings.

« Le Suprême Leader doit être neutralisé au plus vite, la Résistance ne peut permettre qu’il poursuive ses crimes ! »

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que j’ai eu le temps de les retenir.

« Ce n’est pas lui. Kylo n’aurait jamais fait cela !

— Impossible ? ricane Finn. Non mais tu t’entends Rey ? Bien sûr que c’est lui, qui d’autre pourrait être assez fou pour faire une chose pareille ? »

Je ne sais pas comment leur expliquer d’où provient ma conviction mais je suis sûre que Kylo n’est pas le coupable. Ce n’est pas lui, impossible.

« Le Premier Ordre ne dispose pas d’une telle puissance, j’argue en désespoir de cause. Un superlaser capable de détruire une planète entière n’a pas été vu depuis l’Etoile de la Mort.

— Rey a raison, intervient Poe. Selon nos informateurs, cette attaque a été revendiquée par une organisation qui se fait appeler le Dernier Ordre. »

La Générale Organa tressaille.

« Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

— Non, mais… Je ressens quelque chose, un déséquilibre dans la Force.

— Quelque chose me dit qu’il n’est pas en notre faveur », marmonne Poe.

La Générale l’ignore et se tourne vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu l’as senti, toi aussi ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête et j’avale ma salive. Je n’ai pas le courage de lui avouer que mon lien avec Kylo Ren est si fort qu’il annihile toutes mes autres perceptions de la Force. Les sourcils froncés, Leia me fixe quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Poe.

« Prenez un peu de repos, je vais voir ce que nos alliés peuvent glaner sur ce Dernier Ordre. »

Finn s’approche de moi.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Tu n’es plus la même. Depuis quand prends-tu la défense de Ren ? Quelle importance qu’il ait appuyé lui-même sur le bouton ou qu’il en ait seulement donné l’ordre ? C’est notre ennemi. »

Il commence à m’énerver sérieusement. Une bouffée de rage monte en moi.

« Et moi, j’ignorai que tu me connaissais si bien, Finn ! Enfin, c’est ce que tu penses… Si tu me connaissais réellement, tu saurais que je ne suis pas du genre à condamner un innocent sur de simples présomptions !

— Un innocent ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire une chose pareille ! Ce despote a tué son propre père pour rejoindre le Côté Obscur et tu doutes de son implication ? Enfin, Rey, ce Ren est un monstre ! Il massacré les apprentis Jedi ! Des enfants !

— Peut-être qu’il avait ses raisons, » je marmonne avant de m’éloigner.

Je ne veux pas parler de Kylo avec Finn, ni avec qui que ce soit. Ils l’ont tous condamné, même Leia. Mais, après ce que j’ai vu dans ses souvenirs, je commence à comprendre ce qui a poussé Ben du Côté Obscur.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 4**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Corellia n’existe plus. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me fait de la peine. J’ai rompu tous les liens qui me retenaient à Han Solo depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, je ne peux m’empêcher de songer à Leia. Après ce qui est arrivé à Alderaan, l’histoire doit lui sembler un bien cruel recommencement.

« Le Dernier Ordre a revendiqué cette attaque. »

Pryde encore. Il jubile, je le sens. Il croit que je suis affaibli. Il se trompe. Personne ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Dans ma main, le moyen de trouver Exegol, la légendaire base des Siths. Une fois sur place, je détruirai ce leader fantoche qui se prend pour Palpatine comme j’ai éliminé Snoke. La Force est en moi comme elle ne l’a jamais été en personne, hormis mon grand-père. Mais, je ne connaitrai pas la même issue que lui. Les larmes de Leia ne pourront rien contre moi, pas plus que ce nouveau Seigneur Sith.

**_Exegol,_ **

L’air est saturé de chaleur en dépit de l’apparence stérile de la planète. Des roches à perte de vue et des orages cosmiques incessants. L’endroit est reculé et se veut introuvable. Mais, j’ai confiance, je vais débusquer ce Dernier Ordre et le détruire. Une fois que ce sera fait, je m’assurerais de la fin de la Résistance. Tout cela n’a que trop duré.

Sous la surface, la chaleur est encore plus insupportable mais c’est ici que se terre mon ennemi. Je le sens. Je me sers de la Force pour le trouver.

La base est fournie et bien armée. Un sabre laser repose sur un piédestal. Tout en moi me pousse vers lui. Ma main se tend. Je le reconnais sans l’avoir jamais vu. C’est celui de Dark Vador.

« Es-tu certain de le mériter, jeune Solo ? »

Je me hérisse en entendant ce nom haï. Je ne suis pas Ben Solo. Ben Solo est mort lorsque Luke Skywalker a levé son sabre laser sur lui. Ma main se referme sur le blaster et la lame rouge et étincelante illumine le mausolée dans lequel je me trouve.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour palabrer ».

Je me jette sur lui mais un éclair de Force me coupe les jambes.

« Impulsif… Mon apprenti Vador l’était également. Un trait qu’il t’a transmis, je suppose. »

Palpatine… c’est réellement lui. Il a beau être relié à des tuyaux qui l’alimentent il transpire la Force. Mais pas assez pour que je ne puisse le vaincre.

« Cesse tes attaques, ton pouvoir ne m’intéresse pas. C’est autre chose que j’attends de toi. Si tu me l’apportes, je ferais de toi le Leader incontesté de la galaxie.

— Je le suis déjà, ce que vous me promettez n’a aucune valeur.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semble qu’il existe encore une Résistance. Je peux t’aider à y mettre un terme. »

Pour qui me prend-il ? Pour un faible ? Croit-il que j’ai besoin de lui pour vaincre une poignée de rebelles ?

Palpatine se contente de ricaner et, d’une torsion de son frêle poignet, il fait apparaitre une flotte entière de destroyers.

« Des centaines de vaisseaux, armés d’un rayon capable d’anéantir tes ennemis ainsi que je l’ai fait de Corellia. »

Avec une telle arme, plus personne n’oserait jamais me défier. Jamais.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ?

— Que tu réussisses là mon apprenti Snoke a échoué. »

Quoi ? Snoke était son apprenti ? Comment ai-je pu ignorer cela ?

Dark Sidious ricane.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais réellement que Snoke t’a trouvé seul ? Bien sûr que non, cela fait des années qu’il agit pour mon compte. Tout ce qu’il t’a dit, toutes les informations qu’il t’a données, les pouvoirs dont il t’a enseigné la maitrise, c’est sous mon ordre. C’est moi qui aie fait de toi Kylo Ren. Et ce que j’ai fait, je peux le défaire… Ne commets pas la même erreur que Vador, ne fais pas preuve de faiblesse. C’est ce qui lui a couté sa puissance et sa vie. »

La menace est palpable.

« Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?

— Que tu me rapportes ma petite fille. »

Une petite fille ? Depuis quand ? Et à quoi pourrait-elle bien lui servir ?

« Comme tu le vois, ce corps n’est plus ce qu’il était. J’ai besoin de le régénérer en profondeur. Amène la moi et mon armée est à toi. »

Grâce à cette armée, je suis certain d’être invincible. Plus personne n’osera tenter de me nuire. Juste en échange d’une misérable fille.

« Où est-elle ? »

Palpatine me fixe.

« Je l’ignore, mais toi, tu le sais, Kylo Ren. Il te suffit d’utiliser votre connexion pour la trouver. »

Non… Pas elle, pas Rey. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la lui donner. L’imaginer poser ses mains sur elle, aspirer sa Force m’est insupportable. Jamais je ne la lui livrerai.

« Je pensais qu’elle n’était personne. »

Sidous émet un ricanement méprisant.

« Encore un secret que les Skywalker se sont bien gardés de partager avec toi apparemment. Ils ont toujours connu son existence. Ils ont toujours su qui elle était et où elle se trouvait. Cela fait des années qu’ils gardent un œil sur elle. Crois-tu vraiment que Leia Organa est tombée sur elle par hasard ? Elle est la recrue qu’ils ont toujours désirée. La Force qu’elle a hérité de moi coule en elle et lui confère plus de puissance que ce misérable Luke Skywalker n’en a jamais eue. »

J’accuse le coup. Ainsi Rey est une Palpatine. Et mes parents le savaient, mon oncle le savait. Pourtant, c’est moi qu’il a essayé de tuer, c’est moi qu’ils ont exilé. C’est elle qu’ils ont accueilli les bras grands ouverts. La colère me submerge et je sens la Force crépiter en moi.

« Laisse libre cours à ta rage, m’enjoint Sidious. Pense à tout ce qu’ils ont fait pour s’assurer qu’elle les rejoigne. La séparer de ses parents, la placer sous la surveillance de leurs agents… Tout cela pour garder un œil sur elle et s’en servir le moment venu. Lorsqu’elle serait connectée à la Force. »

Luke et Leia ? Ils ont séparé une enfant de ses parents ? Impossible… Aucun Jedi ne pourrait faire une chose pareille.

Sidous éclate d’un rire malsain.

« Je croyais que, depuis le temps, tu avais compris que, sous leurs airs vertueux, les Jedi ne sont rien d’autre qu’une secte de fanatiques prêts à tout pour imposer au monde leur mode d’existence. Ce sont eux qui sont contre nature. Eux qui séparent et divisent. De tous temps, les Siths les ont combattus au nom de notre idéologie : La paix est un mensonge. Il n'y a que la passion. 

Les mots se forment seuls sur mes lèvres et s’écoulent de ma bouche :

« Par la passion, j'obtiens la force. »

Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à Rey en prononçant ces mots

« Par la force, j'obtiens le pouvoir. Par le pouvoir, j'obtiens la victoire. Par la victoire mes chaînes sont brisées. La Force me libèrera, poursuit Sidous. Brise tes chaines Kylo Ren. Oublie une bonne fois pour toutes les inepties de ton enfance et deviens un homme, deviens un Sith à part entière. Livre-moi la fille qui a pris ta place auprès de Leia et de son Jedi de frère. »

Je serre les poings. La colère me submerge à nouveau en songeant à la manière dont ils ont tous accepté Rey. Han lui a même laissé les commandes du _Faucon Millénium_ , quand à Luke, il a fait d’elle son apprentie alors qu’il m’a rejeté et tenté de m’éliminer. Elle a pris la place qui me revenait de droit.

« Amène la moi et tu auras ta vengeance. Songe à tout ce que je te laisserai lui faire une fois que j’aurais obtenu ce que j’attends d’elle, m’encourage Dark Sidious. Elle sera entièrement à ta merci, à genoux devant toi. »

La faire plier. Non, mieux, la rallier à moi. Quelle humiliation pour Leia ! Voir sa petite protégée me rejoindre, moi, le proscrit.

« Je vous la ramènerai. »

Il est hors de question de l’offrir à Dark Sidious. Rey sera mienne et ensemble nous nous débarrasserons du Dernier Ordre. Nous finirons ce que Vador a commencé. Ensuite, nous régnerons.

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Quinn, m’adresse un regard ironique.

« Tout va bien, Suprême Leader ? »

J’en ai assez de cet imbécile. La Force crépite en moi. Je tends la main dans sa direction et j’ai la satisfaction de le voir s’élever à quelques mètres du sol. Il se tord dans les airs comme le misérable ver de terre qu’il est. Une petite pression sur sa trachée…

Les yeux de Quinn sortent pratiquement de ses orbites à présent. Une simple torsion de la main et il retombe sur le sol, la nuque brisée.

« Général Pryde, vous voici devenu mon unique bras droit, tachez de ne pas me décevoir. »

Je ne m’attarde pas pour observer sa réaction. J’ai mieux à faire. Je dois trouver Rey.

***

Les yeux clos, j’inspire profondément et je m’empare de la Force. Une rage sourde me répond comme un écho de mes sentiments.

Je la vois. Elle court à travers des marais. Où est-elle donc ?

Ses mouvements sont saccadés, nerveux. Quelque chose la perturbe.

Je me projette vers elle et nous nous retrouvons face à face.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rey

**Chapitre 5**

**Rey**

**_Dagobah,_ **

Il m’apparait au moment où je m’y attends le moins et je referme les doigts sur mon sabre laser.

« Encore toi ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son visage se durcit.

« _Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me retrouver catapulté dans ton quotidien minable …_ »

Je me crispe à mon tour, mais l’occasion est trop belle pour que je la laisse filer :

« Pourquoi avoir détruit Corellia ? »

Je suis toujours persuadée que ce n’est pas lui mais j’ai besoin de l’entendre de sa bouche. Je veux qu’il me le dise, qu’il me confirme qu’il y a encore du bon en lui, que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

« _Je n’ai rien à voir avec l’éradication de cette planète même si je ne la déplore pas._ »

Il est innocent, je le savais ! J’avais raison de croire en lui. Les révélations de Poe me reviennent à l’esprit.

« Que sais-tu sur le Dernier Ordre ?

— _Tout._ »

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon sabre laser et je le toise.

« Qui se cache derrière ce nom ? »

A ma stupéfaction, il baisse un instant les yeux, comme s’il était désolé, avant de me fixer avec intensité.

« _Si tu veux le savoir, rejoins-moi. Je te montrerai_.

— Tu me crois assez bête pour tomber dans ton piège ? »

Un léger sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

« _Tu as peur ? C’est bien… tu commences à comprendre que tu n’es pas de taille contre moi._ »

Vraiment ?

Je me concentre sur notre lien et je me retrouve projetée à bord d’un destroyer. Devant moi, un casque à demi fondu. Mes yeux s’agrandissent en le reconnaissant, c’est celui de Dark Vador. Il est trop tristement célèbre pour que je me trompe.

« Une relique familiale _?_

— _De quoi ne pas oublier l’héritage du sang qui coule dans mes veines_ », me rétorque-t-il du tac au tac.

Comme toujours lorsqu’il est question de famille je ressens un pincement au cœur et je me force à ne rien laisser paraitre. Je persifle :

« Dommage que tu ne tiennes compte que de la partie qui t’arrange. »

Un rire bref le secoue.

« _Venant de toi, je trouve ça plutôt ironique_.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis la fille de personne ?

— _Non, à cause de la personne dont tu es la petite fille…_ »

Je ne comprends plus, depuis quand parle-t-il en énigmes, où veut-il en venir ?

Il avance vers moi et pose la main sur mon épaule. Je ressens sa chaleur sur ma peau et je me dégage d’un geste brusque, troublée par son contact. Une moue indéchiffrable déforme ses traits un bref instant puis, il recule.

« Tu prétends avoir des choses à m’apprendre alors fais-le. Ou alors est-ce une de tes ruses pour m’éloigner de mes amis ? »

Est-ce qu’il essaie de gagner du temps en me retenant à travers notre lien ? Sa flotte est-elle en embuscade, prête à l’attaque ? 

« _Ce n’est pas un piège, je n’aurais aucun intérêt à t’éloigner, tu n’es pas assez forte pour lutter contre mon armée._

— Donc la seule raison de ma présence ici est que tu cherches une personne auprès qui fanfaronner ? »

J’ai la satisfaction de le voir accuser le coup. Immédiatement, je m’en veux de ma cruauté. Appuyer sur sa solitude n’est sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de le ramener vers la Lumière. Je fais un geste dans sa direction avant de m’interrompre. Le toucher serait trop risqué. Même si j’en meurs d’envie.

Je reviens sur un terrain moins risqué :

« Je croyais que tu savais tout sur le Dernier Ordre.

— _Donc, la seule raison de ta présence ici est que tu cherches une personne pour t’informer ? Décidément, le réseau de la Résistance est tombé bien bas…_ »

Je me retiens pour ne pas sourire à sa répartie et je me contente de soutenir son regard. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache à quel point j’apprécie nos joutes verbales.

« _Palpatine_ , » lâche-t-il.

Quoi ?

« Impossible, Palpatine est mort. Anakin Skywalker l’a tué quand il a repris ses esprits et rejoint la Lumière, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— _Il a survécu._

— Vraiment ? Et comment il a fait ?

— _Tu ne sais donc rien sur le pouvoir Sith ?_

— Je sais que ce que tu décris est impossible.

— _Il est en vie, son corps est affaibli mais, crois-moi, son pouvoir est intact. Le Dernier Ordre c’est lui._

— Dans ce cas, je le trouverai et j’en finirai avec lui.

— _Tu n’y arriveras pas seule. Joins-toi à moi, en conjuguant nos puissances, nous le vaincrons_. »

Tout en parlant, il s’est approché et je suis plus que jamais consciente de la proximité de son corps imposant. Si nous étions réellement face à face, il me suffirait d’un petit pas pour frôler ses lèvres… Mon cœur accélère à cette idée et je m’oblige à reculer.

« Jamais je ne rejoindrai le parti de Kylo Ren, en revanche, je pourrai m’allier à Ben Solo. »

Cette fois, il se crispe, le visage déformé par la rage.

« _Cesse de m’appeler ainsi, Ben est mort._

— Non, il est encore là. Je t’en prie, mets fin à ta quête ridicule de pouvoir et à ton culte idiot pour Vador. Accepte l’héritage de ton sang, Ben, rejoins la Lumière. »

Il serre les poings avant de me toiser. Toute chaleur a disparu de son regard, remplacée par une froideur inhumaine.

« _Et ton héritage à toi, Rey ?_ »

Encore une allusion cryptique à mes origines…Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il cherche à me dire.

« _Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui tu es_ ? »

J’ai l’impression qu’un étau se referme sur ma poitrine et je vacille. Quelque chose m’échappe, quelque chose que je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir envie de connaitre.

« Personne, tu me l’as dit…

— _Tes parents n’étaient personne. Ton grand-père par contre …_ »

Une soudaine migraine me vrille les tempes. Je me sens faible, le monde tourne autour de moi et j’ai l’impression d’être sur le point de m’évanouir.

« _Tu te souviens…_ _Tu le refoules ou alors tu as subi une altération mémorielle mais au fond de toi, tu sais_. »

Je me sens de plus en plus confuse. J’ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que sais-tu sur mon grand-père ? »

Je me sens tellement mal que ma voix est réduite à un chuchotement quasi inaudible.

« _Tu es une Palpatine, Rey. Le pouvoir Sith coule dans tes veines. Tu es née pour servir le Côté Obscur_. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me vois, entièrement vêtue de noir, un sabre laser rouge dans la main droite et la gauche dans celle de Kylo Ren. Non, jamais ! C’est une ruse, un piège, une manipulation mentale. Comment ose-t-il utiliser ma soif d’avoir une famille de la sorte ? La rage me submerge à cette pensée et je tends mes mains vers lui pour le repousser.

« Non ! Tu mens ! »

Des éclairs de Force jaillissent de mes paumes et Kylo Ren est projeté contre le mur.

Des éclairs de Force… Un pouvoir Sith.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 6**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté au sol mais, lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, deux stromtrooper me fixent.

Mon torse me brûle et je sens le sang s’écouler sous mon armure. L’attaque de Rey m’a pris par surprise. Je ne m’attendais pas à une telle réaction.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

J’aboie plus que je ne parle et je me relève, furieux d’avoir été surpris à terre par ces imbéciles et encore plus de m’être laissé surprendre.

« Suprême Leader, je m’inquiétai pour vous. Vous êtes inconscient depuis plusieurs minutes », déclare Pryde derrière moi d’une voix onctueuse.

Comme toujours, il est flanqué de Hux. Je serre les dents en percevant la nuance de triomphe de cet idiot de Pryde. Jamais je n’aurais dû le garder à la place de Quinn. Il me hait. Je caresse un instant l’idée de me débarrasser de lui, mais je n’ai pas de remplaçant valable pour l’instant.

« Certains pouvoirs demandent une grande concentration, quelque chose que vous ne pouvez sans doute pas comprendre.»

Je suis volontairement méprisant, je veux qu’il comprenne que sa place sera toujours inférieure à la mienne.

« Bien entendu, Suprême Leader. Toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir dérangé en pleine concentration… Si je m’y suis autorisé c’est pour vous faire part d’une information d’une importance capitale.

— Laissez-moi donc en juger. »

Il n’est pas dupe de mes justifications. A la moindre faille, il me trahira, je le sais. Pryde est comme tous les autres…

« Nos agents pensent avoir repéré la base principale des rebelles. »

Mon torse me brûle et je sens que mon armure se gorge de sang. Mais je ne peux faire montre de faiblesse.

« Vraiment ? Et où serait-elle ?

— Sur une petite planète de la bordure extérieure, Dagobah. »

Dagobah… Evidemment. La planète sur laquelle Luke Skywalker a suivi son entrainement de Jedi, je reconnais bien là le côté nostalgique de Leia. Seuls les symboles comptent à ses yeux, seul son précieux jumeau est important. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

« Dois-je donner l’ordre de les attaquer Suprême Leader ? »

La voix onctueuse de Hux, cette fois.

« Non, pas encore. »

Il se décompose. Je ne peux nier que le spectacle est plaisant, même si j’ignore ce qui m’a poussé à refuser de donner l’ordre.

« Rien ne garantit la fiabilité de ces informations, continue-je. C’est peut-être un piège des résistants, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Pryde peine à contenir un rictus méprisant et les deux stromtroopers échangent un regard.

Ils pensent que j’ai peur, ils pensent que je suis faible.

« Les détruire serait encore trop doux, je veux les capturer, faire d’eux un exemple afin d’annihiler définitivement toute tentative d’opposition. »

Même à mes oreilles ma justification sonne faux mais j’ai trop mal pour m’en soucier. Pour l’instant, la seule chose que je désire est qu’ils sortent de cette pièce.

« Le Suprême Leader Snoke a toujours ordonné que nous les détruisions à la première occasion », objecte Hux.

Pour qui se prend-il cet idiot ? De quel droit remet-il en question mes ordres ? La rage me submerge et je m’empare de la Force pour l’étrangler.

« Il me semble que son manque de prudence a couté cher à Snoke… Je ne compte pas suivre son exemple. Remettriez-vous mes ordres en question ? »

A demi étouffé et le visage pourpre, Hux émet un gargouillis qui se veut soumission. Je le relâche à regret.

« Donnez l’ordre à notre flotte de nous approcher de la Bordure Extérieure mais pour l’instant, nous n’attaquerons pas.

— Bien, Suprême Leader », coasse Hux tout en jetant un regard à Pryde.

Je les congédie d’un geste.

Pourquoi mettent-ils tant de temps à sortir ! Je sens mes jambes flageller, je n’en peux plus, je dois mettre à jour ma blessure et vite !

A peine sont-ils sortis que j’ôte mon armure et déchire ma chemise. Le tissu est roidi par le sang. Mon épaule me brûle et le simple fait de passer ma main sur elle me donne envie d’hurler. Comment ai-je pu me laisser surprendre à ce point ?

Ma main tremble alors que je la tends vers un linge propre. Je me sens aussi faible que cette nuit-là, sur Ahch-To.

« _Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je suis désolée, Ben._ »

Je manque de sursauter. Je ne l’ai même pas sentie arriver. La Force n’est-elle plus avec moi ?

« Bien sûr, rien de plus bienveillant que des Eclairs de Force. Quand je pense que tu passes ton temps à essayer de me convaincre que laisser libre court à ma colère n’est pas la solution… Tu es venue essayer de terminer ce que tu as commencé ? »

Mon ironie fait mouche et je la vois se décomposer. Elle s’approche, mordant sa lèvre au sang. Sa tunique blanche forme un halo de lumière autour d’elle. Elle est splendide. Je la veux tellement.

« _Je te le répète, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais_. _Je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé… Je ne pensais pas qu’on pouvait se toucher physiquement, je veux dire, à travers notre lien. »_

A vrai dire, j’ignorai également qu’une telle chose était possible. Elle me regarde, l’air perdu.

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces, ces, Eclairs sont sortis de moi_. »

Elle est tellement bouleversée que ses yeux noisette s’embuent de larmes. Ainsi, ils paraissent plus clairs, presque verts. Je me force à reprendre mes esprits. Quelle importance la couleur de ses yeux ? Sa contrition est une arme que j’entends bien retourner en ma faveur.

« Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant que c’est évident. Tu as laissé ton sang s’exprimer.

— _Je ne suis pas un Sith, je ne peux pas être un Sith_. »

Son visage révèle l’intensité de son tourment. Elle hésite, je le sens. J’ai eu raison de différer l’assaut contre Dagobah, je suis proche de la convaincre de me rejoindre.

« Pourtant, tu utilises les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur… Je suis certain que cela t’a été plus facile que de te conformer aux enseignements de Luke ou Leia. »

Elle ne répond pas mais je perçois son trouble. Elle doute…

« _Est-ce que tu as dit vrai ? Sur mes origines ?_

— Je n’ai aucune raison de te mentir, Rey.

— _Vraiment ?_ Ironise-t-elle. _Aucune raison, hormis de me persuader de te rejoindre bien sûr…_

— Je ne suis pas celui qui te manipule… »

Je voudrais poursuivre, lui révéler ce que les Skywalker lui ont fait, mais un éclair de douleur me transperce l’épaule et je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Le visage de Rey se décompose et, sans que je l’aie anticipé, je sens sa paume chaude contre ma blessure.

« _Je ne voulais pas te blesser_ », répète-t-elle.

Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon épaule avant de gagner le reste de mon corps. La sentir si près de moi est à la fois exaltant et terrifiant. Je la veux à un tel point qu’à cet instant je pourrais tout abandonner pour elle. Je peux presque sentir son souffle contre mon visage. Je sens mes chairs se reconstruire, la douleur m’abandonne. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle ne se détourne pas et, à travers notre lien, je perçois son trouble. Je m’entends prononcer :

« Nous savons que vous êtes sur Dagobah, notre flotte est en approche. La Résistance sera anéantie sous peu. Rejoins-moi avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Pourquoi ai-je dit une chose pareille ? Qu’est-ce qui me pousse à la mettre en garde ?

Son visage se durcit et sa main déserte mon torse, je regrette sa chaleur.

« _Ainsi, j’avais raison, tout cela n’était qu’un piège pour nous localiser… Quelle idiote !_

— Non, Rey, attends, je ne t’ai pas tout dit… »

Elle est partie me laissant seul avec la relique de Dark Vador.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rey

**Chapitre 7**

**Rey**

**_Dagobah,_ **

« Maitresse Rey, maitresse Rey ! Oh la la la, elle ne se réveille pas. Je suis certain qu’elle est morte… »

BB8 gazouille en réponse et j’ouvre les yeux brutalement, encore sous le choc de ma rencontre avec Ben. Est-ce vrai ? Suis-je vraiment liée à Palpatine ? Je ne peux pas le croire…

« Rey, ça va ? »

La voix remplie d’inquiétude de Finn me force à reprendre mes esprits. Quoi que Kylo Ren m’ait révélé, vrai ou faux, cela peut attendre. Une menace plus tangible vient vers nous.

« Le Premier Ordre, ils ont découvert notre cachette, nous devons partir. Immédiatement.

—Oh la la, oh la la nous sommes perdus ! »

Si la situation n’était pas aussi critique, l’agitation de C3PO me ferait sourire. Malheureusement, je ne peux mettre en doute les allégations de Kylo. Rose se précipite vers nous, échevelée :

« Des croiseurs du Premier Ordre ont pris position au large de la Bordure. 

— Générale, que faisons-nous ? » s’écrie Poe

La voix de Leia me parvient, lointaine et étonnamment fluette. Que se passe-t-il ? Je frémis à la pensée qu’elle ait pu sentir mon éclair de Force. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, ni lui faire honte. Elle est comme la mère que j’ai perdue.

« Générale ! » insiste Poe.

R2D2 s’en mêle et j’entends C3PO :

« Allons, tu vois bien que la princesse Leia ne se sent pas bien… Bien sûr qu’elle se rend compte que nous allons droit à notre mort et que tout est perdu ! »

Je n’en peux plus des prédictions pessimistes de ce droïde !

« Tais-toi donc un peu, C3PO ! Tout le monde en a plus qu’assez de tes annonces cataclysmiques. Rends-toi utile pour changer, aide donc Kaydel à emporter notre matériel ! »

Un silence de mort salue mon éclat. Jamais je n’ai parlé aussi durement à qui que ce soit. Le droïde redresse ses épaules de métal, signe qu’il est blessé et se détourne. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi.

« Excuse-moi de t’avoir rembarré, C3PO, je suis désolée, mais nous avons besoin d’espoir actuellement. »

C3PO me fixe avant de secouer la tête.

« Bien sûr, ce n’est pas grave, Maitresse Rey. Je comprends, la situation met les nerfs de tout le monde à bout.

— Tu es certaine que tout va bien, Rey ? »

Finn. Encore. Décidément, je ne peux me soustraire à son regard inquisiteur. A croire qu’il passe son temps à m’espionner ! Cette pensée m’a à peine traversée que je m’en veux. Finn est mon ami, il fait attention à moi, voilà tout. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ?

« L’équilibre de la Force a été gravement compromis… » déclare Leia.

J’avale ma salive. Elle l’a perçu… Elle a senti mon pouvoir Sith se réveiller.

« Dark Sidious…Je sens sa présence, comme s’il était revenu, »murmure Leia.

Elle semble anéantie par la nouvelle. Moi, je suis partagée. Est-ce que Ben a dit vrai ? Est-il vraiment mon grand-père ? Dans ce cas, il est la seule famille qu’il me reste et je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir à ça, mais, heureusement Poe m’en dispense.

« Générale, les croiseurs viennent sur nous, nous devons évacuer ! »

Leia ferme les yeux un instant puis hoche la tête.

« Que tout le monde rejoigne un vaisseau, emportez ce que vous pouvez mais faites vite. Aucune de nos installations ne vaut la peine que nous sacrifions une vie. »

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Chewie hulule de plaisir. La situation a beau être désespérée, il demeure grisé par l’hyper-espace. Nous échangeons un regard complice puis, il pose la main sur mon bras.

« Je suis désolé… Nous, on n’a jamais voulu ça.»

Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Nous ne sommes pas morts que je sache ! Au contraire, nous avons brillamment échappé aux croiseurs du Premier Ordre. Notre flotte est intacte, un miracle au vu de l’imminence du danger lorsque nous en avons eu connaissance. Peut-être que Ben…

« Laisse-moi les commandes», m’enjoint Poe.

Comment ose-t-il ? Je suis meilleure pilote qu’il ne sera jamais ! J’évite de justesse un astéroïde et me jette dans un champ de météorites.

« Tu es épuisée, Rey, me gourmande gentiment Poe. Tu dois te reposer, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre. »

Une vague de honte me submerge sous sa sollicitude et je le laisse prendre ma place. J’avale ma salive, puis :

« Où est la Générale ?

— Dans une chambre, elle se repose. Les derniers événements l’ont beaucoup éprouvée, si ça t’intéresse de le savoir », me répond Finn.

Son ton ne laisse place à aucun doute : il est en colère contre moi.

« Je vais voir comment elle se sent. » 

Je suis peinée que Finn m’en veuille à ce point, encore que j’ignore ce qu’il me reproche. Est-ce à cause de… ? Non, c’est impossible qu’il soit au courant de mes rencontres avec Ben. Je mets ça sous le compte d’une maladresse que j’aurais commise sans le savoir et rejoins celle que je considère comme ma mère adoptive.

« Maitre Leia, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

J’ai beau faire, je ne parviens toujours pas à l’appeler Maitre Skywalker, ce vocable était réservé à Luke, le dernier des Jedi.

Un soupir épuisé me répond et mon cœur se serre devant la faiblesse évidente de mon mentor.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, Rey. Tout ira bien, je me sens juste lasse. »

Ses propos m’alertent.

« Songez-vous à arrêter le combat ?

— Jamais, m’affirme Leia d’un ton farouche. Quand on se bat pour une noble cause, il est impossible de renoncer. Seulement, je crains pour notre avenir… Le Côté Obscur progresse dans la galaxie… »

Elle sait. Je sens le rouge de la honte empourprer mes joues. Je ne sais pas si c’est en raison de l’ascendance supposée que je viens de découvrir ou à cause des sensations que j’ai éprouvées face au torse nu de Kylo Ren… Le guérir en apposant mes mains sur lui fut aussi instinctif que troublant. Il est si massif… si puissant… Il est le danger et je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à ce que ça me ferait de… Heureusement, Leia interrompt ma rêverie :

« J’ai peur qu’il soit désormais impossible de ramener mon fils dans la Lumière. Je sens la corruption du Côté Obscur en lui. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour le sauver. »

Non, elle ne sait pas encore. Elle ne soupçonne rien. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu’elle découvre mes pensées à l’égard de son fils et encore moins qu’elle apprenne mon ascendance Sith. Je ne supporterai pas qu’elle me retire sa confiance et son affection.

Une larme roule sur la joue parcheminée de Leia et je m’en veux de mon égoïsme. Je m’inquiète de savoir mes secrets éventés alors qu’elle se mine pour son fils.

« Il y a encore du bon en lui, je le sais…

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Est-ce que votre connexion t’a permis de lui parler ? 

— Oui, c’est lui qui m’a prévenue de l’arrivée des croiseurs. »

Je n’avais pas prévu de lui parler de notre dernière conversation mais, savoir que Kylo m’a avertie de son approche apaisera ses craintes et lui rendra peut-être un peu d’espoir.

Leia se trouble un instant et me fixe.

« Vraiment ?

— Il m’a aussi avoué que Palpatine était derrière le Dernier Ordre, ce qui confirme le bouleversement que nous avons ressenti dans la Force, » ne puis-je m’empêcher d’ajouter.

Leia frémit.

« Ainsi, les craintes de Luke étaient justifiées, il a survécu à l’assaut de Vador. »

Pourquoi l’appelle-t-elle toujours ainsi ? Après tout, il était son père et, à la fin, il a fait le bon choix.

« Tu dois t’éloigner de Ben, Rey. »

Quoi ? Comment peut-elle me demander cela ?

« Si Palpatine l’a corrompu, il est illusoire d’espérer le rallier à notre cause. S’il t’a avertie de l’assaut, c’est sans doute pour gagner ta confiance afin de pouvoir te manipuler. Ben est parti. Je le sais depuis qu’il a tué Han mais je refusai de me l’avouer. La résurrection de Palpatine ne me laisse plus aucun espoir de le voir revenir du côté Lumineux. »

Comment peut-elle abandonner ainsi ? Ben est son fils unique, son héritier !

« II y a encore du bon en lui, je le sens…

— J’aimerai partager ton optimisme Rey, mais Palpatine détruit tout ce qu’il touche, c’est écrit dans son sang. »

J’avale ma salive. Si elle savait, que penserait-elle de moi ?

« Cesse de lui parler, Rey. Mets un terme à ce lien qu’il y a entre vous. Repousse-le. Il est trop tard, tu ne peux plus le sauver. Désormais, tu es mon seul espoir de voir la Lumière triompher… » souffle Leia avant de fermer les yeux, épuisée.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 8**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Les Résistants se sont enfuis. Pryde est furieux. A croire qu’il est plus décidé que moi à leur mettre la main dessus.

« Ils ont été prévenus ce n’est pas possible autrement, il y a un traitre parmi nous », s’indigne-t-il.

Un traitre ? Est-ce que je peux être considéré comme un traitre à ma propre cause ? Non sûrement pas.

« Dans ce cas, cherchez-le donc. »

Pryde pose un regard aussi bleu que glacial sur moi avant de claquer des talons et de sortir. Bon vent ! A présent, je peux me concentrer sur celle qui m’importe réellement.

Rey.

J’ai besoin de lui parler, j’ai besoin d’elle. Je la cherche dans la Force. Puisque nous sommes connectés, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contrôler ce lien.

***

Je reconnais le _Faucon Millénium_ en dépit de la séparation de Han et Leia, survenue très tôt, alors que je n’étais encore qu’un bambin. Han a beau ne m’avoir que rarement pris à son bord, je ne me rappelle que trop bien du voyage qui m’a amené à l’académie Jedi et a signé la fin de mon enfance. Rey est seule, elle observe la galaxie à travers la fenêtre sale du vaisseau. J’aperçois Chewbacca et l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, alors qu’il se tourne vers moi, j’ai le sentiment qu’il me voit. Mais, c’est impossible, les wookies ne sont pas sensibles à la Force, ils sont trop primitifs pour ça.

« _J’étais certaine que tu viendrais, »_ déclare Rey sans se retourner.

Sa silhouette se découpe harmonieusement dans l’étroitesse de la cabine où elle a élu domicile. Je la dévore des yeux. Le souvenir de sa paume chaude contre ma peau me consume. J’avale ma salive, brusquement à court de mots.

« _Merci de nous avoir prévenus_ , poursuit-elle. _Mais, si tu crois que je vais me laisser endormir aussi bêtement, tu me sous estimes_. »

Une attaque ? D’accord, même si j’ignore les raisons de sa hargne soudaine. Je lui crache :

« Si je suis ici, c’est parce que nous n’avons pas terminé notre conversation.

— _Celle où tu m’annonces que je suis prétendument la petite fille de Dark Sidious ? Je crois que si, Kylo._ »

Son aveuglement, son refus de voir la vérité, me rendent fou !

« Je ne t’ai pas menti. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à le faire.

— _Aucun intérêt hormis celui de me rallier à ta cause_ », ironise-t-elle.

Je ne sais plus comment lui faire admettre la vérité. Je m’approche d’elle et je tends la main vers la sienne

« Je sais que quelque part, au fond de toi, tu te souviens. Je l’ai senti.

— _Qu’est-ce que tu fais_ ? »

Sa méfiance est palpable, pourtant, elle ne se dérobe pas à mon approche.

« Je peux te rendre ta mémoire.

— _Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bête pour te laisser utiliser tes pouvoirs obscurs sur moi ?_

— Pourquoi pas ? Pour l’instant, le seul d’entre nous à avoir essayé de tuer l’autre c’est toi.

— _Bien sûr, lancer ta flotte à notre poursuite est un acte purement amical de ta part… Tout comme notre petite rencontre en forêt._

— Je te rappelle que j’ai tué Snoke au lieu de me débarrasser de toi comme il le voulait.

— _Quelle grandeur d’âme ! Si tu l’as fait, c’est simplement parce que tu souhaitais lui voler son titre de Suprême Leader et que tu as saisi l’occasion de me faire accuser_. »

Oui, c’est vrai… Mais ce n’est pas la seule raison. Nous nous défions du regard et je lui tends la main.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Nos doigts se rejoignent et je plonge avec elle dans sa Promenade du Souvenir.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rey

**Chapitre 9**

**Rey**

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

****

Je dois avoir complètement perdu la tête, pourtant, mes doigts touchent à présent ceux de Kylo.

« _Ne résiste pas »,_ me conseille-t-il. 

Je vacille sous l’attaque mentale qu’il lance contre mon esprit. Non, c’est trop puissant. Il va me tuer…

« _Fais-moi confiance_ », répète-t-il.

J’halète et me retrouve projetée sur Jakku.

***

Une boule dans la gorge, je reconnais mes parents. Ils se tiennent à quelques pas de moi. J’ai envie de leur crier de ne pas m’abandonner, de ne pas me laisser là. Je fais un pas vers eux avant de m’immobiliser net.

« Vous savez que c’est nécessaire, » déclare Luke.

Maitre Skywalker ? Il était là ? Mais, ce n’est pas le souvenir que j’en ai gardé…

Ma mère pleure.

« Le taux de midi-chloriens dans son sang est trop élevé pour que nous puissions nous offrir le luxe de prendre le risque, » poursuit la Générale Organa.

Leia ? Non, impossible…

Mon père tourne un visage ravagé par la peine dans ma direction. Son regard exprime la détresse.

« Ce n’est qu’une enfant, elle n’est pas responsable des folies de mon père. 

— Nous en avons conscience, mais le sacrifice n’en est pas moins nécessaire, » lui assène Leia d’un ton si froid que mon cœur sursaute.

Pourquoi est-elle aussi inhumaine ? Comment peut-elle ne pas compatir aux larmes de mes parents ?

« Cette enfant pourrait remettre en question l’Equilibre que nous avons chèrement payé. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la laisser grandir hors de notre supervision. »

Ma mère hoquète.

« Cela, nous le comprenons et nous l’acceptons. Mais, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas rester avec elle ? »

Luke, le visage de marbre, me fixe un bref instant. Son regard me glace d’effroi, à travers la petite fille, j’ai le sentiment qu’il me voit telle que je suis à présent. J’ai peur… Je ne veux pas en voir plus mais Kylo m’empêche de me détourner. Il veut que je sache, je le sens. Moi, je ne ressens que de la crainte.

« C’est la peur de perdre un être cher qui a conduit Anakin du Côté Obscur. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser l’histoire se répéter, martèle Luke.

— Avec un tel héritage génétique, Rey est prédisposée au Côté Obscur, complète Leia. Elle doit être isolée et surveillée. Le moment venu, lorsqu’elle s’éveillera à la Force, nous ferons en sorte de la guider. Mais, pour cela, elle ne doit pas avoir de point faible.

— Rien à aimer, vous voulez dire ! » jette ma mère avec colère.

Luke et Leia échangent un regard.

« De l’amour provient la crainte de perdre… De la peur vient le Côté Obscur. Si elle n’était pas une Palpatine, croyez bien que nous n’en serions jamais arrivés à une telle extrémité, » affirme Luke.

Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues à mesure que les mots jaillissent dans ma mémoire. C’était eux… Luke et Leia, les personnes que je vénère et respecte le plus au monde. Ils m’ont séparée de mes parents, ils m’ont privée d’eux…Volontairement. La main de Kylo Ren serre la mienne à la briser et je me sens brusquement plus forte à son contact.

« Cette planète est désertique, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas nous forcer à abandonner notre fille ici ! Elle n’a même pas dix ans !

— Rassurez-vous, nous avons des amis ici, ils veilleront sur elle.

— A distance ? Et qu’en est-il de l’amour, de la tendresse, de tout ce dont une enfant a besoin ? » sanglote ma mère.

Le visage de Leia se ferme un peu plus.

« Je suis désolée mais c’est ainsi, nous n’avons pas le choix. »

A cet instant, Han Solo les rejoint et saisit Leia par le bras.

« Un mot, princesse », exige-t-il.

Je me revois, enfant, les suivre, animée par la curiosité.

Han, le visage altéré, fait face à sa femme.

« Ces gens ont raison. Tu ne peux pas exiger cela d’eux. Enfin, Leia, regarde la, ce n’est qu’une petite fille ! Elle a besoin de ses parents.

— Le maintien de l’équilibre de la Force l’exige.

— La Force ou Luke ? Leia, ce n’est pas parce qu’on pense bien agir que c’est le cas. Séparer un enfant de sa famille n’est pas digne de l’Ordre Jedi. »

Le visage fermé, Leia lui fait face.

« Je n’attends pas de toi que tu comprennes, Han. Tu n’es pas sensible à la Force, tu ne sais pas quels sacrifices l’Equilibre requiert.

—Je n’ai pas besoin d’être un Jedi pour comprendre qu’abandonner une gamine innocente sur Jakku est mal.

— Obi Wan a fait le même choix pour Luke et moi et il a eu raison.

— Bon sang ! Les circonstances étaient différentes, Leia ! L’Empire régnait, ton père avait rejoint les Siths et ta mère était morte en couches. La seule raison qui a poussé Obi Wan à vous séparer était votre protection à tous les deux.

— Tout comme nous le faisons aujourd’hui pour cette enfant.

— Mais ça n’a rien à voir ! Nous sommes en paix, Palpatine est mort, les Siths ont disparu et la Nouvelle République est en place. Il n’y a aucune menace ! »

Le visage de Leia s’altère.

« Si l’étude de notre histoire m’a appris quelque chose, c’est que le Côté Obscur ne meurt jamais. Il est toujours susceptible de renaitre de ses cendres. Je compte bien m’assurer que ce ne sera pas à travers de cette petite fille. »

Han Solo secoue la tête.

« Réfléchis ! Ben aussi présente des prédispositions à la Force. Si quelqu’un prétendait te l’enlever sur de simples hypothèses, le laisserais-tu faire ?

— Je ferais tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour protéger l’Equilibre. »

Han la fixe avec dégoût.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d’entendre. Ainsi, tu serais prête à sacrifier Ben ? Si Luke te le demandait, tu serais vraiment prête à l’abandonner ?

— Ce ne serait pas de gaieté de cœur mais je ferais ce qui est nécessaire. »

A travers notre lien, je sens le bouleversement de Kylo mais je suis trop anéantie par l’ampleur de mon propre chagrin pour lui procurer du réconfort. Les yeux inondés de larmes, je vois Han Solo se détourner de Leia.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour participer à ça. Je t’ai soutenue tant que j’ai pu mais, cette fois, vous allez trop loin.

— Dans ce cas, au moins ne t’interpose pas, lui assène Leia, les dents serrées.

— A vos ordres, princesse, ironise Han avant de se détourner. Rassurez-vous, vous ne me croiserez plus sur votre route. Je m’en voudrais de mettre en péril votre précieuse croisade. »

D’où j’étais, je vois Chewie secouer la tête et Han Solo le dépasser d’un pas rapide pour rejoindre le _Faucon Millénium_.

Les pleurs de ma mère me parviennent de nouveau et je me retourne vers mes parents.

« Ne les écoutez pas, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas ! » je m’écrie en pure perte.

Luke s’approche de moi et me fixe un instant. A nouveau, j’ai le sentiment qu’il voit la femme adulte que je suis désormais derrière la petite fille à qui il s’adresse.

« Je suis désolé, mais la Force l’exige.

— Mais je me suis toujours assuré de me tenir le plus éloigné possible de Palpatine. Il ignorait jusqu’à l’existence de Rey, tente de nouveau mon père. Il n’y a aucun moyen que des nouveaux Siths l’influencent si elle devient sensible à la Force.

— Elle l’est, affirme Luke.

— Dans ce cas, autorisez au moins ma sœur à veiller sur elle, plaide mon père. Elle saura se tenir à distance, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. »

Luke détourne brièvement les yeux, puis :

« Non, c’est impossible, le risque est trop important.

— Si nous vous avons trouvés, les Siths le pourront aussi le moment venu, explique Leia. Outre la menace contre l’Equilibre, garder votre fille à vos côtés ou la confier à un membre de votre famille la mettrait en danger.

— Nous ne savons pas comment les Siths réagiraient s’ils avaient connaissance de son existence. Certes, ils tenteraient de la faire basculer du Côté Obscur, mais, si elle leur résistait, ils pourraient décider de l’éliminer. »

Ma mère étouffe un cri et Leia s’approche d’elle.

« Je suis une mère moi aussi, je comprends à quel point ce sacrifice vous parait difficile et douloureux mais, c’était pour le bien de tous. A commencer par celui de Rey. Vous pouvez être certaine que nous ne laisserons rien de mal lui arriver. L’Ordre Jedi a pour mission de protéger. Nos amis feront tout ce qui est possible pour veiller sur elle mais il est impossible que vous restiez à ses côtés. »

Au fond de moi, je sens quelque chose se rompre. J’ai envie d’hurler, de pleurer, de frapper ceux qui m’ont ainsi privée d’une famille. Je regarde mes parents se détourner de l’enfant que j’étais sans pouvoir m’y opposer. Je me sens seule, vide…Luke s’approche. Il lève une main vers moi et se concentre. Mon corps d’enfant tressaute puis, je retombe sur le sol meuble. Ma mère pousse un léger cri mais Luke la rassure.

« Rien d’autre qu’un effacement mémoriel, il est impératif que Rey oublie notre présence sur Jakku. Elle va se réveiller dans quelques instants et vous pourrez lui faire vos adieux. Nous vous attendrons à bord du vaisseau. »

Luke et Leia s’éloignent et je sens l’univers vaciller.

Comment ont-ils pu me faire une chose pareille ?


	10. Chapitre 10 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 10**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Notre lien se rompt brutalement et je mets quelques secondes à réaliser où je me trouve. Ce que la mémoire de Rey m’a dévoilé me laisse sous le choc. Je comprends désormais les raisons de la séparation de mes parents. Tout est de la faute de Skywalker. Si je ne l’avais pas déjà tué, je le referai avec plaisir. J’ai toujours eu conscience de l’ascendant qu’il avait sur Leia, mais jusqu’à ce jour, je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point son emprise sur elle était forte.

« Suprême Leader ? Ils s’échappent, doit-on les poursuivre ? »

Oui, mille fois oui… L’expérience que je viens de vivre ne fait qu’attiser mon désir de mettre un terme aux agissements Jedi. Et s’il faut anéantir Leia pour ça, je le n’hésiterai pas. Après tout, elle non plus ne le ferait pas si j’en crois les souvenirs de Rey.

« Mettez toute notre flotte à leur trousse.

— Doit-on les abattre ? »

Oui, les atomiser et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec la Résistance. Seulement, il y a Rey. J’ai besoin d’elle, Palpatine la veut et il me pense soumis. Une fois que j’aurais rallié Rey à ma cause, personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Ni les Siths, ni les Jedi. Le Premier Ordre deviendra l’unique ordre.

« Epargnez le _Faucon Millénium_ , détruisez tous les autres. »

***

De la cabine de commandement, je regarde les destroyers poursuivre les X-wings des rebelles. Les pertes de nos ennemis sont immenses. Ils ne peuvent pas lutter contre ma puissance de feu. Le _Faucon,_ comme d’autres, passe en hyperespace.

« Restez sur le _Faucon Millenium_ , suivez le mais restez à distance. Je ne veux pas qu’ils nous repèrent.»

Hux me fixe avec incrédulité mais je me moque de son opinion. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre de vue.

« Suprême Leader, ces ordres sont incompréhensibles, les Résistants sont dans notre ligne de tir, pourquoi ne pas en finir pour de bon ? » intervient Pryde.

De quel droit ose-t-il discuter mes ordres ?

« Contentez-vous d’obéir, Général Pryde.

— Les membres du Conseil aimeraient connaitre le but de cette manœuvre, s’entête-t-il. Jusqu’à présent, ils vous ont soutenu en dépit de leurs doutes grandissants mais cette fois, je crains qu’ils ne vous retirent leur confiance.»

Furieux, je me précipite dans la salle du Conseil, j’en ai assez de ses imbéciles.

« Le Général Pryde m’informe que certains d’entre vous ont des questions relatives à mes décisions ? »

J’observe les visages de mes subalternes. Ils évitent mon regard et leur crainte est palpable. Ils ont raison d’avoir peur…

« La rumeur persistante d’un retour de Palpatine nous déstabilise, intervient finalement l’un d’entre eux. Est-ce vrai ? L’Empereur est-il revenu ? Si la nouvelle est exacte, cela change nos perspectives.

— Tout comme votre incapacité à mettre un terme à la Résistance », murmure une voix à ma gauche.

J’inspire profondément, je suis tenté de les éliminer mais c’est encore trop tôt. Leurs connexions et leurs ressources peuvent encore m’être utiles. Cependant, je ne peux les laisser douter de ma suprématie. Je ne dois pas risquer une mutinerie au sein de mes rangs.

« La rumeur dit vrai. J’ai rencontré Palpatine. Il est affaibli mais toujours en vie. Il possède une flotte capable de mettre en pièces la galaxie entière et donc, de mettre fin à toute opposition. Il est prêt à me la remettre en échange d’une chose qui se trouve à bord du _Faucon Millénium_. Voilà pourquoi, dans le souci d’étendre l’influence du Premier Ordre, je veux que ce vaisseau soit capturé. Je suppose que cela donne un nouvel éclairage à mes ordres ? »

Des murmures saluent ma déclaration.

Malgré tous leurs efforts pour ne pas réagir, je remarque que beaucoup d’entre eux se tournent vers Pryde dans l’attente qu’il confirme mes dires. Mes soupçons sont donc justifiés. Le Général joue double jeu, sous ses dehors serviles, il mène un travail de sape. Peut-être même est-il en contact avec Palpatine depuis le début.

« Néanmoins, cela n’explique pas comment la Résistance a pu s’enfuir, reprend Pryde. Il est certain qu’ils ont été prévenus de notre arrivée. »

Je lui adresse un sourire froid.

« En effet. C’est donc qu’il y a un traitre parmi nous. Une fois de plus, je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir, Pryde. J’espère pour vous que vous serez efficace. »

Il hésite brièvement puis un sourire obséquieux se forme sur ses lèvres.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Suprême Leader. »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Rey

**Chapitre 11**

**Rey**

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

La rage gronde en moi et j’ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour contenir le champ de Force qu’elle me pousse à libérer. Je m’oblige à me calmer et me replie en moi-même.

« Générale, où allons-nous ?» 

Poe… non, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. La colère me consume trop pour que je m’autorise à briser ma concentration pour les aider.

« Générale ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

La voix faible de Leia me parvient.

« Je ressens un grand bouleversement dans la Force, j’ai… Il y a un déséquilibre.

— Rey ne bouge plus », s’alarme Finn.

Je t’en supplie, Finn, ne me touche pas, n’attire pas l’attention sur moi, je ne veux blesser personne.

« On a d’autres problèmes, il y a un destroyer qui nous colle le train. Je n’arrive pas à m’en débarrasser ! s’exclame Poe à mon grand soulagement.

— Nous n’y parviendrons pas, murmure Leia.

— C’est ce qu’on va voir, prêt pour l’hyper-espace, Chewie ? »

Kylo Ren… Je certaine que c’est lui qui nous traque ainsi. Il nous suit depuis le début… Je ressens sa présence et son appel du plus profond de mon être mais je ne peux pas m’y abandonner maintenant. Pas avant de savoir si ce qu’il m’a montré est la vérité ou si ce n’est qu’une ruse Sith.

***

« Nous les avons semés, Générale ! Je savais que ce bon vieux vaisseau en avait encore sous le capot ! triomphe Poe. Où allons-nous ?

— Ajan Kloss, ordonne Leia d’une voix chevrotante.

— Rey est toujours immobile ! »

Je sens les mains de Finn frôler mon visage mais je me contiens pour ne pas réagir. J’ai besoin d’être concentrée, d’examiner mes souvenirs pour être certaine de leur véracité.

Leia soupire

« Je sens une grande perturbation. »

Je reconnais la voix de Poe :

« Que soupçonnez-vous ? »

Leurs pas décroissent et je comprends qu’ils s’éloignent de moi, sans doute pour être certains de ne pas être entendus. Je m’immerge un peu plus dans la Force. Un bruit blanc remplace les sons du vaisseau et je me concentre sur Poe et Leia

« Vous semblez perturbée, Générale que craignez-vous ?

— Je nourris de grandes inquiétudes pour Rey…

— Vous croyez qu’elle sait ? murmure Poe. Mais, comment aurait-elle pu le découvrir ? Nous ne sommes qu’une poignée à connaitre la vérité. Ses parents sont morts et hormis vous, moi, Finn et Chewie, personne ne connait son lien avec Palpatine. A moins qu’Han Solo…

— Il n’aurait rien dit à Ben, le coupe Leia. Il n’était pas d’accord avec notre décision mais il n’aurait pas trahi le secret. »

Le choc est tel que je manque de perdre ma concentration. Alors, tout est vrai… Je m’oblige à me calmer pour me recentrer sur la Force.

« …. Aucune chance qu’il ait parlé. Après que sa femme soit morte de chagrin, il n’a pas survécu plus d’un an, affirme Poe.

— Idem pour sa sœur, elle est morte en dépit de nos efforts pour la sauver, » soupire Leia.

Ils parlent de mes parents ? De mon père ? Et ma mère, morte de chagrin ? Une tante ? J’ai le cœur prêt à exploser.

« Vous craignez qu’elle ne bascule ?

— Non, Poe, elle ne se laissera pas facilement convaincre, Luke l’a bien formée et elle est acquise à notre cause… Ce qui m’inquiète c’est l’influence que Ben a sur elle. Je sens un lien puissant entre eux. Une connexion qui dépasse l’Appel de Force, je crains qu’elle se soit attachée à lui. J’ai cru pouvoir utiliser leur relation pour ramener Ben dans la Lumière mais, à présent, je doute et j’ai peur que ce soit lui qui la pousse vers l’Obscurité.

— Impossible qu’elle se laisse convaincre, intervient Finn. Je sais que vous avez peur qu’elle soit comme son aïeul mais ce n’est pas le cas. Rey a un bon fond, elle est dotée de compassion et serait prête à tout pour ceux qu’elle aime

— C’est bien cela qui m’inquiète, soupira Leia. Jusqu’où serait-elle prête à aller par amour ? Si elle venait à développer des sentiments pour Ben ou à vouloir se rapprocher de la seule famille qu'il lui reste, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

— Non, vous vous trompez tous à son sujet, Palpatine ou pas, Rey ne cédera pas au Côté Obscur. Quant à Kylo Ren, il lui est indifférent, jamais elle ne se joindra à lui, jamais elle ne le préférera à nous. Elle sait ce qui est juste, affirme Finn.

— Peut-être as-tu raison et crois-moi, je le souhaite de tout cœur. Cependant, je ne peux me permettre d’être trop confiante, je dois trouver un moyen pour mettre un terme à leur lien. J’ai déjà perdu Ben mais je ne laisserai pas cela arriver une seconde fois. Rey doit rester éloignée de lui. 

— Générale, vous en êtes sûre ? la questionne Poe d’une voix altérée. Il s’agit tout de même de votre fils.

— Non Poe, je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice pour notre cause. J’ai beau l’aimer, je ne peux nier l’évidence. J’ai perdu Ben à jamais sur Starkiller. En tuant son père, il a choisi le Côté Obscur. Il n’y a plus de rédemption possible pour lui.

— Mais votre père, enfin, Vador, a réussi…

— Malheureusement, mon fils n’a jamais eu autant de disposition pour la Force ou de volonté que Vador et, avec le retour de Dark Sidious, je dois me faire à l’idée que le garçon que j’ai connu et aimé est mort.

— Je suis désolé, Générale, murmure Poe.

— J’ai toujours su que ce serait difficile, Poe. Le maintien de l’Equilibre a un prix. Tant de personnes sont mortes pour ce combat que je ne peux reculer maintenant. Une fois sur Ajan Kloss, je chercherai dans les préceptes Jedi le moyen de briser cette connexion que Snoke a créée entre eux, pour le bien de Rey. »

Je réintègre mon corps, le cœur lourd. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi trahie, aussi utilisée.

J’admirai les Skywalker, Luke était mon modèle quand à Leia, je l’aimais. Je la voyais comme une figure maternelle alors qu’elle m’a ôté ma véritable mère, mon foyer. Elle m’a privée de mon identité. Et maintenant, elle veut me priver de Kylo ? De la seule personne qui m’ait dit la vérité ? Je ne vais pas les laisser faire, je ne leur permettrais pas de me séparer du seul véritable ami que je possède. Kylo a peut-être basculé du Côté Obscur, peut-être même est-il irrécupérable comme Leia semble le penser mais au moins, il est sincère avec moi. Contrairement à eux.

« Rey ! Tu es réveillée ! J’étais inquiet pour toi.»

Finn. Quand je pense que j’avais entièrement confiance en lui… Pourtant, lui aussi est au courant, sans doute parce que Poe le lui a avoué. Je le croyais mon ami mais il m’a caché la vérité, comme les autres.

« Ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien. »

La colère bouillonne en moi et j’ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir. Je dois partir d’ici. Je ne veux pas les blesser mais je ne peux plus supporter leur présence. J’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Loin d’eux et de leur hypocrisie. Je me lève.

« Rey, où vas-tu ? »

Je mens sans hésitation :

« Voir la Générale Organa. J’ai ressenti un grand bouleversement dans la Force, j’imagine que cela a du l’affecter. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Finn, je sors et me dirige vers la base d’embarquement.

***

Je suis sur le point de m’installer dans un chasseur lorsque l’ex stromtrooper me rattrape.

« Rey, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ne te mêle pas de ça, laisse-moi passer.

— Non ! J'ignore pourquoi tu agis ainsi mais il est hors de question que tu partes, j’appelle Poe. »

J’en ai assez ! Finn approche sa main du transmetteur et je le stoppe d’un geste. Il porte les mains à sa gorge.

« Rey », bafouille-t-il.

Son gémissement me permet de reprendre mes esprits. Un peu plus et je le tuais. Affolée par ce que j’étais sur le point de faire, je le libère et me précipite dans le chasseur.

« Prends ça comme un avertissement, Finn. N’essayez pas de me suivre. »

Sans attendre sa réaction, je saute à bord et je force le sas à s’ouvrir.

Je décolle sans un regard en arrière. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller, mais le plus important c’est que ce soit aussi loin d’eux que possible.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Leia

**Chapitre 12**

**Leia**

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Je ne me retourne pas quand Finn pénètre en courant dans la salle de pilotage. Je sais déjà ce qu’il va nous annoncer.

« Générale, c’est Rey, elle, elle est partie.

— Quoi ? Mais quand ? Pourquoi ? Où ? » s’alarme Poe Dameron.

Mes yeux me piquent. Après tout ce que j’ai sacrifié pour maintenir l’Equilibre, je ne peux pas perdre ainsi. Tous ceux que j’aimais m’ont été arrachés ou presque. Mes parents, mon frère, mon fils, Han… Et à présent, Rey...

« Je ne sais pas, elle, elle… m’a étranglé à distance et m’a dit de ne pas la suivre.

— Elle a basculé », souffle Poe.

Il se trompe, Rey est blessée, en colère, mais elle hésite encore :

« Non. Elle n’est pas encore passée du Côté Obscur. Je peux le sentir. Elle est perdue et elle souffre…

— Mais que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Elle a découvert qui elle est.

— Vous pensez qu’elle nous a entendus tout à l’heure ? »

Est-ce possible ? Non, Rey n’a jamais entendu parler de cette utilisation de la Force, j’en suis certaine.

— Non, l’Ecoute de Force Theran demande une immense maitrise que Rey ne possède pas encore. Je pense que Dark Sidious a perçu son existence et qu’il a chargé Kylo Ren de l’en informer à travers leur lien. »

Poe se laisse tomber sur un siège.

« Peu importe, ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps pour qu’elle devienne notre ennemie à présent. Je la connais, elle va vouloir rejoindre son grand-père. »

Je ne peux pas l’accepter. Impossible.

« Poe, est-ce que tu peux essayer de joindre son chasseur ?

—Oui, mais rien ne garantit qu’elle nous réponde.

— Il faut essayer »

Alors, qu’il se branche sur la fréquence, je me concentre, le cœur battant. Je dois toucher Rey. Il le faut. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, elle finit par répondre :

« Je pensais avoir été claire, je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille. »

Sa voix trahit la crainte et le doute. Elle est perdue. Je m’approche de la radiocommunication.

« N’ai pas peur de ce que tu es, Rey… »

Seul le silence me répond. Ai-je fait une erreur en pensant qu’elle a découvert la vérité ?

« C’est vous qui me dites ça, Générale Organa ? Vous, qui craignez tellement mon hérédité, que vous avez jugé nécessaire de me séparer de mes parents afin que je n’ai aucune attache et ne puisse être corrompue par le Côté Obscur à l’instar de votre père ? »

Le choc me laisse sans voix. Elle sait ce que nous avons fait. Finn me jette un regard incertain.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut dire par là ? »

Je l’ignore et me concentre sur Rey, je dois lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre.

« Rey, je ne voulais pas…

— Inutile de chercher des excuses, je sais ce qui s’est passé. Je me souviens de tout ce que Luke m’a forcée à oublier ce jour-là.

— Tes souvenirs sont déformés par la perception que tu en avais enfant, Rey. Ce n’est pas aussi simple.

— Je refuse de vous écouter. Vous m’avez menti depuis le début, vous et tous les autres.

— Luke et moi nous pensions que ce serait plus facile pour toi, si tu ignorais… Nous n’avons jamais voulu que ton bien.

— Vous m’avez trompée, vous m’avez enlevé mes parents, vous m’avez utilisée pour servir l’Ordre Jedi.

— Non ! Je te jure que non, ce que nous avons fait c’était pour te protéger.

— En m’ôtant tout ce qui m’était cher ? Je ne vous crois plus, Leia _. »_

Je ressens toute sa peine et je déglutis sous la violence que je sens couver en elle.

« Le Côté Obscur ne t’apportera pas la paix. Je t’en supplie, ne commet pas la même erreur que Ben.

— Sans Luke, Ben ne se serait jamais détourné de la Lumière.

— Non ! C’est faux, mon frère a fait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour l’en empêcher.

— En tentant de l’assassiner dans son sommeil ? »

Mon cœur manque un battement. Non, c’est impossible, Luke n’aurait jamais… Poe et Finn échangent un regard stupéfait. Je secoue la tête.

« Rey, Kylo te manipule pour te forcer à épouser sa cause. Un Jedi ne tuerait jamais un enfant par crainte, même un padawan n’agirait pas ainsi. Si Luke était encore là pour se défendre, il…

— Il a avoué. Il l’a reconnu devant moi lorsque nous étions sur Ahch-To. C’est pour cela qu’il a décidé de vivre en ermite, pour expier le crime qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre et qui a précipité la ruine de l’Ordre Jedi. Ainsi que Ben vers le Côté Obscur. »

La révélation me cloue sur place. L’espace d’un instant, je suis tentée de croire que Rey me ment mais, je la connais, et sa voix a les accents de la sincérité. Elle dit vrai. 

« Il voulait protéger l’Equilibre, tout comme vous, et regardez ce que cela a donné _._ »

Luke… qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?

Non, Rey, je dois me concentrer sur Rey. Je dois l’empêcher de basculer. J’aurais tout le temps de penser à Ben plus tard.

« J’ai, nous, avons fait des erreurs. Je suis désolée. Mais, Rey, t’engager sur la voie Obscure ne te rendra pas tes parents, ni n’apaisera ta peine…

 _—_ Ce n’est pas à vous d’en décider, pas plus qu’à Palpatine. Ce choix m’appartient. »

Je tente une nouvelle fois de la convaincre mais la communication se coupe.

« Elle a éteint la transmission, » annonce Poe.

Sa voix me parvient de très loin, comme étouffée. Puis, les ténèbres m’emportent.

***

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, les visages angoissés de Poe et de Chewie sont penchés sur moi.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? s’inquiète Kaydel tout en me rafraichissant le visage.

— Maitresse Leia, maitresse Leia, on me dit que Maitresse Rey est partie, s’inquiète C3PO.

— Je sais…

— Elle n’est pas dans son état normal. On doit la retrouver avant qu’elle fasse une bêtise ! s’alarme Finn. Avez-vous une idée de l’endroit où elle a pu se rendre ? »

J’en ai même plusieurs mais, après ma conversation avec Rey, je suis persuadée que la suivre n'arrangera pas les choses. Elle a besoin de réfléchir au calme. De plus, j’ai encore du mal à appréhender ses révélations sur Luke. Mon jumeau a-t-il vraiment précipité Ben dans les bras de Snoke ? Et moi ? Dans quelle mesure suis-je responsable de l’hésitation de Rey ? Peut-être qu’en cherchant à maitriser les événements, Luke et moi avons fait plus de mal que de bien…

« Rey a besoin de temps… Nous devons respecter sa décision et la laisser seule.

— Mais si… si elle rejoint Kylo Ren ? »

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant. Jusqu’à présent, je n’ai jamais accordé ma foi à Ben car j’ai toujours été sûre de sa vulnérabilité face au Côté Obscur. Mais… les révélations de Rey remettent tout en question. Peut-être qu’il est temps pour moi de revoir mes certitudes. A l'instar de Luke j'ai toujours cru que Ben était faible, mais si Rey a dit vrai peut-être que c'est un sentiment de trahison qui l'a détourné des Jedi. Et si Ben était plus fort que nous ne le pensons ? Peut-être que, finalement, son lien avec Rey les sauvera tous les deux, comme l’amour de Luke a sauvé Vador. Il faut que j’y croie car, plus le temps passe, plus cela semble être notre dernier espoir.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 13**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

« _J’ai besoin de toi…_ »

Rey.

Elle se matérialise devant moi, le visage bouleversé et des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Où es-tu ? 

— _Ahch-To. Seule. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être en leur présence et j'ai eu peur de les blesser si je devais me contenir plus longtemps. S’il te plait, viens. Mais pas comme ça, j’en ai assez de ces projections télépathiques. Viens, vraiment._

— Je te rejoins. »

Mon cœur s’affole. Enfin… enfin elle veut de moi, elle veut me parler, loin de l’influence de Leia ou de Luke.

Sans attendre, je me précipite sur le poste de commandement.

« Rejoignez l’orbite d’Ahch-To. Tout de suite. 

— Mais… Et le _Faucon Millénium_ ? s’étonne Hux.

— Cessez de discuter mes ordres ! »

**_Ahch-To,_ **

Je pose mon _TIE-Silencer_ au côté du chasseur, plus petit, aux armes du _Faucon Millénium_. Ma main se rapproche de mon sabre laser par habitude avant de retomber lorsque je la vois. Elle se tient à l’entrée de la grotte où Luke a vécu ses derniers instants et la Force me pousse inexorablement vers elle.

Je m’approche, aussi lentement que possible. Elle est bouleversée.

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, » me confie-t-elle.

Elle semble si pure, si fragile… Le silence règne sur la planète et un vent léger fait voleter le bas de sa tunique blanche.

« Je suis désolé de ce qu’ils t’ont fait.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n’es pas responsable. Et, si j’en crois tes souvenirs, ils n’ont pas été tendres avec toi non plus.»

Elle a raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d’avoir envie de la protéger. Nous nous regardons un instant en silence. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Qu’est-ce qu’elle espère de moi ?

« Je ne sais pas où j’en suis, je ne veux pas rejoindre le Côté Obscur mais je ne peux pas non plus devenir un Jedi. J’ignore ce que la Force attend de moi. J’ignore même ce qui m’a poussée à te demander de venir. »

Ce serait le moment idéal pour la convaincre de rejoindre ma cause, mais, brusquement, je n’en ai plus envie. Je sais que je n’aurais peut-être pas d’autre occasion de la persuader mais je regimbe à l’idée de gâcher cet instant.

« Mais, je suis là à présent. Je venu car tu m'as presque supplié de te rejoindre. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Que veux-tu de moi ? Je veux dire, hormis que je ressuscite Ben. Ce qui, je te le répète, n’arrivera jamais. »

Rey se détourne, visiblement à fleur de peau.

« Je sais ! Tu ne cesses de me le rabâcher. Je ne veux pas te combattre mais je ne peux pas épouser tes idées, poursuit-elle. Luke et Leia ont beau m’avoir fait beaucoup de mal, leurs motivations étaient justes. Ils pensaient réellement bien faire, je l’ai lu dans Leia, je ne sais pas comment te l’expliquer, mais elle était persuadée d’agir pour le mieux. Tout comme je suis certaine qu’elle ignorait ce que Luke t’a fait. »

Foutus Skywalker ! Pourquoi faut-il qu’ils gâchent ce moment ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux ni même de penser à eux. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour Rey. Parce que pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons elle a choisi volontairement de me rencontrer

« Je crois qu’en fait…Si je t’ai appelé, c’est parce que tu es l’unique personne à ne pas m’avoir menti, toi seul a toujours été honnête avec moi, poursuit-elle. Ben, ou Kylo ou qui que tu sois, je m’en moque. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que, là, maintenant, j’ai besoin de toi. »

J’avale ma salive. Moi aussi j’ai besoin d’elle. Ce que je ressens pour elle me terrifie. Jamais je ne serais capable de la blesser, même pour gagner cette guerre. Rey me tend la main.

« S’il te plait… »

Je franchis les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et je prends sa paume chaude dans la mienne. Mes blessures s’apaisent à son contact. Rey laisse échapper un profond soupir.

« Merci d’être venu, je n’étais pas sûre que tu accepterais… Je craignais que tu t’imagines que je te tendais un piège.

— Après ce que j’ai vu dans tes souvenirs ? Ça ne m’a même pas traversé l’esprit et, puis de toute manière, je ne crains pas la Résistance. »

Ma fanfaronnade fait naitre un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres de Rey.

« Je ne sais vraiment plus où j’en suis », murmure-t-elle.

Je referme mes bras autour d’elle et je sens son cœur battre contre mon torse. Elle m’enlace à son tour et je me penche sur son visage. Elle est si proche… Je sens la caresse de sa main sur ma joue et je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Ses yeux brillent encore des larmes qu’elle a versées. D’un coup, l’atmosphère entre nous change, mon cœur s’affole et le regard de Rey se trouble, comme un reflet de ce que je ressens. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux et je retiens mon souffle. Elle est dangereusement proche. Trop pour que je résiste. Nos lèvres se rejoignent dans un baiser et je ressens plus de plénitude que je n’en ai jamais éprouvé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens en paix.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rey

**Chapitre 14**

**Rey**

**_Ahch-To,_ **

****

J’ai l’impression que les lèvres de Kylo me consument. Sa bouche, ferme, épouse la mienne et je succombe entièrement à l’attirance que je ressens pour lui. Je n’ai qu'une seule envie, me perdre en lui. Ses mains glissent dans mon dos et je ferme les yeux, ébahie par sa douceur. Comment peut-il être à la fois aussi impitoyable et aussi tendre ? Sous ses caresses, j’ai le sentiment d’être enfin moi-même, d’être quelqu’un à part entière.

Je romps notre baiser et je m’écarte légèrement pour le regarder. Ses prunelles sombres n’expriment que de la bonté et j’entrevois l’homme qu’il aurait pu devenir sans Luke.

Non, je ne veux pas penser à Luke, pas lorsque que je suis dans les bras de Kylo.

Je glisse mes mains vers son torse et je me crispe à la vue de son uniforme noir, j'avais presque oublié que nos choix font de nous des ennemis. Une ombre traverse son visage et il saisit mes poignets.

« Tu m’as appelé, me rappelle-t-il. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi et je suis venu. J’ai pensé que tu m’acceptais comme je suis. Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? »

Il a raison. J’en ai assez de cette lutte. Assez des conflits entre les Jedi et les Sith. Pour une fois, je veux pouvoir être égoïste et vivre pleinement sans me soucier du reste de la Galaxie et de cette guerre dans laquelle je suis embarquée sans l’avoir voulu. Notre lien se renforce et nos cœurs battent à l’unisson. Je peux sentir son angoisse d’être rejeté, son désir aussi. La violence de ses émotions me coupe le souffle.

« Rey, murmure-t-il. Ne me repousse pas, pas cette fois. »

Comment résister ? Notre lien est si puissant que j’ignore où commence mon désir et où se termine le sien. Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il est là et, à cette minute, il est tout ce que je veux.

D’un geste de la main, je défais ses boutons, exposant son torse.

« Voilà une utilisation de la Force qui me plait, »murmure-t-il.

Je vois des cicatrices sur sa peau nue et je suis du bout des doigts le contour boursouflé de celle que je lui ai infligée.

« Pourquoi est-elle encore là ? Tu aurais pu la faire disparaitre facilement.

— Pour garder une marque de toi. »

Ses lèvres reprennent les miennes avec exigence et je ploie sous son avidité. Sans que je songe à protester, ses mains glissent sous ma tunique, sa paume caressant mon ventre à mesure qu’il relève mon vêtement. Nos peaux se frôlent et il me pousse doucement vers l’intérieur de la grotte. J’oublie tout ce qui n’est pas nous et me noie dans son étreinte. Son baiser m’intoxique, me submerge. Ses mains me caressent, me modèlent et j’en veux encore. J’en veux plus.

Mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux lorsqu’il me soulève pour me plaquer contre la paroi. Sa bouche déserte la mienne et il se recule pour me regarder. Ses yeux sont assombris par le désir. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi dangereux qu'en cet instant. Ni aussi attirant. Les battements de mon cœur redoublent de force et je glisse ma main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il est trop tard pour reculer et je n’en ai de toute manière aucune intention. Notre baiser est de plus en plus passionné et un gémissement d'impatience m'échappe. Mon envie de lui est si intense que c'en est presque douloureux.

Le charme se rompt brusquement. Un bruit de pas résonne dans la grotte. Kylo s'immobilise net et me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Bien joué, Suprême Leader. Nul doute que Palpatine appréciera le zèle que vous avez mis à remplir votre part du marché. Je ne manquerai pas de lui raconter à quel point vous vous êtes personnellement impliqué, » ironise une voix.

J’ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes entourés de stromtroopers et de soldats vêtus de pourpre et de noir. Les Chevaliers de Ren. Un homme au rictus moqueur pose sa semelle sur mon sabre. Non… Il m’a trahi, comment a-t-il pu me berner ainsi, comment…

Kylo déglutit et il évite mon regard. Alors que les soldats s’approchent de nous , pointant leurs blasters sur moi, il s’écarte et ramasse sa chemise.

« Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour atteindre son but. La flotte de destroyers qu'il m'a promise en échange de sa capture nous permettra d’en finir plus rapidement, se borne-t-il à répondre. Emmenez-la à bord, nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

J'ai tellement mal que je n'essaie pas de résister. Sa trahison est comme une plaie béante en moi.

Des Entraves de Force se referment sur mes poignets. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je serre les dents et ravale mes larmes. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Les Chevaliers de Ren m’encerclent et je redresse le menton. J'ai perdu cette fois mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais berner. Je ne laisserai plus jamais mes sentiments obscurcir mon jugement. Quant à Kylo, je le tuerai à la première occasion. Leia avait raison à son sujet, il n’y a plus aucun espoir pour lui. Il est pourri jusqu’à la moelle.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 15**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Comment les choses ont-elles pu aussi mal tourner ? Comment Pryde a-t-il osé outrepasser mes ordres ainsi ! J’avais prévu de tenter de convaincre Rey de m'accompagner sur Exegol, certainement pas de l’emprisonner.

« Une belle prise, commente Pryde. Grâce à vous, nous n’avons eu qu’à la cueillir. »

Il exsude la satisfaction et j’ai envie de la lui faire ravaler. Mais pas encore… Pour l’instant, je dois jouer le jeu. Palpatine doit être persuadé que je suis de son côté.

« Je ne vous avais pas donné l’ordre d’intervenir, que je sache. »

Le visage de Pryde se pare d’une feinte désolation :

« Oh… Nous sommes arrivés trop tôt ? Je suis navré Suprême Leader, j’ignorai que vous entreteniez de tels appétits pour cette fille. Je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas trop, elle est terriblement banale. »

Il me provoque… Je ne dois pas réagir. Je me force à me contenir.

« Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l’agréable ? Du reste, si vous n’étiez pas intervenus, elle aurait fini par me suivre de son plein gré et aurait été plus réceptive face au Seigneur Sidious.

— A quoi bon convaincre quand on peut prendre ? Je ne vous pensais pas si délicat… De plus, sa rage sert parfaitement nos desseins. Il sera plus aisé de la convaincre de rejoindre le Côté Obscur ainsi.»

Je suis sur un terrain mouvant… Si je ne fais pas attention, je vais me trahir devant – je suis bien obligé de l’admettre- l’espion de Palpatine. Je lâche, méprisant :

« Certes. J’avais juste envie de me divertir un peu. Où est-elle ?

— Dans une cellule.

— Parfait. Inutile de lui donner des provisions ou de lui rendre visite. »

Pryde me fixe.

« Je pensais que vous voudriez contempler votre triomphe. »

Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire face à Rey, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à soutenir son regard, mais il le faut. Personne ne doit avoir de doute sur mes motivations.

« Oh… bien sûr, accompagnez-moi donc ainsi que les Chevaliers, après tout, ils ont participé à la capture, il est juste qu’ils en recueillent les fruits. »

Pryde sourit et je me redresse. Je dois me montrer aussi fort qu’impitoyable face à elle. Sans cela, je risque de perdre le contrôle et c’est hors de question. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. L’enjeu est trop important.

***

Elle est assise sur le sol et je remarque les entraves qui la paralysent. Je grimace un sourire supérieur, ainsi qu’on l’attend de moi.

« J’espère que tu apprécies l’accueil. »

Rey lève lentement le visage. Nos regards se croisent et je mets dans le mien toute la morgue dont je suis capable. Nous sommes observés, je le sais.

« Quel déploiement de puissance… Tes Chevaliers, rien que ça… Tu as donc peur de moi à ce point ?

— Peur de toi ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Les yeux de Rey me brûlent, je sens sa rage.

« Décidément, tu es pitoyable… Un pauvre gars prêt à tout pour un peu de reconnaissance. Tu crois que m’échanger contre une flotte de destroyers t’apportera ce que tu veux ?

— La seule chose que je cherche c’est le pouvoir.

— Sans doute… Mais, tu sais, même lorsque tu seras devenu le leader incontesté de la Galaxie tu seras toujours un minable… Tu seras redouté, voire respecté, mais seul, » crache-t-elle.

Je m’oblige à ne montrer aucune émotion.

« Que m’importe d’être seul ?

— Tant mieux pour toi, Kylo. Parce que crois—moi, tu auras beau déployer toute ta puissance et tous tes vaisseaux, personne ne t’aimera jamais. Tu es trop pathétique pour que quiconque t’accorde la moindre importance ou ressente une quelconque affection pour toi. Han et Leia l’ont compris il y a bien longtemps…C’est pour ça qu’ils t’ont écartés de leurs vies à la première occasion. La seule chose que je regrette c’est que Maitre Skywalker ait finalement eu des scrupules et ait échoué à nous débarrasser de ton existence. »

J’avais beau m’être préparé à sa colère, je ne m’attendais pas à autant de cruauté. La haine l’irradie. Elle, qui est toujours si positive, si lumineuse, semble brusquement aussi impitoyable que son aïeul. Ses mots réveillent d’anciennes blessures que je m'applique sans cesse à dissimuler. Des choses qu’elle a lues en moi parce que je les ai partagées avec elle. Comment ose-t-elle se servir ainsi de notre lien !

« Luke était trop faible pour me vaincre. Tout comme toi. C’est toi qui es pitoyable, Rey. Tu n’as même pas été capable de te dominer assez pour résister à ma petite comédie, tu n’es qu’une gamine prête à tout pour grappiller quelques miettes d’affection…Finalement, malgré ta prestigieuse ascendance, au fond de toi tu seras toujours une pauvre petite orpheline pilleuse d’épaves. »

Les pupilles de Rey s’agrandissent et des Eclairs de Force crépitent au bout de ses doigts.

« Fais-toi plaisir et déverse ta colère. Là où tu es, tu ne peux pas m’atteindre. Et quand bien même, j’aurais toujours le dessus sur toi. Il est temps que tu l’admettes et que tu te soumettes.

— Jamais… 

— Dommage… La suite promet d’être douloureuse pour toi dans ce cas… »

J’en ai assez fait, je me détourne d’elle mais sa voix me rattrape.

« Je te tuerai Kylo Ren… Je te hais. »

La bile me remonte dans la gorge et je me force à ne pas répliquer.

« Vous avez réussi à la préparer à épouser le Côté Obscur, le Seigneur Sidious sera satisfait de vous », me complimente Pryde.

S’il savait à quel point j’ai envie d’en finir avec lui, il ne sourirait pas comme ça. Cependant, je dois agir comme on l’attend de moi.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de l’assentiment de Palpatine, je suis déjà le Suprême Leader. A présent, faites votre travail et assurez-vous que nous rejoignions Exegol au plus vite. 

— Et la Résistance ?

— Nous allons leur envoyer un message… Ils vont comprendre que leur petite rébellion n’a plus aucune raison d’être. »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Leia

**Chapitre 16**

**Leia**

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Je vacille sous la violence du bouleversement survenu dans la Force. Mes pires craintes se sont réalisées… Rey se détourne de la Lumière, je le sens du plus profond de mon être.

Finn me rejoint, décomposé par l’angoisse.

« C’est Rey, il s’est passé quelque chose. »

Etrange… Ce n’est pas la première fois que les perceptions de Finn me surprennent mais, jusqu’à présent, je n’y ai pas accordé d’attention. Se pourrait-il qu’il soit sensible à la Force ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Finn baisse la tête, embarrassé et l’air vaguement coupable.

« Je ne sais pas trop, parfois, je ressens… des choses…

— Tu veux dire que tu t’es éveillé à la Force et que tu n’as pas songé à m’en parler, ou à en parler à Rey ? »

L’air blessé, Finn secoue la tête.

« Je n’ai jamais eu l’impression que cela intéressait qui que ce soit. J’ai essayé de le dire à Rey, mais, elle était toujours trop occupée pour m’écouter. »

Sa frustration est palpable et compréhensible. Moi non plus je n’ai jamais pris le temps de m’intéresser à lui. Je suis aussi coupable que Rey, voire même plus, en tant que dernier Jedi il m’appartient de détecter des potentiels padawan.

« Tout comme moi, même si tu es trop respectueux pour m’en faire le reproche… Que ressens-tu ?

— Quelque chose de mauvais… Comme si Rey nous avait quittés. »

A présent que je lui prête réellement attention, je décèle des bribes de Force en Finn. Malheureusement, je pressens qu’il ne sera jamais assez puissant pour prendre la suite de Luke... Ou de Rey. Cependant, je me suis déjà tellement trompée et ce garçon brûle du désir de nous aider.

« Tu as raison, Rey est bouleversée mais elle n’est pas encore passée du Côté Obscur.

— Dans ce cas, qu’attendons-nous pour aller la chercher ? »

Si seulement c’était si simple, si seulement je savais où elle se trouve ! Je pensais qu’elle s’était rendue sur Ahch-To, pour y trouver la même solitude que Luke était allé chercher, mais, à présent, j’en doute.

Rose vient vers nous en courant.

« Générale, Poe, Finn, je crois que vous devez venir tout de suite ! »

Nous la suivons jusqu’à un de nos sympathisants. Pâle et émacié, l’homme nous tend un holocron.

« Un message du Premier Ordre… On m’a dit que c’était urgent. »

R2D2 se saisit de l’holocron et un holographe s’affiche.

D’un seul coup, le monde se met à tourner autour de moi. L'hologramme de Ben apparaît devant nous, vêtu de sombre. Mon cœur se serre, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon garçon.

« Ce message s’adresse à la Résistance et à tous ses membres. Savareen a été anéantie et n’existe désormais plus. D’ici quelques heures, nous déploierons une flotte disposant de l’arme qui l’a détruite sur toute la Galaxie. Toutes les planètes abritant encore des rebelles seront éradiquées. Rendez vous ou vous mourrez tous. Nous n’hésiterons pas. »

Un silence de plomb salue cette annonce.

« Cette fois, c’est fini », souffle Kaydel.

Des murmures m’entourent mais je ne m’en soucie pas. Le sang bat à mes tempes alors que je reste fixée sur les mains de mon fils.

« R2, repasse le message… 

— Générale, je crois que c’est assez clair… »

D’un geste, j’impose le silence à Poe et je concentre mon attention sur les gestes de Ben. Oui ! Il utilise le langage secret que nous avions inventé lorsqu’il était enfant. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens des larmes perler à mes cils. C’est la première fois depuis des années que Ben cherche à entrer en contact avec moi. Mieux, il nous donne un moyen de les rejoindre. Peut-être que tout espoir n’est pas perdu. J’exige :

« Encore »

Je sens des regards inquiets sur moi mais je m’en moque, je dois déchiffrer le message de Ben, le message que je sais être la seule à pouvoir comprendre.

_Nous allons sur Exegol, Rey est avec nous. Toute aide sera la bienvenue contre Palpatine. C3PO connait les coordonnées. Vador les lui avait données. Elles sont cryptées j’ignore le code. Fais attention, vous n’avez que trois essais._

« Rey est en route pour Exegol…

— La planète introuvable des Siths ? Comment le savez-vous ? s’inquiète Poe.

— Ben, il me l’a dit. Où est C3PO ?

— Kylo Ren ? Mais il nous menace et il n’a rien dit de tel, proteste Finn.

— Ici, Maitresse Leia, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Il y a un second message dans sa transmission, moi seule peut le comprendre. C3, j’ai besoin que tu nous donnes la localisation d’Exegol. »

J’entends des murmures dans mon dos mais peu m’importe leur incrédulité. Je ne suis pas folle et le message de Ben est très clair.

« Générale, vous êtes certaine de ce que vous dites ? Il y a réellement un second message ?

— Oui, c’est un code que Ben a mis au point quand il était enfant et qu’il utilisait pour communiquer avec moi. C'était son jeu favori. »

La nostalgie m'envahit à ce souvenir, nous étions si proches à cette époque… Mais je ne peux pas m'offrir le luxe de m'y attarder. Le temps presse. S'il s'est décidé à faire un pas dans ma direction c'est que la situation est grave.

« Et, vous êtes sûre qu’il l’utilise ? »

Finn est sceptique et je le comprends, cependant, je suis certaine de l’intention de Ben.

« Oui, les gestes sont trop précis pour que ce soit une coïncidence. 

— Tu as entendu, C3, donne nous l’information »

Le droïde s’immobilise avant de reculer en secouant les mains.

« Oh, non, non, j’ai interdiction de faire ça. »

Chewie pousse un cri de colère et Poe attrape le droïde par le bras

« Ce n’est pas un jeu, espèce de boite de conserve, donne nous la localisation au plus vite. »

C3PO recule, outré.

« Je ne vous autorise pas à me traiter ainsi, je suis un droïde de classe…

— Ok, Poe est désolé, maintenant abrège et dis-nous où est Exegol, intervient Finn.

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Maître Anakin a été formel. Je ne dois révéler cette information qu’une fois le mot de passe donné. »

Poe soupire lourdement.

« Un mot de passe ? Dis-moi que c’est une blague ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous n’avons pas le temps de chercher ton mot de passe ?

— Je suis navré Mr Dameron mais Maitre Anakin a été formel. 

— Ben m’en a informée. Nous n’avons que trois essais…

— Mais il ne vous a pas donné le code ? ironise Finn. Bien sûr… »

Son hostilité est visible et je ne peux lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir confiance en Ben. Pourtant, moi, je suis certaine de pouvoir le faire.

« Mais arrêtez, ça chatouille, s’il vous plait, Mr Poe ».

Poe vient de mettre à jour les circuits de C3

« La demande de localisation d’Exegol a activé certaines zones, on nous demande un code. Une idée ? 

— Dark Vador ?

— Leader Suprême ?

— Empire ?

— Obi Wan Kenobi ? »

Les suppositions fusent et Poe se tourne vers moi.

« Générale ? »

Je me concentre… Qu’est-ce que Vador aurait pu choisir ?

— Essayez, Padmé Amidala

— Non… »

Je songe à ma mère que je n’ai pas connue et je soupire

« Padmé Naberrie Amidala.

— Non plus, plus qu’un essai », s’affole Poe.

Je ferme les yeux sous le poids de leurs regards et, au bout de quelques minutes, la réponse s’impose à moi.

« Padmé Skywalker. 

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Certaine. »

Malgré mon assurance affichée, le soulagement manque de me couper les jambes lorsque C3PO débite les coordonnées d’Exégol.

« Ils étaient mariés ? » chuchote Rose à Finn.

Je me tourne vers elle.

« Oui, ils l’étaient… Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur notre objectif.

— S’il nous a donné les coordonnées c’est pour qu’on puisse neutraliser la flotte, s’enthousiasme Kaydel. Ça veut dire qu’il est prêt à nous aider !

— A moins que ce ne soit un piège, fait remarquer Finn d’un ton sombre. Je n’ai aucune confiance en Ren ! Après tout, il vient de détruire une planète entière !

— Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, nous allons lui donner ce qu’il cherche ! Tous à vos vaisseaux », ordonne Poe.

Le cœur battant, je monte à bord du _Faucon Millénium_ , j’espère que Luke et Han sont fiers de moi. Je ne renonce pas. Je ne renoncerai jamais.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 17**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Mon message est lancé. Il ne me reste plus qu’à espérer que Leia le comprenne. Si ce n’est pas le cas, tant pis, je me passerai de la diversion que leur arrivée provoquerait.

Je n’essaie pas de contacter Rey par notre lien. J’aimerai lui expliquer ce qui s’est passé mais ce ne serait pas prudent et je doute qu’elle m’écoute. 

Rey… A cause de Pryde, je l’ai perdue. C’était la seule personne qui me comprenait et, à présent, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. J’espère réussir à la convaincre de mon innocence plus tard, mais, si ce n’est pas le cas, il me restera le pouvoir. J’ai trop sacrifié pour renoncer maintenant.

***

« La Résistance est en mouvement, leur flotte se dirige droit sur nous. »

Hux, le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle, est si blanc qu’il en devient transparent. Au fond de moi, je me réjouis, s’ils arrivent, c’est que Leia s’est souvenue de notre code. Ce n’est certes qu’un détail au regard de tout ce que j’ai enduré par sa faute mais, savoir qu’elle ne m’a pas totalement oublié me réconforte un peu. Peut-être qu’elle peut encore être sauvée de l’emprise Jedi…

« C’est donc qu’il y a un traitre parmi nous… »

Hux blêmit encore alors que Pryde pénètre dans la salle sans y être invité. Ce cancrelat prend de plus en plus de libertés. Je dois trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui. L’accuser de traitrise, par exemple…

Je n’ai pas le temps de savourer cette perspective.

« En effet, Suprême Leader, nous avons un traitre et je l’ai démasqué ! » pavoise Pryde.

Je crains un instant qu’il n’ait percé mon double jeu à jour avant de comprendre qu’il n’est pas assez triomphant pour cela. A ma gauche, Hux se recroqueville. Armitage ? Vraiment ? Mais ce type n’a pas le moindre courage !

« Le Général Hux nous a trahi, j’ai la preuve qu’il transmet des informations aux résistants depuis plusieurs mois ! »

Hux ? Un résistant ?

« Oui, je transmets des messages à la Résistance ! explose Hux. Depuis la mort du VRAI Suprême Leader, je n’ai eu de cesse de lui rendre justice en dévoilant les plans de son usurpateur, de son meurtrier ! Pourtant, je ne suis pas le responsable de cette dernière fuite d’informations »

Son regard brûlant de haine est sur moi. Je frissonne intérieurement. Il sait tout depuis le début. Il sait que Rey n’est pas la responsable de l’assassinat de Snoke. Et, à cause de cela, je dois l’éliminer. Son éclat m’en donne l’occasion. Je le saisis à la gorge et l’étouffe rapidement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu’il répande la vérité. Pryde proteste alors que le corps inerte d’Hux s’écrase sur le sol.

« Nous aurions dû l’interroger ! »

Je me fais de glace pour répondre à Pryde.

« Et pour quoi faire ? Vous avez les preuves de sa duplicité, inutile d’aller plus loin. Comme je l’ai ordonné, toute résistance sera écrasée. Considérez que je viens de vous en donner un exemple. »

Je savoure l’air défait de Pryde. Il a beau fanfaronner et être soudoyé par Sidious, il me craint… Après tout, il n’est qu’un sous-fifre ambitieux dépourvu de toute sensibilité à la Force. Je vais m’assurer qu’il ne l’oublie plus à l’avenir.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Rey

**Chapitre 18**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Il est venu me voir, triomphant, et ma haine à son égard redouble… De tous ceux qui m’ont trahie, il est le pire. Je suis venue à lui, perdue, désorientée et il a utilisé mes confidences.

Quand je pense que j’ai cru à sa sincérité, que j’ai imaginé qu’il était honnête avec moi…

J’ai honte en me souvenant de mon attirance pour lui. Je le désirai, je le voulais tellement. Mes joues me brûlent à l’évocation de ses caresses. Pour lui, j’étais prête à tout oublier, j'étais sur le point de renier mon engagement dans la Résistance et les préceptes des Jedis… Je voulais tellement y croire, tellement être dans ses bras. Etre celle qui l’arracherait au Côté Obscur. Quelle idiote !

Depuis le début, son empathie, sa bienveillance à mon égard, n’étaient qu’un leurre, une comédie pour mieux me piéger.

L’évocation de ses baisers et de notre étreinte sur Ahch-To me laisse désormais un gout amer… Quand je pense que je l’ai laissé me toucher… J’étais prête à m’offrir à lui sans la moindre retenue. A présent, cette idée me rend malade. Jusqu’où aurait-il été prêt à pousser la comédie si ses soldats n’étaient pas intervenus ?

Jamais personne ne m’a autant déçue. Il a violé mes pensées, bafoué mes sentiments et ma confiance. A côté de sa trahison, celle de Luke et Leia me parait dérisoire. Au moins, eux étaient persuadés de bien faire… Kylo ne sert que ses intérêts. Il est mauvais et je vais le détruire.

**_Exegol,_ **

Les fers à mes poignets me brûlent mais je ne rêve que de le voir mort. La porte de ma prison s’ouvre. Il est là, entouré de ses sous-fifres.

« Nous sommes arrivés, il est temps de te présenter à ton grand-père. Tu devrais être heureuse de rencontrer enfin quelqu’un de ta famille,» ironise-t-il.

Vraiment ? Il s’imagine que je considère ce Sith comme un membre de ma famille ? Je secoue mes entraves et je le toise avec mépris.

« Si tu penses que je vais me laisser livrer comme une simple marchandise, tu te trompes, Leader Ren. La Force m’aidera à me libérer et, quand ce sera fait, je te trouverai… Et je peux te jurer que, ce jour-là, aucun de tes Chevaliers ne pourra te protéger. »

Sa joue tressaute brièvement sous l’effet d’un tic nerveux. Il a peur. Tant mieux. Il a raison.

« Je croyais que nous avions déjà tranché cette question sur Ahch-To. Tu as perdu, Rey, » me lance-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

Je sens mes joues s’empourprer de colère à la mention d’Ahch-To, comment ose-t-il y faire allusion devant ses hommes ? Deux Chevaliers pourpres échangent un regard et ma rage redouble. Il s’est servi de moi et m’a humiliée. Je lui ferai payer.

Nous progressons au cœur de la planète. Je hais ce qui nous entoure… Le sol est si aride que rien ne pousse mais, inexplicablement, l’atmosphère jette un voile glacial sur mes épaules. Nous pénétrons dans un bunker sombre et froid. Contrairement à la surface, l’air est saturé d’une humidité moite. L’odeur est rance et nauséabonde. Comment quelqu’un peut-il vivre ici ?

Nous entrons dans une salle immense et remplie de ténèbres que seuls quelques néons viennent briser. L’air me semble encore plus vicié et je ressens un profond malaise qui s’accentue lorsqu’un vieillard bardé de tuyaux se tourne vers moi. Il me toise et m'examine longuement. Son regard froid et calculateur me rend malade. Une fois qu'il a terminé de me jauger ,il s’adresse à Kylo.

« Je te remercie jeune héritier Skywalker… En me la ramenant, tu as rempli ta part du marché. Malheureusement, à présent que j’ai retrouvé ma petite fille, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t’offrir ce que je t’avais promis. »

Kylo se décompose un bref instant avant de reprendre son indifférence coutumière.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Palpatine ricane.

« Qu’un Sith ne peut avoir qu’un seul apprenti ainsi ce fut de tout temps et ainsi ce sera. Vous possédez tous les deux assez de Force pour me permettre de me régénérer et de reprendre mon Empire. Je vous laisse une chance égale : le gagnant de votre affrontement deviendra mon apprenti et n’aura rien à redouter… quant à l’autre… »

Du coin de l’œil, je vois la mine de Ren s’allonger. Il a raison d’avoir peur… Je ne lui laisserai aucune chance. Il m’a trop blessée pour mériter ma clémence.

Palpatine émet un chuintement et, d’un geste, il me libère des entraves de Force qui bloquaient mes mouvements.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Ma main se tend vers le Chevalier le plus proche et j’utilise la Force pour m’emparer de son sabre laser. Puis, je me tourne vers Kylo Ren, tout en faisant jaillir la lame rouge de ma nouvelle arme.

Il est temps d’en finir.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 19**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Exegol,_ **

Le sabre laser rouge illumine le visage de Rey d’un éclat mortel. Ses yeux s’assombrissent et elle m’adresse un sourire froid. Derrière elle, Palpatine jubile.

« Tous les Siths vivent en moi et sont là pour vous regarder… »

Les contours de la salle s’illuminent et je découvre des sortes de gradins dans lesquels sont assis des Seigneurs vêtus de capuchons sombres. Leurs yeux brillants de vice sont fixés sur Rey et moi. Je comprends que nous sommes dans une arène de combat. Je me tourne vers Rey pour voir sa réaction. A-t-elle conscience qu’elle est en train de faire exactement ce que Palpatine attend d’elle ?

Sans sommation elle se jette sur moi et j’esquive maladroitement. A croire que tout mon enseignement m’a brusquement déserté. J’en connais la cause : je ne veux pas la blesser.

« C’est tout ce dont tu es capable ? se moque-t-elle. Le grand Kylo Ren n’est décidemment rien d’autre qu’un ridicule pantin. Tu n’es même pas digne de lécher les bottes de Dark Vador. »

J’en ai assez de ses railleries. Elle cherche à m’humilier devant mes hommes, elle utilise notre lien pour me rabaisser. Pourquoi serais-je le seul à épargner l’autre ? Ma double lame rougeoie à son tour et nos sabres s’entrechoquent avec fracas. Rey lève la main et j’évite de justesse un éclair de Force. La décharge frôle mon épaule et je grimace sous la douleur. Aiguillé par cette dernière, je me lance à corps perdu dans le combat.

« Tu peux faire autant de moulinets avec ton sabre que tu veux. Je compte bien en finir avec toi, » me lance Rey.

Il n’y a plus aucune trace de douceur dans son regard. Ses attaques sont véloces, féroces. Elle se bat pour tuer et j’ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Je me repositionne à quelques pas d’elle et je referme les mains sur mon sabre laser. Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. Pas après ce que nous avons partagé sur Ahch-To. D’un geste, Rey décolle un pan de mur et je lévite d’un bond pour éviter la masse de métal qu’elle me destinait. Rapide comme l’éclair, elle me rejoint et son sabre tranche le flanc de mon armure. Je sens la chaleur de sa lame contre ma peau et je la repousse avec violence. Elle retombe lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loinet j’en profite pour essayer de la toucher à travers notre lien. Tant pis si ma trahison est découverte, je ne peux pas continuer à la laisser croire que je lui ai tendu un piège. Je projette mon esprit vers elle et je l’oblige à me laisser entrer d’une Décharge de Force. Je n’ai pas le temps de m'offrir le luxe de me montrer délicat.

« _Je sais que tu me détestes pour ce qui s'est passé mais tu te trompes à mon sujet. Je n’ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé sur Ahch-To, je ne leur jamais ordonné de venir me rejoindre_. _Je ne t'aurais_ _pas fait ça. Pas à toi._ »

Les yeux de Rey se réduisent à une fente et elle secoue la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée importune.

« Je ne te crois plus. Tu es comme les autres. Non, tu es pire que les autres. »

Cependant, cela suffit pour la distraire et j’en profite pour l’immobiliser. Je puise tellement dans la Force pour contenir sa résistance mentale que la tête me tourne. Mais, je ne peux pas flancher. Son corps se cabre sous mon attaque, je sais que la douleur que je lui inflige est insoutenable mais il n’y a pas d’autres moyens pour qu’elle m’écoute.

« _Tu sais que je ne mens pas, tu l’as ressenti toi aussi, j’en suis sûr. Si je suis venu te rejoindre c’est uniquement parce que tu m’as appelé. Tu m’as tendu la main, Rey, et cette fois je l’ai prise parce que tu ne m'as pas demandé de renier qui je suis. Je_ _l'ai fait pour toi, parce que tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi et que je n'ai pas pu te dire non. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite entre nous, c'était imprévu et… ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque stratégie de ma part._ »

J’ai de plus en plus de difficultés à la contenir, je ne pourrais plus tenir bien longtemps au risque de m’épuiser. Je tente une ultime manœuvre et je m’ouvre totalement à elle. Je revis notre baiser, ce que j’ai éprouvé alors, la plénitude de notre étreinte et les sensations que j’ai ressenties en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau.

La riposte mentale de Rey me prend par surprise. Elle me repousse avec une telle violence qu’une Décharge de Force me secoue à travers notre lien. J’ai à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que, déjà, elle est sur moi. Nos lames grésillent à nouveau lorsqu’elles s’entrechoquent et je recule sous la férocité de son assaut.

« Tu n’hésites vraiment devant rien. J’avais besoin de toi, rage Rey, les dents serrées. J’ai cru en ta sincérité. J’avais foi en toi. Je pensais que, quelque part, il y avait encore du bon chez toi. Que tu étais encore capable d'éprouver des sentiments, capable de compassion ou d'empathie et que, grâce à cela, ta rédemption était possible. Mais, je me suis trompée. Tu as beau nier, je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous n’était qu’une illusion, un piège pour me rendre plus malléable, prête à t’offrir ce que tu voulais sur un plateau. Tu t’es moqué de moi, tu as utilisé notre lien pour me faire croire des choses, » s’étrangle-t-elle.

Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux à travers nos lames entrecroisées. Derrière sa colère, je ressens sa peine, son humiliation. Après ce que Luke et Leia lui ont fait, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’elle ait du mal à me croire. Je chuchote :

« Rey, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne mentais pas, j’étais sincère dans la grotte…je le suis toujours. Je t’en prie, écoute ce que tu perçois à travers notre lien. Je sais que tu es dévorée par la colère, c'est quelque chose que je connais bien, mais arrête de t'y abandonner. Écoute ce que dit la Force au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne peux pas tricher avec toi, tout comme tu ne le peux pas avec moi. J’ai essayé de le faire au début de nos conversations et j'ai vite compris que notre connexion est trop puissante pour nous permettre de nous dissimuler l’un à l'autre. Je sais que, toi aussi, tu as tenté de me tromper mais tout comme moi, tu as échoué. Si tu ne me crois pas, crois en notre connexion, crois en la Force. »

Un hurlement de rage me répond.

« Arrête de me mentir ! Je ne te crois plus. »

Elle me repousse avec une telle brutalité que mon sabre s’envole. Je recule mais je ne suis pas assez rapide pour esquiver complètement le coup qu’elle me destine. Son sabre laser me déchire la cuisse. La souffrance me paralyse et je vacille. Je pose un genou au sol. Je n’arrive pas à me relever. La douleur me brûle les chairs mais ce n’est rien à côté de ce que je ressens lorsque je lève les yeux. Ce que je lis dans le regard que Rey pose sur moi anéantit le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Elle est consumée par la haine. Mon cœur se brise lorsque je comprends que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui croyait encore en moi.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Leia

**Chapitre 20**

**Leia**

**_Pendant ce temps,_ **

**_A bord du Faucon Millénium,_ **

****

Poe, secondé par Chewie, manœuvre habilement dans l’hyper espace tandis que Finn se charge de nous couvrir. Nos deux pilotes poussent un cri d’exaltation et pendant une fraction de seconde, il me semble entendre l’écho de la voix de Han dans le poste de pilotage. Ce qu’il aurait aimé être là !

« Tout va bien, Maitresse Leia ? » s’inquiète C3PO.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes souvenirs et, alors que je me force à lui sourire, je sens le gout salé des larmes sur mes lèvres. Je ne m’étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Je lutte contre la vague de nostalgie et de regrets qui menace de me submerger et me force à reprendre pied dans le présent. Pour l’instant, la seule chose qui importe est que nous arrivions à temps pour Ben et Rey. Une fois cette bataille gagnée, j’aurais tout le temps de penser à Han et à toutes les années que nous avons gâchées loin l’un de l’autre.

« Là ! » hurle Rose.

Un silence de plomb salue le spectacle. Il y a des milliers de croiseurs en ordre de bataille entre Exégol et nous.

« Ca va être serré », commente Poe.

C3PO s’affole mais je ne l’entends pas clairement. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, de plus grave encore que la flotte qui se tient prête à anéantir la Galaxie…

La Force… Il se passe quelque chose dans la Force, une perturbation telle que je n’en ai jamais connue. J’entends Finn pousser un cri de douleur et je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Des visages indistincts se penchent sur moi mais je les repousse. Je dois m’immerger dans la Force… Je ressens un tel bouleversement, comme si brusquement, tout était sens dessus dessous et que la Force elle-même ignorait où chercher l’Equilibre.

« C’est Rey… » gémit Finn.

Je le sens aussi mais pas que cela, c’est différent de tout ce que j’ai jamais ressenti. Je me concentre encore et brusquement la douleur se répand dans ma poitrine. J’ai l’impression que l’on m’arrache le cœur. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues mais je m’en moque. Ce n’est pas Rey. C’est Ben. Mon cœur se brise. Non, pitié, n’exigez pas ça de moi pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il s'est enfin décidé à me parler. Je n’en peux plus de voir sacrifier tout ce qui m’est cher.

« _Luke, je t’en supplie, je n’ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi, je t’en prie, fais quelque chose..._ »

Une version spectrale de mon frère se matérialise dans l’habitacle, j’entends le hoquet de stupeur de Finn comme un bruit de fond.

« Sérieux, c’est quoi ça ? »

Luke se penche vers moi, le visage empreint de regrets.

« _Je suis désolé, Leia, je ne peux pas intervenir…_

— _Luke, ne le laisse pas mourir, ne le laisse pas…_ »

Mon jumeau secoue la tête.

« _Rey s’est trop engagée dans le Côté Obscur pour que je puisse l’arrêter, quand à Ben… il s’est trop éloigné de la Lumière, je ne peux pas l'aider. Je ne peux atteindre aucun d’entre eux. Leia, je regrette, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé… Tu m’as confié ton fils et je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur. Sans moi, sans ma crainte de voir le Côté Obscur ressurgir, ton fils serait à tes côtés maintenant. Avec un autre Maitre, il serait devenu un grand Jedi, je le sais désormais. Pardonne-moi mes erreurs, Leia_. »

Une bile amère me remonte dans la gorge. Dans les yeux de mon jumeau je vois le reflet de ma souffrance et de mon impuissance. Nous arrivons trop tard. Je ne reverrais jamais mon fils, quand à Rey, nous l’avons perdue. A cause de nos choix passés, nous avons tout gâché. A force d’exiger tant de sacrifices au nom de notre cause, nous avons oublié l’essentiel : protéger les faibles. Rey n’était qu’une enfant lorsque nous avons fait le choix de la séparer de sa famille, de l’isoler sur une planète hostile afin de la dissimuler aux regards. Quand à Ben…

« _J’ai cherché à le modeler à mon image sans tenir compte de la personne qu’il était. Je me suis montré plus dur envers lui qu’envers n’importe quel autre padawan. J’ai fait naitre la colère dans son cœur et, quand je me suis aperçu de la rage qui couvait en lui, je l’ai traité comme une menace. J’ai été tenté de le tuer cette nuit-là,_ m’avoue Luke, d’un ton piteux _. Et Ben était tellement choqué et en colère que je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. En quelques minutes tout était fini_. »

La boule dans ma gorge grossit encore, elle m’étouffe à demi. Je voudrais pouvoir le blâmer, pourtant, je ne peux que le comprendre.

« _Je sais Luke, je sais que comme moi, tu pensais bien faire… Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Si j’avais été à ta place, j’aurais agi de la même manière_. 

— _Tu es bonne, Leia… Je ne sais pas si j’aurais été capable d’autant de générosité si les situations avaient été inversées. Si j’avais appris tu l’avais précipitée dans…_

 _— Ne t’en fais pas. Je veillerai toujours sur elle, quoiqu’il se passe, quoique tu aies fait. Je ne renierai pas ma promesse._ »

Luke m’adresse un dernier regard empli de reconnaissance et de compassion avant de disparaitre.

Je reviens peu à peu au présent, le cœur lourd. R2D2 gazouille joyeusement en me voyant reprendre mes esprits et BB8 me salue d’une roulade.

« Nous avons eu peur pour vous, Générale, » m’explique Kaydel.

Finn me fixe, le visage altéré.

« C’était votre frère, comment est-ce possible ? »

Je réponds machinalement.

« Un Fantôme de Force. 

—Oh… c’est pour cela qu’il s’est dissipé immédiatement. »

Ainsi, j’avais raison, même s’il est sensible à la Force, Finn ne la possède pas assez pour pouvoir être élevé au rang de Jedi.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » m’interroge Rose.

— Rey est morte, n’est-ce pas ? » me demande Finn au même instant, d’un ton chargé de chagrin.

Pauvre Finn… Il ne sait pas encore qu’il existe des pertes encore pires que la mort. Je perçois encore mon fils dans la Force mais, il s’affaiblit de plus en plus. Je sais qu’il est trop tard. Jamais je n’arriverai à temps pour infléchir Rey.

« Non. C’est Ben. »

Un long silence salue ma réponse.

Le hurlement d’animal blessé que pousse ensuite Chewie fait écho à ma propre douleur et je pose la main sur l’épaule de mon plus vieil ami. A présent, je suis soulagée qu’Han ne soit plus là. Etre aussi proche de notre fils sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour le sauver aurait fini de le briser.

Poe finit par se racler la gorge.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Je ferme les yeux brièvement et prends la seule décision qui s’impose.

« Le combat continue. Droit vers Exégol, Mr Dameron. »

Le pilote m’adresse un signe de tête rempli d’une révérence que je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir mérité.

« Mais, et Rey ? » s’inquiète Finn.

En dépit du chagrin qui menace de m’engloutir, je me force à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Nous continuons à nous battre. Y compris contre Rey s’il le faut. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Dernier Ordre s’instaurer. »


	21. Chapitre 21 : Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Merci pour vos commentaires et vos kudos !  
> Pour info, j'ai publié tout le début d'un seul coup car j'avais déjà commencé à la mettre en ligne sur d'autres sites (et j'avais oublié que j'avais un compte ici) Cependant, désormais, je mettrais à jour tous les sites en même temps   
> Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 21**

**Rey**

**_Exegol,_ **

Il est à genoux devant moi. Ce sale menteur, tricheur, sans cœur est enfin à la merci de mon sabre laser. J’entends les encouragements des Siths réunis bourdonner à mes oreilles et la voix de mon grand-père susurre :

« Fais-le, Rey. Montre à ce rejeton Skywalker ce qu’il en coute de se moquer d’une Palpatine. Il t’a utilisée, il t’a piégée, il t’a trompée, il t’a menti. »

_Tue-le._

Kylo Ren lève les yeux vers moi et je vois une goutte rouler le long de sa joue

« Rey, » souffle-t-il.

Il croit vraiment réussir à m’émouvoir ? Ses petites manipulations ne fonctionnent plus sur moi. La haine, chaleureuse, chasse le chagrin et je lève mon sabre.

_Tue-le._

L’ordre, impérieux, résonne à nouveau dans mon esprit et je compte bien lui obéir. Je me penche vers Kylo et contemple une dernière fois son visage. J’étais prête à tout lui donner, à renoncer à la Force, à Leia, aux Jedi. Parce que j’ai cru qu’il ressentait la même chose que moi. J’ai cru en notre lien, j’ai cru ses mensonges. J’ai cru qu’il tenait sincèrement à moi, pas pour ce que je pouvais lui offrir mais simplement pour moi-même. Mais, comme les autres, il m’a utilisée et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne le faire. Je le hais plus que tout.

« _Vraiment ?_ _Tu en es certaine, Rey Palpatine ?_ »

Je suis tellement stupéfaite par l’apparition et par le fait d’entendre prononcer mon nom pour la première fois que je manque de lâcher mon sabre laser. Sans l’avoir jamais rencontré, je le reconnais.

Anakin Skywalker. Enfin, son Fantôme.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Il jette un regard vers Kylo avant de revenir vers moi.

« _T’aider à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi. Le tuer n’est pas une solution à ton chagrin, Rey. Je sais que tu en es persuadée, mais c’est faux._

— Il mérite de mourir. Il m’a menti et il m’a utilisée pour servir son ambition.

— _L’a-t-il vraiment fait ou est-ce ce que Sidious veut que tu crois ? Réfléchis un peu, calme-toi…_ »

Est-ce qu’il est possible que… que Kylo m’ait dit la vérité ? Qu’il ignorait réellement l’arrivée de ses sbires ? Non. Il est comme tous les autres. Obsédé par la Force qui est en moi et décidé à l’utiliser à son profit.

« _Souviens-toi de ce que votre lien t’a montré_ , m’encourage Anakin. _Il_ _a_ _raison lorsqu'il affirme que votre connexion l'empêche de te mentir. Ne te laisse pas abuser par les murmures des Siths comme j’ai pu l’être_.

— Ce que vous avez vécu n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’il m’a fait.

— _Si, ça a tout à voir ! J’étais comme lui, comme toi, un gamin arraché à sa famille pour suivre un destin prestigieux de Jedi. On m’a privé de toute affection, on m’a expliqué que l’amour ne m’était pas permis, que j’avais de plus grandes choses à accomplir. On m’a dit que de l'attachement venait la crainte de perdre et que de cette peur jaillissait le Côté Obscur. J’ai écouté. Mais, j’ai rencontré Padmé. Je l’ai aimée au premier regard. Tellement que j’étais prêt à tout pour ne pas qu’on m’oblige à renoncer à elle. J’étais terrifié, paniqué à l’idée qu’elle me quitte elle aussi. Pour la garder, j’ai écouté les murmures de Dark Sidious. Je n’ai pas compris alors que, plus je l’écoutais, plus j’éloignais Padmé de moi._ »

Sa souffrance est palpable et je ne peux m’empêcher de compatir, cependant :

« Cela n’a rien à voir avec la trahison de Kylo. Lui, il était pourri avant même de me connaitre, c’est simplement que je refusais de le voir. Mais, ce n’est plus cas désormais.

— _Sidious m’a poussé à croire que Padmé me trompait avec Obi- Wan Kenobi, mon Maître et mon seul ami. Je suis devenu fou. J’ai cru qu’elle m’avait trahi et je l’ai tuée._ »

Je baisse les yeux sur Kylo. Le visage anéanti, il me fixe sans réagir. C’est comme si l’intervention d’Anakin avait suspendu le temps.

« _La crainte de ne pas être aimée est le chemin le plus sûr vers le Côté Obscur_ , souffle Anakin. _Ne laisse pas les murmures de Sidious t’influencer. Aies confiance en votre lien, en ce que vous partagez_. »

Cette fois, c’en est trop !

« Il l’a utilisé pour se servir de moi ! Il m’a poussée à m'attacher, à lui faire confiance et une fois qu’il a atteint son but, il m’a trahie et m’a offerte en cadeau à son maître en échange d’une flotte de destroyers ! »

Anakin m’adresse un sourire empli de tristesse.

« _Les actes peuvent t’abuser, les faits peuvent être manipulés, mais rien ne peut pervertir votre lien. Lorsque vos esprits se rejoignent, vous ne pouvez rien vous cacher l’un à l’autre, vous ne pouvez vous mentir. Ce que l’un ressent, l’autre le perçoit. Si l’un tente de tricher, l’autre le sent. Ben l’a compris mais il ignore ce que c’est, il pense que c’est Snoke qui vous a connectés. Il se trompe. Nul, qu’il soit Sith ou Jedi, n’est capable d’une telle prouesse. Votre lien est plus puissant que cela. C’est la Force elle-même qui l’a créé. »_

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ?

J’ouvre la bouche mais Anakin reprend la parole.

 _« Je sais ce que tu te demandes mais j’ignore pourquoi vous, j’ignore pourquoi maintenant. En revanche, il existe une ancienne prophétie quasi oubliée sur le retour de la Dyade de Force. C’est un phénomène très rare qui n’a été observé qu’à une seule reprise, à la naissance de la Force. Sith et Jedi le redoutent autant qu’ils l’attendent car la Dyade recèle une puissance inégalée qui peut les anéantir. Pendant un moment, Sidious a cru que Luke et Leia seraient la nouvelle Dyade, raison pour laquelle il m’a incité à tuer Padmé avant qu’elle ne leur donne naissance. Il s’était trompé… Ben et toi êtes la Dyade. Si vous travaillez ensemble, vous pouvez tout changer car votre union est la manifestation la plus puissante de la Force. Vos énergies se renforcent à mesure que vous confortez votre lien. Mais, séparés et dévorés par la haine vous n’êtes qu’une source inépuisable de puissance et une arme efficace aux yeux des Siths. Voilà pourquoi, Palpatine vous pousse à vous entretuer_. »

Je vacille sous le choc. Est-ce possible ? Dit-il la vérité ou alors est-ce une ultime manœuvre des Skywalker pour m’empêcher de mettre un terme à leur lignée ? Après tout, Ben est le petit-fils d’Anakin et je suis bien placée pour savoir que, sous leurs dehors vertueux, les Skywalker sont prêts à tout pour défendre leurs idéaux.

« _Par ignorance et à cause de leur volonté de protéger ce qu'ils pensent être l'Equilibre envers et contre tout, mes enfants t’ont fait beaucoup de mal_ , _tout comme à lui,_ poursuit Anakin. _Le désir de protection de la Force des Jedi est perverti par sa crainte du Côté Obscur, je ne le nie pas_.

— Mais… Vous êtes un Jedi ! Enfin, je veux dire, vous l’êtes redevenu… »

Anakin m’adresse un sourire en coin.

« _Oui, c’est plus ou moins exact. Je me suis retourné contre Sidious car il m’était insupportable de voir mon fils mourir. J’avais perdu mon seul amour par sa faute, je ne pouvais pas le laisser détruire la seule chose qui me restait de Padmé. Je l’ai fait par amour pour elle. Et je ne le regrette pas. Mais, je n’ai pas réussi à l’anéantir totalement, le Côté Obscur l’a conservé en vie. Seule une Dyade munie des artefacts Sith et Jedi qui sont enfouis sur Mortis est capable de réunir assez de Force pour en finir pour de bon et provoquer l’avènement du nouvel Equilibre. C’est ce que à quoi Ben aspire depuis le début sans réussir à l’avouer, que ce soit aux autres ou même parfois à lui-même. Il n’est pas encore un Seigneur Sith, en dépit des efforts de Dark Sidious pour le pervertir. Le Côté Obscur l’attire mais ta Lumière le retient. Sidious pensait le faire basculer en le poussant à tuer son père et il aurait réussi, sans toi_. »

La Lumière ? Je crache avec rancœur :

« Je ne suis pas une Jedi, je suis une Palpatine, je suis née du Côté Obscur, c’est pour cela que Luke et Leia ont décidé de m’isoler du monde.

— _Palpatine ou Skywalker, Sith ou Jedi, cela n’a aucune importance pour la Force. Ce qui compte c’est ce que tu en fais. Ce sont tes choix et ceux de Ben qui importent._

— Nos choix ? Quels choix avons-nous donc ? Rien de ce que nous éprouvons n’est vrai ! La Force nous pousse l’un vers l’autre, c’est tout.

— _Tu as tort. La Force vous lie mais elle ne commande pas vos sentiments. La Dyade se contente de vous connecter. Quoi que vous éprouviez l’un pour l’autre cela vous appartient. Si tu es attirée par Ben, c’est à cause de ce que tu vois en lui et non en raison de votre Dyade. Que tu le haïsses comme tu le prétends ou que ta colère envers lui soit due à quelque chose de plus profond que tu n'es pas prête à accepter, le tuer n'effacera pas tes sentiments. Cela mettra seulement fin à votre connexion et anéantira la Dyade . Certes, tu deviendras un Seigneur Sith comme je le fus et, dans les premiers temps, tu te sentiras soulagée, puissante. Mais, crois-moi, ce n’est qu’un leurre, ça finira par te détruire et tu vivras dans la solitude et l’amertume. Comme moi_. »

Anakin me fixe avec intensité et je sens la tristesse prendre le pas sur la colère. Il a raison, je suis incapable de simplement le haïr. Kylo Ren ou Ben, ça n’a pas d’importance à mes yeux. Je suis autant attirée par sa Lumière que par son Obscurité. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois la seule à ressentir ça ?

« _Tu dois oublier ta peur de t'attacher et ta crainte d’être trahie, Rey. Laisse-le te montrer s'il est sincère. Fouille ses souvenirs, je te l’ai dit, il ne peut pas te mentir. Ensuite, le choix t’appartient_. »

Sur ces mots, Anakin disparait et je fixe Kylo. Derrière moi, les Siths piaffent d’impatience mais je m’en moque. Si Anakin a dit vrai… Je pose ma main sur le bras de Kylo et je sonde son esprit, à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

Je nous revois sur Ahch-To. La vision de notre proximité est presque insupportable, l’amertume me consume au souvenir de ce qui va suivre mais je me force à rester dans l’esprit de Kylo, à éprouver ce qu’il ressent. En lui, je ne lis que tendresse et peur d’être rejeté. Il craint que je le repousse. Je revois notre baiser à travers son regard. Une vague d’amour et de désir me submerge. Je me sens bien, tellement bien. Puis, d’un seul coup, une présence. La surprise et l’incompréhension l’envahissent, la colère et l’angoisse remplacent la plénitude. Ensuite je sens une volonté farouche, celle de me protéger quoiqu’il lui en coute.

Je laisse retomber ma main et relâche son esprit. A mes pieds, Kylo est exsangue, un sang rouge et épais s’écoule de la blessure que je lui ai infligée et la peur de le perdre me tétanise.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Leia

**Chapitre 22**

**Leia**

**_Exegol,_ **

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et, pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis même avant la naissance de Ben, je saisis mon sabre laser. Sa lueur bleue illumine les murs poisseux d’humidité de l’antre de Palpatine. Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. La Force est si instable que je me sens tantôt euphorique, tantôt plongée dans le désespoir le plus profond. Quelque chose s’est produit, je l’ai senti mais j’ignore si c’était lumineux ou obscur. Quoi que ce soit, cela nous a donné le temps nécessaire pour arriver. Ben est toujours en vie. Je le sais, je le sens. Il est faible mais je peux encore sentir sa présence dans la Force. Les Chevaliers rouges se jettent sur nous mais je n’ai pas peur. J’ai une bonne raison de me battre. Je dois sauver mon fils. Je me fraie un chemin vers l’entrée du tunnel, qui, je le sens, mène à Ben. La voie est dégagée, ils sont tous trop occupés à combattre pour me barrer le chemin.

Chewie pousse un hurlement et je me retourne. L’un des Chevaliers l’a acculé. Non, non, pas Chewie, Han ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je reviens vers mes pas pour l’aider mais mon vieux complice secoue la tête. D’un cri il m’enjoint de partir, de sauver ce qu’il reste de Han. Mes yeux me piquent mais je lui obéis. Le cœur me manque lorsque le râle d’agonie de Chewbacca résonne dans la froideur souterraine. Je n’en peux plus… Mais, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Si je le fais, le sacrifice de Chewie et de tous les autres aura été inutile. Je me force à continuer. Je dois affronter ma Némésis. Je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Palpatine.

J’entends Finn gémir dans mon dos. Il pleure ouvertement Chewie mais je sais que, tout comme Poe, il va continuer à se battre.

Le sabre laser pèse lourd dans ma main. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je renie cette part de moi… J’entends la voix de Luke m’encourager et ma volonté s’affermit. Je dois sauver Ben.

Je suis au bord du malaise. Au bout du couloir, une salle exhale des relents de pestilence et de haine. Je sais que Ben s’y trouve et, sans hésitation, j’en franchis le seuil. La première chose que je vois, c’est Rey, penchée sur mon fils. Ses mains sont posées sur sa cuisse et elle a les yeux clos. Ses gestes sont mesurés. Le soulagement me submerge. Elle ne l’a pas tué.

« Reviens, ne me laisse pas, je t’en supplie, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, » répète-elle comme une litanie.

Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette vision. Elle n’a pas basculé. Maintenant, je perçois la tendresse qu’elle met dans son toucher. Elle est en train de se vider de sa Force pour sauver Ben. Elle se donne sans compter et, même si je suis soulagée pour mon fils, je m’inquiète pour elle.

Un chuintement me force à détourner les yeux de leur étreinte. Palpatine…

« Pauvre petite idiote dominée par ses émotions… Tu n’es pas digne des espoirs que j’avais mis en toi. Ma seule descendance sensible à la Force s’avère aussi inutile que faible. Puisque tu n’as pas le courage de le mettre à mort, je vais le faire pour toi. »

Non !

Rey se retourne et je peux sentir la colère crépiter en elle.

« Ne t’avise jamais de me donner des ordres ou d'essayer de le blesser. »

Son visage est métamorphosé par la haine et mon cœur chavire. Je comprends enfin ce que je n’ai pas su voir jusqu’à présent. Rey n’est que passion. Sous son apparente maitrise d'elle-même, couve un feu brûlant. Sans doute parce qu’à cause de mes choix et ceux de Luke, elle n’a jamais eu personne à aimer. Le lien qui la lie à Ben lui a fait découvrir cette partie d’elle. Je devrais me réjouir de la voir aussi attachée à mon fils, au point de lui donner une part de sa vie, mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu’elle est prête à tout pour le protéger. Y compris à basculer du Côté Obscur.

Palpatine pousse un cri de triomphe et concentre sa Force sur Ben. Les éclairs jaillissent de ses doigts crochus. Je ne réfléchis pas et je m’interpose. Je lève mon sabre laser pour détourner les éclairs de Force que Palpatine destine à mon fils. Derrière moi, j’entends le cri de Finn, l’affolement de Rey. Il est fort. Très fort. Il maitrise la Force comme jamais je n’y suis parvenue.

« Leia, non ! » hurlent Rey et Finn à l’unisson.

Je dois tenir. Palpatine me sourit avec cruauté et je le sens prendre le dessus. Mon laser bleu s’éteint peu à peu. Mon corps me brûle, la Force m’abandonne. Je me tourne vers Finn.

« Dis à Poe de veiller sur e… »

Je ne peux en dire plus. Je n’ai plus assez de force pour parler. Pardon Luke, j’ai renié mon serment, désormais, je ne pourrais plus la protéger.

« Mère… non… » gémit Ben.

Oh Ben… Mon enfant, mon fils, si tu savais à quel point je regrette.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 23**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Exegol,_ **

****

Le corps de Leia retombe, inerte, sur le sol. Je sens la souffrance de Rey faire écho à la mienne et je cherche sa main. J’ai besoin d’elle. Elle vacille et alors qu’elle s’écroule, je comprends qu’elle a épuisé ses ressources pour que je vive. Elle respire faiblement, elle ne peut pas se défendre et encore moins combattre. Elle a besoin de temps pour récupérer. Je me redresse, prenant appui sur ma jambe blessée et la douleur manque de m’arracher un cri. Sidious ricane.

« Vous êtes pitoyables, aucun de vous ne mérite de se tenir à mes côtés. Puisque vous m’êtes inutiles en vie, je préfère vous voir morts. »

Non… pas Rey. Il ne me l’enlèvera pas. Je m’interpose. Elle est inconsciente et je prends sur moi la puissance de Sidious. Son corps vieillissant a beau être en piteux état, ses attaques restent dévastatrices. Je pousse un hurlement sous la violence des Eclairs déchainés par sa Tempête et je me sens faiblir. Non… Je dois protéger Rey. Je me concentre et je la projette plus loin, à l’abri de la furie de Palpatine.

« Pauvre idiot… Tu ne fais qu’hâter ta mort, » grimace Sidious.

Je me concentre sur la Force et je m’efforce de le contrer. Je n’en peux plus. Je ne tiendrais plus bien longtemps. A travers la Force, je sens Rey, elle est faible mais toujours en vie. Ça me donne du courage.

Le laser d’un blaster frappe mon ennemi de plein fouet, le déstabilisant et je laisse échapper mon soulagement devant cette intervention providentielle qui me permet de reprendre un peu l’avantage. Je me tourne vers mon sauveur pour le remercier mais les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. Le regard que m’adresse l’ancien stormtrooper- FN-2187 ?-n’a rien d’amical.

« Ne t’approche plus de Rey. »

Son ton me déplait. Je ne supporte pas qu’on me donne des ordres. Cependant, j’ai lu dans l’esprit de Rey qu’elle le considère comme un ami, aussi je prends sur moi.

« Ecoute FN-2187, je sais que… »

La crosse de son blaster me cueille en pleine tête.

« C’est Finn, connard. »

La puissance de Sidious se déchaine sur moi au même instant et je perds pied.

***

Où suis-je ? Où est Rey ? L’humidité imprègne mes vêtements et je me lève à la hâte. Ma cuisse me brûle mais cela n’a plus rien à voir avec la souffrance intense de la blessure qu’elle m’a infligée. J’utilise la Force pour la retrouver mais je n’y parviens pas. Où est-elle ?

« Vous voilà de retour parmi nous, Ex Suprême Leader. »

Pryde.

Sa satisfaction est aussi palpable qu’écœurante. Cependant, je sais qu’il m’a toujours craint. Je mets autant d’autorité que possible dans ma voix.

« Où est Rey ? »

Pryde ricane avec mépris.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour exiger des réponses ? Tu n’es plus rien, pauvre pantin, le Premier Ordre est mort. Le Dernier Ordre l’a remplacé. »

La situation est encore pire que je ne pensais. Pryde me hait et, avec lui aux commandes, je n’ai aucune chance de sortir d’ici et trouver Rey. Cependant… Il n’a jamais été sensible à la Force…. Je lève la main et je souris en le voyant se tortiller sous mon étranglement.

« A votre place, je ferais preuve de plus de respect pour l’apprenti de Dark Sidious. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Jamais je n’ai autant bluffé même si j’ai vu Han Solo à l’œuvre à de nombreuses reprises. Le souvenir de mon père engendre celui de Leia et je la revois, allongée sur le sol. Il l’a tuée. Sidious a tué ma mère. La haine monte en moi mais je m’efforce de me maitriser. Je ne dois rien laisser paraitre. Je dois faire semblant d’avoir définitivement basculé du Côté Obscur. Je dois les convaincre sans quoi je ne saurais jamais ce qui est arrivé à Rey. Je dois tout faire pour la retrouver. Elle est tout ce qu’il me reste.

Pryde s’étouffe, il est aux portes de la mort. En dépit de mon désir de le tuer, je le relâche. J’ai besoin de son intermédiaire pour parler à Sidious.

« Dites à Dark Sidious que son apprenti sollicite une audience, » je lui déclare d’un ton faussement aimable.

J’attends longtemps avant que deux Chevaliers viennent me sortir de geôle. Seulement deux ? J’ignore si je dois me sentir vexé ou me réjouir de la réussite de mon plan. Ils m’encadrent jusqu’à la salle où trône Sidious. La haine me submerge à sa vue.

« On me dit que tu présentes comme mon apprenti. De quel droit oses-tu t’octroyer ce titre ? »

Je le vomis.

« Il me semble être le seul présent pour le revendiquer. »

Sidious ricane. Je remarque qu’il n’est plus relié aux tuyaux qui le maintenaient en vie. Il semble avoir rajeuni. Comment est-ce possible ?

« Tu as perdu le combat contre Rey. »

Je déteste son air supérieur. Cependant, je dois trouver Rey. Je mets toute la morgue dont je suis capable dans ma réponse.

« Vraiment ? Vous ne m’avez pas tué et elle non plus, que je sache. Mieux, elle m’a donné une part de sa vie. Offrez la moi et je ferais en sorte qu’elle vous fasse allégeance. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle ne peut rien me refuser. L'affection qu'elle me porte affaiblit ses convictions et la rend sensible au Côté Obscur. »

Chaque mot m’écorche la bouche. Mes yeux se posent sur l’endroit où ma mère a succombé et je retiens un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son corps n’est plus là.

« Tu t’es interposé entre Rey et moi. Tu t'es permis de te dresser contre ma volonté.

— Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez qu'elle nous rejoigne. Il fallait qu’elle soit persuadée que je suis de son côté afin que je puisse la convaincre.

— Peut-être bien… Ou alors, tu étais prêt à tout pour la sauver. Tu la désires, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je souhaite qu’elle combatte pour le Dernier Ordre, c’est vrai. La Force est puissante en elle et elle a assez de potentiel pour devenir un Seigneur Sith. Si vous me laissez m'en charger, il ne faudra guère de temps pour la faire basculer. A présent que la Résistance est morte, plus rien ne la retiendra. »

La rage m’envahit au souvenir de ma mère, de la façon dont il l’a tuée. Il me toise longuement.

« Tu me hais… rit-il. Tu tentes de le dissimuler mais je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Je soutiens son regard. Je sais que je n’ai pas le droit de flancher. Sidious finit par rompre le silence.

« Tant de colère, d’envie de vengeance, de passion et de frustration en toi…Tu as raison sur un point : tu es l'unique candidat pour me seconder. Tu es le seul survivant, le gagnant ultime. L’ancien stromtrooper n’avait pas les épaules pour me combattre. Quant à elle… Elle était trop faible pour me résister et elle est morte. Comme ta mère.»

Non… Rey… C'est pour ça que je que je ne parviens plus à la sentir dans la Force. Il l'a tuée. Mon cœur se brise. Je le hais plus que jamais. Il le sait mais il s’en moque. Il me toise avec une sorte de ravissement.

« Tu devais les suivre mais j’ai senti en toi un vrai potentiel, raison pour laquelle je t’ai épargné. J’ai décidé de te laisser une dernière chance. Je crois que, maintenant que tout ce qui te reliait à ton ancienne vie est mort, tu es prêt à devenir un Seigneur Sith. Quel sera ton nom, apprenti ? »

Les mots s’écoulent de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse.

« Dark Kylo. »

Même si elle voulait que je sois Ben, elle ne m’appelait que Kylo, elle ne l’aurait jamais admis mais c’est mon obscurité qui l’attirait. A présent qu’elle aussi a disparu, je n’ai plus rien à perdre, plus rien à regretter. En son honneur, je ferais en sorte de faire payer tous les responsables de sa mort, qu’ils soient Jedis ou Siths. Le dernier sera Sidious. Une fois qu'il m'aura appris tout ce qu'il sait, je le tuerais. Et je m'assurerai qu'il n'ait aucune chance de revenir sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Mon nouveau Maître jubile :

« Sois le bienvenu parmi les Siths, Dark Kylo. »


	24. Chapitre 24 : Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !   
> Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, avec un nouveau point de vue

**Chapitre 24**

**Finn**

**_Une semaine après la bataille_ **

**_Lune 57 de Iego,_ **

****

Poe s’approche en silence mais la Force me prévient de son arrivée. Il s’installe à mes côtés et contemple Rey.

« Pas de changements ?

— Non, elle ne s’est pas encore réveillée. »

Ca fait des jours qu’elle est inconsciente. Je sens la question qui brûle les lèvres de mon ami mais je refuse de l’entendre la formuler.

« Elle va sortir de cet état. »

Il le faut. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Poe soupire.

« Et, si elle se réveille, qu’est-ce qui se passera ensuite ? Nous ignorons de quel côté elle se trouve à présent. Qu’est-ce que tu feras si elle est dans le camp du Dernier Ordre ?

— Je la ramènerai dans le nôtre. C’est ce Kylo Ren qui tente de la pervertir, libérée de lui, elle redeviendra celle que nous connaissions. Tu sais que c’est ce que la Générale Organa avait prévu de faire. »

Poe ouvre la bouche avant de se raviser. Je sais ce qu’il pense… Il croit qu’il est trop tard que tout est perdu, que Rey ne reviendra jamais. Il se trompe.

« Tu es vraiment certain que dans cette pièce, elle est complètement coupée de la Force ?

— C’est ce que prétendent les anciens textes Jedi, je n’ai aucune raison de les remettre en question. Il est mentionné plusieurs fois qu’ils utilisaient cet endroit pour mener un Isolement de Force. C’est ce dont Rey a besoin. D’être détoxifiée. »

Le visage de Poe s’assombrit encore. Il doute de mes capacités à mener cette mission à bien et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain qu’il ait tort. Mais, je me dois d’essayer. A présent que la Générale Organa est morte, il n’y a plus aucun Maître Jedi pour nous guider. Il ne reste que les textes amassés par Luke et sauvés par Rey que Rose, Kaydel et moi compulsons frénétiquement à la recherche d’une solution.

« La situation est de plus en plus difficile. Plusieurs planètes ont été détruites par le Dernier Ordre, nos soutiens nous lâchent l’un après l’autre, poursuit Poe d’une voix sombre. Ils ont peur pour leur vie et pour celle de leurs proches. Je ne peux pas les en blâmer. »

Je me tourne vers lui, furieux.

« Si tu veux abandonner, ce n’est pas trop tard. Tu peux partir, moi, je reste. »

Poe soupire et pose une main fraternelle sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Je suis allé trop loin et nous devons à Leia, à Chewbacca, et à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie de continuer la lutte. »

Son discours me rassérène un peu. Avec Poe et les autres à mes côtés, je me sens moins seul dans le combat que je mène.

« Je dis simplement que nos chances de l’emporter s’amenuisent de jours en jours, soupire Poe.

— Je sais… Si seulement Rey pouvait reprendre connaissance… Une fois sauvée de l’influence de Ren, elle rétablira l’Ordre Jedi et nous aurons une chance.

— Ca fait beaucoup de si… » murmure Poe.

Je ne l’ignore pas mais, je n’ai pas d’autres moyens. Il faut que Rey nous rejoigne, il le faut.

***

Le soulagement m’envahit lorsqu’elle se redresse. Enfin ! Je l'observe quelques instants avant de me décider à entrer dans la chambre spartiate où nous l’avons installée. Lorsqu’elle me reconnait, Rey se lève d’un bond.

« Où est Kylo ? Est-il toujours en vie ? »

L’urgence dans sa voix me fait grincer des dents. Lui, encore et toujours lui. Des jours qu’elle est inconsciente et pourtant, ses premiers mots sont pour lui. Je ne peux me retenir.

« Je l’ignore et je m’en moque. En ce qui me concerne, ce bâtard peut bien être mort. »

Le visage de Rey s’assombrit, sa mâchoire se durcit et ses yeux s’étrécissent en une fente.

« Je t’interdis de dire ça… »

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsqu’elle tend sa main vers moi. Si je n’avais pas pris la précaution de l’isoler de la Force, je serais en train d’étouffer. Les sourcils froncés, Rey laisse retomber sa main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je ne ressens plus la Force ?

— Tu veux dire, pourquoi tu ne peux pas l’utiliser, plutôt ? »

Son visage s’emplit de fureur. Je recule instinctivement avant me reprendre.

« Nous avons décidé de te couper de la Force, jusqu’à ce que tu redeviennes toi-même. Une fois que tu ne seras plus sous l’influence de Ren, tout ira mieux.

— Non ! Finn, tu ne comprends pas, il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui explique ce qu’Anakin m’a dit. Il doit savoir pour la Dyade.»

Son agitation est telle que ses mains tremblent. Je suis à la fois empli de pitié pour elle et dégouté par son attitude. Je recule vers la sortie.

« Tu me déçois tellement… Tu n’es plus celle que j’ai connue.

— Peut-être parce que tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

— Ce dont je suis certain, c’est que la Rey dont je me rappelle aurait demandé où se trouvaient Leia et Chewie… Toi, tu n’as même pas une pensée pour eux. »

Mon cinglant reproche a l’effet escompté. Rey se décompose.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

— Ils sont morts sur Exegol. Tu es la seule que nous ayons réussi à sauver. »

Je n’attends pas sa réaction et je referme la lourde porte derrière moi. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus, la voir ainsi me brise le cœur.

« Alors, tu crois toujours que tu vas réussir à la ramener vers notre cause ? me demande Poe, mi-figue, mi-raisin. J’ai vu ce qui s’est passé, son premier réflexe a été de s’en prendre à toi.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que ce serait simple. Mais je la ramènerai.

— Nous ne pourrons pas attendre indéfiniment. Si elle ne fait aucun progrès rapidement, il faudra… »

Mon cœur se serre. Nous en avons parlé de nombreuses fois… Si Rey ne peut être ramenée vers la Lumière, nous ne pourrons pas prendre le risque qu’elle se joigne à Ren.

« Ca a toujours été une possibilité, Finn. Ce n’est pas une perspective qui me réjouit mais, tu sais comme moi que la Générale aurait pris la même décision. »

Il a raison, je le sais. C’est pour cela que je n’ai pas le droit d’échouer.

« Attendons un peu de voir comment les choses se passent. Elle vient juste de revenir à elle, il faut lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. »

Notre nouveau chef semble dubitatif et j'insiste :

« Laisse lui une chance Poe, après tout, nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé après qu'elle nous ait quitté. »

Il grimace.

« Ce n'est pas très difficile de le deviner. Elle est partie rejoindre Ren. »

Cette idée me rend malade. Comment ce salopard de Ren a-t-il réussi à avoir autant d'ascendant sur elle ?

« On en est pas certains, peut-être qu'il s'est servi de leur lien pour la localiser.

— Son inquiétude pour lui et son comportement récent ne plaident pas en faveur de cette hypothèse. Et, tu as toi-même reconnu qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés lorsque la Générale et toi êtes entrés. Enfin, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, du moins pour l'instant. En attendant, nous devons avoir des informations sur ce que trame le Dernier Ordre. L’un d’entre nous doit partir en reconnaissance.

— J’irais », intervient Wrobie Tyce.

L’idée me déplait. J’évite de regarder le visage de notre amie, défigurée par un blaster lors de la bataille d’Exegol.

« C’est trop dangereux…

— Pas plus que de rester ici à attendre que Rey nous rejoigne en priant pour que le Dernier Ordre ne nous débusque pas avant… Et puis, de toute manière, nos choix sont limités, tu ne peux pas bouger d’ici à cause de Rey et nous avons besoin de Poe. C’est notre commandant et aussi notre meilleur pilote et, en cas d’attaque, c’est le seul à pouvoir faire évacuer tout le monde assez rapidement pour limiter les pertes. »

L’idée ne me plait toujours pas mais elle a raison…

« Maintenant que nous sommes d’accord, j’y vais. »

Poe la suit du regard alors qu’elle s’éloigne.

« Elle ne manque pas de cran. Après ce qu’elle a subi sur Exégol, personne ne lui en voudrait si elle abandonnait », murmure-t-il.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Rey

**Chapitre 25**

**Rey**

**_Lune 57 de Iego,_ **

Une fois Finn parti, je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je suis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Leia et Chewie sont morts… Mes idées sont confuses, je me sens tellement faible, si fatiguée. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs. Palpatine nous a poussés à nous affronter, j'étais prête à tuer Kylo, près de basculer pour de bon. Puis, Anakin est apparu et tout a changé. Il nous a sauvés tous les deux. Je me rappelle de la sensation de la Force s'échappant de moi tandis que je tentais de guérir Kylo. Palpatine était furieux… L'effort de mémoire me fatigue mais je dois savoir. D'un coup, l'horrible scène me revient, Leia qui s’interpose et se sacrifie pour sauver Kylo. Elle lutte, brandissant son sabre laser comme seul bouclier contre le déchaînement d'éclairs de Force. Je voudrais l'aider mais j'en suis incapable, je suis trop épuisée, trop bouleversée. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues au souvenir du moment où elle a perdu le combat, je n’essaie pas de les essuyer. Je revois le corps sans vie de Leia à mes pieds, je me souviens de la peine, du sentiment de perte de Kylo confondus dans mes émotions. A la fin, Leia et Kylo se sont pardonnés. Je me rappelle de l’immense soulagement mâtiné de chagrin qu’il a éprouvé et dans lequel je puise un peu de réconfort. Je continue à explorer ma mémoire et je me souviens de la main de Kylo dans la mienne, de la blessure que je cherchais à guérir puis… plus rien avant ici.

Je cherche la Force mais impossible de la trouver. C’est comme si toutes mes connexions avaient été coupées net. Je me concentre sur Kylo mais je ne perçois plus notre lien. Je ne le sens plus. Mon cœur accélère, la peur m’étouffe. Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de sentir la Force ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils m’ont fait ?

Anakin… Il m’a aidée sur Exégol, peut-être qu’il m’aidera à nouveau. Je le supplie de venir à mon aide, j’invoque les fantômes de Luke, de Leia, des Jedi défunts et même l’esprit des Siths mais nul ne me répond.

« C’est inutile de les appeler, tu te fatigues pour rien.

— Que s’est-il passé sur Exégol ? Comment as-tu réussi à me capturer ?»

Finn. Encore.

Son visage se contracte.

« Te capturer ? Tu es sérieuse, Rey ? C’est vraiment comme ça que tu vois les choses ? »

Il semble réellement blessé et je m’oblige au calme en dépit de la panique qui grandit en moi. Je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kylo.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis confuse, je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne comprends pas comment je suis arrivée ici. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c’est de la colère de Palpatine alors que j’essaie de... »

Parler de Kylo actuellement n’est sans doute pas une bonne idée et je m’interromps.

« De Leia qui s’interpose… » je termine maladroitement.

L’émotion me serre la gorge alors que je revois Leia s’écrouler sur le sol d’Exégol. Finn déglutit et son regard se perd un instant dans le vide.

« Tu t’es évanouie, souffle-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’ai utilisé mon blaster contre Sidious mais, ça ne lui a pas fait grand-chose. A un moment, tu t’es retrouvée projetée plus loin, à l’écart du combat. Ren et Palpatine étaient déchainés, ils s’affrontaient sans pitié, ils ne faisaient pas attention à toi, ni à moi. J’ai tenté ma chance et j’ai réussi à te sauver. »

Un sourire fier joue sur les lèvres de Finn mais je ne m’en préoccupe pas. Mes mains tremblent à la pensée de ce qui s’est produit. Kylo a affronté seul Palpatine et, au lieu de l’aider, Finn en a profité pour m’emmener.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il fallait que je reste, je devais aider Kylo ! »

Le visage de Finn se remplit de consternation mais je suis trop en colère pour m’en soucier.

« A cause de toi, il est peut-être mort !

— Malheureusement, je doute que ce soit le cas. Mais, si ça l’était, personne ne le regretterait, » m’assène Finn.

L’affolement me gagne à l’idée que Kylo ait été blessé ou pire, tué, par Palpatine. Je ferme les yeux et je cherche un signe de lui dans la Force.

« Je t’en supplie, Kylo, réponds-moi, réponds-moi… je murmure, désespérée.

— C’est inutile. Je te l’ai dit, dans cette pièce, tu es insensible à la Force », me rappelle Finn.

Non ! Je me retourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m’as amenée ici ? »

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues mais je m’en moque. Finn pousse un soupir las.

« Je te l’ai déjà expliqué. Si je fais ça, c’est pour t’aider. Je sais que tu n’en as pas conscience mais Kylo Ren est mauvais pour toi. Je ne fais que ce que la Générale avait prévu avant d'être tuée : te couper de son influence, enfin, si tant est qu’il soit encore capable de l’exercer.

— Non ! Tu mens ! Leia lui a pardonné, elle est morte pour le sauver ! »

Finn secoue la tête.

« Elle est morte pour t’empêcher de basculer du Côté Obscur et je compte bien poursuivre sa mission. »

Non, il se trompe, il a tort ! Il n'a aucun droit de prendre cette décision.

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses m’utiliser, toi aussi ? Pour te servir de moi afin de faire renaitre l’Ordre Jedi ?

— L’Ordre Jedi n’est pas mort. Il survit à travers moi. »

Finn ? Un Jedi ? N’importe quoi !

« Tu n’es pas un Jedi. Tu n’as rien d’un Jedi.

— Pourtant, je suis sensible à la Force… »

Tout en parlant, il bombe le torse. Sa petite gloriole est risible. Il ne connaît rien à la Force.

« Cela ne fait pas de toi un Chevalier Jedi. Il faut plus que des bribes de Force pour ça. »

Le sourire de Finn s’efface.

« La Rey que je connais m’encouragerait au lieu de se moquer de moi. Tu es pervertie, sous l'influence de Ren. Tu t’exprimes comme lui, tu réagis comme lui : égoïstement, sans te soucier du mal que tu peux faire. »

La rage me submerge.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Tu ne sais rien de qui il est, tu ne sais rien des épreuves qu’il a traversées, des blessures qu’on lui a fait. Tu ne le connais pas.

— Contrairement à toi ? Tu ne sais que ce qu’il a voulu te faire croire. »

Quel imbécile, il est si étroit d’esprit. Je ne m’en étais jamais rendu compte, mais, à présent, son ignorance me saute aux yeux.

« Tu ne comprends rien… Nous sommes une Dyade. Il ne peut pas me mentir. Il ne peut rien me cacher. Ni sa noirceur, ni sa lumière.

— Sa Lumière ? Il est pourri jusqu’à la moelle, Rey. Il est incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son ambition.

— C’est faux ! Tout ce qu’il veut c’est être aimé. Je le sais, je l’ai senti lorsque nous étions ensemble sur Ahch-To. »

Les yeux de Finn se voilent et il se décompose. Il est choqué, je savoure le moment.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par _ensemble_ ? »

Je ne réussis plus à ma maitriser ma colère. Je veux le blesser. Je lui crache la vérité au visage.

« A ton avis ? Tout ce que tu imagines et plus encore… »

La porte claque derrière lui.

***

Cela fait des heures que je suis seule. A présent, je regrette d’avoir jeté ma relation avec Kylo au visage de Finn. Il le déteste et ce n’est pas comme ça que je réussirai à sortir d’ici.

La porte s’ouvre et livre le passage à C3PO. Le droïde porte un plateau fumant et odorant entre ses mains de métal, un vrai luxe pour la Résistance. Pourtant, je m’en moque. Je me précipite vers lui.

« C3, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Il faut que tu m’aides à sortir d’ici. 

— Je suis désolé Maitresse Rey, mais Maitre Finn a formellement interdit que l’on vous laisse sortir de cette pièce. »

Maitre Finn ? Il prend vraiment toute cette histoire de Jedi au sérieux ! Je me force au calme. Effrayer C3PO ne me sera d’aucun secours. Je m’efforce de me montrer patiente :

« Je sais qu’il pense bien faire, mais il se trompe. Je t’en supplie, je vais mieux maintenant et ce n’est pas en restant cloitrée entre ces quatre murs que je vais pouvoir vous aider. »

Le droïde secoue la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir. »

Sa voix métallique a des accents de fermeté. Je le connais assez pour savoir que rien ne le fera flancher. C’est un cauchemar ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous aussi obtus ? De quel droit m’empêchent-ils d’être moi-même ? J’en ai assez que l’on décide de ma vie !

« Stupide droïde ! »

Je jette le plateau contre le mur et la nourriture s’écrase sur le sol. C3PO recule et je prends conscience de mon erreur. Toute manifestation de colère est suspecte pour les Jedi et leurs disciples.

« Parler ainsi à un droïde de classe 3 … maugrée-t-il en sortant.

— Pardon de m’être énervée, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je suis désolée ! »

Trop tard.

Seul le silence me répond.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 26**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Ahch-To explose en milliers de particules sous mes yeux. La planète n’abritait aucun rebelle mais savoir qu’elle existait encore alors que Rey n’est plus m’était insupportable.

« A l’allure où vous allez, il n’y aura bientôt plus la moindre vie dans la Galaxie, » commente Pryde.

Je me tourne vers lui.

« Vous n’avez pas à remettre en question mes décisions. Ahch-To abritait un lieu de culte Jedi. Cela justifie amplement son éradication. »

Un sourire joue sur les lèvres de Pryde. Je meurs d’envie de le réduire en bouillie.

« Bien sûr, Seigneur Dark Kylo, nous sommes tous conscients que c’est la seule raison de cette destruction. »

Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre à ses insinuations. A la place, je le mets face à ses propres échecs.

« Où en êtes-vous avec la Résistance ? Avez-vous identifié leur base de repli ? Une idée sur sa localisation, peut-être ?

— Non, Seigneur Dark Kylo. Soit ils se font réellement très discrets, soit ils se sont dissous, soit ils se trouvaient sur l’une des nombreuses planètes dont vous avez ordonné la destruction. Ce qui, de fait, les mettrait hors de notre portée. »

Je n’en peux plus des airs supérieurs de ce pantin. Ma main se resserre et je le fixe droit dans les yeux alors qu’il se tortille dans les airs. Il me suffirait d'une petite poussée supplémentaire et… Malheureusement, ma position est encore trop précaire pour que je puisse me permettre de l'éliminer. Je ne peux pas mettre en péril mon but : je dois amener Sidious à me faire confiance. Tuer son espion n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. A regrets, je le relâche.

« A votre place, je m’efforcerai de faire mieux que cela, Pryde. Je veux ce stromtrooper rebelle. Il fera un bon exemple. »

Finn. Il s’appelle Finn. C’est lui qui m’a arraché Rey. Sans cet idiot, elle serait toujours vivante, je l’aurais sauvée. J’aurais donné jusqu’à mon dernier souffle pour elle.

***

« Seigneur Kylo, nous avons une prise, une résistante a été interceptée alors qu’elle tentait de quitter Bastion. »

Pryde dégouline de satisfaction. Il veut quoi ? Des félicitations pour avoir enfin fait ce que je lui ai ordonné ?

« Elle faisait partie du groupe qui s’est rendu sur Exégol », souligne-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

Enfin… Cela fait des semaines que je cherche à mettre la main sur l’un des leurs. A savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Rey. Je ne fais pas confiance en Sidious pour me dire la vérité sur les circonstances de sa mort. Cette fille, c’est autre chose, elle finira par parler. De gré ou sous les assauts de ma Force.

***

Son visage est atrocement mutilé, amputé d’un large morceau de la partie inférieure, pourtant, il me semble la reconnaitre. Je l’ai vue, jadis, auprès de Leia. Une pilote. Elle suivait la Résistance comme un fidèle wookie.

« Wrookie… comme on se retrouve.

— C’est Wrobie », me corrige-t-elle.

Comme si j’en avais quelque chose à faire. D’un geste, j’immobilise son corps à quelques mètres du sol, lui ôtant toute maitrise de ses mouvements. La Force coule en moi…C'est tellement bon !

« Vous feriez mieux de me tuer maintenant car je ne parlerai pas. Vous perdez votre temps. Grâce à vos chevaliers, j’ai déjà connu le pire. 

— Pauvre idiote, tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce qu’est le pire… »

Je me concentre sur son corps en lévitation et je brise ses os. Celui du petit doigt de sa main droite pour commencer, puis un de ses orteils gauche… Et pourquoi pas une côte ou deux ? Les cris qu’elle tente de retenir finissent par résonner dans la salle. Quelle douce musique ! Je lui offre un peu de répit et m'approche d'elle. Sous l'effet du contrôle que j'exerce sur elle, son corps a adopté un angle improbable. De grosses gouttes de sueur roulent sur son front et ses pupilles sont dilatées par la douleur. Je pose la main sur son épaule et son corps frissonne. Elle est terrifiée. Je m'approche de son oreille et souffle :

« Je peux faire de ta vie une longue suite de souffrances, je peux t’écorcher vive puis te régénérer pour mieux recommencer. Mais, si tu me révèles l’information que j’attends de toi, je te promets de te tuer rapidement. »

La résistante halète. Je ressens sa peur. Pourtant, sa volonté ne flanche pas.

« Allez-y, faites-le. Vous pouvez me torturer aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, je ne céderai pas. Jamais je ne vous dirais où se trouve Rey. »

Que… quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? Rey est en vie ? Je suis tellement stupéfait que je relâche le contrôle que j'exerce sur elle.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Rey est vivante ? Où est-elle ? Parle ! »

Elle se contente de me toiser, une caricature de sourire aux lèvres. Elle jubile devant mon agitation. Mais, j'ai de quoi la faire parler. Je brise ses os un par un et elle hurle sans retenue.

« Jamais ! »

Elle ne lutte pas contre la mort, au contraire, elle l'attend, elle l’appelle. Non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser m’échapper. Je pose les mains sur son front et je force l’entrée dans son esprit. La voix de la rebelle se brise alors que je détruis tout ce qui n’est pas Rey. Je me moque des ravages que je provoque en elle. Tout ce que je veux c’est savoir ce qui est arrivé à Rey. Là ! Je la vois, allongée dans une salle nue et éclairée d’une lueur blafarde. Sa poitrine se soulève, elle dort. Elle est en vie ! Je pousse un peu plus profondément dans la tête de la résistante pour trouver sa localisation mais son corps commence à convulser. La décharge de Force que je lui inflige est trop forte, je vais griller son cerveau. Encore quelques secondes…

Iego.

La fille gémit, la bave aux lèvres. Son esprit est vide, à présent son intelligence est inférieure à celle d'un Porg. C’est terminé. Je ne tirerai plus rien d’elle.

Pryde me rejoint. Son visage est blême.

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

En dépit de son ton qui se veut assuré, je décèle la peur en lui. Il a raison de me craindre. Une fois que j’aurais trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de Sidious, je m’occuperai de lui. Mais pour l’instant, ma priorité est Rey. Si elle est en vie, je la trouverai. Mais avant ça, Palpatine me doit des explications.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Finn

**Chapitre 27**

**Finn**

**_Lune 57 de Iego,_ **

Je me concentre le plus possible et je tente de maitriser la Force mais, j’ai beau essayer, je ne parviens pas à m’immerger totalement. Le rocher que je tente d’amener à moi retombe sur le sol, il a à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin depuis son point de départ.

« Tu progresses bien, » me félicite Rose.

Nous savons tous les deux que c’est faux et que je suis loin de la maitrise dont faisait preuve Rey lors de son éveil à la Force mais ses encouragements me touchent. Et, attendu que Rey ne semble toujours pas disposée à nous aider, je n’ai pas d’autres choix que de faire semblant d’y croire. Tout ce qui peut nous apporter de l’espoir est bienvenu.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant dans les ouvrages que la Générale conservait ? »

Rose secoue la tête.

« Rien qui puisse nous aider pour l’instant, la Dyade dont elle t’a parlé n’est mentionnée que très rarement, et, lorsqu’il en est question, c’est sous forme de légende rattachée à la Prophétie de l’Elu et à l’avènement de l’Equilibre à la tête de la Galaxie.

— Tout cela est inutile, cette prophétie s’est déjà réalisée ! Anakin Skywalker était l’Elu et il a accompli son destin en mourant pour rétablir l'équilibre ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Poe insiste pour que poursuivions nos recherches. »

Rose m’adresse un geste d’impuissance.

« Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ! C’est à croire que toutes les mentions d’une Dyade de Force ont été effacées des préceptes Jedi. Je ne suis même pas certaine que cette chose existe réellement. Kaydel continue de chercher. Elle est persuadée que Rey a raison et que le maintien de sa connexion avec Ren est indispensable.

— Kaydel ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Elle ne ressent pas la Force. Bon sang ! C’est pas possible, il doit bien exister un moyen de mettre un terme à ce fichu lien ! »

Rose baisse la tête, je sens qu’elle retient ses mots.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Rose ? »

Elle soupire puis :

« Peut-être que nous avons tort de tenter de détruire leur connexion. Peut-être que, je ne sais pas, que ça peut nous aider …

— Nous aider ? Tu plaisantes !

— A la fin, la Générale Organa n’était plus aussi sûre qu’il faille le rompre, tu sais. Kaydel me l’a dit.

— Kaydel… Encore elle ! Ce n'est pas parce que Leia a eu pitié d'elle et l'a prise sous son aile qu'elle lui a révélé pour autant tous ses secrets.

— Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu’elle était proche de la Générale. Elle lui faisait confiance. Si elle affirme que Leia avait des doutes sur la nécessité de séparer Rey de Ren, je la crois. 

— Kaydel n’est qu’une idéaliste naïve, elle ne comprend que ce qu’elle veut comprendre. Moi, ce que je sais, c’est qu’à cause de cette foutue connexion Rey a presque basculé du Côté Obscur, tout cela parce que Kylo Ren s’en est servi pour l’influencer. »

Rose grimace.

« Il n’est peut-être pas le seul responsable… Poe m’a expliqué tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu sais que Rey est une Palpatine. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que les Skywalker avaient décidé de la dissimuler. Peut-être que le Côté Obscur fait partie d’elle et qu’elle se serait tournée vers lui de toute façon. »

J’ai l’impression qu’elle vient de me donner un coup dans l’estomac.

« Comment peux-tu penser cela ? C’est de Rey dont nous parlons ! C’est la personne la plus généreuse et la plus douce que je connaisse. Elle n’a rien de commun avec les Siths.

— Exception faite du pouvoir d’étranglement dont elle a une fâcheuse tendance à abuser. De plus, tu m’as dit toi-même qu’elle portait un sabre laser rouge lorsque tu l’as retrouvée sur Exégol.

— Elle s’est égarée et a été manipulée mais elle n’est pas mauvaise. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Une fois qu’elle sera coupée depuis suffisamment longtemps de l’influence de Ren, elle redeviendra elle-même.

— Justement, je voulais te parler de cela. Nous avons retrouvé des textes traitant de l’Isolement de Force. Tous mettent en garde contre les risques de folie encourus par celui qui y est soumis. Il est vivement déconseillé de couper une personne « sensible » de la Force durant une trop longue période. Ca fait des semaines que Rey est enfermée… »

Le découragement s'insinue en moi. Rose poursuit :

« Elle ne va pas bien, Finn. Elle dort à peine et passe ses journées à appeler à son aide Anakin, Ren et les Jedi défunts. Une fois, je l’ai même surprise en train d’implorer la Générale Organa de la sortir de là. Et, quand C3PO lui a porté son repas, elle s’en prise à lui. Il en est encore tout chamboulé. Kaydel et moi en avons parlé à Poe et il est d’accord avec nous, cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi, il faut trouver une solution.»

Je sais tout cela mais l’entendre de la bouche de Rose le rend encore plus tangible.

« Je sais… Laissez-moi encore essayer quelques jours, si passé ce délai, il n’y a aucune amélioration, nous déciderons ensemble de ce qu’il convient de faire. »

— D’accord… Et, en ce qui concerne Ren ? Est-ce que tu comptes lui apprendre qu’il est en vie ? Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de le faire, cela l’apaiserait et elle serait sans doute plus disposée à nous écouter. »

Je serre les poings à cette suggestion. Mes visites à Rey sont devenues un vrai supplice. Je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi, elle n’a que le nom de Ren à la bouche. Son inquiétude pour lui me rend malade.

« Non. La rassurer à son sujet risque de la pousser à vouloir activer leur lien coute que coute. Il faut la couper définitivement de ce monstre.»

La déception de Rose est palpable mais elle se résigne.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. J’espère juste, qu’en usant de méthodes qui ressemblent à celles du Dernier Ordre, nous ne sommes pas en train de l’éloigner encore un peu plus de nous. »

Sur ces mots, elle s’éloigne, me laissant seul avec mes doutes et mes angoisses. Je la rappelle.

« Des nouvelles de Wrobie ? »

Les épaules de mon amie s’affaissent un peu plus.

« Non, répond-elle sans se retourner. Nous avons perdu le contact avec elle depuis des jours et aucun des rares amis qu’il nous reste dans la Galaxie ne semble être capable de la localiser. 


	28. Chapitre 28 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 28**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle qu’il s’est attribué lorsqu'il a embarqué, Dark Sidious est debout et observe le vide qui remplace désormais Ahch-To.

« Tu es trop impulsif, mon jeune apprenti… Détruire le sanctuaire de Luke Skywalker était certes tentant mais sans doute prématuré. »

Je balaie d’un geste sa remontrance et m’avance vers lui. Ma jambe me fait mal, un souvenir de la blessure que m’a infligée Rey sur Exégol.

« Nous avons capturé une rebelle, l’une des membres de la base de Leia Organa. »

Prononcer le nom de ma mère me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche. Malgré moi, je suis hanté par ses derniers instants. Je la revois s'élancer et prendre de plein fouet la puissance de Sidious. Elle est morte pour me sauver. Cela aussi, il le paiera. Une fois que je serais assez puissant pour le vaincre, je l’anéantirai. Mais pour l’instant, il me faut jouer le rôle de l’apprenti soumis.

« Et ?

— Elle affirme que Rey est toujours en vie ! »

Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres sèches de Sidious.

« Et bien entendu, tu te précipites ici pour me demander des comptes sans prendre le temps d’une quelconque réflexion… »

Le mépris dans sa voix me remplit de rage mais je refuse de me laisser aller.

« En effet, vous sembliez tellement désireux de la voir vous rejoindre que ce revirement me pose question. Pourquoi l’avoir laissée partir ?

— Pourquoi la garder ? Je t’avais déjà à mes côtés. »

Il ment… Il s’est passé autre chose, je le sens.

Sidious me fixe.

« C’est bien, tu progresses… La vérité, c’est qu’elle a profité de la confusion de la bataille pour s’enfuir avec ce stromtrooper renégat. Je suppose qu’elle préférait être avec lui… Si je n’ai pas jugé bon de t’en informer c’est pour t’épargner cette humiliation. »

Rey et Finn ? Non, impossible… Elle ne ferait jamais cela.

« Tu étais à demi-inconscient quand ils sont partis, elle n’a même pas eu un regard pour toi. Elle t’a laissé là sans se soucier de ce que je te ferais », poursuit Sidious.

Des images de Rey, main dans la main avec Finn, courant dans les tunnels d’Exégol me reviennent à l’esprit. Je suis troublé.

« Tu vois, tu te rappelles… susurre mon maitre. Elle t’a abandonné, elle t’a laissé derrière pour partir avec lui. A croire que l’histoire est faite pour se répéter. Après tout, c’est ce que ta mère a fait, elle t’a offert au bon vouloir de son frère, n’est-ce pas ? »

Luke. Je le hais. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Je dois me concentrer sur Rey.

Rey et Finn… Non…

_Ne me quitte pas…_

Je me souviens de Rey prononçant ces mots alors qu’elle pose ses mains sur ma jambe pour stopper l’hémorragie.

« Elle t’a utilisé pour essayer de m’atteindre et, une fois que tu ne lui as plus été d’aucune utilité, une fois que tu étais à terre par ses œuvres et qu’elle ne pouvait plus puiser dans ta Force pour essayer de m’abattre, elle a rejoint ses amis de la Résistance. Les Jedi ont toujours excellé dans la manipulation des sentiments, ils sont habiles à feindre l'affection pour imposer leurs idées », poursuit Sidious.

Tout s’embrouille dans ma tête. Je revois sa fureur lorsqu’elle a cru que je l’avais trompée. Elle avait de la peine à l’idée que je l’ai utilisée, ses sentiments n’étaient pas feints, ils ne pouvaient pas l’être, non ?

« Elle s’est servi de toi, elle voulait t’empêcher d’accomplir ton grand destin de Sith. Elle sait que tu es plus puissant qu’elle ne le sera jamais… Voilà pourquoi elle a tenté de te détruire en te poussant à t’épuiser pour la convaincre. »

Les mots de Sidious s’imposent dans mon esprit. Pourtant, je me souviens d’Ahch-To, du gout de ses lèvres, de la manière dont elle se pressait contre moi… De son désir.

« D’ailleurs, depuis son évasion avec les résistants, elle a rompu toute connexion avec toi, n’est-ce pas la preuve qu’elle t’a utilisé ? » ricane mon maitre.

Il a raison… Je ne parviens plus à sentir Rey dans la Force. Comme si elle m’était interdite.

« C’est ton impulsivité et ce stupide désir d’être aimé auquel tu te raccroches qui leur ont permis de te manipuler… »

Je me mords les lèvres alors qu’il me renvoie mes blessures au visage.

« Que crois-tu Dark Kylo ? Que j’ignore ce qui te rend fragile ? Que je ne connais pas tes failles ? Je serais un piètre Maître si c’était le cas. »

Je sens la honte enflammer mes joues et je ne peux pas soutenir son regard.

« Je les sens encore en toi… poursuis Sidious. Mais, aussi grande que soit ma compréhension de ton esprit, je ne le connais pas aussi bien que ta précieuse mère… C’est elle qui a donné à Rey les armes pour te mettre à genoux. Après tout, elle était son Maitre, non ? »

Non, Leia est morte en tentant de me protéger… Elle n’aurait pas…

« C’est Rey qu’elle voulait sauver. Il n’a jamais été question de toi, pauvre naïf. Tu n’as jamais été qu’un instrument pour parvenir à leurs fins. D’abord, en te poussant à rejoindre l’Ordre Jedi pour utiliser ta maitrise de la Force, puis, comme tu ne répondais pas à leurs attentes, en essayant de te supprimer. Tu as eu assez de courage pour t’enfuir et rejoindre Snoke… Alors, ils ont changé de stratégie et ont utilisé la connexion que tu as avec Rey pour te séduire et essayer de t’affaiblir.»

Oui… bien sûr… Pourtant…

_Ne me quitte pas…_

Des pas décroissent dans le couloir. J’entends la voix de Rey :

_Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés à temps, je n’en pouvais plus de cette comédie. Il me dégoute._

Une boule remonte dans ma gorge. Je me souviens… Sidious me toise.

« A présent que tu sais, je compte sur toi pour te montrer inflexible et fort. Je n’admettrai plus aucune faiblesse ni faux pas de la part de mon unique apprenti. Suis-je clair ? »

On peut difficilement menacer plus ouvertement … Cependant, il a raison. A chaque fois que je me suis laissé attendrir par mes sentiments, que je me suis adonné à la nostalgie ou que j’ai accordé ma confiance cela s’est retourné contre moi. J’en ai assez que les autres me piétinent et m’utilisent. J’en ai assez d’être méprisé, il est temps de leur montrer à tous, de montrer à Rey, ce que je vaux, ce que je suis vraiment !

« Oui… jubile Sidious. Laisse ta juste colère et ta frustration guider tes actes… Que comptes-tu faire, jeune apprenti ?

— Je vais les trouver, même si pour cela, je dois mettre Iego à feu et à sang ! Et une fois que je les tiendrai dans le creux de ma main, je leur ferai payer leurs mensonges. Leur agonie sera si lente et si douloureuse que plus jamais personne dans la Galaxie n’osera s’élever contre moi. »

Galvanisé par la colère, je n’attends pas de réponse de mon Maitre. Je me précipite dans la salle où végète la rebelle.

« Il est temps d’envoyer un message à la Résistance, Pryde. »

Le hurlement de la fille est comme une douce musique.

****


	29. Chapitre 29 : Rey

**Chapitre 29**

**Rey**

**_Lune 57 de Iego,_ **

Il me serre contre lui, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes puis il s’écarte légèrement. Son regard est empli de tendresse et je tends la main pour caresser sa joue. Mon cœur accélère et mon corps se tend vers lui. Je le veux tellement… Il me sourit et je perçois la puissance de son désir.

Soudain, tout se modifie et il devient sombre, froid, cruel… Il me terrifie. J’essaie de lui échapper mais, alors que je le repousse, je le vois à terre. Il est agenouillé devant moi. Je lève mon sabre laser pour en finir. Le laser flamboie. Rouge sang. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un Sith, je suis du côté Lumineux.

_Je t’en prie, écoute notre lien…_

Non !

Pourtant… Je ressens sa chaleur, je me sens en sécurité… Il ne peut pas être mauvais. Il ne peut pas être l’être inhumain que tous me décrivent. Je n’en peux plus d’autant de souffrance. Je me réveille, trempée de sueur et son nom sur les lèvres.

« Kylo. »

« Comment peux-tu encore te soucier de ce dégénéré ? Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Tu ne vois donc pas quelle pourriture il est ? C’est un être vil, cruel, sans cœur. »

Finn. Le présent me rattrape et je mets quelques secondes à me souvenir. Il m’a conduite dans cette pièce, il me séquestre… Tout ça pour que… Pour quoi au juste ?

« Non, c’est faux… Il y a du bon en lui. Je le sais, la Dyade me l’a révélé.»

Ecumant de rage et de ce que je perçois comme du désespoir, Finn secoue la tête. Sa main tremblante tient un holocron qu’il m’agite sous le nez.

« Vraiment ? Vois donc par toi-même à quel point ton cher _Dark Kylo_ est gentil et rempli de douceur !»

La lumière blafarde de l’hologramme illumine ma cellule. Je le reconnais et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il est en vie ! Pendant quelques secondes, ce simple fait illumine mon existence. Puis, les images s’impriment dans ma rétine…

Finn ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits ni de me détourner.

« Alors, c’est vraiment ça que tu veux, Rey ? C’est ça que tu aimes ? »

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Par pitié, laissez-moi…

« Regarde ! » exige Finn.

Kylo fait face à Wrobie. Mais… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Elle a le visage détruit, son côté gauche n’est plus qu’un amas d’os et de chair. Ses yeux sont vides et de la bave coule le long de ce qui était son menton. Une voix caverneuse s’élève, une voix qui est celle de Kylo sans être tout à fait la sienne.

« Je sais où vous êtes… Rendez vous ou ce qu’elle a subi sera une partie de plaisir à côté de ce que je vous ferais. »

A cet instant, le corps de Wrobie se redresse, comme aiguillé par des milliers d’éclairs de Force. Un gémissement guttural s’échappe de ses lèvres. Kylo se retourne vers nous et son visage apparait, dissimulant le corps supplicié de Wrobie Tyce aux regards. Ses yeux sont pareils à deux puits de noirceur. J’ai l’impression qu’ils plongent directement dans les miens et transpercent mon âme.

« J’espère que tu m’entends, Rey. Je te retrouverai. Je débusquerai tes amis. Je suis prêt à détruire la Galaxie toute entière pour ça. Rien ne m’arrêtera. Je viens pour toi. Et quand j’aurais mis la main sur toi, je te ferais regretter de ne pas être morte sur Exegol.»

L’holocron s’interrompt et l’image de Kylo s’efface. Le souffle me manque. Je ne sais plus où j’en suis… C’est impossible, l’homme que je connais ne ferait jamais cela. Même sans la Force je peux voir qu’il est consumé par la haine. Il n’y a plus la moindre parcelle de Lumière en lui… Mais, c’est impossible, impossible… Kylo ne peut pas être ce monstre !

« Kylo… Que lui a-t-on fait ? Que s’est-il passé ?»

Finn s’étrangle presque en me répondant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ON lui a fait ? Non, mais tu plaisantes, Rey ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu penses encore qu’il y a du bon en lui ! Pas après ce qu’il a fait à Wrobie, à notre amie ! Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pour que tu ouvres les yeux ? Regarde-le ! »

Il me hurle dessus et je me recroqueville. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi me force-t-il à regarder encore ? Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je me détourne mais Finn me saisit par le bras.

« Il est temps que tu fasses face à la réalité. Je ne te laisserai plus détourner le regard et te bercer d’illusions au sujet de Ren. »

J’ai l’impression qu’une main glacée et invisible s’est refermée sur mon cœur. Elle serre sans pitié. Je manque d’air, j’étouffe… Les paroles de Kylo résonnent de nouveau, froides, cruelles. Insensibles.

_J’espère que tu m’entends, Rey. Je te retrouverai. Je débusquerai tes amis. Je suis prêt à détruire la Galaxie toute entière pour ça. Rien ne m’arrêtera. Je viens pour toi. Et, quand j’aurais mis la main sur toi, je te ferais regretter de ne pas être morte sur Exegol_.»

Sa haine m’est insoutenable.

« Arrête ça, Finn… Je t’en supplie…

—Non. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu l’entendes, il faut que tu comprennes à quel point il est monstrueux. Peut-être qu’ainsi, tu réussiras à t’en libérer. »

Il se tourne vers le droïde qui l’accompagne.

« R2, je veux que tu passes ce message en boucle jusqu’à ce que je te dise d’arrêter. »

Non… pitié, non… Je ne veux plus entendre ça.

R2D2 proteste mais Finn reste inflexible. La porte se referme sur lui tandis que les gémissements de Wrobie reprennent. Non… Je laisse mes larmes s’écouler lorsque la voix cruelle de Kylo s’élève de nouveau dans la pièce, chargée de fiel.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Finn

**Chapitre 30**

**Finn**

**_Lune 57 de Iego,_ **

Mes mains tremblent lorsque je sors de la chambre de Rey. J’entends ses sanglots lourds de désespoir derrière la porte. Je suis à la fois furieux contre elle et rempli de pitié. J’avale ma salive et je me force à réprimer mes émotions. Je ne peux pas faire preuve de faiblesse maintenant. Il faut qu’elle comprenne qu’il n’y a pas de Ben derrière le masque, que Ren est un monstre, sans quoi les morts de Wrobie, de Chewie, de Leia Organa et de tous les autres auront été vaines. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Je ne peux pas abandonner Rey dans le monde illusoire qu’il a créé pour la convaincre.

Rose sort de l’ombre et je sursaute. Je ne l’avais pas vue, pris dans le déferlement de sentiments de Rey. Elle me fixe avec désapprobation. J’en ai assez ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend que je fais tout ce que je peux pour Rey ?

« Quoi ? » je demande.

Un long sanglot résonne derrière la porte close et, tout comme Rose, je me crispe.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu encore lui faire endurer ça ? me crache-t-elle.

— Jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit désintoxiquée de lui.

— Et si ça n’arrive pas ? Tu comptes la torturer jusqu’à ce qu’elle en meure ? 

— La torturer ? Non, mais tu plaisantes, Rose ! Je lui montre simplement le vrai visage de ce type. »

Rose secoue la tête, son visage exprime le dégoût.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’acharnes ainsi. Tu dis que tu ne cherches que son bien, mais tu la coupes de la Force au risque de la rendre folle.

— Rey n’est pas folle !

— Peut-être, mais tu es en train de la briser. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu’elle oublie Ren ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que c’est la chose à faire ! J’ai trouvé quelques textes anciens évoquant la Dyade. Ils racontent qu’elle porte un pouvoir fantastique. Peut-être que si un tel lien les unit, c’est pour une bonne raison.

— La Générale Organa était de mon avis. Ren est nocif pour elle.

— Elle ne le pensait plus à la fin et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Même si tu ne l'apprécies pas tu dois reconnaître que Kaydel est incapable de mentir. »

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Rose reste droite, se contentant de grimacer alors que, derrière la porte, les pleurs de Rey redoublent. D’un même mouvement, nous nous écartons de la pièce d’isolement, son chagrin nous est aussi insupportable à l’un qu’à l’autre.

« Alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu proposes, Rose ? On abandonne tout espoir ? On la laisse sortir et courir le rejoindre ? »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Non… Bien sûr que non… En réalité, nous ne savons même pas dans quel camp elle se trouve désormais. Nous ignorons ce qui s’est passé sur Exégol. Peut-être a-t-elle définitivement basculé, après tout, c’est une Palpatine… 

— Tu ne cesses de me le rappeler. Dans quel but ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi au juste ? Qu’on la tue ? 

—Pour être franche, je ne sais pas, Finn ! Mais, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! Il faut la libérer de cette pièce pour commencer, il faut la laisser se connecter à la Force avant qu’elle ne perde complètement l’esprit. Nous la surveillerons et nous prendrons nos précautions. Même si c'est inutile. Après tout, tu le dis toi-même : Rey est une bonne personne. Si c'est vraiment le cas, je doute qu’elle nous fasse du mal. Sentir de nouveau la Force sera bénéfique pour elle. Et, si une fois l’esprit clair, elle souhaite toujours rejoindre Ren, eh bien… nous n’avons pas le droit de la priver de sa liberté. Pas nous. Pas alors que nous combattons la dictature du Dernier Ordre. »

Je prends sur moi. Rose ne comprend décidément rien. Néanmoins, je me dois de faire preuve d’autorité. Maintenant que la Générale nous a quitté, la Résistance repose certes sur les épaules de Poe mais aussi les miennes. Après tout, tant que Rey est instable je suis le seul à maitriser la Force, même si je ne progresse pas aussi vite que nous en aurions besoin.

« J’ai entendu ton avis Rose. Cependant, sois certaine d’une chose : il est absolument hors de question que Rey rejoigne Ren. Je ne laisserai jamais faire une chose pareille. »

Rose ferme brièvement les yeux, comme si elle accusait un choc, puis :

« C’est ce que je craignais d’entendre. Et, je commence à me demander si c’est réellement le souci de protéger Rey du côté Obscur qui te motive ou si tu as d’autres raisons plus personnelles de la vouloir la garder ici. »

Je suis tellement abasourdi devant ses insinuations que je ne réponds pas.

« Est-ce que tu coupes Rey de la Force à cause de ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es prêt à tout pour détruire son lien avec Ren ? insiste Rose. Tu sais, je ne t’en voudrais pas si c’est le cas, mais j’aimerais que tu sois assez franc pour me l’avouer. »

Rey et moi… Mes sentiments pour Rey. Non, je ne veux pas y penser et c’est complètement hors de propos.

« Je suis destiné à l’Ordre Jedi. Ce que tu insinues n’y a pas sa place.

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question, de plus tu n’es encore pas un Jedi et il n’est pas certain que tu en deviennes un », m’assène Rose.

Je m’apprête à répondre vertement mais nous sommes interrompus par Poe. Son visage habituellement hâlé est blême. Haletant, il s’arrête devant nous.

« Ils arrivent, nous devons rejoindre les vaisseaux au plus vite.

— Qui arrive ? s’inquiète Rose.

— Le Dernier Ordre, la flotte au complet, souffle Poe. Ils passent au peigne fin les lunes les unes après les autres et les détruisent après leur passage. Ils viennent d’envahir la lune 29. Si nous voulons avoir une chance, il faut partir maintenant. »

Au même instant, l’alarme nous signalant la proximité d’un vaisseau retentit. Rose se tourne vers Poe.

« Je me charge de faire monter tout le monde dans le _Faucon_ et de rassembler ce que nous pouvons sauver.

— Ne prend que l’essentiel, nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps, lui jette Poe. Kaydel ! »

Elle nous rejoint, le visage pâle. Poe laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il esquisse un mouvement dans sa direction, comme s'il était sur le point de la serrer dans ses bras, avant de se raviser.

« Rejoins immédiatement le Faucon, le Dernier Ordre arrive.

— Mais…

— Fais ce que je te dis et embarque tout de suite. C’est un ordre. »

Non, c'est un cauchemar.

Je reste prostré jusqu’à ce que Poe me secoue.

« Finn, il faut partir.

— Et Rey, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser !

— Alors va la chercher et magne-toi. »

***

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, R2D2 gémit.

« File jusqu’au _Faucon Millénium_ et ne traine pas. Il faut évacuer de toute urgence. »

R2 regimbe.

« Je m’occupe d’elle ne t’inquiète pas, toi, rejoins C3PO et BB8 à bord et rassure-les. »

Le droïde obéit après une ultime protestation et je me tourne vers Rey. Le regard qu’elle lève sur moi est inondé de larmes.

« Je ne comprends pas, Finn… Pourquoi me hait-il autant ? On dirait qu’il ne ressent plus rien, aucun sentiment excepté la rancœur. Je ne le reconnais pas. »

Même si je suis ravi de la voir ouvrir enfin les yeux sur la vraie nature de Ren, l’heure n’est pas aux explications. La sirène résonne de plus en plus fort dans la base et les cris affolés de mes amis me rappellent, si j’en avais encore besoin, l’urgence de la situation.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, Rey. Pour l’instant, nous devons partir au plus vite. »

Ses larmes taries, elle me fixe. Son visage est indifférent, ses yeux sont vides, comme si elle était partie dans un ailleurs qui m’est inaccessible. Jamais je ne l’ai vue ainsi. Elle est là, du moins son corps est là, mais son esprit semble absent. Paniqué, je la secoue sans douceur.

« Rey ! Est-ce que tu as entendu ? Nous devons partir ! Lève-toi ! »

Elle ne se lève toujours pas.

« Il peut être si doux, si tendre… »

Encore Ren ! Je la saisis par le bras.

« S’il te plait Rey, pas maintenant. Nous devons courir. »

Elle m’adresse un regard perdu et je m’avise soudain que le silence s’est fait sur la base. La sirène a cessé son cri d’alarme et nos amis se sont tus. Pourtant, je sais que le _Faucon_ est encore là. Poe ne partirait jamais sans nous.

Alors seulement j’entends des pas chaussés de bottes envahir les couloirs et je comprends qu’il est trop tard pour fuir. Ils sont là. Instinctivement, je referme mes bras autour de Rey même si je sais que leur protection est dérisoire face à ce qui s’apprête à déferler sur nous.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 31**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Lune 57 de Iego,_ **

****

Mes soldats envahissent la base des Résistants mais je n’ai que faire des misérables qu’ils menacent de leurs blasters. C’est elle que je veux. Dans mes pas, Pryde se charge de dicter mes ordres.

« Ne résistez pas. Ceux qui tenteront de le faire seront abattus sans pitié. Nous sommes trop nombreux pour que vous ayez la moindre chance. Vous avez perdu, » triomphe Pryde.

En dépit de la gloriole qu’il affiche, mon subalterne ne comprend pas pourquoi je souhaite que les résistants soient simplement capturés. Je sais aussi qu’il n’est pas d’accord avec ma décision. Mais… il n’a pas d’autres choix que de m’obéir, je suis le Suprême Leader et mes volontés doivent être suivies. Pauvre Pryde… Son esprit est trop limité pour saisir l’utilité de garder les Résistants en vie. Il ne peut concevoir le plaisir qui sera le mien lorsque je les tuerai un par un sous les yeux de Rey. Je vais montrer à cette petite garce pilleuse d’épaves ce qu’il en coute de me trahir.

Les regards que les Résistants posent sur moi sont remplis de crainte. Oui… J’aime ça. Je veux qu’ils me redoutent, je veux qu’ils comprennent qu’il n’y a qu’un seul maître dans la Galaxie. Et ce maître, c’est moi.

J’avance dans un couloir éclairé par de faibles néons. Elle tout près, je la sens en dépit de ses efforts pour se cacher de moi.

« Oh là là là, c’est lui… C’est le fils de Maitresse Leia… »

C3PO… J’ai toujours détesté ce droïde et ses leçons de morale. Je me ferais un plaisir de faire fondre ses circuits un par un. Mais pas encore… Cela est moins jouissif si elle n’est pas là pour le voir. Je désire observer son visage lorsque je détruirai pièce par pièce tout ce qui lui est cher. Je veux qu’elle m’implore à genoux, qu’elle me supplie de les épargner, alors j’aurais le plaisir de lui arracher tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Ainsi qu’elle me l’a fait.

Je parviens dans un couloir. Etonnamment, je ressens une puissante Répulsion de Force lorsque je m’y engage. Rey est plus habile que je ne le croyais… Au-delà de la prouesse de réussir à annihiler notre lien en refusant mon contact, elle parvient à m’envoyer des incitations à faire demi-tour sans pour autant se montrer. La sensation de malaise qu’elle m’inflige est si oppressante que je dois puiser au fond de ma haine pour y résister. Malheureusement pour toi, Rey, tu n’es pas la seule à avoir accru la maitrise de la Force. Mon apprentissage auprès de Sidious m’a appris beaucoup de choses… Des choses que j’ai hâte de te montrer.

Je m’arrête devant une pièce. La sensation de répulsion empire. Elle est là. Je le sais. D’un mouvement je puise dans la Force et fais sortir la porte de ses gonds. Je m’immobilise sur le seuil.

Je peine à maitriser ma rage en la découvrant dans les bras du trooper renégat. Enlacés sur un lit, ils me font face. Je dois faire appel à toute la maitrise que Sidious m’a enseignée pour ne pas les tuer immédiatement.

Lorsqu’elle me reconnait, Rey se lève d’un bond. Des larmes de crocodile font briller ses yeux.

« Kylo, c’est bien toi ? » s’écrie-t-elle.

Elle est si douée pour le mensonge que son visage s’éclaire, comme si elle était réellement heureuse de me voir, comme si elle m’attendait. Elle me croit vraiment aussi bête ?

Le trooper s’interpose mais je l’envoie valser d’une vague de Force contre le mur le plus proche. Il pousse un couinement bref avant de s’effondrer.

Le visage de Rey se décompose. Elle a compris qu’il était inutile de continuer à poursuivre la comédie de l’affection. Nos yeux se croisent. Je ne lis rien d’autre que de la confusion mâtinée de crainte et d’incompréhension dans les siens. Comment réussit-elle à masquer ainsi sa duplicité ? Je lui tends ma main gantée tout en infligeant une pression sur la trachée du renégat de l’autre.

« Je te conseille de venir immédiatement me rejoindre. Sinon, ton ami risque de le regretter. »

Elle se mord les lèvres et franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Je suis surpris… Elle ne tente rien ? Pas même un petit Eclair de Force ? Elle tient donc à ce point au trooper… Très bien, dans ce cas, il sera le dernier à mourir. Sa main se pose dans la mienne, légère. Sa peau est presque translucide et son visage est émacié, je m’en rends compte à présent qu’elle est à mes côtés. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, ses mascarades visant à m’attendrir n’ont plus aucun effet. Je relâche le renégat pour empoigner son bras. Je pourrais l’obliger à me suivre en agissant sur son esprit mais, j’ai envie de la toucher, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Elle ne cherche pas à se dérober, ni à combattre.

« Excellent choix. Malheureusement pour toi et tes chers amis, ta soumission arrive trop tard. »

Elle glapit en guise de réponse, feignant l’étonnement et l’innocence mais je l’ignore. Elle m’est indifférente désormais, tout du moins, j’y travaille. Je la traine dans le couloir. Dans mon dos, je sens une tentative de mouvement de Force. Sérieusement ? Je me retourne. L’ex stormtrooper est face à moi, le visage plissé par la concentration. Ses bribes de Force sont si ridicules que je ne me donne même pas la peine de riposter.

« Mettez ce mini padawan avec les autres… Inutile de prévoir des Entraves pour lui», je précise à mes hommes.

Je n’ai aucun doute. Mes soldats suivront mes ordres, ils ont été dressés pour ça. Je laisse Pryde superviser l’arrestation des Résistants et je retourne au Destroyer, le bras de Rey fermement serré par ma main.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Rey

**Chapitre 32**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

La main de Kylo enserre mon bras comme un étau. Je ne songe même pas à échapper à son étreinte. Il porte son masque et ce simple fait me terrifie. Je ne parviens plus à le ressentir, ses émotions, son esprit me sont inaccessibles. La peine me submerge, pourquoi s’est-il coupé de moi ? Nous parvenons devant une cellule et, sans ménagements, il me pousse à l’intérieur. Une fois que les grilles se sont refermées, il m’adresse enfin la parole.

« Ta petite comédie ne prend plus, Rey. »

Comédie ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne pouvais pas le rejoindre, Finn a, il a… Je ne sais plus.

Kylo me fixe quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Arrête de jouer avec moi ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tes petits tours de Jedi ne marchent plus ! »

Tant de rage, tant de chagrin. Il me terrifie mais j’ai aussi terriblement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer. Mais non, je ne peux pas, je n’ai pas le droit et il est mauvais, méchant, il va me faire du mal. Où suis-je ? Je ne sais plus…

« Mais, parle ! J’en ai assez de ton regard vide ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me laisser avoir de nouveau ? »

Sa haine me percute de plein fouet et je me recroqueville. Je n’en peux plus d’entendre ça. Pourquoi me harcèlent-ils tous ? Pourquoi ?

La main de Kylo se tend et je sens ma gorge se serrer. Serrer, serrer…. J’étouffe, l’air me manque. Je me souviens d’un temps où ses mains me caressaient, où je défaillais sous sa tendresse.

Un flash me transperce et je me revois, brandissant un sabre laser. Kylo est à mes pieds. Je vais le tuer… Non ! Je ne le tue pas, je ne veux pas le tuer, je…

Mon corps percute durement le sol. Il est devant moi, il me suffirait de tendre la main pour toucher le bout de sa botte mais je n’ose pas. Il n’est plus celui dont je me rappelle, il est cruel. Il tourne autour de moi, tel un prédateur, je me sens écrasée par son corps massif, par la puissance qu’il dégage. Par sa malfaisance aussi.

Je dois me défendre. Je ne dois pas le laisser gagner.

Je suis la seule héritière, la seule à être digne de reprendre le flambeau des Sith. Il n’est rien d’autre qu’un ersatz décevant.

D’où me viennent ces idées qui s’imposent en moi ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne peux pas lui faire du mal !

« D’accord… tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. Crois-moi, une fois que j’en aurais terminé avec toi, tu n’auras plus assez de salive pour m’implorer. »

Le masque me fixe, impitoyable. Je sais que je ne peux espérer aucune pitié de sa part. Kylo, où es-tu ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me montrer ton vrai visage ?

« Toujours pas ? Ni Eclairs de Force, ni tentatives de me rallier à ton camp ? Tu crois vraiment que ton silence me fait quelque chose ? »

Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains. Des éclairs de Force… Oui, je me souviens… Au bout de mes doigts, des minuscules étincelles commencent à crépiter. Le masque ricane.

« Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps… A présent que tu as arrêté de simuler, je vais t’expliquer les règles. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, un de tes précieux amis meurt. Si tu persistes dans le silence, l’un de tes amis meurt. Si tu… Et puis merde ! Quoi que tu fasses tes amis mourront l’un après l’autre… La seule chose sur laquelle tu as ton mot à dire c’est sur le moment où ils vont nous quitter. Je te laisse une heure pour choisir celui qui partira en premier. Si au bout de ce délai, tu es incapable de me donner un nom, je choisirai puis je les tuerai un par un. Et, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas sans douleur. Après tout, ce sont des traitres. A toi de décider, Rey. Tu en sacrifies un maintenant ou ils meurent tous dans une heure. »

Le masque me tourne le dos. Il s’éloigne…Je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir, pourtant peu à peu, je sens la Force se réveiller en moi. Je le sens en moi. Je sens sa haine, sa frustration, sa souffrance, sa solitude. Je vacille sous le déferlement de ses émotions. Il ne se retourne pas.

« Oh non Rey… Le piège est trop grossier… Il te reste cinquante minutes pour choisir celui que tu veux voir mourir en premier. »

Kylo ! Je l’appelle de toute mon âme mais je ne parviens pas à le toucher. Est-il si profondément perverti par le Côté Obscur que, même à travers notre lien, je ne puisse plus l’atteindre ?


	33. Chapitre 33 : Kylo Ren

****

**Chapitre 33**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Sa réaction m’a surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle choisirait l’angle de l’indifférence. C’est pire que tout ce que j’avais imaginé. La voir ainsi, sans réaction, sans émotions, me rend fou. C’est comme si je n’avais aucune importance à ses yeux, comme si je n’existais pas.

Mais c’est le cas, je n’existe pas pour elle, elle m’a abusé depuis le début.

La voix résonne en moi, lancinante, persuasive. Je me rappelle de son étreinte avec le trooper, de son regard vide lorsque je me suis adressé à elle. NON !

J’ai assez attendu pour la faire payer. Je me fiche que le temps soit écoulé ou non. Je veux la voir souffrir, je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je vais en finir avec elle. Maintenant.

Des stormtroopers me barrent le chemin. Ils m’empêchent de la rejoindre. J’éructe, furieux :

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de m’arrêter ? Je suis votre Suprême Leader, au cas où vous ne m’auriez pas reconnu… Vous êtes sous mes ordres ! »

Les deux troopers échangent un coup d’œil puis se contentent d’hausser les épaules. Je vais les…

« Dark Kylo. »

Pryde. Pas de chance, je ne suis pas d’humeur, pas lorsqu’elle est aussi proche de moi.

« Je suis navré, commence-t-il d’une voix onctueuse. Notre Unique Leader, Dark Sidious, a ordonné que l’accès aux prisonniers soit contrôlé. Malheureusement, vous ne faites pas partie des personnes autorisées. »

Quoi ? C’est une plaisanterie ! Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire d’Unique Leader ? Cet imbécile de Pryde jubile :

« L’Unique Leader du Dernier Ordre, Dark Sidious, a été très clair : son apprenti ne doit pas approcher des rebelles, aussi me vois-je forcé de vous refuser le passage. Les Chevaliers de Ren vont vous raccompagner jusqu’à vos quartiers. »

Un apprenti… J’étais le Suprême Leader et me voilà rabaissé au rang de sous fifre. Ceux qui étaient sous mes ordres il n’y a pas si longtemps de cela, m’encerclent. Dans le regard de Pryde, je perçois une attente derrière sa morgue : il souhaite que je me rebelle afin d’avoir une bonne raison d’en finir avec moi. En dépit de ma rage, je comprends qu’il serait suicidaire de combattre. Je suis certes puissant mais pas assez pour terrasser l’équipage entier, sans oublier Sidious. Je ne suis pas encore prêt… Il me faut patienter. Je serre les poings mais adresse un sourire faux à Pryde. Je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de faire mine de me soumettre pour conserver le peu de dignité qu’il me reste.

Une fois dans mes appartements, je laisse exploser ma frustration. J’envoie balader mon armure de Sith. Je détruis tout ce qui m’entoure à coup d’Eclairs de Force et de blaster. La Force m’enivre à un tel point que, ma rage assouvie, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, épuisé. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Rey est tellement proche et pourtant hors d’atteinte, je brûle du désir de la rejoindre, de la toucher. Je veux qu’elle souffre autant qu’elle m’a fait souffrir. A cause de ses mensonges, j’ai tout perdu, y compris mon rang. Elle m’a blessé mais je vais me relever. Et je vais l’anéantir.

Mes yeux se posent sur le casque de Vador, seul objet à avoir échappé à mon orgie de destruction.

« Je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs que vous, je ne me laisserai pas attendrir. J’accomplirai votre œuvre. »

Un chuintement s’élève dans mon dos et je me retourne, prêt à en découdre.

La stupeur me coupe les jambes et je tombe à genoux : Vador se tient devant moi. Même sans son casque, sa prestance est telle qu’on ne peut que se soumettre à son autorité.

Ses yeux noirs brillent d’un feu incandescent et sa bouche se tord en un sourire navré.

« _Je compte bien te voir te montrer plus fort que je ne le fus_. »

J’avale ma salive, la gorge gonflée par l’émotion. Il est devant moi. Mon idole, mon modèle. Les yeux de Vador plongent dans les miens, avant de balayer le chaos de la pièce. Son examen terminé, il soupire.

« _Tu me ressembles, Ben, plus que Luke et Leia. Tu me ressembles beaucoup trop_. »

Je me crispe à la mention du défunt Solo mais ne proteste pas. Après tout, son discours prouve qu’il voit en moi son digne héritier, je n’en espérai pas autant !

« _Tu parles de terminer ce que j’ai commencé, selon toi, quelle est cette œuvre ?_ »

Pendant une seconde je ressens une pointe d’ironie dans son discours puis me reprends : il est naturel qu’il veuille me tester.

« Débarrasser la Galaxie des Jedis et de leurs préceptes. Être réellement libre. Ne plus avoir aucun maitre qu’il soit Jedi ou Sith. Rétablir l’ordre et la stabilité. C’est ce à quoi j’aspire. Les Jedis ont fait assez de mal, il est temps de mettre un terme à leurs agissements. Quant aux Siths… une fois que j’aurais anéanti Sidious, ils disparaitront pour de bon. Je ne compte pas devenir l’un des leurs, je souhaite fonder mon propre Ordre, établir mes règles.»

Vador soupire.

« _C’est vrai, tu as raison, c’est ce que je désirais…Bâtir une nouvelle hiérarchie, quelque chose qui correspondait à mes idéaux… Mais il te manque l’essentiel_. _Ma vraie motivation_.»

Je me trouble un instant et il s’approche.

« _Tout ce que j’ai fait, ce n’était que pour une seule raison._ _Si je me suis tourné vers le Côté Obscur c’est parce que j’étais prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre celle que j’aimais. Je n’avais pas réussi à sauver ma mère mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir Padmé. Mon idéal, mon rêve, c’était elle. Les Jedis ne comprenaient pas, ils n’ont jamais compris. Palpatine m’a promis de m’enseigner le pouvoir de vie ou de mort si je le rejoignais. Alors, je l’ai rejoint. Pour sauver Padmé. Et, en agissant ainsi, je l’ai condamnée_. »

Mes mains tremblent, je ne peux m’empêcher de songer à Rey… Mais, mon histoire n’a rien de commun avec celle de Vador. Padmé Amidala était une héroïne au cœur pur, animée par ses convictions, tout comme mon grand-père. Il n’y avait aucune duplicité en elle, contrairement à Rey. Vador me fixe avec une telle intensité que j’ai l’impression qu’il lit en moi, qu’aucune de mes pensées ne lui échappe.

« _Que te disent les voix, Ben ?_

— Les voix ? »

Vador m’adresse un rictus.

« _Celles qui susurrent dans ton esprit, qui répandent leur poison en toi. Celles qui attisent ta rage, qui te poussent à te consumer dans le Côté Obscur. Celles qui t’ont conduit à détruire cette pièce. Celles qui te feront tout perdre si tu les écoutes._ »

Je déglutis.

« Je…. »

Je ne suis rien pour elle, elle m’a utilisé, elle m’a ridiculisé.

La pensée me vient d’un coup… Mais est-ce vraiment une de mes pensées ? Je ne sais plus. Devant mon silence, Vador explique :

« _Moi, elles me disaient que Padmé me trahissait avec mon seul ami, qu’elle complotait avec Obi-Wan dans mon dos… Qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire de mon amour et qu’elle me quitterait. Peu à peu, cette idée s’est incrustée en moi, si profondément que j’ai fini par croire qu’elle était la mienne. Lorsque Padmé est venue me retrouver sur Mustafar et que j’ai vu Obi- Wan derrière elle, j’ai cru qu’elle m’avait bel et bien trahi. J’ai fou de colère et de frustration. Je me suis servi de la Force pour l’étouffer. Si je ne pouvais pas la posséder, personne ne l’aurait.»_

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« _Elle était venue me rejoindre parce qu’elle s’inquiétait pour moi. Elle craignait l’ascendant que Palpatine avait pris sur moi et elle ne voulait pas me voir basculer. Obi-Wan s’est contenté de la suivre. Elle voulait me sauver et moi je l’ai tuée._ »

Je suis ébranlé par la puissance de ses remords. Vador se détourne quelques instants puis poursuit avec amertume :

« _Une fois certain de la mort de Padmé, plus rien ne me retenait dans la Lumière. J’avais tué la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux. J’ai embrassé l’Obscurité de toutes mes forces et j’ai combattu le dernier ami qui me restait. Anakin Skywalker est mort sur Mustafar et je suis devenu Dark Vador. Sous mon masque j’ai dirigé la Galaxie entière mais, en dépit de ma puissance, je n’avais rien, Ben. Je n’avais qu’une idée en tête, anéantir les Jedis qui, en me refusant leur aide pour sauver Padmé, m’avaient poussé vers le Côté Obscur. J’étais seul, j’étais vide, uniquement animé par la haine et cette rage qui ne me quittaient plus. Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses le même destin_. »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Vous dites haïr les Jedis, pourtant à la fin, vous les avez rejoint ! »

Mes mots résonnent comme une accusation et mon aïeul soupire.

« _C’est ce que tout le monde imagine mais mon geste n’a rien à voir avec ça_. _Je n’ai pas choisi un camp. Je n’ai pas choisi les Jedis contre les Siths, j’ai simplement protégé mon enfant. Luke m’a rendu un peu de mon humanité. Il m’a apporté l’espoir. C’était mon fils et celui de Padmé, je le voulais à mes côtés. Je voulais être moins seul, enfin. Mais, il a refusé et mon maître a décidé qu’il devait mourir. Je n’ai pas pu m’y résoudre. Cela aurait été comme si Padmé mourait une seconde fois. Alors, je me suis retourné contre Palpatine pour le sauver et pour protéger sa sœur._ »

Luke ne m’avait jamais raconté cela. En vérité, ma mère et lui évitaient de parler de leur père.

« Mais, pourquoi Palpatine vous a poussé à vous retourner contre Padmé ? Après tout, c’est grâce à elle qu’il a pu vous convaincre de le rejoindre. »

A peine ai-je formulé mon objection que je me rends compte de sa naïveté. Pourtant, Vador ne me fait aucune remarque acide.

« _Les Jedis et les Siths ont une chose en commun. Tous deux proscrivent l’attachement. Les Jedis parce que de l’attachement vient la peur et que la peur mène au Côté Obscur et ainsi de suite. Les Siths parce que la domination est la seule chose qui les motive. Pour régner, il faut être fort, l’attachement est une faiblesse. C’est d’ailleurs l’une des bases de leur Ordre : dis-moi ce que tu aimes le plus afin que je puisse te l’ôter. Dommage que j’ai refusé de le croire à l’époque… Pourtant, en ce qui concerne Padmé, il y avait une autre raison pour qu’ils soient tous si acharnés à nous séparer._ »

Pour la première fois, je découvre la véritable histoire de ma famille. Etais-je donc si insignifiant à leurs yeux que personne ne se soit jamais donné la peine de me la raconter ?

« Quelle raison pouvaient-ils avoir ? 

— _La meilleure qui soit, la crainte d’un pouvoir supérieur au leur… Il existe une ancienne prophétie, plus ancienne encore que celle de l’Elu. Elle parle de la naissance de la Force et d’un pouvoir capable de détruire Jedis et Siths. Une Dyade de Force._ »

Vador guette ma réaction mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter, j’ignorais tout de l’existence d’une telle chose.

« _La Dyade de Force concentre à la fois le Côté Obscur et le Côté Lumineux. Elle peut utiliser l’un ou l’autre tant qu’elle est unie. Séparée, elle n’est qu’une source inépuisable d’énergie pour les Siths et un instrument pour les Jedis. Mais, réunie et munie des artéfacts Jedi et Sith qui sont enfouis dans les Bastions des deux Maisons, sur Mortis, elle peut tout changer_. _Elle est capable de donner la suprématie au camp de son choix ou alors, elle peut tout détruire pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases_ …, _La Dyade peut aider l’Equilibre à s’imposer. Palpatine et les Jedis étaient persuadés que les enfants de Padmé formeraient cette Dyade, que Luke et Leia seraient leur fin ou leur apogée. Mais, ils se sont trompés. Ce n’était pas eux._ »

La tête me tourne sous l’intensité que met Vador dans sa voix. Ses yeux sombres sont concentrés sur moi, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Il attend ma réponse. Je comprends alors qu’il m’offre le moyen de terminer son œuvre. Il me croit assez fort pour réussir à réunir cette Dyade. C’est pour cela qu’il est ici. La fierté me submerge.

« Comment la trouver ?

— _Tu l’as déjà trouvée, Ben. Rey et toi. Vous êtes cette Dyade. C’est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes à ce point connectés. Ce n’est pas Snoke qui a créé votre lien. C’est la Force_. »

La stupéfaction me cloue sur place. Rey et moi ? Une Dyade ? Mais… Alors c’est pour cela que nous sommes si proches, c’est à cause de ça que je me sens attaché à elle… Je suis partagé entre soulagement et déception. Soulagement parce que je comprends enfin d’où provient cette attirance irrésistible que je ressens pour elle. Déception parce que j’aurais aimé que ce soit réel. Je voulais vivre quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose qui ne soit pas dicté par les Jedis, les Siths ou la Force. Je pensais que ma relation avec Rey était ainsi… Mais, comme tous les autres aspects de mon existence, ce n’est qu’une chimère, une utopie créée par la Force. Rey n’est qu’un rêve. Je crois que j’aurais préféré continuer à vivre dans l’ignorance, au moins alors, j’aurais pu continuer à penser qu’il y avait une chose en moi qui n’était pas contrôlé par d’autres, que je gardai une part de liberté. Mais, même là, je ne suis qu’un pantin. De toutes les trahisons, c’est la pire. Je ne cherche même pas à masquer mon amertume :

« Alors, c’est ça, c’est notre lien, cette… Dyade de Force, c’est ce qui me pousse vers Rey. C’est à cause de ça que je la veux autant. Tout ce que je ressens pour elle n’est qu’un mensonge de plus, notre relation ne repose que sur une connexion décidée par la Force. Rien n’est vrai. »

A ma grande honte, ma gorge se noue et je sens des larmes monter dans mes yeux. Non ! Je refuse de m’épancher devant lui, je ne veux pas qu’il voit à quel point je suis pathétique ! Vador pose sa main gantée sur mon épaule et la serre brièvement.

« _La Force vous lie mais elle ne dicte pas vos sentiments. Quoi que vous éprouviez l’un pour l’autre ce n’est pas à cause d’elle. La Dyade se contente de vous connecter. C’est à Rey et à toi de choisir ce que vous ferez de votre dynamique et de cette puissance qui vous est offerte. Vous êtes libres de définir votre relation. Vous pouvez même détruire votre lien si c’est ce que vous désirez._ »

Ces mots devraient me rassurer mais ce n’est pas le cas. Rey m’a rejeté. Suis-je donc si indigne d’être aimé que, même liée à moi par la Force, elle éprouve le besoin de me repousser ?

« Dans ce cas, il me semble qu’il est trop tard. Notre lien est rompu. Rey a fait en sorte d’anéantir notre connexion. »

Même à mes oreilles, ma voix est emplie de rancœur.

« _Rey n’est pas responsable. Ce sont ses amis qui, en se servant d’anciens textes Jedis qu’ils ont exhumés, l’ont isolée de la Force et donc, de toi. Une pratique dangereuse que seuls les Maitres les plus aguerris utilisaient. Yoda y avait songé pour moi avant de renoncer à cause des risques. Malheureusement, ta mère morte, il n’y avait plus de véritable Chevalier Jedi pour les mettre en garde contre une telle pratique._ »

Finn… C’est cet imbécile qui l’a coupée de moi. Je lui ferai regretter, je vais le… Le souvenir de l’étreinte dans laquelle je les ai surpris, Rey et lui, me submerge et la rage monte en moi.

« Peu importe, Rey m’a trahi. Elle se fiche de moi, elle se moque de la Dyade ou de la prophétie. Tout ce qui l’intéresse, c’est le triomphe des Jedis. Jamais elle ne m’aidera à les détruire.

— _Tu es certain de ça ? Ou est-ce ce que Sidious essaie de te faire croire ?_

— Je les ai vus ! Ils étaient enlacés ! 

— _La jalousie et la haine qui coulent dans tes veines obscurcissent ton jugement, Ben. Tu devrais avoir confiance en ce que tu ressens au fond de toi, en ce que tu lis à travers votre lien. Rey et toi vous êtes les deux faces d’une même pièce. Tu le pressens depuis le début, lorsque vous communiquez grâce à votre connexion, vous ne pouvez vous mentir l’un à l’autre. Ne commet pas mon erreur. Par impulsivité, j’ai tué Padmé et je me suis condamné à une vie d’Obscurité._

 _—_ Rey n’est pas Padmé. Elle se sert de moi ! Elle est comme tous les autres, elle m’utilise ! Même vous, vous tentez de le faire. »

Je suis consterné de sentir des larmes inonder mes yeux. Je n’arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions. Qu’est-ce qu’il va penser de moi ? Que je ne suis qu’un gamin capricieux, qu’un faible ? Que je suis indigne de son héritage ?

Vador soupire et la main qui repose sur mon épaule se contracte de nouveau.

« _Non, je ne tente pas de t’utiliser, pas plus que je ne te crois faible, au contraire. En fait, je pense que tu es plus fort que je ne l’ai jamais été. Je connais tes doutes et tes tourments. Je sais à quel point cette situation te fait souffrir. Tu as l’impression d’être dans une impasse, que quoi que tu choisisses tu y perdras une part de toi._ »

Il me comprend. Hormis Rey, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de qui que ce soit.

« _Tu me ressembles tellement. Trop pour que je ne tremble pas pour toi Tu es passionné, impulsif… Des faiblesses que Palpatine tentera d’utiliser pour accomplir ses desseins. Mais il faut que tu comprennes les enjeux_. _Si tu détruis Rey, tu détruis la Dyade. L’Equilibre ne parviendra pas à s’installer sans votre aide à tous les deux. Dans ce cas, cela maintiendra l’ordre établi et donnera pour de bon l’avantage aux Siths._

 _—_ Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux ! Je ne souhaite pas voir s’installer pour de bon le Dernier Ordre. Ce que je veux, c’est mettre un terme à tout cela, je n’en peux plus des règles des Jedis et des Siths, j’en ai assez qu’ils régissent ma vie.

_— Dans ce cas, tu dois convaincre Rey de te suivre ou la laisser te persuader de la rejoindre. Vous devez trouver une manière de fonctionner ensemble. Ce qui vous attend est difficile. Vous oscillerez sans cesse entre Lumière et Obscurité parce que l’Equilibre a besoin des deux pour exister. Il te faudra accepter les sentiments de Rey quels qu’ils soient et elle devra accepter les tiens. Pour réussir, tu dois être prêt à prendre le risque d’être rejeté. Tu dois t’ouvrir entièrement à elle, comme tu l’as fait sur Exégol. »_

Je sens mes joues s’empourprer à ce souvenir. Comment est-il au courant de ça ? Sait-il à quel point je me suis ridiculisé ? Vador ignore mon malaise :

_« Elle aussi devra s’ouvrir entièrement à toi. Ce n’est qu’ainsi que vous pourrez renforcer votre maitrise de la Force et l’emporter. Seulement, cela aura des conséquences. Je te l’ai dit, lorsque vous vous servez de votre lien pour accroitre votre puissance, vous ne pouvez vous mentir. Il n’y a pas de place pour les faux semblants ou pour la rancœur. Il faut que chacun d’entre vous soit prêt à accepter l’autre tel qu’il est. Il n’y a pas de place non plus pour ta quête de domination. »_

J’ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il m’interrompt d’un geste _._

 _« Ne cherche pas à me mentir ou à te justifier. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que c’est de sentir seul et impuissant. Moi aussi, j’ai été un padawan. Moi aussi, on m’a arraché à ma mère pour m’inculquer des principes que je ne comprenais pas et qui n’étaient pas les miens. J’aurais aimé que Luke soit plus avisé, qu’il ait tiré une leçon de mon expérience mais, visiblement, il s’est laissé submerger par l’enseignement Jedi et les idées de Yoda. Je sais qu’il t’a fait souffrir, que tu souffres encore. Si tu te tournes vers le Côté Obscur parce que le pouvoir compte plus que tout pour toi et que tu ne veux plus jamais te retrouver en position de faiblesse, soit je l’accepterai. Ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite te voir choisir, mais, comme tu le sais, je suis mal placé pour te juger. Mais… avant de faire ton choix, je veux que tu te poses une question, la seule qui importe : Qu’est-ce que Rey représente à tes yeux ?_ »

La réponse me vient spontanément.

« Tout. »

L’espace d’un instant, le visage de Vador semble empli de tristesse puis, il reprend son masque de neutralité.

« _Alors, fais en sorte de te laisser une chance de découvrir ce qu’elle ressent réellement pour toi. Résiste aux murmures et aux provocations. Garde confiance en elle et en votre lien. Crois en la Force. Aies foi en vous »_


	34. Chapitre 34 : Rey

**Chapitre 34**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

_Il va te détruire. Tu ne peux pas avoir foi en lui._

Les mains de Kylo se posent sur ma gorge, légères. Je défaille sous leur caresse. La chaleur de ses doigts se transmet à tout mon corps. Je me sens bien, tellement bien…

_C’est un monstre… Regarde ce qu’il a fait à Wrobie._

Elle hurle et mon âme hurle avec elle. Le bourreau se retourne et je le reconnais. Kylo Ren.

_Il est perverti, irrécupérable._

_Le tuer, tu dois._

_Ecoute votre lien, il ne peut pas te mentir_

_C’est trop tard, tu ne peux plus le sauver_

Les voix me harcèlent, elles ne me laissent aucun répit. Elles déferlent en moi comme une vague immense. Je ne peux supporter un tel assaut de Force. Je n’en peux plus. Ma tête me fait mal, arrêtez, par pitié…

« STOP ! »

Le silence… Enfin elles se sont tues. Je prends une profonde inspiration, soulagée d’être enfin seule. Seule ? Non… je perçois une présence. Je me retourne et je le vois. Il est là. Mais il n’est pas vraiment là.

« _Sidious a limité les visites et, visiblement, je ne fais pas partie des personnes autorisées_ », ironise Kylo.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas comment me conduire face à lui. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Mes yeux se posent malgré moi sur son torse moulé par son uniforme sombre et mon cœur s’affole. Pourquoi faut-il qu’il m’attire à ce point ? Pourquoi alors qu’il est si malfaisant ? Je tente de l’atteindre par la pensée, de m’introduire en lui mais je n’y arrive pas. Je suis trop faible, si faible… Pourquoi je ne parviens plus à le rejoindre ? Alors, je comprends que Finn a dit vrai, il a basculé. Ben n’existe plus, Kylo Ren non plus. Et je suis incapable de toucher Dark Kylo. Son ultimatum me revient en mémoire et je déglutis, déçue. Il n’est pas là pour moi, il est venu chercher ma réponse, il est là pour connaitre le nom de celui que je suis prête à sacrifier. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

« Rey. »

Dark Kylo se trouble.

« _Je sais qui tu es, pourquoi me le rappelles-tu ?_

— Tu m’as demandé de choisir qui je voulais voir mourir en premier. Je t’obéis. »

Mes mains tremblent et je les cache sous mon vêtement. Je ne veux pas qu’il perçoive ma peur, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. A ma stupéfaction, il se décompose.

« _Tu es prête à te sacrifier pour l’un d’entre eux ? Tu accepterais de mourir ?_ »

Je le vois de moins en moins bien, comme si la Force entre nous s’amenuisait. Kylo pousse un cri de colère.

« _Pourquoi, Rey ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ »

Il a l’air bouleversé. Son torse se soulève rapidement et ses yeux s’emplissent de rage. Pourtant, je perçois autre chose, un sentiment que je ne parviens pas à reconnaitre. Je ne me donne pas la peine de lui répondre. Je suis fatiguée, tellement épuisée. Je n’en peux plus de me battre. Je ne veux plus lutter contre lui, pas plus que je ne veux le rejoindre parmi les Siths. Je pense ce que je lui ai dit. Je veux mourir, je veux retrouver la paix. Je sais qu’il ne compte pas m’épargner la souffrance et que ce sera long mais je suis prête. Peut-être que mon absence de réaction abrégera mon calvaire.

Il s’approche à pas lents. Je le vois à peine, il n’est même pas venu en personne, il utilise notre lien pour en finir avec moi. Il s’arrête à quelques pas.

« _Pourquoi tu fais ça, Rey ?_ »

Encore la même question. Je refuse de lui donner la réponse qu’il attend, je refuse de m’humilier en dévoilant mes sentiments, en lui montrant à quel point il m’a déjà blessée. Je ne veux pas qu’il comprenne que, maintenant qu’il a basculé pour de bon et est devenu Dark Kylo, je n’ai plus aucun espoir auquel me raccrocher.

« Parce que tu m’as demandé de choisir qui je voulais voir mourir en premier et qu’il m’est impossible de le faire.

— _Tu es prête à mourir pour lui ? Pour ton trooper_ ? _Sois franche._ »

Quoi ? Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu’il parle de Finn, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

« Oui. Et pour tous les autres. Je suis celle à qui tu en veux alors, tue-moi. Je te promets de ne pas tenter de me défendre. Je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux si tu jures d’épargner mes amis. Je suis à toi, Seigneur Kylo. »

Il pousse un long soupir. Sa main effleure délicatement ma joue et je ferme les yeux sous sa caresse. Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas ce qu’il attend de moi. A cet instant, il n’a plus rien à voir avec l’homme cruel qui a fait irruption dans notre base. A cet instant, il ressemble à Kylo.

« _Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de tout ce que j’ai envie de faire avec toi_ , chuchote-t-il. _Si c’était le cas, tu ne serais sans doute pas aussi disposée à t’offrir,_ » ajoute-t-il avec amertume.

Mon cœur loupe un battement, je lève les yeux vers lui mais il se dérobe. Je ne comprends plus. N’est-ce pas ce qu’il veut ? En finir avec moi ? Il me tourne le dos et ses épaules tressautent brièvement. Il se retourne et me jette un regard. Ses yeux brillent comme des perles sombres.

« _Je ne peux pas, pas comme ça, pas maintenant,_ »murmure-t-il avant de disparaitre.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 35**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Je réintègre ma cabine et mon corps. Je voulais pénétrer ses pensées mais elle est trop faible pour ça. Je l’ai senti. Même ma présence aux frontières de son esprit a failli la détruire. Tout en elle est bouleversé. Utiliser notre lien pour la sonder aurait pu la ravager irrémédiablement. Après l’Isolement de Force qu’elle a subi, mon intrusion pourrait la tuer. Je dois attendre.

Mes mains tremblent. Je me croyais prêt à lui faire face mais elle m’a complètement déstabilisé. Je rejoue notre face à face et la jalousie me submerge. Elle est prête à tout pour sauver le trooper, y compris à se sacrifier. Non ! Je cherche des yeux quelque chose pour passer ma rage mais j’ai déjà tout détruit ici. J’en ai assez !

_Concentre-toi, Ben… Calme-toi. Ne cède pas._

Vador. Le fait de sentir sa présence, son soutien, me pousse à me dominer. Je ferme les yeux et je me force à maitriser les battements de mon cœur.

_C’est bien. Continue. Tu en es capable, je le sais_.

Les leçons de Luke me reviennent en mémoire et je laisse la Force m’envahir. Doucement, lentement. Je me noie en elle et elle m’inonde. Peu à peu, la sérénité remplace la colère et la jalousie. Je tente de faire le vide en moi. Pour la première fois de mon existence, j’y parviens. Je ne fais réellement plus qu’un avec la Force. Ma main se tend et je sens un sabre se poser entre mes doigts. Déconcentré, je retombe lourdement au sol. Le sabre se déploie avec un léger bruit. J’ouvre les yeux. Le laser est d’un bleu aveuglant.

C’est celui de Luke. Le premier. Celui qui a été détruit après la mort de Snoke.

Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, ni même comment il est possible qu’il repose dans ma main, mais c’est lui, je le reconnaitrai entre mille. Troublé, je le range soigneusement dans le vestige du casque de mon aïeul. Je sais que personne n’ira le chercher ici. Une fatigue intense m’envahit brusquement et je me traine jusqu’à mon lit. Cela fait des jours que je n’ai pas pris de repos, trop occupé à chercher Rey. Je m’allonge et, sans m’en rendre compte, je bascule dans le sommeil.

()()

Je suis sur Ahch-To. Rey est assise à mes côtés toute de blanc vêtue, elle me sourit.

« Ça te va bien »

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je baisse les yeux et je découvre que je porte la tenue des Jedis. Quoi ? Mais comment…

La main de Rey se pose sur ma joue et elle m’incite à la regarder.

« J’espère toutefois que tu n’as pas épousé tous leurs préceptes. »

Son ton est joueur et elle approche son visage du mien. Sa bouche fraiche frôle mes lèvres.

« Tu m’as manqué. J’ai rêvé de cet instant un nombre incalculable de fois. »

Moi aussi…

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de le lui dire. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je ressens le poids léger de son corps mince alors qu’elle m’escalade. Ses mains glissent sous ma tunique et je sens ses doigts caresser mon torse. Mes mains se perdent dans ses longs cheveux qu’elle porte pour une fois dénoués et redescendent jusqu’à son dos. Elle se plaque un peu plus contre moi et, à travers le tissu qui nous sépare, je sens le renflement de sa poitrine contre la mienne.

Mon cœur explose de joie et je la débarrasse de sa tunique. Enfin, elle va être à moi, enfin elle

()()

La porte s’ouvre avec fracas et je m’éveille en sursaut. Pryde me fait face.

« J’ai frappé plusieurs fois mais vous n’avez pas daigné répondre, » me jette-t-il pour toute excuse.

Le souvenir de mon rêve avec Rey flotte encore dans mon esprit et je retiens de justesse mon sourire. Dark Kylo ne sourit pas. Jamais.

Je reviens au présent et me lève hargneusement. Je n’ai pas besoin de me forcer, je suis fou de rage à cause de son interruption.

« J’étais immergé dans la Force, » je crache avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose perturbe Pryde.

Ses yeux, agrandis par la stupeur, sont fixés sur mon entrejambe. D’accord… Dark Kylo ne sourit pas mais visiblement il bande comme un wookie en rut. Je manque à nouveau de laisser échapper un sourire à cette pensée et me force à me concentrer sur l’antipathie que l’autre m’inspire.

« Vous avez un problème, Général ?

— Je…non, simplement j’ignorai que vous, enfin je ne pensais que… »

Sa gêne me réjouit et je suis tenté de le pousser dans ses retranchements mais, s’il a forcé ma porte, je doute que ce soit pour me surprendre en pleine rêverie érotique.

« Passons. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Pryde reprend contenance.

« L’Unique Leader m’a envoyé vous chercher. Il veut vous voir immédiatement. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il… est-ce que Sidious a perçu mon incursion dans le pouvoir Lumineux ? Brusquement, je n’ai plus du tout envie de sourire ou de plaisanter. Je passe une chemise et je suis Pryde sans un mot.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle de commandement, Sidious a l’air rabougri.

_Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne hormis en mon Maitre._

La pensée me vient clairement à l’esprit et je comprends qu’il cherche à me manipuler. Sans doute que Vador a raison et qu’il a toujours agi ainsi mais c’est la première fois que je m’aperçois du subterfuge. Cependant, s’il se donne la peine de poursuivre, c’est qu’il ignore tout de mes agissements durant les dernières heures. A moi de m’arranger pour que ça continue.

Je m’agenouille, servile, comme il se doit.

« Vous m’avez fait demander, Unique Leader. »

Il me toise d’un air supérieur.

« J’ai senti une résurgence Jedi. Assez puissante pour modifier la Force. Est-ce que la fille est bien entravée ? 

— Elle l’était lorsque je l’ai enfermée. J’ignore si c’est encore le cas, attendu que vous m’avez interdit de l’approcher. »

Pas besoin de me forcer pour éprouver de la colère.

Sidious me fixe longuement. Je soutiens son regard et, finalement, il se détourne.

« Je sais que tu me hais encore plus à cause de cela mais, si je te refuse de l’approcher c’est parce que je crains que ton impulsivité ne te pousse à la tuer. Or, je tiens à la conserver en vie, de même que ses amis. Ils feront un bon moyen de pression le moment venu. Aussi ne puis-je prendre le risque de les voir victimes de la rage de mon apprenti indiscipliné. »

Il ne lit pas dans mon esprit, il ne cherche pas à le faire… Il est tellement infatué de lui-même, tellement certain de son ascendant sur moi qu’il ne lui vient même pas à l’idée de me soupçonner. Je ne sais si je dois m’en réjouir ou, au contraire, me sentir rabaissé.

_Rey t’a trahi, en aucun cas tu ne peux croire un seul de ses mots_.

L’idée surgit en moi et, à nouveau, je perçois les ficelles grossières de Sidious. Pourtant, je fais mine de ne pas m’en rendre compte.

« La seule chose que je souhaite c’est faire payer ses mensonges à cette petite pilleuse d’épaves. Laissez-moi m’occuper d’elle et je vous jure que j’en aurais fini, elle sera prête à accepter tout ce que vous voulez. »

Mon maitre frétille, il se réjouit.

« Pas encore mon apprenti, pas encore. Je te la laisserai le moment venu. Pour l’instant, cherche d’où provient ce nouveau frémissement de Force. Et quand tu en auras trouvé la source, éradique-la. Il émane d’elle quelque chose de trop pur, d’incorruptible, pour qu’elle se laisse convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

Intéressant et surprenant… Pendant un instant, je suis tenté de lui parler des aspirations du trooper mais je me retiens. Finn est une carte que je ne peux me permettre de gaspiller. Il existe certainement un autre moyen de tirer profit de son fantasme de Jedi. 

— Ce sera fait, Seigneur Sidious. »

Il me congédie d’un geste méprisant mais je n’en ai cure. Ses inquiétudes m’ont donné une idée qui pourrait mettre Rey hors de sa portée…

Je m’agite et aboie l’ordre d’inspecter le vaisseau à la recherche d’intrus. J’envoie Pryde superviser la fouille de la plate-forme d’embarquement. J’ai besoin qu’il soit suffisamment occupé pour pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. Je ne suis pas certain de réussir, loin de là mais, si j’ai une chance d’aider Rey à s’échapper, il faut que je la tente.

Une fois certain que tout le monde est occupé ailleurs, je me dirige vers les deux troopers qui sont restés pour surveiller les Résistants. Il y a trop de gardes autour de la cellule de Rey pour que je m’y aventure et elle est encore trop faible pour supporter l’afflux d’énergie que générerait l’utilisation de notre connexion. Je dois donc me rabattre sur l’un de ses amis. L’apprenti Jedi aurait été un choix pertinent mais je ne suis pas certain de réussir à me maitriser en sa présence. Aussi…

Je m’approche des deux gardes qui surveillent les cellules sans un bruit et, une fois assez proche, je créé une illusion de Force. Je suis devenu le trooper, du moins, en apparence. Enfin… j’espère.

Dès qu’ils m’aperçoivent les deux gardes sursautent. Je ressens leur inquiétude à l’idée d’être punis. Je ne peux pas leur laisser le temps de donner l’alerte. Je puise dans la Force pour les persuader.

« Vous ne m’avez pas vu, vous allez me laisser passer et vous ne donnerez pas l’alerte. »

Les troopers ne bougent pas et je m’empare des clefs du plus proche d’entre eux. Je sais que ma persuasion ne durera pas mais je n’ai pas besoin que ce soit le cas. Le moment venu, si mon plan a fonctionné, ils se rappelleront avoir vu Finn user de la Force sur eux.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je me glisse dans celle du pilote. L’homme se lève à mon entrée, le visage rempli d’espoir.

« Finn ! Comment tu as fait ? »

Ah… donc ça a marché. Cependant, je ne peux me permettre de puiser plus que nécessaire dans la Force et j’efface mon masque.

Le visage du pilote se rempli d’horreur.

« Vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Je vois à sa posture qu’il est prêt au combat en dépit de ses chances inexistantes de l’emporter.

« Tais-toi et écoute moi attentivement. Ces clefs servent à déverrouiller ta cellule et celles de tes amis. Rey est enfermée plus loin. Elle est gardée par une dizaine d’hommes dont quatre Chevaliers. Je vais tâcher de les éloigner mais je ne suis pas certain d’y parvenir. Les deux gardes de l’entrée sont sous contrôle mais ce dernier est limité dans le temps. Tu vas donc devoir faire vite pour t’emparer de leurs blasters et délivrer tes amis. Ne perds pas de temps à essayer de sauver tout le monde, la priorité c’est de sortir Rey d’ici. Ne libère que ceux qui sont nécessaires à votre évasion. Le _Faucon Millénium_ est stocké dans le sas le plus éloigné de la plate-forme. Rejoignez-le avec Rey et je vous aiderai à l’ouvrir. »

Poe Dameron me fixe avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Vous avez mis la Galaxie à feu et à sang pour la trouver et maintenant que vous la tenez, vous voulez me faire croire que vous allez l’aider à s’enfuir ? Ça n’a pas de sens. »

Je lis dans ses yeux qu’il me prend au mieux pour un fou, au pire pour un abruti mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’y arrêter.

« Je me fous que vous compreniez ou pas. Tout ce que je vous demande c’est de faire ce que je vous dis. Vous prenez les clefs, vous prenez les blasters, vous libérez assez d’hommes pour combattre ceux qui gardent Rey, vous allez la chercher, vous la forcez à vous suivre quitte à l’assommer, vous rejoignez la plate-forme externe, vous montez à bord du _Faucon Millénium_ et vous dégagez d’ici. C’est clair ? »

Poe prend une inspiration.

« Très. »

J’ai bien choisi. Dameron est un opportuniste, je l‘ai toujours senti, il ressemble trop à Han pour qu’il en soit autrement.

« Une fois que vous serez sortis d’ici _,_ partez aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Mais surtout… Ne coupez plus jamais Rey de la Force, vos petites expériences étaient sur le point de la tuer. »

Je sens ma colère s’éveiller à ce souvenir mais je me contrôle. Je ne dois surtout pas me laisser glisser vers le Côté Obscur. Pendant encore quelques minutes, je suis un Jedi. Enfin, en apparence.

Poe a la bonne idée d’avoir l’air contrit.

« Là-dessus, nous sommes d’accord… Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas… Pourquoi ce revirement alors que vous nous tenez ? Ça n’a aucun sens… Vous avez enfin la possibilité d’éradiquer toute la Résistance et vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez décidé brusquement de changer de camp ?

— Je n’ai pas changé de camp, je suis dans celui de Rey. Et, si vous l’êtes aussi, vous allez respecter à la lettre mes instructions. »

Il hésite mais, finalement, son instinct de survie prend le dessus. Il arrache les clefs de mes mains et se précipite vers la sortie. Je le rappelle.

« Une dernière chose. Je vais faire mine de m’interposer à un moment mais vous aurez le temps de réagir, n’hésitez pas à me tirer dessus avec votre blaster. »

Un ricanement bref secoue les épaules du pilote.

« Ca, vous pouvez y compter. »

Alors qu’il déverrouille la première cellule, je m’en vais tranquillement. Maintenant, le sort en est jeté. J’espère que Poe est aussi doué que le croyait Leia.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Rey

**Chapitre 36**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

La visite de Kylo et la manière dont elle s’est terminée me laisse encore plus incertaine que je ne l’étais. Je croyais qu’il allait me tuer mais, au lieu de ça, il m’a épargnée. Mieux, pendant un instant, j’ai pu sentir quelque chose de pur en lui… Non, impossible, je me raconte des histoires. Pourtant… La façon dont il a caressé ma joue m’a presque fait défaillir. Il était si tendre, si doux…

_Ne te laisse pas avoir par des manœuvres aussi grossières._

_Il t’a menti !_

Non ! Ces voix vont finir par me rendre folle, j’ai besoin de me recentrer, de me reconnecter à la Force. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, je m’efforce de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, de faire le vide pour fusionner avec la Force.

Impossible ! Je n’y arrive pas. Je suis tellement épuisée que, plus je fais d’efforts pour m’en approcher, plus la Force semble me fuir.

Désemparée, je me laisse tomber à même le sol et je ferme les yeux.

()()

Je suis sur Exégol. Des fers enserrèrent mes poignets et mes chevilles. Il me fait face. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, il est dissimulé derrière son masque. Sa voix, déformée, me parvient.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça, dommage que je doive te faire souffrir. »

Mon cœur fait un bond et je vois mon reflet dans les lentilles sombres qui remplacent ses yeux. Je suis entièrement vêtue de noir, l’uniforme des Siths. Lentement, Kylo s’approche de moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas lui échapper. Sa main cerclée de cuir remonte le long de mon ventre avant de s’insinuer sous mes vêtements. Je sens la froideur de sa main gantée sur ma poitrine. Ses doigts cherchent mes mamelons et les tordent sans la moindre hésitation. Un gémissement m’échappe. 

« Ne prétends pas que tu ne ressens que de la douleur, »susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sens son corps se plaquer contre le mien, il est derrière moi et ses mains continuent à m’explorer. Mon cœur accélère. J’ai peur mais pas seulement. Je déglutis et je sens mes cuisses se couvrir d’humidité à mesure que ses doigts gantés descendent le long de mon ventre nu. Encore… continue…

()()

Le hurlement d’une sirène me réveille en sursaut. Je me redresse, la respiration hachée. Je mets quelques instants à me souvenir de l’endroit où je me trouve. La déception m’envahit. Ce n’était pas réel… Il n’était pas là, je suis seule. Au bout d’un moment, je réalise qu’un objet repose dans ma main. Un sabre laser. Je fais jaillir la lame et mon estomac se noue à la vue de la lueur rouge qui se répand dans la pièce. C’est celui de Dark Vador. Je le reconnais sans l’avoir jamais vu. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

J’inspire profondément et je sens la Force en moi. Enfin !

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je dois lui parler.

Il est dans un couloir, il semble concentré sur ce qu’il fait. J’aperçois du coin de l’œil un morceau de l’uniforme des Chevaliers de Ren. Il les espionne ? Mais pourquoi ? En fait, je m’en moque.

« Kylo… »

Ma voix sonne désagréablement à mes oreilles, elle est si frêle…

Il se retourne vivement et je recule. Il est furieux.

« _Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas m’offrir le luxe d’être distrait._ »

Distrait ? C’est comme ça qu’il me voit ? Comme une distraction ?

« _Non, mais ce n’est pas le timing idéal. Cependant, je suis ravi de voir que tu te sens mieux. Maintenant, retourne d’où tu viens, il va y avoir du mouvement et toute aide sera la bienvenue_. »

Sans plus de sommation, il me repousse de toutes ses forces.

Je me retrouve assise sur le sol de ma cellule, le sabre de Vador dans mes mains entravées. Je me sens plus seule et perdue que jamais.

Derrière ma porte, c’est le chaos, j’entends des bruits de combat et l’espoir monte en moi C’est Kylo, il est venu me délivrer ! Je me sers de la lame de mon sabre pour me débarrasser des Entraves de Force qui me retiennent encore puis, je me lève et j’attends.

Au bout d’un moment qui me semble durer une éternité, la porte de ma cellule s’ouvre enfin.

Poe me regarde un instant et ses yeux s’attardent sur le sabre que je n’ai pas lâché.

« Visiblement, tout est parfaitement calculé. Content de te voir sur pied, du moins, j’espère que j’ai des raisons de l’être. Sors d’ici, on dégage. »

Derrière lui j’aperçois Finn et je ne peux retenir un mouvement de recul. Poe s’en aperçoit.

« On réglera nos comptes plus tard. Il faut que l’on rejoigne le sas externe. Le _Faucon_ s’y trouve. »

Malgré moi, je le suis. Notre groupe est peu nombreux, je reconnais Rose, Kaydel, C3PO, R2, BB8 et quelques-uns de nos amis. Ce n’est pas possible, nous devrions être plus que ça.

« Où sont les autres ?

— Pas eu le temps de libérer tout le monde, jette Poe. On avance. »

Un Chevalier de Ren s’interpose, Kaydel tente de s’en défaire mais elle est rapidement en difficulté. Poe tente d’intervenir mais il est trop loin. La rage monte en moi à l’idée qu’il puisse la blesser. De nous tous, Kaydel est la plus vulnérable, elle ne sait pas se défendre.

« Laisse-la ! »

Il est projeté à quelques mètres de là et je sens brièvement le regard rempli de frayeur de Poe sur moi.

« Comme je le disais, on parlera plus tard », se reprend-il.

Nous avançons rapidement, trop pour que ce soit normal. Je me rappelle de ma brève discussion avec Kylo et l’espoir me donne des ailes.

« Où est-il ? Il nous attend au _Faucon_? »

Poe s’immobilise à un croisement et il m’impose le silence d’un geste.

« Pas maintenant.»


	37. Chapitre 37 : Finn

**Chapitre 37**

**Finn**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne comprends pas comment Poe a réussi à s’échapper, ni même comment il s’est procuré les clefs de nos cellules mais il a l’air de savoir ce qu’il fait. Je jette un coup d’œil à Rey mais elle évite scrupuleusement de me regarder. Mon cœur se serre. Sa réaction de recul lorsque nous l’avons délivrée m’a pas échappée. Elle m’en veut.

Un trooper s’interpose et je m’en débarrasse d’un tir de blaster. L’alarme hurle de plus en fort.

« Oh la, la, la, nous n’allons jamais en sortir vivants, » prédit C3PO avec son optimisme légendaire.

Rey ne réagit pas, elle scrute les alentours. Est-elle réellement en train de faire ce que je pense ? Est-ce qu’elle le cherche ?

Nous progressons aussi vite que possible.

Des tirs fusent de toute part et nous n’avons pas d’autres choix que de nous défendre. Rey se sert de son sabre avec une virtuosité qui me fait froid dans le dos. Rose partage mon sentiment car je l’entends déglutir.

« Elle se bat exactement comme eux… »

A cet instant, le visage de Rey se contracte et un sourire cynique étire ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle replie ses doigts un par un et les troopers à proximité se tordent de souffrance sur le sol. Je retiens mon souffle, c’est comme si… elle prenait plaisir à les voir souffrir.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais m’arrêter, leur affirme-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Poe. Quelle direction ? »

Notre Général la détaille un bref instant avant de nous faire signe de le suivre.

Finalement, nous émergeons sur la base de lancement, indemnes ou presque. R2-D2 a été un peu roussi dans l’aventure.

« Par là », indique Poe.

Comment il est au courant de tout ça ?

Nous touchons à notre but. Le _Faucon_ est tout proche.

C’est alors qu’il apparait pour nous barrer la route.

« Les Jedis sont morts », annonce-t-il en levant le bras.

Poe saisit son blaster mais je suis plus rapide. Je lui tire en pleine face et il s’écroule sur le sol.

Le hurlement de Rey me pétrifie.

« NON ! Kylo, non ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux flambant de haine.

« Toi… »

Poe me jette un regard rempli de reproche avant de l’assommer sans la moindre hésitation.

« Pas le temps de discuter. »

Du coin de l’œil, je vois que j’ai manqué ma cible, Kylo Ren est sonné mais il se redresse. Cette fois, je ne le louperai pas. Je lève mon blaster pour ajuster mon tir mais Poe me l’arrache des mains.

« Cours ! » m’ordonne-t-il tout en arrosant les troopers qui tentent de s’interposer.

**_Faucon Millénium_ **

Nous parvenons par miracle à monter à bord du _Faucon_ et Poe s’empresse de démarrer les propulseurs.

« Mais t’es malade, nous allons nous fracasser contre les portes ! s’affole Rose.

— Oh la, la, ça y est mon vieux R2, on y est, commence C3PO. Tu sais, je ne te l’ai sans doute jamais dit mais pendant toutes ces années tu as été le plus fidèle ami dont un droïde puisse rêver. »

Poe ne se donne pas la peine de nous regarder.

« Les portes vont s’ouvrir, la Force va les y obliger, » jette-t-il.

Quoi ? Mais Rey est dans les vapes, elle ne peut pas nous aider ! Quant à moi, j’arrive à peine à déplacer des rochers alors ouvrir un sas…

« Allez… » supplie Poe entre ses dents.

J’implore la porte de s’ouvrir même si c’est de la folie, du suicide, c’est impossible que… Le sas s’entrouvre alors que nous arrivons sur lui et Poe réussit à glisser le Faucon dans le minuscule espace. J’ai les jambes coupées. Nous sommes passés. Nous sommes en vie !

Poe pousse un hurlement de joie et j’entends le sanglot étouffé de Kaydel.

« Ils vont nous poursuivre, si quelqu’un pouvait faire en sorte de nous débarrasser d’eux, ce serait une bonne initiative ! » râle Poe.

J’empoigne les commandes de nos lasers et j’arrose les X-Wings lancés à notre poursuite.

« Ca va remuer ! » prévient notre pilote.

Je me cogne durement alors qu’il plonge pour éviter un astéroïde et je peine à retrouver mon assiette. Le _Faucon_ file dans l’hyper-espace. Conscients de la concentration dont doit faire preuve Poe, plus aucun de nous ne souffle mot.

Finalement, nous parvenons à les semer et notre sauveur laisse échapper un sifflement soulagé.

« Comment va Rey ?

— Toujours dans les vapes, annonce Rose. Tu ne l’as pas loupée.

— J’avais pas le choix, elle n’était plus en état de réfléchir. Notre ami Finn a bien failli foutre toute notre évasion en l’air. »

Quoi ? Non, mais, il plaisante là ?

« Ah oui ? Et à ton avis, qui a forcé la porte à s’ouvrir ? »

Je n’en reviens toujours pas d’avoir réussi, à croire que les esprits des Jedis se sont réunis pour m’aider.

Il toussote.

« Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine, Finn, mais c’est Kylo Ren. »

J’ai du mal entendre, il doit y avoir une erreur, une perturbation, un…

« Tu délires ! » s’exclame Rose.

Oui, c’est ça… Poe a pris trop d’épice, pas possible autrement. Ren a tout fait pour nous capturer, il a mis la Galaxie à feu et à sang pour nous trouver, il a torturé Wrobie et là il aurait…

« Non, pas du tout. Cette évasion était son idée. Je n’ai eu qu’à suivre ses instructions. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’angoisse le plus : que Poe ait suivi aveuglément les ordres de notre ennemi sans discuter ou que Ren ait orchestré tout ça.

« Attends, tu veux dire que c’est Kylo Ren qui t’a aidé à t’évader ? répète Rose, incrédule. Et, qu’après, il nous a aidé à rejoindre le _Faucon_ et à nous enfuir ? Tu es sûr que tu parles bien du même ? »

Poe hausse les épaules.

« Je ne comprends pas plus que vous. Il s’est pointé dans ma cellule, et il m’a expliqué son plan. D’ailleurs, au départ, il avait ta tête, » m’informe-t-il.

Quoi ? En plus ce bâtard a osé usurper mon identité ? Je serre les dents.

« Et tu ne t’es pas dit que c’était complètement idiot de l’écouter ? Non, tu lui as fait confiance, alors qu’il est responsable de la mort de la quasi-totalité de nos amis ! »

Poe soupire et fait signe à Kaydel.

« Tu veux bien me remplacer aux commandes ? On va sur Sullust, la Résistance possède une ancienne base, là-bas nous devrions être en sécurité. 

— Si tant est que la planète existe encore, fais-je remarquer. Ton nouvel ami a plutôt l’extinction facile. 

— Il ne nous reste qu’à espérer qu’elle soit toujours là. Quant à Ren, il n’est pas mon ami et non, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. Mais entre la mort assurée et un espoir d’évasion, j’ai tenté notre chance. »

Rose pose sa main sur son bras.

« Tu as eu raison. Après tout, peu importe les motivations de Ren, nous sommes libres, en vie, et prêts à nous battre, c’est tout ce qui compte. »

Je m’insurge devant cette vision idyllique des événements.

« Libres ? Alors qu’il a accepté sans sourciller de se soumettre à notre ennemi ? Comme ça, sans contrepartie ? Arrêtez d’être aussi naïfs ! Dis-nous Poe, qu’a-t-il exigé en échange de son aide ? »

Mon ami hausse les épaules.

« Rien. Je ne sais pas, il semblait différent, presque humain. La seule chose qu’il m’a demandé c’est que Rey reste connectée à la Force. 

— Bah voyons, comme ça, au lieu de nous tuer sur sa base, il va pouvoir identifier jusqu’au dernier de nos soutiens, puis il va se servir de Rey pour nous éliminer ! »

Je ne comprends pas comme ils peuvent faire mine d’ignorer le plan de Ren, son objectif est évident ! En nous libérant, il fait croire à Rey qu’il a changé pour mieux se servir des informations qu’elle va lui livrer dans son aveugle attachement.

Kaydel se racle la gorge.

« Je ne vois pas quel bénéfice notre évasion pourrait lui apporter. Moi, je pense que Ben n’est pas aussi éloigné de la Lumière que vous le croyez. »

Ces propos confirment ce que j’ai toujours pensé d’elle. C’est une idiote ! Hormis par charité, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Leia l’avait incluse dans notre conseil restreint. Certes, Kaydel est un bon pilote doublée d’une excellente organisatrice et fait preuve d’un sens pratique à toute épreuve lorsqu’il s’agit de coordonner une action mais il lui manque sérieusement le sens des réalités.

Rey pousse un gémissement de douleur et j’oublie les inepties de Kaydel pour me précipiter à son chevet.

Elle pose un regard vague sur moi.

« Finn ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le soulagement me submerge : elle a compris, elle ne m’en veut plus, elle a enfin percé Ren à jour.

« Où est la Générale ? Elle se repose ? J’imagine qu’Exégol n’a pas été facile à traverser pour elle… »

Poe avale sa salive et nous échangeons un regard. Notre chef se racle la gorge.

« En effet, Exégol n’a pas été une partie de plaisir. De quoi te souviens-tu ? Les événements se sont un peu accélérés. »

Le front de Rey se plisse de concentration et sa main cherche la mienne. J’entrelace nos doigts, soulagé. Enfin, elle est revenue à la raison, elle s’est libérée de l’emprise de Ren.

« Kylo Ren m’a fait prisonnière. Il m’a forcée à l’accompagner sur Exégol et j’ai lutté pour lui échapper. Je crois que je l’ai détruit, enfin j’ai essayé, je ne sais plus très bien. »

Le visage de Rey se crispe.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, est-ce que la Générale m’en veut beaucoup ? »

Poe semble statufié, quand à Rose, elle pousse un petit cri de détresse. Moi, je dissimule mon sourire.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer Rey, tu n’es pas encore remise. »

Elle me sonde des yeux.

« Elle me déteste ?

— Bien sûr que non, maintenant, repose-toi. »

Docile, Rey ferme les yeux et je m’offre le plaisir de caresser ses cheveux. Les autres semblent sous le choc et le silence règne. J’ai réussi, j’ai ramené Rey de notre côté.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 38**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Ce bâtard de Finn ne m’a pas loupé. Si je n’avais pas utilisé la Force pour dévier son tir, j’aurais perdu la moitié de mon visage. Le choc m’a laissé à demi sonné et j’ai bien failli ne pas réussir à débloquer le sas à temps pour les laisser sortir.

Le chaos règne dans la base et Pryde semble sur le point de faire un infractus. Je caresse l’idée de l’y aider un peu mais l’arrivée de Sidious me retient d’agir. Le masque cireux de mon maitre est empli de rage.

« Bandes d’incapables, comment avez-vous pu les laisser s’enfuir ? »

Pryde pose un genou à terre, la tête basse tandis que les Chevaliers baissent piteusement le casque. Je refuse de m’incliner et, seul, je fais face à notre Unique Leader.

« J’ai senti une manifestation de Force Jedi. Je ne sais comment c’est possible, Skywalker est mort, je l’ai tué et il était le dernier de son espèce. »

Mon maitre plisse les yeux, je ne suis pas certain qu’il me croit tout à fait. Je me concentre sur la haine que m’inspirent Finn et ses rudiments de Force. Heureusement, l’un des Chevaliers fait son entrée, trainant derrière lui un des stormtroopers chargé de la surveillance de Poe. Je me force à ne pas réagir. J’espère que mon illusion était convaincante, sinon, tout est perdu pour moi. Je pose la main sur mon sabre, prêt à défendre chèrement ma vie.

« Celui-là prétend que l’un des leurs a pris le contrôle de son esprit et qu’il n’a pas pu résister. »

Je me précipite vers eux.

« Quoi ? Lequel ? »

Je sens le trooper se liquéfier de terreur dans son armure. Parfait, il est très loin de soupçonner la vérité.

« Celui qui était un des nôtres avant, Seigneur Kylo. »

Excellent ! C’est exactement ce que je souhaitais l’entendre dire.

« L’un des vôtres ? Bien entendu, et tu vas me faire croire que ce, Dean ou Finn, je ne sais plus comment il se fait appeler, t’a contraint ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Le trooper tremble.

« Je, je, » balbutie-t-il.

Je sens le regard de Sidious sur moi. Je ne peux me permettre d’échouer à ce test. Je tourne autour du soldat, menaçant.

« N’étais-tu pas affecté sur le même destroyer que ce renégat avant qu’il ne se rebelle ? »

Le soldat déglutit.

« Si, Seigneur, mais, ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez, je…

— Vraiment ? Et qu’est-ce que je pense, selon toi ? Que tu connaissais bien ce résistant, que peut-être même vous étiez, disons amis ? Et qu’à cause de ça, tu l’as aidé à s’échapper. Peut-être même comptes-tu rejoindre la Résistance ? Hein, c’est ça n’est-ce pas ? Tu es un traitre ! »

Cette fois la terreur du trooper est à son comble. Paniqué, il recule et cherche des yeux une issue. Sa réaction me facilite la tâche. J’empoigne mon sabre laser et je fais jaillir sa double lame.

« Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de punir la déloyauté. La mort. »

J’imagine que c’est ce maudit Finn qui se trouve dans l’armure et je laisse libre court à ma rage. Je le transperce et je laisse mon laser tracer une ligne droite dans son corps. Lorsque je me retourne, les deux morceaux de ce qui fut un trooper s’écrasent sur le sol.

Sidious me contemple avec une satisfaction mal déguisée, quand à Pryde, le genou qu’il a toujours à terre tremble un peu.

« Cela n’explique pas l’ouverture du sas », couine—t-il pourtant.

Est-ce que Pryde se doute de quelque chose ? Non, impossible. Le Seigneur Sith se charge de répondre à ma place.

« Espèce d’imbécile, Rey était à bord, ouvrir une porte est un jeu d’enfant pour elle. »

Je n’aurais pas dit mieux. Pourtant, je ne peux me contenter de cela, je dois faire en sorte qu’il n’y ait plus aucun doute ni interrogation sur la manière dont les prisonniers se sont échappés.

« Cela n’explique pas tout, Unique Leader. Vous l’avez senti, il y a avait autre chose dans la Force. N’oublions pas que les Chevaliers qui gardaient la porte de Rey se sont brusquement mis à s’entretuer, laissant le champ libre aux rebelles.

— Ce que tu dis est juste, mon apprenti. Nous devons absolument trouver l’origine de cette perturbation et la détruire. »

Je mets un genou à terre et je lève mon visage vers lui.

« Laissez-moi le faire, Maitre. Laissez-moi traquer ces rebelles et les anéantir pour de bon. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je les tuerai et je vous rapporterai Rey. Je sais que je peux la convaincre de nous rejoindre. Sa foi en les Jedis vacille et le Côté Obscur l’attire, seul son attachement à ces rebelles la retient d’épouser notre cause. »

Sidious ricane.

« Et bien entendu, tu en profiteras pour te débarrasser du trooper renégat que tu détestes tant.

— Elle tient à lui, le voir mourir sous ses yeux suffira à la faire basculer.

— Elle te haïra pour ça, se réjouit Sidious.

— Quelle importance tant qu’elle nous rejoint ? »

Je le sens s’insinuer dans mon esprit mais je ne réagis pas, comme si je ne me rendais compte de rien. A la place, je me concentre sur la haine que Finn m’inspire, sur mon envie de l’emporter et d’étendre ma puissance sur la Galaxie.

« Je te fais confiance, Dark Kylo. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir. »

Je m’incline un peu plus avant de me redresser. Pryde me jette un regard inquiet.

« Seigneur Sidious, êtes-vous certain que ce soit judicieux ? Votre apprenti est impulsif et nous savons tous qu’il est incapable de se maitriser, il serait plus prudent que le reste de nos Chevaliers l’accompagne. »

Jamais je n’ai autant regretté de ne pas encore m’être débarrasser de ce cancrelat. Furieux, je lui fais face.

« Est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que, sans la faiblesse des Chevaliers que vous vantez tant, Rey n’aurait pas pu s’enfuir ? S’ils ne s’étaient pas étripés entre eux devant sa geôle, je n’aurais pas besoin de retourner la Galaxie pour la retrouver ! »

Pryde blêmit.

« Mais, vous avez reconnu vous-même qu’il y avait autre chose, une perturbation dans la Force… 

— En effet et vos Chevaliers semblent incapables d’y résister. Moi, je le suis et je n’ai pas la moindre intention de m’encombrer de soldats susceptibles de se retourner contre moi à la première occasion. »

Nous nous affrontons du regard et je sens la détermination de Pryde. Je me redresse et m’approche de lui. Je me sers de la Force et de mon corps pour l’écraser. Hors de question de lui laisser l’occasion de ruiner mon plan. Des Eclairs de Force crépitent au bout de mes doigts.

« C’est de cela dont je parle, Unique Leader, il est incapable de se contrôler ! » plaide Pryde.

Lentement, je lève la main et je retiens mes Eclairs, préférant utiliser l’Etranglement de Force. Pryde s’élève légèrement et je me plais à le torturer quelques secondes avant de le relâcher.

« Si c’était le cas, vous ne seriez plus en vie, Général. »

Du coin de l’œil, je vois la satisfaction de Sidious et je sais que j’ai réussi son test.

« Le Seigneur Dark Kylo est seul maitre de cette mission, confirme-t-il. Le Général Pryde reste aux commandes de la flotte et se chargera de mâter les derniers brandons de résistance. Quant à moi, je rejoins dès à présent Exégol afin de me régénérer. J'attends de vous des résultats rapides. »

Je m’incline pour dissimuler mon sourire tandis que Pryde fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Une fois Sidious parti, Pryde se tourne vers moi.

« Vous avez bien mené votre barque, Seigneur Kylo, je le reconnais. Mais… je suis certain que mettre un terme à la Résistance n’est pas votre seule motivation. Croyez-moi, je découvrirai de quoi il retourne et ce ne sont pas vos démonstrations de Force qui m’en empêcheront. »

Je le hais…

« Faites donc, Général. A présent, vous m’excuserez mais je dois essayer de localiser les rebelles que votre incompétence a remis en liberté.

— Avec toutes les planètes que vous avez détruites dernièrement, cela ne devrait pas être très long. »

Je ne réponds pas à cette ultime flèche et je vais rejoindre mes quartiers.

« Faites en sorte que le Silencer soit prêt pour mon départ. »


	39. Chapitre 39 : Rey

**Chapitre 39**

**Rey**

**_Base souterraine de Sullust,_ **

****

La base n’a pas été utilisée depuis longtemps et les lieux que nous investissons sont vétustes. Comme un ballet parfaitement chorégraphié, chacun se charge d’une tâche tandis que C3PO passe de l’un à l’autre pour proposer son aide. Moi, je reste en retrait. Personne ne semble attendre que je participe attendu que je viens « d’apprendre » la mort de la Générale Organa. Poe m’a ordonné de prendre du repos mais je sens de temps à autres des regards sur moi. Certains, comme Finn, sont inquiets, d’autres sont plus méfiants. Je ne réagis pas. Il est important que je me fasse oublier.

Kaydel vient s’asseoir à mes côtés et se penche vers moi.

« C’était bien imité mais tu as oublié de demander des nouvelles de Chewie », murmure-t-elle.

Quelle idiote ! Je m’étais crue habile mais il a suffi de deux phrases pour que ma supercherie soit éventée. Pourtant, je peux encore rattraper le coup, discrètement, je tente une Persuasion de Force mais Kaydel se contente de sourire.

« Tu perds ton temps. Je suis insensible à la Force et à ses effets. Un handicap le plus souvent, mais parfois, c’est un atout. »

C’est la première fois que j’entends parler d’une telle chose et justement quand j’ai besoin d’un peu de persuasion, c’est bien ma veine !

« Je ne compte pas te dénoncer si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, continue Kaydel à voix basse. En revanche, j’aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que tu comptes faire. J’imagine que, si tu fais semblant d’avoir perdu la mémoire, c’est pour de bonnes raisons. Alors dis-moi Rey, quels sont tes projets ? Nous fausser compagnie à la première occasion ? »

Je soupire. Kaydel attend, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres. Elle ne semble pas sur le point de se lever pour révéler mon imposture. Au point où j’en suis, il ne sert plus à rien de mentir. Ma petite comédie est un fiasco. Peut-être que, si je suis sincère avec elle, elle me laissera tranquille.

« C’était le plan.

— Tu veux aller le rejoindre, n’est-ce pas ? Je parle de Ben, pas de Palpatine. 

— Oui. J’ai essayé de l’expliquer à Finn mais il n’a rien voulu entendre. Pour lui, Kylo est mauvais, irrécupérable.

— Oui, Finn a tendance à ne pas être porté sur la nuance, et encore plus lorsque tu es concernée. J’imagine que tu as remarqué qu’il avait un gros faible pour toi, alors te voir aussi… intense lorsqu’il s’agit de Ben le rend malade. »

Le visage bienveillant de Kaydel est un appel aux confidences et, en dépit de la promesse que je me suis faite de ne plus accorder ma confiance, je me surprends à tout lui déballer.

« Avec Kylo, ce n’est pas seulement une attirance. J’ai besoin de lui. »

Ma réponse a l’air de l’amuser :

« Oui, effectivement cela dépasse le stade de l’attirance si tu en viens à penser ça.

— Tu ne comprends pas. C’est vrai, je ressens quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose que je n’ai pas encore tout à fait défini mais il n’y a pas que ça. J’ai besoin de Kylo pour rétablir l’Equilibre, je ne sais pas comment te l’expliquer, je ne suis même pas certaine d’avoir tout compris moi-même mais je sais que nous séparer n’est pas une bonne idée.

— Ca a un rapport avec la Dyade de Force dont tu as parlé à Finn ? Rose et moi nous avons cherché pendant des jours dans les textes Jedis mais nous n’avons rien trouvé de probant. »

Le soulagement me submerge devant l’air attentif de Kaydel. Pour la première fois depuis Exégol j’ai l’impression qu’un de mes amis résistants m’entend réellement. Elle ne cherche pas à me faire la morale ou à me convaincre que Kylo est mauvais, non, elle m’écoute simplement. En cet instant, elle me fait penser à Leia. Elle aussi m’aurait laissé expliquer ce que j’avais appris sur la Dyade avant de prendre une décision.

« Oui, je n’en sais guère plus que toi, mais, si j’ai bien compris, la connexion qui existe entre Kylo et moi n’a pas du tout été créée par Snoke contrairement à ce qu’il a prétendu. Si nous sommes liés c’est par la Force.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

— Quand j’étais sur Exegol, prête à tuer Kylo, le fantôme d’Anakin Skywalker m’est apparu. C’est lui qui m’a empêchée de basculer. Il m’a expliqué que notre lien était puissant. Que nous ne pouvions nous mentir lorsque nous l’utilisions et que la Dyade avait été créée par la Force dans un but. Il m’a révélé que si nous nous unissions par le biais de notre lien, nous avions le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses. Il a dit qu’ensemble, nous avions une chance instaurer un Nouvel Equilibre.

— Tu as vraiment vu Anakin ? C’est pour ça que tu n’arrêtais pas de l’appeler quand tu étais enfermée ? »

Je grimace.

« J’étais coupée de Kylo et Anakin m’avait déjà aidée une fois, j’espérais qu’il le ferait à nouveau.

— Et Ben, qu’est-ce qu’il en pense ? Est-ce qu’il est au courant que vous êtes cette Dyade ? Tu crois qu’il serait prêt à t’aider ? »

J’écarte les bras, impuissante.

« J’ignore les réponses à ces questions ! Depuis Exegol, je ne sais plus quoi penser de notre relation. Kylo est passé du Côté Obscur et je ne sais pas s’il peut encore être sauvé. Je ne suis pas idiote, j’ai bien vu ce qu’il a fait à Wrobie, je sais ce dont il est capable. Je connais son Obscurité mais, je sais aussi qu’il y a de la Lumière en lui, ou tout du moins, il y en avait. Maintenant, je ne sais plus, il change sans cesse d’attitude à mon égard.

— Et, votre lien ? Il ne peut pas te permettre de vous expliquer ?

— Encore faudrait-il que j’arrive à le maintenir assez longtemps ! L’Isolement de Force que vous m’avez fait subir m’a considérablement affaiblie. J’ai bien tenté de lui parler lorsque nous étions sur la base mais, ce ne fut pas très concluant, il m’a repoussée sans ménagements et je n’étais pas assez forte pour résister.»

Kaydel lâche un soupir agacé.

« Je suis désolée pour ça, pour ce qu’on t’a fait. Je n’ai cessé de leur répéter que la Générale n’était plus persuadée qu’il faille te couper de Ben mais ils n’ont rien voulu entendre. Ni Poe, ni Finn ne m’écoute jamais. Rose a tenté aussi, elle les a mis en garde contre les conséquences de la privation de Force mais Finn lui a dit qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait… »

Ma colère envers Finn redouble. Je le pensais mon ami mais un ami n’agirait pas comme il l’a fait. Un véritable ami m’aurait écoutée. Comme si elle avait deviné le cours de mes pensées, Kaydel explique :

« Tu sais, je suis certaine que Finn n’a pas de mauvaises intentions. C’est simplement qu’il tient beaucoup à toi. Il s’y prend très mal mais je suis sûre que la seule chose qu’il cherche c’est te protéger. Quand à Poe, il ne m’écoute pas mais je pense que ce ne serait pas la même chose si cela venait de toi. De plus, je n’ai pas besoin de te dire que notre situation est critique : la Résistance est moribonde. Je crois que Poe est tellement désespéré qu’il serait disposé à considérer de nouveaux éléments tels que ceux que tu viens de me donner. Après la mort de la Générale et la débâcle d’Exégol nous étions tous un peu perdus, y compris Poe qui s’est retrouvé à la tête de notre groupe sans la moindre préparation. Mais, à présent, je pense qu’il est prêt à endosser son rôle de chef. Il est intelligent sous ses dehors impulsifs. Tu devrais lui parler, je suis persuadée qu’il t’écouterait. Si ce qu’Anakin t’a révélé est vrai et que Ben accepte de t’aider, il comprendra que nous avons une chance de réaliser le rêve de Leia. J’ai bien compris que tu ne veux pas nous impliquer là-dedans seulement, je doute que vous parveniez à l’emporter tous seuls. »

La sincérité de Kaydel est palpable et je ressens en elle un vrai désir de me venir en aide. Cependant, quelque chose m’intrigue :

« Tu l’appelles toujours Ben, pourquoi ? »

Un sourire triste étire les lèvres de Kaydel.

« Parce que moi, je n’ai jamais cru que Ben avait complétement disparu. Je ne le crois toujours pas. Tu sais, je le connaissais bien. J’ai perdu mes parents très tôt et la Générale, qui était une amie de ma mère, s’est occupée de moi. Ben et moi nous avons été très proches, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il développe une sensibilité à la Force et soit envoyé à l’Académie Jedi de Skywalker. Après ça, tout a changé. »

Je suis stupéfaite par son récit. J’ignorai que Leia se soit chargée d’elle, d’autant plus que, comme elle le reconnait, Kaydel est insensible à la Force. Elle doit sans doute deviner mes pensées car elle ajoute :

« Tu penses que Leia a été dure avec toi et tu as sans doute raison. Mais elle m’a prise à ses côté alors que rien ne l’y forçait et que je ne présentais aucune disposition pour la Force. Et, j’ignore si cela peut t’aider à lui pardonner, mais sache que j’ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie à ses côtés. Durant toutes ces années je ne l’ai jamais vue exiger aucun sacrifice qu’elle n’aurait été prête à faire elle-même. »

Ces paroles apaisent un peu la rancœur que je garde toujours à l’encontre de mon ancien mentor et je regrette qu’elle soit morte sans que je lui aie laissé une chance de s’expliquer. Je me tourne vers Kaydel et je m’aperçois qu’elle ne me regarde plus, les yeux embués, elle fixe le siège de commandement de la base. Le cœur me manque lorsque je réalise la peine qu’elle a dû ressentir en apprenant la mort de la Générale. De nous tous, c’est sans doute celle qui l’a le mieux connue, celle dont elle était le plus proche.

« Je suis désolée, Kaydel. J’avais beau lui en vouloir, sa mort a été un déchirement pour moi. Pour Kylo aussi. Mais, j’imagine que pour toi, c’est encore pire.»

Une boule remonte dans sa gorge mais elle se contient et pose ses yeux humides sur moi.

« Oui, c’est difficile. Mais, cela a toujours fait partie des possibilités. Il est impossible de grandir au milieu des Résistants sans savoir que, du jour au lendemain, n’importe lequel d’entre nous peut mourir. J’aurais juste aimé que ce ne soit pas elle. »

Sa tristesse empreinte de retenue me touche et je pose ma main sur la sienne. Avant que j’ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Finn nous interrompt.

« Kaydel, on a besoin de toi pour faire l’inventaire des ressources. Rose et Poe s’occupent de la transmission et les autres remettent en état la base. Donc, si tu pouvais te rendre utile au lieu d’empêcher Rey de se reposer. »

Je me retiens à grand peine de m’insurger devant le comportement irrespectueux de Finn. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’imagine ? Que Kaydel est une sorte de droïde ? Qu’elle est corvéable à souhait ? Pour qui se prend- il pour lui donner des ordres ? Pourtant, ma nouvelle amie ne regimbe pas, elle se contente de se lever.

« Oui, bien sûr j’y vais tout suite. Repose-toi bien, Rey. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de continuer cette conversation plus tard, » me glisse-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

Une fois Kaydel partie, Finn me contemple avec sollicitude.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

— Fatiguée, perturbée, triste… La mort de la Générale me bouleverse. J’aurais voulu lui expliquer que j’ai essayé de sauver Ren mais, il était trop corrompu. Je n’ai pas eu d’autres choix. »

Je fixe Finn et j’espère au plus profond de moi qu’il me révèle la vérité et m’avoue que je n’ai pas tué Kylo. S’il me ment à ce sujet, s’il utilise ma pseudo amnésie pour me faire croire que j’ai tué Kylo, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

« Malheureusement, il n’est pas mort. Il sévit encore. Si nous sommes si peu nombreux aujourd’hui, c’est parce qu’il nous avait faits prisonniers sur sa base. Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir, mais il en a après toi, Rey. Dark Kylo, comme il se fait désormais appeler, est prêt à mettre la Galaxie à feu et à sang pour te détruire. Tu es une trop grande menace pour lui. Il faut absolument que tu repousses toute tentative de contact de sa part. »

Je mime un frisson. Je ne me sens même pas coupable de le tromper de la sorte. Après tout, c’est lui qui refuse de m’écouter.

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne compte pas lui laisser une chance de nous faire du mal à nouveau. »

Finn arbore un sourire satisfait en m’entendant.

« Je sais. Tu es notre meilleure chance d’en finir avec le Dernier Ordre et ses sbires. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. »

Il hésite quelques instants et je retiens mon souffle, va-t-il enfin se montrer totalement honnête avec moi ? Va-t-il me rappeler les nombreuses fois où j’ai tenté de lui parler de la Dyade ?

« Les dernières semaines ont été dures pour toi, mais, quand tes souvenirs seront revenus, j’aimerais que tu gardes à l’esprit que tout ce que j’ai fait, c’était pour ton bien et pour libérer de son emprise. »

Je lui adresse un sourire que j’espère rassurant.

« Je sais, Finn. Après tout, nous sommes amis, non ? »

Je ne peux m’empêcher de savourer la manière dont son visage se décompose un peu à la mention de notre amitié puis, je me détourne pour m’allonger. J’ai besoin de temps pour parachever mon plan. La réaction de Finn vient de me prouver que je ne pouvais pas compter sur sa compréhension ou son aide. Même si je sais qu’il est persuadé d’agir dans mon intérêt, son attitude paternaliste ne me laisse aucune chance de lui faire entendre mon point de vue. Il est trop hostile à Kylo pour comprendre qu’il m’est nécessaire.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Finn

**Chapitre 40**

**Finn**

**_Base souterraine de Sullust,_ **

Lorsque je sors de la chambre de Rey, j’aperçois Kaydel et Poe en pleine conversation. Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ? Est-ce que Ren a encore fait des siennes ? Est-il déjà sur nos traces ? Poe se penche sur Kaydel pour remettre une des mèches de ses cheveux en place et je ne peux retenir un sourire. Cela fait un moment que j’ai remarqué que mon ami a un petit faible pour la protégée de la Générale, même si j’ai du mal à comprendre ce qui l’attire chez elle. Lorsque nous sommes en péril, il se débrouille toujours pour se placer non loin d’elle, prêt à lui venir en aide en cas de problème. Et lorsqu’il a du faire un choix sur le destroyer, Kaydel a été l’une des premières personnes qu’il a sorties de cellule alors, qu’hormis son art de la logistique, elle n’a pas de compétences qui pourraient faire la différence dans cette guerre.

Rose me rejoint.

« Comment va Rey ? Ses souvenirs reviennent ?

— Petit à petit, je pense. Mais il est évident que depuis qu’elle est coupée de Ren, elle redevient elle-même.

— Sauf avec un sabre laser dans les mains, frissonne Rose. Tu sais, elle m’a fait un peu peur… La voir combattre comme ça, c’était… déstabilisant. Elle n’a pas laissé une seule chance à ses adversaires. »

Je grimace. De nombreux stormtroopers sont morts de la main de Rey. Elle aurait pu se contenter de les blesser mais elle ne l’a pas fait. Je chasse cette pensée importune. Après tout, c’est toujours ma Rey.

« Tu m’aides avec les transmissions ? »

Je suis persuadé que Rose n’a absolument pas besoin de moi pour cela, mais je la suis. Autant profiter de ces moments d’accalmie pour nous détendre un peu.

()()

Lorsque notre installation est terminée, Poe réunit notre petit groupe. 

« Rose a mis en place un écran de protection, nos derniers relevés sont bons. Il semblerait que nous soyons en sécurité pour le moment. Aussi, je vous propose de définir ensemble notre stratégie pour la suite. »

BB8 opine vigoureusement et je m’installe.

« Je pense que ce que nous devons faire est clair : en finir avec Dark Kylo et ses sbires.

— Peut-être qu’il serait bon de demander à Rey de venir nous rejoindre et de participer. Après tout, c’est l’une des principales concernées, » m’interrompt Kaydel.

Elle fixe Poe avec insistance et je soupire : qu’est-elle encore allée inventer ? De toute façon, nous savons tous que si elle est présente, c’est uniquement parce que Poe l’apprécie et non à cause de ses capacités de jugement. Cependant, Poe a beau avoir un faible pour elle, il n’en reste pas moins un chef avisé. Je m’empresse de lui rappeler notre situation :

« Poe, tu sais que Rey n’est pas en mesure de prendre des décisions actuellement, autant la laisser se reposer. »

Mon ami jette un bref regard à Kaydel avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Non, Kaydel a raison. Rey a le droit de participer à nos décisions. C3 ? Tu peux aller la chercher ? »

Le droïde obéit avec diligence et je surprends un regard d’intelligence entre Poe et Kaydel, qu’est-ce qui se trame ? Et surtout, depuis quand Poe se laisse-t-il influencer par cette fille ? Je le savais attiré mais pas à ce point ! Est-ce qu’elle essaie de le manipuler ? Après tout, elle n’a jamais caché sa sympathie pour Ren, peut-être qu’il l’utilise, elle aussi.

Lorsque Rey nous rejoint, je vois passer une ombre de méfiance sur son visage avant qu’elle ne se reprenne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Tous les regards convergent sur Poe qui répond :

« Je crois que tu as des choses à nous apprendre, Rey. Et je pense qu’il est plus que temps que nous t’écoutions. »

Rey se retourne vers Kaydel qui se défend.

« Poe ne sait absolument pas de quoi il retourne. Je n’ai pas trahi tes confidences. Mais, pour notre bien à tous, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. A ta place, je tenterai ma chance, mais bien entendu, c’est à toi de décider. »

Des confidences ? A Kaydel ? J’ai l’impression que Rey vient de me gifler, jusqu’à présent, c’était à moi qu’elle s’adressait pour demander conseil, pas à une fille qu’elle connait à peine.

Rey soupire et entame son récit.

« Lorsque je me trouvais sur Exégol, prête à en finir avec Kylo, Anakin Skywalker m’est apparu, enfin, son fantôme. Grâce à son intervention, je ne suis pas allée au bout de mes intentions. »

Donc, mon intuition était juste depuis le début, Kaydel travaille pour Ren, elle encourage Rey à penser à lui, à se soucier de ce porc ! Je ne lui en veux même pas, cette fille est trop simplette pour comprendre la portée de ses actes. Cependant, je me dois d’intervenir.

« C’est pas vrai ! Encore Ren ! Mais quand allez-vous comprendre que la seule chose à faire est d’en finir avec lui ? Il est toxique.»

Je le pense réellement, que faut-il faire pour être débarrassé de ce type ? Poe me jette un regard peu amène.

« Laisse la parler, Finn. Jusqu’à présent, j’ai fait les choses à ta façon sans discuter, parce que je t’estime et que j’ai confiance en toi. Cependant, Kaydel m’a rappelé que Rey avait aussi son mot à dire dans nos décisions. »

Je me sens trahi. Poe est mon ami, comment peut-il prendre parti contre moi ? Il sait pourtant quel genre de monstre est Ren, il l’a vu à l’œuvre. A moins que… que Ren ait profité de leur conversation pour le contraindre ! 

« Permets moi d’émettre quelques doutes Poe, depuis notre évasion surprise et ta rencontre avec Ren, tu me sembles brusquement bien différent. Et, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais je commence à avoir des doutes sur ton objectivité. Est-ce vraiment toi qui s’exprime ou est-ce Ren ? Après tout, il peut tout à fait t’avoir persuadé sans que tu t’en rendes compte, c’est l’une des compétences que confère la Force. Peut-être que tu n’es plus en capacité de mener la Résistance. »

Le visage de Poe se fige en m’entendant et je comprends que je suis allé trop loin. Je cherche du soutien auprès de mes amis mais même Rose évite mon regard. Poe m’adresse un regard peiné et prend la parole d’une voix maitrisée.

« Je te l’ai dit : je n’ai pas confiance en Kylo Ren. Je n’ai pas changé d’opinion à son sujet, pas plus que je ne suis sous son influence. Cependant, je souhaite entendre ce que Rey a à nous apprendre. Avant de prendre une quelconque décision, nous devons faire en sorte d’avoir toutes les informations. C’est une chose que la Générale m’a apprise et que je n’ai eu que trop tendance à oublier ces dernières semaines. »

Kaydel tourne un visage rayonnant d’assentiment vers Poe. Ren n’a peut-être rien à voir avec tout cela mais il est hors de question que je la laisse continuer à l’influencer. Je m’apprête à rétorquer mais Rose intervient :

« Finn, je crois que Poe a raison. Jusqu’à présent, nous n’avons pas laissé une seule chance à Rey de s’expliquer. Peut-être qu’elle a des informations intéressantes, après tout, elle a passé un certain temps avec le Dernier Ordre.»

Des murmures saluent sa sortie. Je suis stupéfait par leur réaction. Ils ont tous perdu la tête ou quoi ? Ils ont tous vu que Rey était manipulée par Ren lorsque nous étions dans la base d’Isolement ! Pourquoi refusent-ils de comprendre que la seule chose à faire est de se débarrasser de Ren pour de bon ? Cependant, je n’ai pas d’autres choix que de m’en remettre à la majorité.

« Très bien, laissons Rey nous expliquer à quel point Dark Kylo est merveilleux, mais pendant qu’elle le fera, n’oubliez pas Wrobie et ce qu’il lui a fait. »

Deux Porgs gloussent et je me sens brusquement bien seul. Rey me jette à peine un regard avant de s’adresser à notre petit groupe :

« Anakin est certain que la connexion que j’ai avec Kylo a été créée par la Force. Il appelle cela une Dyade. J’ai tenté de parler à Finn mais il ne m’a pas écoutée. Selon Anakin, une dyade recèle une puissance inégalée, raison pour laquelle Siths et Jedis la redoutent. Il m’a dit qu’il existait des artéfacts sur Mortis, un pour chaque maison et que si Kylo et moi les trouvons, nous pourrons les utiliser pour mettre un terme définitif aux agissements de Palpatine et permettre l’avènement d’un nouvel Equilibre dans la Force. »

Non mais je rêve !

« Nous avons déjà suivi cette piste ! Rose, souviens-toi, tu m’en as parlé au sujet de la prophétie de l’Elu, mais cette dernière s’est déjà réalisée.

— Oui… mais peut-être qu’elle ne s’est pas accomplie complètement, tente Rose. Après tout, Palpatine est toujours là. 

— Cela expliquerait pourquoi Anakin est apparu à Rey, ajoute Poe, songeur.

— Non, mais vous perdez la tête là ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu’Anakin est plus connu sous le nom de Dark Vador et qu’il est le plus grand meurtrier de la Galaxie, enfin, juste derrière Ren. Qu’est-ce qui nous dit qu’il n’a pas tourné casaque à nouveau ? Après tout, c’était l’apprenti de Sidious ! »

Rey me lance un regard flambant de rage.

« Comment oses-tu lui manquer de respect à ce point ? Certes, Anakin a commis des atrocités et il n’a pas cherché à s’en défendre pas plus qu’à s’en excuser. Il reconnait avoir choisi la voie Obscure en toute conscience. Mais tu ignores tout de ses raisons de l’avoir fait et tu oublies qu’à la fin, il a sacrifié son pouvoir, son Empire, bref tout ce qu’il avait mis des années à bâtir, pour sauver la vie de son fils ! »

Elle peine à se maitriser et je sens l’Obscurité se réveiller en elle. Cependant, je ne peux pas la laisser tenter de nous manipuler ainsi.

« Ce que je vois, Rey, c’est que cette soudaine réminiscence d’une prétendue rencontre avec le fantôme de Vador ainsi que l’existence de cette dyade légendaire, tombe à point pour que tu poursuives ton obsession pour Ren.

— Ce n’est pas soudain, Finn. Je n’ai jamais rien oublié. Ni les révélations d’Anakin, ni la mort de Leia. Je me rappelle aussi de la manière dont tu m’as traitée alors que j’essayai de t’expliquer pourquoi je devais maintenir ma connexion avec Kylo.

— Et, bien entendu, le fait qu’il soit ton amant n’a rien à voir avec votre prétendue connexion fantastique ? »

Les joues de Rey s’empourprent et Poe se tourne vers elle, l’air dégouté.

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu’il dit vrai ? Toi et Ren, vous … »

Rey semble sur le point de s’effondrer et je regrette mes paroles. Je n’avais pas le droit de l’exposer ainsi. Elle avale brutalement sa salive et reprend la parole. Son ton vibre de colère et de rancœur.

« Mes relations avec Kylo n’ont rien à voir avec ce qui nous occupe. Toutefois puisque même un semblant d’intimité m’est refusé, je vais tout vous dire. C’est vrai, Kylo et moi, nous étions proches de… mais nous avons été arrêtés avant de passer à l’acte, crache-t-elle. Et, puisque mon cher ami Finn m’oblige à me justifier, voici la vérité : J’étais désemparée, je venais de découvrir que Palpatine est mon grand-père et que Luke et Leia m’avaient volontairement séparée de ma famille ce que vous saviez presque tous et que vous m’avez sciemment caché ! Alors, oui, je me suis tournée vers Kylo, parce qu’à cet instant, il était le seul en qui je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance. Il est peut-être le monstre que vous décrivez mais, lui au moins, il ne m’a jamais menti ! Il en est incapable, la nature de notre lien le lui interdit, une autre chose qu’Anakin m’a révélée. »

Rey reprend son souffle et je sens son regard se poser sur moi avec hostilité.

« Si je t’ai dit que nous étions amants c’était pour te faire souffrir, Finn. J’ai tout essayé pour te faire comprendre que j’avais besoin de lui parler mais tu refusais de m’écouter. Tu m’as coupée de la Force et j’ai failli en devenir folle. »

Le regard que Rose pose sur moi est éloquent. Brusquement, je me sens honteux. Rose m’a mis en garde contre les risques à de nombreuses reprises mais je n’ai pas voulu l’écouter.

« Je suis désolé pour ça Rey. Je n’aurais pas dû, je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser, je voulais simplement te protéger de lui.

— Mais je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Que ce soit de Kylo ou de qui que ce soit ! Je sais me défendre et je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi et pour faire mes propres choix, Finn. »

Elle a raison. Elle est puissante, plus que moi, mais pourtant… elle est si vulnérable quand il est question de Ren.

Poe soupire.

« Admettons que tout ceci soit vrai et que tu formes une dyade avec Ren. Qu’est-ce qui nous prouve qu’il sera prêt à détruire les Siths ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Après tout, il est l’un d’entre eux désormais.

— Je ne sais pas, nous n’avons pas établi de connexion depuis Exegol. Je ne sais même pas s’il est courant de la prophétie mais j’en doute. Je ne suis pas non plus certaine qu’il soit encore possible de le ramener », avoue Rey dans un souffle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Kaydel se racle la gorge.

« Peut-être qu’avant toute chose, nous devrions aller sur Mortis pour essayer de trouver les artéfacts dont Rey nous a parlé. Ce serait un début. De plus, si nous les trouvons, cela permettrait de confirmer les dires d’Anakin. »

Poe semble d’accord mais pas moi.

« Et si tout ça est une manœuvre de Palpatine pour nous attirer dans un piège ? Pourquoi irions-nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Nous ferions mieux de rester ici et de réfléchir à une vraie stratégie pour en finir ! »

Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps et j’essaie de me faire entendre tandis que C3PO et R2D2 se disputent. Finalement Poe frappe sur la table, nous imposant le silence.

« Ça suffit ! Personne ne va imposer son plan aux autres ! Nous allons voter : qui est pour que nous suivions la piste des artéfacts et de la Dyade ? Je précise que cela signifie que nous devrons quitter notre refuge pour nous rendre sur Mortis. Je vous rappelle que Finn a raison : c’est le choix le plus risqué. Rien ne nous dit que Ren puisse être convaincu de suivre le plan de Rey ou même que toute cette histoire de Dyade soit vraie. »

Je me détends un peu à la suggestion de Poe. Aucune chance que les autres soient prêts à tout miser sur Ren ou sur une Dyade hypothétique. A ma droite, la main de Kaydel se lève, bientôt imitée par d’autres, à commencer par Rose et R2. Mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour lui accorder la majorité. Rey se tourne vers Poe.

« S’il te plait, souffle-t-elle. La Générale aurait tenté cette chance… C’est la seule que nous ayons, je t’en prie… »

Poe ferme brièvement les yeux puis, lentement, il lève la main.

« Désolé Finn, mais Rey a raison. Nous devons prendre le risque. »

Je suis anéanti. Ils me déçoivent tous, Poe en tête.

« Très bien, puisque c’est votre choix, je ne peux que m’y soumettre. J’espère simplement pour nous tous que nous n’aurons pas à le regretter. »


	41. Chapitre 41 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 41**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

L’euphorie de ma victoire contre Pryde me déserte lorsque je pénètre dans mes quartiers et découvre le chaos qui y règne. J’avais oublié ma dernière crise de rage incontrôlable. Avec un soupir, je me penche pour récolter les rares objets qui sont encore intacts.

« _Tu fais du rangement_ ? »

Rey. Enfin ! Je commençais à croire qu’elle m’était devenue inaccessible. Je me retourne, des débris dans la main.

« J’ai eu besoin de me défouler, certaines choses m’ont tapé sur les nerfs dernièrement. »

Je la sens se retenir de sourire et le soulagement me submerge. Après notre dernière rencontre, je craignais qu’elle me repousse, comme tous les autres. Elle me fixe quelques secondes puis m’adresse un regard noir.

« _Ne crois pas que je t’ai pardonné ta cruauté, ce que tu as fait à Wrobie était… en dessous de tout._ »

Wrobie ? C’est quoi ça ?

« _C’était mon amie, Kylo ! Mon amie que tu as torturée pour nous envoyer un message._ »

Oh… elle.

« Je ne l’ai pas torturée pour ça. Si elle avait accepté de me dire où tu te trouvais, je n’aurais pas eu besoin de détruire son esprit. »

Le visage de Rey affiche incrédulité et répulsion.

« _Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça à cause de moi ? Et tu crois que je vais trouver ça flatteur ?_ »

Je sens son rejet aussi clairement que si elle m’avait craché au visage. Une boule me remonte dans la gorge et je me détourne.

« Je n’ai pas à m’excuser de ce que j’ai fait, nous sommes en guerre, je te rappelle. D’ailleurs à ce propos, qu’est-ce qui me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? Je suppose que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle crispe ses mâchoires et je sens sa colère monter.

« _Si je suis venue, c’est parce qu’en dépit de tout ce que tu as fait, j’étais inquiète pour toi. J’ai vu Finn te tirer dessus avec son blaster et j’avais peur que tu sois blessé._ »

Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle veut de moi.

« Comme tu le vois, je suis en pleine forme. Autre chose ? 

— _Je voulais qu’on parle, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois prêt à entendre ce que j’ai à t’apprendre_.

— Essaie toujours. Après tout, comme je le pensais, au fond, tu es venue pour ça, non ? Pas simplement pour prendre de mes nouvelles mais pour essayer de me convaincre de faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Son visage se décompose brièvement.

« _Je ne comprends pas, Kylo, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Palpatine ? Pourquoi tout ça ?_ » m’interroge-t-elle en désignant la pièce ravagée.

Ce qui m’arrive ? Elle ne l’a toujours pas compris ? Elle ne voit donc pas que tout ça c’est à cause d’elle ? Je bloque toute tentative d’intrusion dans mon esprit et je me ferme autant que possible.

« C’est simple, une fois que tes amis et toi m’avez laissé pour mort sur Exégol, Palpatine m’a fait une offre que je n’ai pas pu refuser : devenir son apprenti. Comme tu le sais, j’ai toujours désiré marcher dans les traces de mon grand-père. »

Les yeux de Rey se posent sur le casque de Vador et je perçois sa répulsion. Je ne la supporte pas, pas venant d’elle.

« On dirait que tu es finalement rentrée dans le rang, tu as retrouvé tes petites habitudes Jedis. Je vois que tes amis t’ont bien lavé le cerveau !

— _Et toi, tu as une fois de plus cédé à la facilité ! Au lieu d’affronter les difficultés, tu préfères te réfugier derrière la toute-puissance que te promet le Côté Obscur_. »

Nous nous toisons quelques instants. Je ne sais plus comment faire avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens, j’ai tellement peur qu’elle me rejette, ou pire, me méprise.

« Tes amis et toi ne crachiez pas sur ma toute puissance quand vous vous êtes évadés d’ici.

— _Personne ne t’avait rien demandé, je te signale !_

— Non, c’est certain. Et surtout pas toi. La dernière fois tu voulais que je te tue, si je me rappelle bien. Tout ça pour sauver une poignée de rebelles sans importance.

— _Ils sont importants pour moi ! Ce sont mes amis._

— Tes amis ? Ah, oui, ceux qui t’ont menti depuis qu’ils te connaissent pour pouvoir t’utiliser plus facilement, » je lui rappelle.

Rey semble sur le point de détruire le peu de choses encore indemnes dans la pièce.

« _Même s’ils ont mal agi, ils ont essayé de me protéger. En plus, seuls quelques-uns d’entre eux étaient au courant. Tu connais le gout de Leia pour les secrets_. »

Non. Je ne veux pas parler de Leia, je ne peux pas parler de Leia.

« Bon, dans ce cas, tout va bien alors. Ce qui me pousse à te demander encore une fois ce que tu fais ici.

— _Pourquoi tu n’as pas accepté ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas tuée ?_ m’interroge-t-elle brutalement. _Tu semblais si décidé à me faire du mal, je pensais que tu saisirais l’occasion._ »

Elle ne le comprend pas ? Après ce que je lui ai montré sur Exégol ? Après que je me sois totalement ouvert à elle ? Elle ne voit pas ou elle fait mine de ne pas le savoir ? Je m’oblige au détachement. Puisqu’elle n’est là que pour obtenir quelque chose de moi, je ne vois pas de raison pour ne pas l’imiter.

« Parce que tu m’es plus utile en vie que morte. Je n’ai pas l’intention de renoncer au pouvoir contenu dans notre connexion. »

Elle semble stupéfaite puis… trahie.

« _Tu sais pour la Dyade ? Tu es au courant ?_ »

Quoi ? Elle le savait et elle ne m’en a pas parlé !

« Tout comme toi, de toute évidence. »

La question nous vient simultanément sur les lèvres :

« Comment ? »

Nous nous toisons, tous deux sur nos gardes, et elle cède en premier.

« _Anakin m’est apparu sur Exégol, lorsque j’étais sur le point de… d’en finir avec toi. Il m’a expliqué ce qu’était la Dyade et le pouvoir qu’elle recelait. Et toi ?_

— Dark Vador m’a rendu visite alors que j’étais prêt à te tuer. Je suppose qu’il est intervenu pour nous empêcher de détruire la Dyade. »

Rey parait songeuse.

« _Probablement. Il s’est manifesté à chaque fois que nous étions prêts à commettre l’irréparable. Je crois qu’il souhaite que nous accomplissions la prophétie…_

— Le Nouvel Equilibre ? Oui, il m’en a parlé. »

Elle ne répond pas. Est-ce qu’elle serait prête à… Impulsivement, je tente :

« Rey, je veux le faire, ou tout du moins, essayer… J’ai toujours voulu terminer l’œuvre de Vador et l’avènement d’un nouvel ordre des choses en fait partie. »

Elle me regarde longuement.

« _Je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons la même vision de ce qu’est l’Equilibre, mais je suis d’accord avec toi, les choses doivent changer_.

— Nous devons mettre un terme au règne de Palpatine. »

Rey m’adresse un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis le début de notre conversation.

« _C’est aussi ce que nous avons décidé, nous allons essayer de trouver les artéfacts dont Anakin m’a parlé._

— Nous ?

— _Ce qu’il reste de la Résistance et moi._ »

La déception me submerge et je prends sur moi pour ne rien lui montrer. J’aurais aimé qu’elle me demande de l’accompagner mais, je suppose qu’elle préfère la compagnie de ses amis à la mienne.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être nous verrons nous sur Mortis, je m’apprêtais justement à m’y rendre dans le même but. »

Rey se décompose.

« _Tu veux dire que le Premier Ordre sera sur place ?_

— Non, juste moi. Officiellement, je suis en mission : je dois te retrouver et te ramener. Officieusement, c’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour échapper à la surveillance de Sidious. Et, pour ton information, il n’y a plus de Premier Ordre, c’est le Dernier Ordre maintenant… Il est sous le commandement de l’Unique Leader, Dark Sidious.

— _Unique Leader ? Donc tu as été rétrogradé, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi pressé de te débarrasser de Sidious_. »

Sa remarque me frappe en plein cœur. Ainsi, elle aussi a arrêté de croire en moi. Elle n’essaie plus de me convaincre de rejoindre la Lumière. Comme Leia, comme Luke, elle pense que je suis définitivement perdu. Je me détourne pour ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point elle m’a blessé.

Rey se trouble légèrement.

« _Quand on sera là-bas, ce serait bien qu’on parle avant de partir à la recherche des artéfacts._

— Je te ferais savoir quand je serais arrivé.

— _Je pense qu’il serait préférable que ta présence sur place reste secrète. J’ai réussi à convaincre les résistants de me suivre mais certains de mes amis ne sont pas très enthousiastes à l’idée d’aller sur Mortis et ils émettent des réserves sur la Dyade. Alors, s’ils te voient là-bas, ça risque de mal tourner…_

— Ne t’inquiète pas, je resterai bien caché, je ne compte pas perturber ta petite réunion de rebelles. Tout ce que je veux c’est trouver les artéfacts et les utiliser. »

Elle semble sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose mais se ravise et disparait.

Une fois seul, je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ai-je été aussi naïf ? Bien sûr qu’elle allait m’en vouloir pour ce que j’ai fait ! Maintenant qu’elle a de nouveau pleinement rejoint les rangs de la Résistance, nous sommes redevenus des adversaires, voire même des ennemis. La seule raison qui l’a poussée à me contacter, c’est la prophétie. J’inspire profondément et je songe à Vador. Il me fait confiance pour terminer ce qu’il a commencé. Je ne le décevrai pas. Même si je veux Rey plus que jamais, je ferais en sorte de l’oublier. La seule chose qui importe à présent c’est que nous réussissions à détruire les Siths et les Jedis.

Pryde pénètre dans la pièce, encore une fois sans y être invité.

« Le Silencer est prêt. Vous pouvez partir dès que vous le souhaitez pour votre mission. »

Il ne fait même pas mine de dissimuler son impatience. Puisqu’il n’a pas réussi à me placer sous surveillance, il a au moins la satisfaction d’être débarrassé de moi. Qu’il se rassure, c’est réciproque. Je le congédie :

« J’arrive dans quelques minutes. 

— Puis-je savoir si vous avez au moins une idée de l’endroit par lequel vous allez commencer ?

— Oui, j’en ai quelques-unes, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Son mépris est palpable mais je m’en moque.

« Dans ce cas, bon voyage, j’espère pour vous que vous réussirez. Je n’aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui décevra Dark Sidious. »

Sur ces derniers mots remplis de fiel, il sort enfin.

Une fois qu’il est parti, je m’accorde quelques instants. Après tout, c’est peut-être la dernière fois que je me tiens ici. Mon regard tombe sur la relique de mon grand-père. Je ne peux pas la prendre, pas encore, cela ressemblerait trop à une désertion et trahirait mes desseins. En revanche…

Je suis une nouvelle fois mon impulsion et je sors le sabre laser de Luke de sa cachette pour le glisser sous mes vêtements.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Rey

**Chapitre 42**

**Rey**

**_Base souterraine de Sullust,_ **

****

Il va finir par me rendre folle. Notre dernière conversation a été un fiasco total. Je ne comprends pas comment les choses ont pu déraper à ce point ! J’espérais, après qu’il ait facilité notre évasion, le trouver apaisé et prêt au dialogue, mais au lieu de ça, il s’est complètement fermé à moi. Certes, j’aurais pu pousser un peu plus dans son esprit pour découvrir ce qu’il me cache mais il était déjà assez énervé comme ça sans qu’en plus je viole ses pensées en cherchant ce qu’il souhaite visiblement que j’ignore. Je me repasse encore et encore notre discussion mentalement mais, j’ai beau faire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si amer, méfiant. Peut-être que son allégeance aux Siths l’a changé, comme Finn le prétend ? Pourtant, il nous a aidés à nous évader et je ne peux pas croire que c’est uniquement dans le but de pouvoir utiliser les artéfacts. Je n’ai pas envie d’imaginer que notre relation ne se résume plus qu’à cela…

« Le _Faucon Millénium_ est prêt à partir, nous n’attendons plus que toi. »

Depuis que nous avons pris la décision de suivre la piste de la Dyade, Finn est glacial avec moi. A croire qu’il me reproche tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Son attitude me blesse mais je reconnais qu’elle m’énerve aussi. Après tout, c’est moi qui aie toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir ! Non seulement, il m’a caché la vérité sur mes origines mais en plus, il m’a coupée de la Force en dépit des avertissements de Rose et de Kaydel. Et il n’a pas voulu m’écouter quand j’ai tenté de lui expliquer l’importance de ma connexion avec Kylo.

Brusquement, je ne le supporte plus. Entre Kylo qui s’éloigne de moi et Finn qui me traite comme une étrangère alors qu’il a lui aussi sa part de torts, j’en ai assez !

« Est-ce que ça va encore durer longtemps ?

— Quoi ?

— Ca ! Ton attitude, ta froideur !

— Excuse-moi de ne pas me réjouir d’aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, toujours la même rengaine.

« Rien ne prouve que ce soit le cas ! Tu crois vraiment que je nous mettrais volontairement en danger ? »

Finn m’adresse un regard lourd de reproches.

« Je crois que tu es prête à faire n’importe quoi pour être avec lui, y compris nous faire courir des risques insensés. »

Je dois faire appel à toute ma maitrise pour empêcher mes joues de s’empourprer.

« Je ne veux pas être avec lui, comme tu dis ! Tout ce que je veux c’est rétablir l’Equilibre et empêcher Palpatine de nuire ! Et il s’avère que ; pour réaliser ça, ce que, je te rappelle, nous voulons tous, la coopération de Kylo est nécessaire. 

— Bien sûr… Permets-moi de te rappeler à mon tour que Dark Kylo fait partie du Dernier Ordre que nous voulons détruire. C’est même leur leader. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il nous aiderait. »

J’en ai assez d’essayer de lui faire comprendre que Kylo n’est pas aussi corrompu qu’il le croit.

« Le moment venu, il nous aidera, je le sais.

— D’accord, Rey, puisque tu le dis… » ironise Finn.

Je pensais que nous en avions terminé, mais il reprend :

« Ah, au fait, puisque notre voyage sur Mortis n’a rien à voir avec ton obsession pour ce type, je suppose que tu n’auras aucun problème avec la petite clause que j’ai demandé à Poe d’ajouter à notre mission ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ?

Ayant sans doute entendu le ton monter entre nous, Poe nous rejoint.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? »

Finn se tourne vers lui.

« Une divergence de point de vue, tu sais que j’ai des réserves sur toutes cette histoire de Dyade et les motivations de Rey. Je m’apprêtais justement à lui faire part de la condition dont nous avons parlé. »

Poe soupire.

« J’attendais que nous soyons partis pour l’expliquer à Rey. »

Cette fois, ils commencent à m’agacer, j’espère que Finn n’a pas encore convaincu Poe de m’enfermer ou je ne sais quoi prétendument pour ma sécurité.

Poe me fixe.

« Même si nous nous sommes rangés à tes arguments, nous sommes nombreux à avoir des doutes sur le bien-fondé de cette histoire de Dyade. »

Non ce n’est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas, ils ont…

« Calme-toi, m’enjoint Poe. Nous avons promis de suivre ton plan et de t’aider et nous allons respecter cette décision. Cependant, histoire de rassurer tout le monde, j’aimerai que tu me promettes une chose, Rey.

— Laquelle ?

— Je sais que ton lien te permet de communiquer avec Ren. Tu lui fais confiance et j’espère vraiment que tu as raison de te montrer aussi optimiste. Cependant, ce n’est pas notre cas. Donc, voilà ma condition : lorsque nous serons sur Mortis, nous y serons seuls. Si Ren ou ses hommes sont présents eux aussi, je considérerai que tu nous as trahis et prendrais les mesures qui s’imposent. »

J’ai l’impression que mon cœur va exploser. J’ignore si c’est de colère ou de chagrin.

« Rey, ce n’est pas en toi que je n’ai pas confiance, ajoute doucement Poe. Je sais que tes intentions sont sincères mais, nous ne savons pas exactement comment fonctionne le lien que tu as avec Ren. Il n’existe que quelques textes mentionnant la Dyade et aucun d’entre eux ne parle avec précision de la manière dont elle fonctionne. Toi-même tu ne peux être certaine qu’il ne peut pas l’utiliser pour t’influencer. Si tu étais liée avec quelqu’un d’autre, cela me serait égal mais Dark Kylo est le Suprême Leader…

— Il ne l’est plus, Palpatine s’est autoproclamé Unique Leader. »

Finn jette à Poe un regard éloquent et je réalise que je viens involontairement de me trahir.

« Leader ou pas, Ren fait partie intégrante du Dernier Ordre, m’explique Poe. A ce titre, il nous a fait énormément de mal, il a détruit un grand nombre de nos bases, il a tué nos sympathisants… »

J’ouvre la bouche pour argumenter mais il ne m’en laisse pas le temps.

« Non, Rey. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ce n’est pas Palpatine le responsable. C’est lui. Le message qu’il nous a envoyé et la mise à mort de Wrobie parlent d’eux-mêmes. Je sais que tu penses qu’il y a encore quelque chose à sauver en lui mais, même si j’espère vraiment que tu as raison, en tant que Général, je ne peux pas me permettre de miser notre survie sur ton unique certitude. Tu comprends ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

J’aimerai pouvoir objecter mais Poe a raison.

« C’est ce que Leia aurait fait si elle avait encore été là, ajoute Poe d’une voix calme. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Même si Ren était son fils, elle était suffisamment objective pour reconnaitre que son allégeance au Côté Obscur a fait de lui un homme indigne de notre foi en sa sincérité. Je n’exige pas de toi que tu te coupes de la Force, ni même que tu cesses totalement de communiquer avec lui, d’autant plus que, si la prophétie de la Dyade dit vrai, nous aurons besoin de son aide. La seule chose que je te demande c’est qu’il n’interfère pas dans notre quête sur Mortis. Je veux que pendant notre séjour là-bas, tu t’abstiennes de tout contact avec lui. Il ne doit pas être en mesure de nous localiser. Si tu t’engages à le faire et que tu respectes cette promesse, cela nous prouvera que Finn a tort et que cette … attirance que tu ressens pour lui n’obstrue pas ton jugement. Est-ce que tu peux m’accorder ça ? Pour la tranquillité d’esprit de tous. »

Je lis en Poe comme dans un livre ouvert. Il veut réellement bien faire et il n’a pas de préjugés. Certes, il se méfie mais il recherche avant tout l’apaisement.

« D’accord, » je promets.

Notre nouveau Général me fixe longuement et finit par m’accorder un mince sourire.

« Je te crois, j’espère que je fais bien et que tu ne me décevras pas. A présent, il est temps de partir. Si tu souhaites informer Ren de notre arrangement, tu peux le faire à partir du moment où tu ne lui parles pas de notre destination. En fait, ce serait sans doute mieux que tu le fasses et que tu lui expliques les raisons de ton futur silence. S’il est vraiment capable de changer comme tu le prétends, il t’écoutera et restera à l’écart. Tu n’as qu’à lui présenter cela comme une preuve de sa bonne volonté. »

J’ai l’impression qu’une chape de métal s’est abattue sur mes épaules alors que je leur emboite le pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour empêcher Kylo de se rendre sur Mortis. Vu notre dernière conversation, je ne suis pas certaine qu’il soit prêt à écouter mes arguments. La seule chance qu’il me reste est qu’il respecte sa parole et qu’il reste discret. Une fois face à lui, je saurais le convaincre de partir. Du moins, je l’espère.

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

****

Kaydel se glisse à côté de moi alors que Poe se prépare à décoller.

« Vu ta tête, j’imagine qu’il t’a dit… Je suis désolée, mais Finn a vraiment insisté et j’avoue que Poe ne demandait qu’à se laisser convaincre. »

Elle semble sincèrement navrée et son amitié me réchauffe un peu le cœur.

« Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et je te remercie encore pour ton aide et ton soutien. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour ne pas te décevoir. »

Elle se contente d’un léger sourire et ferme les yeux alors que les propulseurs nous entrainent dans l’hyper-espace. J’ai beau faire, je ne parviens pas à percer son esprit. Cette fille est une énigme et son immunité de Force me rend à la fois perplexe et curieuse. Jusqu’à récemment, je ne la voyais que comme l’ombre discrète de Leia, une présence silencieuse à laquelle nul, y compris moi, ne fait véritablement attention. En fait, jusqu’à notre arrivée sur Sullust, je n’avais jamais réellement eu de conversation avec elle.

Poe fonce dans l’hyper-espace et je ne peux m’empêcher de poser à Kaydel la question qui me brule les lèvres depuis que j’ai appris qu’elle a grandi avec Kylo.

« Comment il était, avant tout ça ? Leia s’est toujours refusée à aborder le sujet. »

Kaydel met quelques instants à réfléchir à ma question, ce que j’apprécie.

« Tourmenté. Ben a mal vécu la séparation de ses parents. Timide aussi, peu sûr de lui. C’était difficile pour lui. Sa mère était une princesse guerrière, quasi une légende pour la Galaxie, Han Solo… ma foi, tu l’as connu : écrasant de charisme. Et, puis il y avait Luke Skywalker, le dernier Jedi, celui qui avait défait Dark Vador et détruit l’Empire à lui seul. Tout cela a fait peser une énorme pression sur les épaules de Ben. Il avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être digne des Skywalker, que la Force ne soit pas avec lui, de n’être qu’un Solo en fait.

— Pourtant, il savait qu’il allait développer la Force, les midi-chloriens ne mentent pas.

— Oui, certes. Cependant, Leia a tout fait pour le garder à l’écart de tout ça. En fait, je pense qu’elle aurait préféré qu’il soit comme moi, insensible à la Force, murmure Kaydel. Mais comme il l’était, elle a tenté de le protéger et a fait en sorte qu’il ignore le plus de choses possibles.

— Pourtant, elle l’a envoyé à l’Académie Jedi de Luke. »

Kaydel lâche un sourire amer.

« Oui, elle l’a fait, mais crois-moi, ça n’a pas été de gaité de cœur. Skywalker la suppliait de lui confier l’éducation de Ben, mais, elle renâclait, elle disait qu’il était encore trop jeune, pas assez mature pour les préceptes Jedis. A cette époque-là, Han était déjà plus ou moins parti, il ne faisait que des apparitions de temps à autres histoire de voir son fils et il n’avait aucun avis sur la question.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi Leia s’est-elle décidé à le confier à Luke ? »

Le sourire de Kaydel s’éteint.

« Elle n’a pas eu le choix. Un jour, alors que son frère était là, Ben et moi étions livrés à nous-mêmes, comme souvent lorsque la politique était à l’ordre du jour. Nous, enfin… j’imagine qu’on s’ennuyait. Ce jour-là, nous avons décidé d’expérimenter de nouvelles choses mais ça s’est mal terminé, Skywalker et Leia nous ont surpris alors qu’on échangeait un baiser. Cela a été le tournant. Il a dit à Leia que si son fils était assez mature pour embrasser une fille, il l’était assez pour commencer son apprentissage. Le lendemain, Ben était parti pour l’Académie. Moi, je suis restée, après tout, je n’avais pas ma place chez les Jedis.»

Quoi ? Je… je suis sous le choc, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Kylo et Kaydel ? Ensembles ? Non ! D’un coup, toutes nos récentes conversations me reviennent en mémoire et, avec elles, le doute. Je n’ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi Kaydel se montrait une si farouche défenderesse de Kylo mais, à présent, je comprends tout ! Elle est amoureuse de lui. Mon unique amie, mon seul soutien a des sentiments pour…

« Rey, j’aimerai te parler. »

L’intervention de Rose coupe net le cours de mes pensées. 

« Je sais que Poe t’a dit. Sache que mes réserves ne sont pas dirigées contre toi mais contre Ren. J’ai une totale confiance en toi, seulement… Comme le dit Finn, on sait peu de choses sur cette Dyade et ses effets. J’espère que tu comprends, » débite-t-elle avec raideur.

Je suis toujours sous le choc de ma conversation avec Kaydel et je réponds machinalement.

« Bien sûr, ne t’en fais pas.

— Tant mieux, je n’avais pas envie qu’il y ait un malaise entre nous. »

Tout en parlant, Rose se laisse tomber entre Kaydel et moi. Notre instant de confidence est terminé et je ne suis pas certaine d’en être fâchée…


	43. Chapitre 43 : Kylo Ren

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

_Elle est fausse, elle passe son temps à me mentir…Je ne peux pas croire un seul de ses mots, elle est corrompue par les Jedis._

La pensée me cueille alors que je m’installe dans le _Silencer_ , comme une ultime tentative de corruption de Sidious. J’aimerai ne pas lui accorder d’importance mais elle fait trop écho à notre dernière discussion pour que je l’ignore. Même si je parviens à présent à discerner les manipulations de mon Maitre des pensées qui m’appartiennent, je ne peux qu’admettre que celle-ci rejoint mes propres réflexions. Rey a besoin de moi pour actionner la puissance de notre Dyade, tout comme j’ai besoin d’elle. Nous le savons tous les deux, nous sommes conscients que, pour que cela fonctionne, il faut que nous maintenions une entente, un équilibre entre nous. J’espérai que nous irions chercher les artéfacts ensemble, histoire de renforcer notre lien. J’allais le lui proposer mais, visiblement, elle préfère la compagnie de ses amis de la Résistance à la mienne. A nouveau… Le temps d’Ahch To, où nous étions seuls me semble si loin désormais…

Les mises en garde de Vador me reviennent et je me force au calme. Tout n’est pas perdu, elle veut que nous parlions une fois sur Mortis. Peut-être que j’arriverai à la convaincre que son trooper et les autres n’ont rien à faire dans cette mission. La prophétie de la Dyade ne concerne que nous, c’est à nous qu’il revient de l’accomplir. Seuls.

Tatooine est en vue et je me dirige vers elle. Je n’aime pas particulièrement cette planète, mais, pour qui veut se procurer un X-Wing en toute discrétion, il n’y a pas mieux. Je n’ai pas envie de me séparer de mon TIE mais il serait naïf de ma part de penser que Pryde s’est abstenu d’y placer un, voire plusieurs, traceurs. Or, je n’ai absolument pas l’intention que l’on découvre trop tôt ma destination.

**_Tatooine,_ **

Une fois le Silencer soigneusement dissimulé dans le sable, j’avance vers le village le plus proche. La chaleur est écrasante et la pauvreté me saute aux yeux. J’aurais peut-être du détruire celle-ci aussi… Après tout, c’est celle sur laquelle les Jedis ont arraché Vador des bras de sa mère et où Luke a pu grandir tranquillement. Je déteste Tatooine. Mos Eisley se dévoile peu à peu et je me résous à m’y rendre.

Les Jawas sont légion et je ne peux totalement masquer la répulsion qu’ils m’inspirent. Le regard de l’un d’entre eux se pose, rempli de concupiscence, sur moi.

« Tu cherches du travail ? Tu ferais des merveilles dans une arène… Avec un corps pareil… »

Le dégout me submerge et je me retiens de lui montrer à quel point sa proposition m’offense. Je me dois faire profil bas. Il ne faut pas que l’on puisse se souvenir de mon passage.

« Non, je cherche un croiseur pas cher. J’ai de quoi payer. »

Les yeux du Jawa brillent lorsque je lui laisse entrevoir quelques nouveaux crédits de Palpatine.

« Suivez-moi, » m’enjoint-il, soudain obséquieux.

Loupé pour l’anonymat. J’en ai trop fait.

Nous progressons dans des ruelles de plus en plus glauques et sombres et je me demande s’il ne m’entraine pas dans un piège. Finalement, nous parvenons dans un goulet et j’aperçois un X-Wing période impériale.

« Il est à vous pour cinquante crédits. »

Non mais il se fout de moi ? Ce tacot en vaut à peine cinq.

« Le silence s’achète aussi, Seigneur Ren. »

Ainsi, il m’a reconnu… Je n’ai pas d’autres choix que de le tuer.

« Mes associés assistent à notre rencontre, ils nous suivent depuis la première ruelle. Si je venais à disparaitre, ils s’empresseraient de relater les faits aux agents de l’Unique Leader. J’ai le pressentiment que vous n’avez pas plus envie que moi que les choses se déroulent ainsi. »

J’avale ma salive et le Jawa esquisse une grimace.

« Payez ou partez.

— Si je paye, je n’ai aucune assurance que vous ne monnaierez pas pour autant l’information. »

Les yeux du Jawa brillent de plus belle.

« Nous ne traitons avec le Dernier Ordre qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité. Donnez-nous ce que nous demandons et nous fermerons les yeux sur votre passage ici.

— Mais ce Wing vaut à peine cinq crédits !

— Dans ce cas, il faut croire que le silence est réellement d’or, Dark Kylo. »

Je jure de faire payer à ce peuple infâme son avidité. Pourtant, je laisse les pièces tomber dans la main ouverte de l’encapuchonné. Il s’incline moqueusement.

« Ce fut un plaisir de ne vous avoir jamais rencontré. »

Sans un mot, il disparait au détour d’une maison, comme s’il s’était évaporé et je me dirige vers mon nouveau vaisseau.

****

**_X-Wing, époque impériale_ **

**_Toujours sur Tatooine,_ **

Il est tellement vétuste que j’ai peine à croire qu’il puisse encore naviguer dans l’espace. Une véritable épave ! Cela plairait à Rey, tiens. Mon sourire se meurt à cette pensée alors que je tente de le faire décoller. Au moins, elle, elle saurait comment le faire démarrer…

Au bout d’un long moment et après avoir été tenté de le réduire en miettes une bonne dizaine de fois, je comprends enfin comment le faire fonctionner. Les moteurs ronronnent et je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que je m’éloigne –lentement, très lentement- de l’orbite de Tatooine.

**_X-Wing, époque impériale_ **

**_Espace Sauvage,_ **

J’ai rarement piloté un … truc aussi peu maniable. Non seulement il est inconfortable mais en plus il est d’une lenteur absolument cataclysmique. Quelle idée idiote j’ai eue d’abandonner mon TIE contre cette chose ! J’aurais mieux fait de chercher et neutraliser les traceurs… Certes, cela m’aurait pris du temps, mais à tout prendre, cela aurait sans doute été plus rapide que de voler à bord de cet engin !

Finalement, j’aperçois le monolithe rouge et immense qui entoure Mortis. La planète est lugubre et tout sauf accueillante. Encore une qui aurait mérité que je m’occupe de son cas.

Je pénètre l’atmosphère et me pose (enfin, façon de parler, écraser serait plus exact) au milieu de d’une forêt dense. J’ai à peine le temps de m’extirper du X-Wing avec les quelques possessions que j’ai emportées avant qu’il ne s’enflamme.

**_Mortis,_**

****

La Force est partout… Je la sens glisser sur ma peau, couler dans mes veines. Elle m’emplit tellement que je peine à contrôler mon exaltation. Oubliés la fatigue, le chagrin, les inquiétudes ! Je suis enivré de la Force et ça me donne le sentiment de renaitre.

« _Tu te sens bien ?_ »

Rey. J’étais tellement immergé dans la Force que je ne l’ai pas sentie me rejoindre.

« Oui… c’est juste intense ici. »

Elle semble très contrariée et mon enthousiasme retombe.

« _Tu es déjà sur Mortis ! Ecoute, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n’était pas important_.

— Je t’écoute… pour changer.

— _Il faut que tu partes. Immédiatement._ »

J’ai l’impression d’avoir pris une douche froide. Après tous les efforts que j’ai fait pour dissimuler mes traces, toutes les concessions que j’ai déjà faites, il faudrait en plus que je me tienne à l’écart de ma propre quête ?

« Non.

— _S’il te plait, Kylo, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne le sont. J’ai promis à Poe et aux autres que tu ne viendrais pas sur Mortis. Pour être franche, je n’aurais même pas du te dire que nous nous y rendons. C’est une sorte de, de preuve, de bonne volonté qu’ils ont exigé. S’ils découvrent que tu es là, ça risque de tout compromettre. Sans parler de ce qu’ils risquent de vouloir te faire. Je te rappelle que tu as tué_

— Wrookie, oui, je sais ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de m’en parler.

— _Wrobie, elle s’appelait Wrobie_ ! »

Cette fois, elle semble véritablement hors d’elle et je sens à mon tour la rage monter.

« C’est bon, ça va, j’ai compris. Pourtant, ma réponse est toujours non !

— _Mais…_

— De un, tu te sens peut-être obligée d’obéir aux ordres de Poe Dameron mais il n’est rien d’autre qu’un rebelle à mes yeux et je n’ai absolument pas l’intention de lui accorder la moindre autorité sur moi. De deux, il est absolument exclu que je laisse tes petits amis Résistants faire joujou avec des artéfacts qui détiennent un tel pouvoir sans être en mesure d’intervenir. Je veux bien rester caché pour te faciliter les choses mais ne m’en demande pas plus. De trois,

— _Mais…_

— J’ai dit : de trois ! Même si je voulais quitter cette foutue planète pour te faire plaisir, c’est impossible ! »

Rey cligne des yeux et je sens une pointe d’inquiétude se diffuser dans notre lien.

« _Pourquoi ? Tu as rencontré des difficultés ? Des ennemis ? Tu es prisonnier ? Blessé ?_

— Rien de tout ça. J’ai juste… j’ai cassé mon X-Wing. Il est foutu, en flammes, irrécupérable, une véritable épave. »

Elle me fixe quelques instants sans rien dire et je vois la commissure de ses lèvres s’incurver.

« _Donc, tu me dis que tu as planté ton super TIE Silencer dont tu es si fier ?_

— Non, pas le TIE, il est enterré dans le sable sur Tatooine.

— _Tatooine ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ?_

— J’avais peur que Sidious ait fait placé des traceurs sur mon TIE, donc je l’ai caché puis je me suis procuré un autre X-Wing à un prix exorbitant. Mais c’était un vieux modèle impérial et, je ne sais pas, il devait être défectueux…

— _Ou alors tu ne sais pas piloter ce genre d’engins parce que les Wings de l’Empire sont réputés pour_

— Epargne-moi le catalogue des caractéristiques techniques, tu veux. Je sais très bien piloter mais encore faut-il que ce ne soit pas une ruine volante.

— _En l’occurrence, elle ne volera plus du tout_ », remarque Rey avant de se mordre l’intérieur de la joue.

Elle se moque de moi ? Ma mésaventure m’énerve encore plus. A cause de ce tacot refourgué par ce maudit Jawa, elle me prend pour un crétin incapable de piloter correctement !

« Toujours est-il que, comme tu le constates, quand bien même j’en aurais l’intention, je ne peux pas satisfaire ton petit caprice, attendu que je n’ai plus aucun moyen de partir d’ici ! »

Le sourire de Rey meurt sur ses lèvres. 

« _Tu compliques vraiment les choses !_

— Non, c’est toi qui les complique ! Tu n’as aucun droit de décider de mes mouvements ou de m’imposer quoi que ce soit, Rey.

— _Ah oui, c’est vrai… Tu n’as qu’un seul Maitre : Dark Sidious_ ! » rétorque-t-elle avec mépris.

Son ingratitude me coupe le souffle. Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour la protéger et pour sauver ses misérables amis, c’est comme ça qu’elle me voit ?

« _Essaie au moins de te faire discret_ , ajoute-t-elle.

— T’en fais pas, je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas envie de troubler votre petite réunion bucolique. »

Elle me jette un ultime regard furieux puis disparait.

Une fois seul, je lance un coup d’œil au X-Wing qui finit de se consumer. Toute l’exaltation que je ressentais à l’idée de la revoir bientôt a disparu. Elle m’a bien fait comprendre qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de me côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Une boule me remonte dans la gorge à cette idée mais je m’oblige à me reprendre. Peu importe Rey, tout ce qui compte c’est la mission dont Vador m’a investi. Seulement, ce serait plus facile si je ne la désirais pas autant…


	44. Chapitre 44 : Rey

**Chapitre 44**

**Rey**

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Encore un vrai ratage… Kylo est impossible à suivre. A certains moments, j’ai le sentiment que nous nous comprenons tout à fait et que nous allons réussir à unir nos Forces pour combattre les Siths. Mais, l’instant d’après, il dit quelque chose qui me rappelle à quel point il peut être dangereux, froid…

Quelque chose de doux frôle mon bras et je découvre avec stupeur un couple de Porgs. Les deux petites créatures me contemplent avec des yeux implorants et je ne peux retenir un sourire.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore ici vous deux ? Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous »

Finn ricane légèrement.

« Ces deux-là ont de la chance d’avoir suivi Chewie il y a quelques mois. Ce sont les derniers spécimens de leur espèce.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Ton précieux Kylo a du se lever du pied gauche un beau matin et il a décidé qu’Ahch-To faisait tâche dans la Galaxie. Du coup, il l’a réduite en miettes avec une de ses Etoiles de la Mort portatives. »

Ahch-To… Il a détruit Ahch-To. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. C’était notre endroit. C’est là où je me trouvais lorsque notre connexion s’est révélée pour la première fois. C’est là qu’il m’a embrassée et où j’ai failli m’offrir complètement à lui. C’était important pour moi, c’était tellement cher à mes yeux. C’était une part de nous, de notre histoire et, lui, il l’a détruite sans le moindre remords.

Finn me prend la main et je me retiens pour ne pas me dégager.

« Eh, ça va ? Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant de peine. Je voulais simplement te…

— Montrer à quel point Kylo est indigne de confiance, je termine. C’est bon Finn, ça va, j’en ai juste assez de tout ça. Je voudrais simplement que tout redevienne comme avant, que nous soyons toujours amis…

— Mais, nous sommes toujours amis ! Enfin, je l’espère…

— Si c’était toujours le cas, tu aurais plus confiance en moi, en mon jugement. Je sais que Kylo est capable de commettre des choses atroces. J’en ai conscience. Mais, je suis également persuadée qu’il peut mieux faire. Tu ne peux pas simplement décider qu’il est entièrement perverti, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Oui, Kylo a fait des choses immondes mais il a aussi pris des risques énormes pour nous aider à nous enfuir.

— Tu parles, un seul acte contre des centaines d’autres. Du reste, rien ne nous prouve qu’il ne l’a pas fait pour mieux pouvoir nous manipuler par la suite. »

Il ne comprendra jamais… Il ne veut même pas essayer.

« Tu sais, Finn, il est facile de glisser du Côté Obscur. Il suffit d’un geste, d’une colère, d’une déception, d’une incertitude… Il suffit d’être désespéré. Moi aussi j’ai failli basculer, moi aussi j’ai fait du mal.

— Mais tu n’es pas passée du Côté Obscur. Alors que Dark Kylo est maintenant un Sith à part entière. Il ne peut plus être ramené.

— Dark Vador l’a été.

— Un seul exemple parmi des centaines, Rey… Je sais que je te semble excessif et que je t’ai blessée sans le vouloir. Mais, tout ce que j’ai fait, c’était pour te protéger. Je ne peux pas laisser ce Ren te détruire sans rien faire. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. »

Mon cœur se gonfle d’émotion. Je sais que Finn ne me ment pas. Il pensait réellement bien faire et ses sentiments sont sincères. Seulement… je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre son affection. Pour moi, au mieux, il n’est qu’un ancien ami. Il ne sera jamais rien d’autre. C’était déjà le cas avant, mais, à présent que je connais mieux Kylo, je suis certaine que jamais je ne ressentirai pour quiconque ce que j’éprouve pour lui. Même si je sais que, pour tout un tas de raisons ; depuis nos allégeances respectives en passant par les sentiments de Kaydel, c’est impossible entre nous et que je dois tourner la page, il restera le seul.

Je surprends le regard de Rose, posé sur nous. Ma peine se ravive à sa vue. Elle aime tellement Finn. Si seulement il daignait s’intéresser un peu à elle, il comprendrait que le bonheur est à sa portée.

« Tu devrais aller voir Rose, je pense qu’elle a besoin d’aide avec les câbles. »

Finn soupire lourdement mais obtempère.

Poe en profite

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Il est d’accord avec les termes de notre coopération ? »

Je mens sans hésiter. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, pas maintenant que les choses s’arrangent un peu.

« Oui. Il restera à l’écart. 

— Parfait. Mortis en approche. »

Kaydel se glisse à mes côtés alors que Mortis nous apparait. C’est… impressionnant. Le monolithe, rouge sang, me remplit d’un mauvais pressentiment mais je chasse cette pensée.

« Le Berceau de la Force, murmure Kaydel. Ici, tout devient possible… »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je n’arrive même plus à la regarder. A chaque fois, je les imagine, Kylo et elle, enlacés dans une grotte et s’embrassant avec passion. Cette idée me rend malade.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle, » s’inquiète Kaydel.

Sa sollicitude augmente mon malaise et je marmonne quelques paroles rassurantes.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

Bien sûr, elle veut des nouvelles de Kylo –non de Ben pour elle il est Ben- c’est même sans doute ce qui explique en partie notre soudain rapprochement. Je ne remets pas en question sa sincérité, mais je ne peux oublier qu’elle a toujours pris sa défense quoiqu’il fasse ! Elle lui a toujours trouvé des excuses… sans doute parce qu’elle est amoureuse de lui depuis toujours. Peut-être même que Leia l’a gardée auprès d’elle à cause de ça et parce qu’elle est insensible à la Force. Après tout, qui de plus indiqué que Kaydel pour remettre Kylo-non Ben- sur le droit chemin ? L’objectif de Leia était de retrouver Ben. Elle se moquait de Kylo. Et Ben… était amoureux de Kaydel ! Peut-être même qu’une partie de la colère que Luke avait sentie chez lui provenait de là. Il en voulait à Luke de les avoir séparés.

« Rey ? Tu m’entends ? »

Kaydel. Elle est inquiète, je le sens. Je me force à lui sourire en dépit de la chape d’acier qui s’est abattue sur moi. Elle n’est pas responsable et je sais qu’elle n’a jamais cherché à me manipuler. Pourtant, il m’est insupportable de parler de lui avec elle. Au lieu de cela, je détourne la conversation sur la première chose qui me vient à l’esprit.

« Tu ne parles jamais de Luke, pourtant, étant la protégée de Leia, tu as du bien le connaitre. »

Le visage, d’ordinaire si avenant, de Kaydel se referme d’un seul coup.

« En fait, non. Maitre Skywalker ne m’a jamais porté la moindre attention, siffle-t-elle avec amertume. Sans doute parce que je n’ai pas la moindre étincelle de Force en moi. Comme tu t’en doutes, il a consacré son existence à la recherche et à l’apprentissage de padawans, aussi pour lui… Je n’étais, au mieux rien de plus qu’un Porg, au pire une aberration. Bref, excuse-moi, nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle se lève sans attendre. Je suis ébahie par sa réaction. Jamais je ne l’ai vue aussi bouleversée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je comprends… Quelle idiote ! Bien sûr que Kaydel éprouve de l’aversion pour Luke ! Après tout, elle aussi le tient comme le responsable –à raison- de sa séparation d’avec Kylo et de la débâcle qui a suivi !

**_Mortis,_ **

Mon malaise s’amplifie à l’instant même où je pose le pied sur le sol gras. La Force m’entoure, me submerge, tente de me noyer. C’est tellement puissant que cela en devient insupportable. Même la végétation luxuriante parait se refermer sur moi pour m’étouffer.

« Wahou… C’est incroyable, je la sens vraiment. J’ai l’impression qu’elle coule en moi ! s’exclame Finn d’un ton exalté. C’est génial, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il me parle. Je lui adresse un hochement d’assentiment. Je me sens trop nauséeuse pour parler.

« C’est vrai que c’est quelque chose, souffle Poe. Même moi je la sens. C’est comme si des bras m’enlaçaient.

— Je ne vois rien de différent, grimace Kaydel. Hormis vos airs béats. Enfin, sauf toi, me déclare-t-elle. Tu as l’air franchement mal, tu es certaine que ça va ? »

Je saisis l’excuse involontaire qu’elle m’offre et je secoue la tête.

« Pas tellement, non. Je crois que c’est un peu trop fort pour moi. Je vais faire un tour, prendre l’air.

— Ne t’éloigne pas trop, me rappelle Poe.

— Je viens avec toi ! » s’exclame Finn au même instant.

Non ! Je lui adresse un sourire désolé.

« Non, pas aujourd’hui. S’il te plait Finn, j’ai vraiment besoin d’être un peu seule, la Force est puissante ici et je crois que j’ai besoin de me retrouver pour réussir à m’ajuster. »

Il hésite mais Rose attire son attention et j’en profite pour m’esquiver.

Je n’ai même pas besoin de le chercher. J’ai l’impression que la Force me pousse vers lui. Mon malaise s’atténue peu à peu et, si la situation n’était pas si sérieuse, je pourrais presque sourire en découvrant son Wings calciné : il a vraiment fait n’importe quoi avec les commandes. Mon regard se porte alentour et je l’aperçois, torse nu assis dans une crique au bord d’un étang. C’est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il qu’il soit aussi attirant ?

« Ça t’arrive de mettre une chemise ? »

Mon ton est rogue mais je n’en peux plus de ce supplice. Il se lève lentement.

« Ohhhh Kylo, merci d’avoir accéder aux moindres de mes exigences et d’être resté caché dans la forêt pour que mes pitoyables amis ne s’aperçoivent pas de ta présence, me singe-t-il. Et toi, ça t’arrive d’être aimable ? »

D’accord… Ça part très mal et, pour être honnête, c’est de ma faute.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. C’est juste que j’ai l’impression d’être complètement submergée par ce débordement de Force. On reprend depuis le début ? »

Il me fixe un long moment avant d’acquiescer. Soulagée par sa bonne volonté, je le rejoins.

« Je suis contente que tu sois ici. Même si je t’ai dit le contraire en raison des circonstances, je reste persuadée que nous devons parler avant d’entreprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Il s’écarte légèrement de moi et je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir blessée par sa volonté évidente de mettre de la distance entre nous.

« Ordre du jour ? »

Sa froideur m’énerve. Il ne me regarde même plus. Je prends sur moi et réponds à sa question :

« Nous sommes d’accord pour trouver les artéfacts, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes en faire ensuite. J’aimerais être certaine que nous avons le même objectif. 

— Tout ce que je veux, c’est terminer l’œuvre de Vador et en finir avec tout ça. Les Jedis et les Siths doivent disparaitre, annonce-t-il, les yeux rivés sur l’étang.

— Je suis d’accord avec toi, mais il me semble que tu es maintenant un apprenti Sith, tu es certain que tes objectifs n’ont pas changés ?

— Et toi ? Tu te revendiques comme une padawan, tu es certaine de vouloir mettre fin au culte Jedi ? »

Je ressens la tension qui nous anime tous les deux du plus profond de mon être et je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

« Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Ce clivage n’a servi qu’à répandre la douleur dans la Galaxie.

— Nous sommes donc d’accord. »

Regarde-moi… S’il te plait, regarde-moi au moins une fois ! Kylo soupire et tourne la tête vers moi. Non ! Il m’a entendue ! J’ai honte, si honte.

« Désolé. Mais, j’avais l’impression que tu hurlais dans mon esprit. Je crois que Mortis exacerbe la Force. Je n’essaie pas de pénétrer dans tes pensées.

— Je sais. Et tu as raison, il y a réellement quelque chose de particulier ici. Je me sens malade depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Alors que, pourtant, tout semble s’arranger.

— Ah, tu t’es réconciliée avec ton précieux Finn ?

— Oui. Je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé un équilibre. »

Il se contracte un instant, puis :

« Tant mieux, je sais que ça te tient à cœur. »

Un silence s’installe et mon malaise augmente, je n’arrive pas à contrôler l’afflux de Force en moi. Est-ce qu’il se sent aussi mal que moi ?

« Non. Mais je pense que nous devrions en profiter pour nous entrainer ensemble. Peut-être que ça t’aidera… Et puis, si nous devons utiliser les artéfacts, ce serait bien que nous apprenions à nous équilibrer. »

La facilité avec laquelle il lit dans mes pensées me stupéfie. Je frémis à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait apprendre.

« Pas très rassurant, mais, je t’assure que je n’ai pas l’intention de violer ton intimité. Je suis prêt à me contenter de ce que tu veux bien partager avec moi si tu m’accordes la même faveur. »

C’est très… chevaleresque. J’apprécie l’effort à sa juste valeur.

« On essaie ? me demande-t-il. Il faut qu’on sache si on est capable de fonctionner ensemble.

— D’accord, mais pas de sabre laser. On fait en sorte de ne pas se blesser.

— Tu proposes quoi ? »

Je lui désigne le bâton qui ne me quitte jamais.

« Rudimentaire mais je suppose que je n’ai pas trop le choix », soupire-t-il.

Il se lève et se dirige vers l’arbre le plus proche. En quelques instants, il est lui aussi muni d’une sorte de bâton.

« Autre chose avant qu’on commence ? m’interroge-t-il.

— Pas de coup bas à la mode sith.

— Je te le promets, si tu en fais de même. »

Je me sens brusquement apaisée et j’accepte volontiers cette trêve.

« Dans ce cas, j’attends de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre », me défie-t-il.

Nous virevoltons dans les airs et rivalisons de rapidité. J’utilise la Force pour lui barrer le chemin alors qu’il projette des débris du Wing dans ma direction.

« Loupé ! »

J’exulte, mon malaise a disparu et la Force coule en moi. Je tente une boule de feu mais il me la renvoie avec désinvolture.

« Tricheuse ! Tu avais dit pas de pouvoirs siths ! » me rappelle-t-il avant de me la renvoyer d’un geste désinvolte.

Je contre et elle explose sous l’effet de nos volontés. Les obstacles se multiplient et je prends autant de plaisir à les éviter qu’à les générer. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. Pour la première fois depuis que la Force est en moi, je me sens bien, entière.

Nos bâtons s’entrechoquent et je lutte pour garder mes appuis. Depuis quand est-il devenu si fort ? J’ai de plus en plus de mal à le contrer. Je sens une goutte de sueur couler le long de mon dos et je me concentre pour le repousser. Son bâton lui échappe et il m’adresse un regard surpris.

« J’étais certain que tu étais épuisée ! J’ai retenu mon attaque à cause de ça !

— Dommage pour toi, je gagne.

— Pas encore ! Dernière épreuve, me lance-t-il. Rapidité ! »

Je m’élance, sûre de le battre. Je suis presque parvenue à l’arbre qu’il a indiqué lorsqu’il se matérialise devant moi. Emportée par mon élan, je me heurte à lui. Il referme ses bras autour de moi.

« Je t’ai eue.»

Mon cœur, déjà éprouvé par l’entrainement, accélère encore. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et nous haletons d’une même respiration, essoufflés par la course. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. L’exaltation du défi disparait, remplacée par autre chose, une tension. Son étreinte s’adoucit et il plonge son regard dans le mien.

« J’ai gagné, marmonne-t-il d’une voix enrouée. Je mérite une récompense, non ? »

Il faut que je le repousse, je dois dire non, je le sais, mais…

Ses lèvres se posent lentement sur les miennes et je ne peux pas lutter. Le feu se répand dans mes veines et je lui réponds avec ardeur. Ma main se pose sur sa nuque avant de remonter et je sens ses cheveux souples sous mes doigts. Encore. Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi… Plus fort. J’ai envie de le sentir en moi, je le veux.

Un couinement typiquement droïde me ramène à la réalité. Non, c’est pas vrai, mais qu’est-ce que je fais ? Quelle idiote, quelle … Je le repousse de toutes mes forces. L’air égaré, Kylo me regarde avec incompréhension. Je l’ignore, aiguillée par le danger. C’est BB8 qui nous a surpris. Il m’explique qu’on l’a envoyé à ma recherche, qu’ils étaient inquiets de ne pas me voir revenir. Je me sens plus coupable que jamais. Non seulement j’ai transgressé les règles fixées par Poe, mais en plus je confirme par mon attitude toutes les suppositions les plus glauques de Finn. Sans oublier ma trahison envers Kaydel. Jamais je n’ai eu aussi honte de moi.

« BB8, je t’en supplie ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu. »

Le droïde proteste.

« Je peux facilement faire en sorte qu’il se taise, si tu regrettes à ce point », intervient Kylo.

BB8 et moi protestons d’une même voix. Lui faire peur n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée, je lance un regard meurtrier à Kylo avant de me concentrer sur le droïde.

« Je sais… Mais, s’il te plait, donne-moi une chance. Je te jure que rien de tout cela n’était prévu. Et ça n’arrivera plus. Je t’en prie. Fais-moi confiance. »

BB8 réfléchit quelques instants avant d’accepter de garder le silence. Le soulagement me coupe presque les jambes.

« Avance vers le camp, je te rejoins. »

Il proteste mais je le rassure : je ne serais pas longue.

Kylo me fait face et je suis submergée par le remords et le dégout. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Cet homme a tué mes amis, il a détruit des civilisations entières, il a éliminé son propre père ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait à Kaydel ? J’ai trahi ma seule amie et la cause que je suis sensée défendre, tout ça à cause d’une égoïste attirance ! Non, je ne veux pas devenir ce genre de personne. Entre Kylo et moi, c’est impossible. Je le désire plus que jamais mais je sais à présent ce que je dois faire, ce que la Force attend de moi.

« Je suis soulagé que tu aies réussi à le convaincre. »

Il s’approche et je sens son odeur enivrante. Sa main frôle mon bras. Je le repousse et je me ferme à lui. Ca ne peut plus durer.

« Je pensais chacun de mes mots. Ça n’arrivera plus jamais. Je ne laisserai plus la Force me dicter mes actes. »

Il blêmit

« Quoi ?

— La Force me pousse vers toi. Je suppose qu’elle espère qu’ainsi nous accomplirons plus facilement notre mission mais… ce n’est pas réel. Ce n’est qu’une manipulation de plus. Ce qui vient de se produire était une erreur et je compte bien ne plus jamais la commettre. J’ai honte de m’être laissée aller comme ça à cette sorte, de, d’attirance malsaine qui me pousse vers toi alors que je ne ressens que du dégout et de l’horreur pour ce que tu es. Je n’éprouve rien d’autre que de la répulsion à ton égard, tu es un monstre, Dark Kylo. Je sais ce que tu as fait à Ahch-To et à mes amis. J’ai été idiote d’espérer qu’il y ait encore quelque chose de bon en toi alors que tu n’es que cruauté. Désormais, nous n’avons plus besoin de nous voir, l’entrainement d’aujourd’hui a suffi pour démontrer que nous étions capables de fonctionner ensemble, comme une dyade. C’est tout ce qui importe et c’est tout ce qu’il y a entre nous. Je n’attends rien de toi, hormis ta coopération dans la destruction de Palpatine. J’aimerais pouvoir faire autrement mais la Force m’oblige à te côtoyer. Cependant, je ne compte pas te rencontrer plus que nécessaire, je t’informerai de notre progression vers les artéfacts par le biais de notre connexion. »

J’ai été aussi froide et cruelle que possible et je m’éloigne sans m’autoriser à le regarder. Je ne peux pas. Impossible. Lui dire adieu me déchire le cœur mais notre relation ne peut pas exister, la violence des sentiments qu’il m’inspire me fait peur et risque de compromettre notre mission et aussi, il y a Kaydel. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la blesser. Kylo et moi ce n’est qu’une illusion causée par l’alchimie de la Dyade. Rien n’est vrai. Je ne peux pas l’aimer, pas en sachant tout le mal qu’il a fait. C’est impossible, ce n’est qu’un effet pervers de notre lien. C’est tout.

J’ai beau ne cesser de me le répéter, je souffre comme jamais.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 45**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Mortis,_ **

J’ai l’impression qu’elle vient de me donner un gigantesque coup dans l’estomac.

_Plus jamais, une erreur, une manipulation de la Force_. _Dégout, horreur. Tu es un monstre._

Ses mots, froids, précis me dévastent. Ainsi, voilà ce qu’elle ressent pour moi. Absolument rien excepté de la répulsion.

Mes mains tremblent de fureur ou de chagrin, je ne sais pas trop et je lance un Eclair de Force contre l’arbre le plus proche. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Encore, encore…

Lorsque je m’écroule sur le sol, à bout de forces, je me sens toujours aussi misérable. Aussi vide.

_Une attirance malsaine._

J’ai envie d’hurler. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi mal. Mes yeux me brûlent et j’ai l’impression que mon cœur est réduit en miettes.

_Une erreur que je compte ne plus jamais commettre._

Notre baiser n’est que cela pour elle. Une erreur. Alors que moi, j’ai cru, j’ai pensé qu’elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Qu’elle voulait être avec moi autant que je le désire.

_Je ne ressens que du dégout et de l’horreur pour toi._

Quel imbécile ! Bien sûr qu’elle ne veut pas de moi. J’ai massacré la plupart de ses amis, je l’ai emprisonnée, je l’ai torturée, je me suis imposé à elle en utilisant notre lien… Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire qu’elle éprouvait quelque chose pour moi ?

Cette souffrance est insupportable, je dois partir d’ici, je dois m’éloigner avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mon regard tombe sur les débris calcinés de mon X-Wings et le découragement me submerge. Je ne peux pas partir. Pas sans son aide. Me rendre à leur campement pour voler le _Faucon_ est la dernière chose à faire et je ne peux pas non plus exiger qu’une navette du Dernier Ordre vienne me chercher. Je ne dois pas faire quoi que ce soit qui compromette notre mission. Je ne peux plus penser à elle, je ne dois plus penser à elle, ni à ses lèvres, ni à la douceur de sa peau que je ne caresserai plus jamais. Je…

Ma bouche s’emplit d’amertume et ma vue se brouille. Mon cœur déborde au même rythme que mes yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des années je pleure. Je n’ai versé aucune larme lorsque j’ai tué Han, pas plus que quand Leia est morte sous mes yeux. Mais, cette fois, c’est trop. Je ne supporte pas de la perdre elle aussi. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je sens leur saveur salée sur mes lèvres. Je ne cherche pas à me relever, c’est trop dur, je n’y arrive pas, je n’y arrive plus. Comment suis-je sensé poursuivre le combat à ses côtés alors que je sais que jamais elle ne me verra autrement que comme un partenaire encombrant ?

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je reste prostré au sol mais, peu à peu, mon chagrin s’apaise. Je sens l’étreinte rassurante de la Force sur moi et je m’oblige à me reprendre. Luke et Leia m’ont toujours considéré comme un faible. Je dégoute Rey. Pour être franc, lorsque je me vois à travers son regard, je me dégoute aussi.

Mais, il y a encore une personne qui croit en moi. Dark Vador. A présent, la parole que j’ai donnée à mon grand-père de faire en sorte de terminer son œuvre est la seule chose qu’il me reste. Je ne peux pas échouer là non plus. Réussir et ainsi prouver à Vador que sa confiance en moi est justifiée doit être mon unique objectif. Je dois détruire le Dernier Ordre, les Siths, les Jedis. Je dois tout détruire. Peut-être que je perdrai la vie dans cette bataille. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Je préfère mourir au combat plutôt de de vivre en sachant qu’elle ne sera jamais à moi. Lentement, je me relève. J’ai assez pleuré et j’en ai fini pour de bon avec la faiblesse. Je dois me montrer digne du pouvoir que la Force m’a accordé à travers la Dyade. Je ne peux pas continuer à m’apitoyer sur moi-même. Je dois accepter qu’elle ne sera jamais à mes côtés comme je l’ai souvent fantasmé. Je n’ai pas les moyens de changer e que j’ai fait ou ce qu’elle ressent pour moi mais je peux agir sur ce monde. Je peux réaliser l’objectif que je poursuis depuis des années. Grâce à elle, grâce à notre Dyade. Il faut que j’oublie cette attirance que j’éprouve pour Rey. Pour le bien de notre mission, je m’interdis désormais de penser à elle. Je ne la contacterai plus. 

Je regarde autour de moi. Le paysage jadis si verdoyant n’est plus que désolation. Dans ma rage, j’ai détruit tous les arbres qui m’entouraient. Je me répugne. Pryde a raison, je suis incapable de me maitriser, je ne vaux pas mieux qu’un Wookie ou qu’un Porg. Mais, je vais apprendre. Je vais m’entrainer. Je vais combattre ce que je suis comme je n’ai jamais combattu aucun adversaire. La Force va m’y aider. Je vais faire le vide en moi comme je l’ai fait autour de moi. Désormais, je ne serais plus que Kylo Ren. Plus de Dark Kylo, plus de Ben Solo. Ces deux-là sont morts avec mes espoirs de gagner le cœur de Rey.

J’avance lentement vers le lac qui est un peu plus loin. La lumière du soleil bleu déclinant nimbe l’eau d’une lumière sombre et inquiétante mais je m’en moque. Je sais exactement par où je vais commencer et la Force qui coule en moi me murmure que j’en suis capable. Je vais reprendre le contrôle. Sur moi et sur les autres.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Rey

**Chapitre 46**

**Rey**

**_Mortis,_ **

Lorsque je parviens au camp, Finn se précipite vers moi.

« Enfin te voilà ! Nous étions inquiets, ça fait des heures que tu as disparu. »

Je ne réponds pas, j’en suis incapable. Je sens mes larmes prêtes à jaillir et j’ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour ne pas me laisser aller au chagrin. Poe nous rejoint à son tour.

« Tu es là, c’est pas trop tôt ! On ferait mieux de chercher un abri, il y a un orage qui se prépare là-bas. »

Je me retourne et je distingue des éclairs. Ma gorge se noue un peu plus. Ce n’est pas un orage, c’est Kylo. Je le sens du plus profond de mon être. Mais, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. C’est mieux ainsi. Je préfère qu’il ignore à quel point les mots que je lui ai dits m’ont couté. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux que cela se termine avant que quoique ce soit ait commencé. Il n’est pas pour moi. Notre attirance l’un pour l’autre est trop violente, trop puissante. Si nous y cédions, nous finirions par nous y noyer, nous nous ferions du mal ainsi qu’à ceux qui nous entourent, à commencer par Kaydel. Désormais, je dois oublier Kylo et mon désir pour lui. Je dois me concentrer sur la mission.

« Tu es toujours malade ? s’inquiète Poe. Tu es toute pâle, on dirait que tu vas t’évanouir.

—Oui… Je crois que je ferais mieux d’aller m’allonger », je murmure.

Une fois à l’abri dans l’une des tentes de notre campement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et je laisse enfin s’écouler mon chagrin. J’ai beau essayer de me persuader que c’est la Force qui me pousse vers lui, je ne parviens pas à me mentir tout à fait. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce que j’éprouve est réel. Je le veux à en crever. Kaydel pénètre silencieusement dans mon antre et je m’empresse d’essuyer mes yeux.

« Je t’apporte de quoi manger, tu te sentiras peut-être mieux une fois que tu auras avalé quelque chose.

— C’est gentil mais je n’ai pas faim. J’ai juste besoin de repos.»

Au lieu de me laisser seule comme je l’espérai, Kaydel s’installe à côté de moi.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec Ben ? »

Non… comment a-t-elle ?

« Une divergence d’opinion, rien d’important.

— Vu ta tête, ce n’est pas l’impression que j’en ai. Comment va-t-il ? Je suppose qu’il est furieux de devoir rester caché. »

Je frémis. Elle sait qu’il est ici. Elle ne possède pas une once de Force, elle y est insensible mais elle a senti sa présence à lui.

« Je ne vais pas le dénoncer, tu le sais bien, insiste Kaydel. De toute façon, je trouve cette condition imaginée par Finn complètement injuste et stupide. J’ai essayé de convaincre Poe de ne pas exiger ça de toi mais il ne m’a pas écoutée. »

Bien sûr, elle aussi aimerait qu’il soit là. Elle veut le revoir…

« Rey, pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, je croyais que nous étions amies.

— C’est justement parce que nous le sommes que je préfère ne rien te dire. Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser, » je lâche sans réfléchir.

Kaydel reste un instant bouche bée puis la compréhension envahit ses traits. Quelle idiote je fais ! Maintenant, elle va se douter de quelque chose. A ma grande surprise, elle éclate de rire.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui ? »

Quoi ? Je, je, je… 

Le visage de Kaydel se remplit de consternation et elle m’adresse un regard empli de compassion.

« Oh, comment as-tu pu te mettre une idée aussi bête en tête ? »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je croyais qu’elle…

« Mais, tu m’as raconté, votre baiser et… »

Kaydel lève les yeux au ciel.

« Visiblement la sensibilité à la Force ne t’a pas rendue très clairvoyante. Rey, Ben et moi nous n’étions rien de plus que deux gamins livrés à eux-mêmes qui avaient envie d’expérimenter quelque chose. Nos lèvres se sont touchées parce qu’on voulait voir ce que ça faisait et que nos choix de partenaire étaient inexistants mais c’est tout. Je l’aime, c’est vrai, mais pas de cette façon-là ! C’est mon ami d’enfance, presque un frère à mes yeux ! Je ne l’ai jamais vu autrement. Et crois-moi, je sais faire la différence entre l’amour et l’amitié. »

Elle a parlé d’une traite et je remarque que ses joues se sont empourprées. Je me sens tellement idiote. Soulagée aussi. Au moins, je n’ai rien fait qui puisse la blesser.

« Je croyais…

— Oui, j’ai compris, mais tu t’es trompée. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de Ben parce que j’aime déjà quelqu’un. »

Qui ? Finn ? Non, elle ne le regarde jamais. Alors, il reste…

« Poe ? C’est de lui dont tu parles ? »

Les joues de Kaydel s’enflamment.

« Je sais, c’est ridicule mais il est le seul qui compte à mes yeux. J’ai conscience que je n’ai aucune chance et qu’il ne me voit que comme une charge qu’il a hérité de Leia en plus du reste mais je n’arrive pas me détacher de lui.

— Pourquoi tu penses qu’il te voit comme une charge ? Ce n’est pas l’impression qu’il me donne.

— C’est gentil d’essayer de me remonter le moral mais laisse tomber, je sais de quoi je parle. Maintenant, revenons à notre sujet, tu es bouleversée à cause de Ben. Tu t’es vraiment crue obligée de renoncer à lui à cause de moi ? Enfin, Rey, même si je l’aimais, jamais je n’exigerais un tel sacrifice de ta part. Tu étais prête à ça pour moi ? »

Je soupire.

« Oui, mais je dois t’avouer ce n’est pas la seule raison.

— Tu ne veux pas blesser Finn ? » se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Le ridicule de la situation atténue un peu ma peine et je laisse échapper un sourire avant de me souvenir de tout ce qui m’empêche d’être avec Kylo.

« Non, j’aime beaucoup Finn mais il n’a rien à voir avec ma décision de m’éloigner de Kylo. 

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. C’est impossible. Nous sommes déjà allés trop loin et je refuse de donner raison à tout le monde en me laissant aller à, à mon attirance pour lui. »

J’ai rarement eu aussi honte de moi. Kaydel me regarde sans rien dire. Je bafouille.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je n’arrive pas à m’en empêcher. A chaque fois que je le vois, j’ai envie de le toucher, j’ai besoin d’être près de lui. Je veux tellement être avec lui que ça me fait mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait cet effet-là, sans doute un effet pervers de notre lien. 

— Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la Force mais je sais que, même si les Jedis et les Siths sont persuadés de sa toute puissance, elle ne contrôle pas tout et certainement pas les sentiments. 

— Oui, peut-être, mais même si ça vient uniquement de moi, ce n’est pas possible entre nous. Il y a notre mission, il y a la Dyade, il y a le fait qu’il est maintenant un Seigneur Sith et que je suis un Jedi…

— Je croyais que l’objectif de la mission était justement de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes à ce genre de clivage ?

— Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas être avec lui et me battre contre lui ! »

Kaydel laisse échapper un soupir agacé.

« La vérité, c’est que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour lui. Parce que ce n’est pas Jedi, parce que ça mène au Côté Obscur ou je ne sais quelle ineptie que Luke Skywalker t’a fourrée dans le crâne ! Laisse-moi te dire en toute amitié que ce genre de raisonnement est complètement stupide et ne cause rien d’autre que de la souffrance. J’ai passé presque toute ma vie à regarder Leia se languir de Han, simplement parce qu’elle était trop fière pour essayer d’arranger les choses avec lui. Tout ça parce qu’il aurait fallu qu’elle reconnaisse que non, les Jedis n’ont pas toujours raison, de la même façon que les Siths n’ont pas toujours tort ! Résultat, Han est mort sans qu’ils se soient vraiment réconciliés et elle a passé le restant de sa vie à le regretter. J’aimais et je respectais Leia mais elle était parfois d’une stupidité monumentale. Je ne compte pas te laisser commettre la même erreur. »

La fougue qu’elle met dans ses propos me laisse sans voix.

« Rey… Nous vivons dans un danger permanent. Rien ne te garantit que tu ne vas pas mourir demain ou que Ben survivra ! S’il disparaissait sans que tu aies laissé parler tes sentiments, que ressentirais-tu ? 

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce que j’éprouve pour lui !

— Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends pour le découvrir ? 

— Je te rappelle que nous sommes en mission. Démêler ma relation avec Kylo n’est pas la priorité du moment. De plus, si Poe apprend ce qui se passe, cela risque de tout compromettre !

— Toutes les excuses du monde ne me convaincront pas ! Se battre pour ses idéaux comme tu le fais, comme Leia le faisait, est admirable mais ce n’est pas vivre, Rey ! L’existence ne se résume pas à la poursuite d’une cause ! Rien, pas même la Force, ne mérite qu’on lui sacrifie tout le reste. C’est ce que les Jedis n’ont jamais compris et c’est ce qui a causé leur perte. Aucun être n’est entièrement Lumineux ni entièrement Obscur. L’amour, la haine, l’attirance, le désir, l’envie, l’ambition, tout cela existe en chacun et fait partie de la Force. Tu ne peux pas espérer changer les choses si tu n’es pas capable de t’accepter telle que tu es. Avec ta part de Lumière et ta part d’Obscurité. Avec ton devoir et tes sentiments. C’est ça, l’Equilibre !»

Elle reprend son souffle et je la fixe, ébahie. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé qu’elle soit aussi sage. La morsure du regret me serre le cœur.

« Tu as raison… Mais, il est trop tard, j’ai tout gâché. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses, des… »

L’émotion me bloque la gorge. Comment ai-je pu être aussi cruelle ?

« Rey, il a mis la Galaxie à feu et à sang juste pour te retrouver…. Je sais que cela ne plaide pas forcément en sa faveur mais ça en dit long sur ses sentiments, non ?

— Après ce que je lui ai dit, il ne me pardonnera jamais…

— Si tu n’essaies pas, c’est certain. »

Je me mords les lèvres. Au vu des Eclairs qui ont suivi notre rencontre, je doute que Kylo soit disposé à discuter.

« Je pourrais lui parler à travers notre lien… »

Kaydel secoue la tête.

« Arrête de te cacher derrière la Force ou votre connexion. Assume un peu qui tu es et ce que tu ressens. Va lui parler en personne. »

J’avale ma salive bruyamment.

« Moi qui croyais que les Jedis étaient courageux, ironise Kaydel.

— Je le suis ! je réplique, piquée au vif.

— Parfait, dans ce cas, prouve-le.

— Maintenant ? Mais, et si on me cherche ?

— Je te couvre. Vas-y, plus tu attendras, plus tu risques de le perdre pour de bon. »

Elle a raison. Je dois le faire. Il faut que je sache. Je dois comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui et découvrir ce qu’il éprouve pour moi.

()()

La nuit est tombée sur Mortis, la lune rouge remplace le soleil bleu et je progresse lentement dans la forêt. A mesure de ma progression, j’utilise la Force pour créer une barrière végétale derrière moi. Je ne veux pas être suivie. Si je dois parler avec Kylo, autant que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. Enfin, je parviens à la clairière où nous nous sommes vus plus tôt. Ma bouche s’assèche alors que je découvre un véritable carnage. Les arbres majestueux qui ornaient l’endroit sont éventrés, calcinés… Je reconnais les conséquences de sa rage. Je ne peux pas continuer.

Les paroles de Kaydel me reviennent et je me force à poursuivre. Bien ou mal, obscur ou lumineux, je dois lui parler. Il faut que je lui parle franchement, quelle que soit l’issue.

Je parviens aux abords de l’étang et la stupeur me coupe le souffle. Jamais je n’ai vu un spectacle aussi beau, ni une expression aussi pure de la Force.

Les yeux clos, il lévite au-dessus de l’eau. Autour de lui, des myriades de gouttes d’eau suspendues forment un halo aussi féérique que protecteur. La lueur timide de la lune rouge se reflète sur les flots et illumine son visage. Il semble si paisible, si serein. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant. Brusquement, il ouvre les yeux et me fixe. Les gouttes d’eau se décomposent, son visage se durcit et il s’écrase lourdement dans l’étang.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 47**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Mortis,_ **

Je pensais être parvenu à la chasser de mon esprit mais lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, elle est là, comme un vivant reproche. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à l’oublier ? Je m’écrase dans l’eau glacée et je remonte à la surface, frustré par ce nouvel échec.

Elle est toujours là.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Ce que tu faisais… c’était magnifique, tu étais si serein, je regrette de t’avoir interrompu. »

Elle est vraiment là ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? Je crois qu’on s’est tout dit, non ? »

Je patauge jusqu’à la rive, trop concentré afin de contenir ma colère pour faire preuve de grâce. Je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de comprendre à quel point elle m’a blessé. Elle m’a dévasté.

Elle se mord les lèvres.

« Je suis venue pour m’excuser, je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je.. »

Bien sûr. Elle craint que je n’abandonne notre quête.

« Ce n’était pas la peine de te déplacer. Je n’ai pas changé d’avis, je veux toujours la fin des Jedis et des Siths. Ce que tu penses de moi n’a aucune importance. **Tu** n’as aucune importance. Maintenant, dégage, va retrouver tes amis, ton trooper ou je ne sais quel droïde. »

Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne parle pas. Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ? Est-ce que j’en suis arrivé au point de la voir partout ?

Je sors de l’eau en m’ébrouant. Elle reste là, à me fixer sans bouger.

Une illusion… Je n’en peux plus. Je me campe devant elle :

« Arrête de me faire ça ! Je t’en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n’en peux plus de toi, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, ça fait trop mal. Tu me rends malade, tu me rends fou ! Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu disparaisses. »

A ma grande honte, ma voix se brise. Elle détourne le visage.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ça, je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

Elle est réellement là. Je frémis. Elle me trouve déjà monstrueux, je n’ai pas envie de lui montrer à quel point je suis pitoyable. Je me force à reprendre mes esprits. Le contrôle. Je suis la Force et la Force est en moi. Rey n’est rien.

« Au contraire, au moins, à présent, nous n’avons plus à faire semblant. Je te propose que nous arrêtions de perdre du temps. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Son visage se trouble mais elle ne répond pas. Je n’en peux plus. Je veux qu’elle parte. Je ne supporte plus de la savoir si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. Il faut qu’elle s’en aille, je n’en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, de savoir qu’elle ne sera jamais à moi. J’ai beau tenter de me contrôler et mettre en pratique toutes les leçons que l’on m’a apprises, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

« PARLE ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » je lui hurle.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

« Toi. »

Je dois avoir pris de l’épice sans m’en rendre compte. Ou alors je me suis endormi et je rêve. 

Rey s’approche de moi, je frissonne. Elle parait tellement réelle.

« Je suis réelle, Kylo. Je suis revenue.

— Si tu t’inquiètes pour notre plan, je te répète que tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Ce que tu penses de moi ne change rien. »

Son visage se remplit de tristesse et je comprends… Elle a pitié de moi. Non ! Je préfère encore sa haine à sa compassion.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t’en !

— Je ne peux pas. Kylo… »

Elle tend la main dans ma direction et je sens ses doigts frôler ma peau humide. C’est une torture.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi, Rey ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Je ne peux pas devenir celui que tu espères et je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je ne redeviendrai jamais Ben. »

Elle me fixe, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais. Mais, je me fiche de Ben, c’est Kylo que je veux. »

Elle avance vers moi. Je serre les poings. Je la veux… Mais elle ne le sait que trop bien, elle s’en sert.

« Arrête ! Cesse de jouer avec moi ! Je n’en peux plus. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le mais, pas comme ça. »

Elle se décompose, puis prend ma main pour la poser sur sa tempe.

« Laisse-moi te montrer que je ne joue pas. Je ne mens pas. La vérité, c’est que j’ai peur de ce que j’éprouve pour toi. Tu me terrifies, Kylo. Parce que quoi que tu fasses, je ne parviens pas à te détester assez pour ne plus te désirer. »

Elle s’ouvre totalement à moi et je recule ma main sous l’intensité de ses émotions. Son désir me frappe de plein fouet.

« J’en assez de lutter, murmure-t-elle. Je me fiche que tu aies exterminé les Porgs, les Jedis ou même la Galaxie. Tu pourrais bien être le dernier Seigneur Sith, le Suprême Leader ou même ce foutu Côté Obscur à toi tout seul, ça ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens. Je te veux. »

Je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes et mon cœur s’affole.

« Tu dis ça à cause de la Dyade… »

Je me hais pour avoir prononcé cette phrase mais je ne pourrais pas supporter qu’elle me repousse de nouveau.

« J’ai menti… Ça n’a jamais été la Dyade, je l’ai toujours su mais j’avais trop peur d’admettre mon attirance pour toi. C’est moi, uniquement moi. Ce n’est pas une manifestation de la Force ce sont mes sentiments à moi. »

Sa bouche épouse la mienne et je cesse de réfléchir. Les mains de Rey sont sur mon corps, elle me débarrasse de ma chemise humide avec des gestes pressés et je sens ses doigts contre ma peau. Je suis en plein rêve.

« Touche-moi, murmure-t-elle. S’il te plait. »

Je voudrais pouvoir résister mais c’est impossible. Je la veux trop pour ça. Je la débarrasse de sa blouse et je découvre sa peau parfaite. Elle est exactement comme je l’avais imaginée, non elle est encore plus belle. Elle se presse contre moi et je sens son cœur battre contre ma peau.

« J’ai envie de toi, Kylo. »

Elle me rend fou. Je la veux. Je reprends sa bouche et sa langue rejoint la mienne. Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon bas ventre et mon pantalon glisse sur le sol avec un petit bruit d’humidité. Elle rompt notre baiser et se recule légèrement pour me regarder. Ses yeux s’agrandissent en découvrant la taille de mon désir. Je tremble à l’idée qu’elle me rejette une fois encore.

« Je ferais attention, je te le promets, je ne veux pas te blesser. J’irais doucement.»

Elle sourit.

« J’espère bien que non. Je veux te sentir. Je te veux. »

Cette fois, je perds complétement le peu de contrôle qu’il me restait encore. Mes mains rejoignent les siennes sur son pantalon. Je tremble, ou alors, c’est elle qui tremble. Elle s’allonge sur le sol, nue.

« Viens. »

Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Je sens sa peau chaude contre la mienne et je l’embrasse à nouveau. Elle caresse mon dos et je sens ses cuisses s’ouvrir sous la pression de mon corps.

« S’il te plait », gémit-elle.

Ses mots me font oublier toutes mes résolutions de retenue et de douceur. Je n’en peux plus d’attendre. Je m’enfonce en elle d’un coup et ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules. Je suis en elle et je la sens vibrer autour de moi. Je l’emplis totalement. Je la possède enfin. Elle se cambre légèrement pour mieux m’accueillir et je retiens à grand peine un râle de plaisir. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans ma chair et elle se redresse pour m’embrasser encore. Je me noie en elle. Ses cuisses s’enroulent autour ma taille pour m’attirer un peu plus en elle et je la sens haleter sous moi. J’ai l’impression que ses mains sont partout sur mon corps et je peux presque sentir les sensations que mes coups de rein lui procurent. Jamais je n’ai vécu ça. Jamais ça n’a été aussi intense. Je l’embrasse voracement, au bord de la jouissance, et je la sens me rejoindre. Son cri de plaisir se perd dans notre baiser et je la retiens contre moi alors que je succombe à mon tour.

Je me sens étourdi, exalté, heureux. Elle est contre moi et je referme un peu plus mon étreinte autour d’elle. Je ne veux plus jamais la laisser partir. Je la veux à mes côtés. Les Siths, les Jedis et la Galaxie peuvent bien disparaitre, je m’en moque. Il n’y a plus qu’elle.

Une goutte roule sur mon bras et je réalise qu’elle pleure. Merde ! Quel imbécile égoïste ! Au lieu de faire attention comme je le lui avais promis, je me suis laissé emporter et je me suis comporté comme un Wookie en rut. Anéanti par ce que je viens de faire, je bafouille :

« Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je ne voulais pas, je n’ai pas réussi à me contrôler, je…S’il te plait, ne pleure plus.»

Elle se retourne vers moi.

« Tu ne m’as pas fait mal. Si je pleure, c’est parce que je me sens bien. Et parce que c’était si intense, si fort, que je ne suis plus où j’en suis. Jamais je n’ai ressenti ça.»

Ses doigts suivent les contours de mon visage et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. A travers notre lien, je sens sa confusion qui fait écho à la mienne. Des paillettes d’or vert font luire ses yeux noisette et je passe mes doigts avec douceur sur sa joue. Je ne veux pas la blesser, jamais. Lentement, elle s’approche de ma bouche et je sens la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J’ai l’impression de me fondre dans notre baiser. Je ne peux plus la laisser me quitter.

« Je dois rentrer au camp, murmure-t-elle. Tu sais qu’il le faut. Ce qui vient de se passer était… Je ne sais pas comment le qualifier. »

Elle regrette… Tout ça, toute cette nuit, cette passion entre nous, n’a rien changé. La peine me submerge et elle secoue la tête.

« Je ne regrette rien, Kylo. J’en avais désespérément envie, je le voulais depuis si longtemps, depuis Ahch-To, depuis que nous avons commencé à nous parler. Et, je le veux encore. Mais, j’ai besoin de temps, j’ai besoin de penser à tout ça, à ce qui vient de se produire, à toi, à nous et à ce que cela signifie. »

Je ne veux pas qu’elle me quitte. Pas encore, pas déjà.

« Tu sais que je dois partir, murmure-t-elle. Ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ne change rien à notre mission. Si je suis ici, c’est avant tout pour trouver les artéfacts et mettre un terme à tout cela. Nous sommes là pour détruire le Dernier Ordre et aider à fonder un Nouvel Equilibre. C’est ce que la Force attend de nous, nous n’avons pas le droit de nous dérober à notre responsabilité. »

Elle a raison, je le sais. Mais, la laisser partir me semble insurmontable. Déjà, elle s’arrache à mon étreinte et le froid de son absence me glace.

« Je reviendrai dès que possible. S’il te plait, Kylo, laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Même si tout en moi répugne à la voir s’en aller, je n’ai pas le droit de m’y opposer.

« Je ne bougerai pas d’ici. Je t’attendrai. »

Elle sourit.

« Merci. »

Je me laisse retomber sur le sol alors que ses pas décroissent dans la nuit. Elle reviendra, il le faut. La Force crépite autour de moi et je me laisse aller à son étreinte rassurante.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Rey

**Chapitre 48**

**Rey**

**_Mortis,_ **

M’arracher à lui a été difficile. Je ne voulais pas partir, pas après ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit. Je ne sais plus du tout où j’en suis. J’ai connu quelques hommes de passage sur Jakku, mais je n’ai jamais ressenti dans leurs bras ce que j’ai éprouvé avec Kylo. Une part de moi espérait qu’une fois mon désir assouvi, les choses seraient plus simples entre nous. Mais, c’est encore pire maintenant que j’y ai gouté. Il m’obsède. Je revois ses yeux sombres, l’expression de son visage lorsqu’il m’a fait sienne. Notre étreinte, à la fois sauvage et tendre. Je sens encore la caresse de ses mains sur ma peau, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir toujours en moi…

Je parviens au campement et je me force à me concentrer. Je dois me montrer discrète, ce n’est pas le moment de me faire surprendre. Je pénètre silencieusement dans la tente qui m’a été attribuée.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Poe. L’expression de son visage est dure et j’aperçois BB-8 à ses côtés. C’est pas vrai ! Maudit droïde !

« J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.

— Pendant plus de quatre heures ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ? Tu crois que j’ignore qu’il est ici ? Tu as brisé ta promesse, Rey ! »

Qu’est-ce qu’il sait exactement ? Je suis persuadée qu’il bluffe. Même si je connais le faible que Kaydel éprouve pour lui, je suis certaine qu’elle ne m’a pas trahie.

« D’accord, j’avoue. Je suis allée voir Kylo pour tenter de le persuader de s’en aller. Nous avons parlé longtemps. »

Poe me fixe, il est furieux.

« Parlé ? Tu imagines que tu vas me faire gober ça ? »

Je jette un regard noir à BB-8.

« Inutile de t’en prendre à lui, Rey ! C’est écrit sur ton visage ! Son odeur est partout sur toi et tu as l’air d’une catin de Jelucan. »

Je recule sous l’insulte et la rage monte en moi. Comment ose-t-il me comparer à ces créatures ? Comme peut-il rabaisser ce que je vis avec Kylo à ça ?

Ma colère ne passe pas inaperçue et il reprend :

« Il n’y avait qu’une seule condition, Rey, une seule ! Qu’il ne vienne pas ici ! Tu m’as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m’as juré que tu le maintiendrais à l’écart. »

Une boule me remonte dans la gorge.

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple…

— Si, Rey. Ça l’est. J’ai voulu te faire confiance. Je me suis opposé à Finn pour prendre ton parti parce que je me suis rallié à tes arguments. Je t’ai crue quand tu as prétendu que ton attirance pour lui n’interférait pas dans ton jugement et qu’il n’y avait rien de plus que votre soi-disant Dyade de Force entre vous. Et maintenant… Ca fait à peine une journée que nous sommes ici et tu as déjà renié toutes tes promesses. La première chose que tu as fait c’est d’aller te jeter dans les bras de Ren alors que tu t’étais engagée à l’éloigner ! Tu as juré à toute notre colonie qu’il n’était rien pour toi et surtout pas ton amant et te voilà… Pleine de lui et le visage satisfait. Tu me dégoutes. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il me fait là ?

« Tu n’as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie privée ! Ma relation avec Kylo n’a rien à voir avec notre mission, elle ne regarde que moi.»

Son visage durcit encore.

« J’ai tous les droits dès lors que tu nous mets en danger ! Ne te flatte pas, je me fous éperdument de te voir écarter les cuisses pour la Galaxie entière. En ce qui me concerne, tu peux bien t’envoyer un régiment de Wookies ou de Jawas, ça m’est égal. En revanche, que tu rejoignes en cachette notre ennemi après avoir juré fidélité à la Résistance, ça, ça me dérange. Tout comme le fait que tu impliques Kaydel dans tes mensonges. Je peux comprendre beaucoup de choses Rey, ou tout du moins, j’essaye de le faire, mais je ne permettrai pas que Kaydel courre le moindre risque. J’ai juré à Leia de la protéger et, contrairement à toi, je tiens mes promesses. »

Il est tellement furieux que je vois une veine ressortir sur son front. Cependant, je crois que je commence à comprendre le problème. Ce n’est pas ma relation avec Kylo, c’est le fait que Kaydel soit impliquée. En dépit de la colère que ses propos m’inspirent, je prends sur moi et tente de calmer les choses :

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Poe. Je ne voulais pas te mentir ou trahir ma parole. La vérité, c’est que Kylo était ici avant même que nous arrivions. J’ai essayé de tenir ma promesse et je lui ai demandé de partir, seulement, il ne peut pas le faire. Il a détruit son X-Wing lorsqu’il a atterri et, hormis le Dernier Ordre, nul ne peut venir le chercher. Je sais que j’aurais dû t’en parler, mais… Je savais que tu douterais et que tu risquais d’annuler la mission. J’avais peur que tu m’empêches de rester ici seule. Donc, je le reconnais, je t’ai menti. Pour le reste… Je suis désolée mais la nature de ma relation avec Kylo ne regarde que moi, quoique tu en dises. Je sais ce qu’il a fait et ce dont il est capable. Je sais qu’il peut être monstrueux, mais il n’est pas que ça. Leia elle-même en était persuadée, sans quoi, elle n’aurait pas donné sa vie pour lui, quand bien même il s’agissait de son fils. Quant à Kaydel… Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse la mettre en danger. C’est ma seule véritable amie et l’unique personne ici qui fasse preuve de compréhension à mon égard. Et, non, je ne l’utilise pas ! Si tu te donnais la peine de faire attention à elle, tu verrais que, même si elle est insensible à la Force, elle n’a rien de faible. Elle est intelligente et c’est doute l’une des personnes les plus sensées que j’ai jamais rencontré. Arrête de la voir comme une gamine fragile qu’il faut protéger de tout, elle est tout sauf ça !

— Tu ne sais absolument rien sur Kaydel et tu n’as pas de leçons à me donner sur la manière dont je dirige mes hommes, Rey. Je sais ce que j’ai à faire et je mène mes relations comme je le veux.

— Tout comme moi, Général Dameron ! Je n’ai obligé personne à me suivre ici et je ne vous force pas à rester. Si tu juges qu’il est préférable pour la Résistance de retourner se terrer dans une base souterraine au lieu de saisir la chance qui lui est offerte de participer à l’avènement d’un Nouvel Equilibre, libre à toi d’ordonner le repli. Mais Kylo et moi, on va rester et on va se battre contre Palpatine, avec ou sans ton aide. »

Mes mains tremblent sous le coup de l’émotion et Poe me dévisage longuement.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi. Tu jures que ta relation avec Ren n’a rien à voir avec notre présence ici mais ton comportement me crie le contraire. Sois franche pour une fois : il y a réellement une Dyade et une prophétie ?

— Oui. Je n’ai pas menti là-dessus, je mentirai jamais sur un tel sujet. Mon principal objectif reste l’éradication du Dernier Ordre. Même si je ne suis pas toujours d’accord avec les moyens employés par la Résistance, je partage les idéaux de Leia. Et, même si tu ne me crois pas, je sais qu’au fond, Kylo les partage également. La seule différence avec Leia, c’est que nous ne souhaitons pas donner l’avantage aux Jedis. Ce que nous voulons, c’est mettre fin à ce clivage entre Obscurité et Lumière afin d’instaurer un système plus juste, plus équilibré. Le pouvoir de notre Dyade nous offre une chance d’y parvenir. Voilà pourquoi ce voyage est si important à mes yeux. »

Poe prend une profonde inspiration et je sens son hésitation.

« Admettons… Cela n’explique pas ta relation avec Ren. »

Je ressens une fois de plus son dégout et j’avale ma salive.

« Je n’ai pas de justifications à te donner à ce sujet. Comme je te l’ai dit, c’est ma vie et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne la décider à ma place.

— C’est un monstre, Rey. En as-tu seulement conscience ? Il a détruit des systèmes entiers, il a torturé, il… Il a tué son propre père ! »

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce moment. Du visage de Han rempli de confiance, de ses bras ouverts… De son expression lorsque Kylo a plongé son sabre laser dans son ventre.

« Comment peux-tu t’offrir à ça ? poursuit Poe. Tu me déçois tellement. J’étais comme tous les autres, je voyais en toi notre dernier espoir, un Jedi, un nouveau Luke Skywalker venu pour nous aider à lutter contre les siths. Et au lieu de ça, tu pactises avec eux, tu couches avec Ren et tu agis de telle façon que, par moments, j’en viens à me demander si tu n’es pas l’un d’eux. »

La boule dans ma gorge grossit encore. Les paroles de Poe me vont droit au cœur. Au-delà de sa colère et de son dégout, je ressens de plein fouet sa désillusion.

« Je ne peux pas m’excuser d’être celle que je suis, je murmure finalement. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je n’ai jamais prétendu l’être. Mais, ce n’est pas pour autant que je suis un sith ou que je ne suis pas capable de remplir ma mission. Quant à Kylo… Je sais ce qu’il a fait, ce qu’il est capable de faire mais il n’est pas que le monstre que tu décris. Il est capable de douceur, de tendresse, de loyauté. »

Poe lève les yeux au ciel et je poursuis avant qu’il ne m’oppose de nouveaux arguments.

« Poe, s’il te plait, penses-y… Tu sais que Kylo n’est pas aussi mauvais que tous le croient. Tu sais qu’il y a encore du bon en lui, sans cela, il ne t’aurait pas aidé à t’échapper et à nous faire sortir de cellule.

— Je doute qu’il l’ait fait par bonté d’âme, ce type a toujours un motif caché. »

Il se braque de nouveau et je soupire :

« Ecoute, je n’attends pas de toi que tu nous fasses confiance ou même que tu restes. Si tu penses qu’il est préférable pour vous de partir, nous ne nous y opposerons pas. Pas plus Kylo que moi. Tu peux embarquer dès à présent avec les autres.

— Bien sûr, ça t’arrangerait bien, ainsi vous aurez les coudées franches, Ren et toi… »

Cette fois j’en ai assez.

« Non ! Ce n’est pas ce que je veux ! Je préférerai grandement que vous restiez et pouvoir compter sur vous mais si tu nous refuses l’aide de la Résistance, je comprendrais. Je te demande juste de ne pas interférer dans notre mission. »

Poe reste un long moment silencieux, puis :

« Nous allons rester. Ne crois pas que je te pardonne pour autant. Je ne fais pas confiance à ton Ren et je le hais pour le mal qu’il a fait. Malheureusement, ton plan ait le seul que l’on ait et je crois que la Générale aurait pris le risque. Mais, je te préviens, à la moindre menace, je n’hésiterai pas à donner l’ordre de le tuer. Et toi avec. »

Le soulagement me coupe les jambes, même si le pouvoir de la Dyade est rempli de promesses, je craignais qu’en absence de soutiens, notre quête soit vouée à l’échec.

« Merci Poe, tu ne le regretteras pas.

— Je l’espère… Tout comme j’ose croire qu’il n’y aura plus de mensonges entre nous. S’il se passe quelque chose, tu viens m’en parler et tu laisses les autres, à commencer par Kaydel, en dehors. Quant à lui, il garde ses distances avec mes hommes, je ne veux pas le voir roder autour du campement. Je suis sérieux, Rey. Je n’hésiterai pas à l’abattre s’il s’approche. En ce qui concerne le reste… Si tu as besoin de le rejoindre, lâche-t-il d’un ton dégouté, tu es libre de le faire dès l’instant où tu restes discrète et où tu n’impliques personne dans cette sorte de relation que vous avez, compris ?

— Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher et Ren ne s’approchera pas de notre campement. »

Dans un effort de rapprochement, je lui tends la main. Il baisse les yeux un instant sur cette dernière puis se détourne sans un mot et sort, suivi par BB-8. Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas improvisé et, avant même d’avoir eu le temps d’analyser tout ce qui vient de se produire, je sens le sommeil s’abattre sur moi.

()()

Le soleil bleu est déjà haut lorsque j’émerge. Un instant déstabilisée par sa lumière, je cligne des yeux. Poe me lance un regard peu amène.

« Nuit difficile ? Des courbatures, peut-être ? ironise-t-il. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, nous partons dès que possible à la recherche des Bastions de Force. »

Il ne semble pas décidé à me faire de cadeaux mais, après ce qui s’est passé cette nuit, je m’estime déjà heureuse qu’il n’ait pas profité de mon sommeil pour embarquer le reste de notre groupe dans le _Faucon_.

Finn m’adresse un large sourire.

« J’ai rarement aussi bien dormi. Je crois que c’est à cause de la Force, je la sens partout ici, comme si elle me berçait. 

— Sans doute… »

Je ne souhaite pas m’étendre sur le sujet mais Finn persiste :

« Toi aussi, ça te réussit. Tu as bonne mine ce matin, tu as l’air épanouie. 

— Tu m’étonnes, grince Poe. Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre échange de politesses mais je préférerais en finir aussi vite que possible. Plus nous passons de temps ici, plus les risques de voir le Dernier Ordre débarquer augmentent. Et, pour ma part, j’en ai soupé de leurs geôles. »

Le sourire de Finn s’estompe et il se tourne vers moi tandis que Poe s’éloigne à grands pas.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est d’une humeur d’Ewook depuis ce matin mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

— Moi si, intervient Rose. Il s’est violemment disputé avec Kaydel durant la nuit. »

Oh non ! Pauvre Kaydel, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était m’aider. Je la cherche des yeux mais elle demeure invisible.

Poe s’impatiente et nous le rejoignons.

« Une idée de l’endroit où chercher ?

— La Force est puissante ici, je suppose qu’il suffit de la suivre pour trouver les Bastions.

— Tant que tu es sûre que c’est bien vers ça qu’elle te guide », me lance-t-il.

Finn le regarde avec stupeur.

« Hey, t’es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça !

— T’occupe pas de ça, Finn, » lui lance Poe.

Le soupçon se répand sur le visage de l’ancien trooper.

« Il se passe quoi entre vous ? »

Visiblement excédé, Poe se retourne vivement.

« Rien du tout, elle pourrait bien être la dernière femme de la Galaxie que pour rien au monde je ne la toucherai. Et pourtant, tu sais que je ne suis pas regardant, alors calme ta jalousie. »

J’ai beau n’avoir jamais été spécialement proche de Poe, sa dernière pique me blesse vraiment. A croire qu’en l’espace d’une nuit, je suis devenue une sorte de paria à ses yeux. Comme si ma relation avec Kylo m’avait souillée… Enfin, c’est probablement comme ça qu’il le voit.

Finn semble prêt à jouer les chevaliers Jedis mais je le retiens.

« Laisse-le, tout le monde est sur les nerfs ce matin, sans doute un effet de l’intensité de la Force. »

A vrai dire, je n’en sais rien mais je n’ai pas envie que Finn creuse le sujet.

Alors que nous sommes sur le départ, Kaydel nous rejoint. Elle est pâle et ses yeux sont rougis. Je me sens atrocement coupable, à cause de moi, Kaydel s’est disputée avec Poe et je sais à quel point il compte pour elle. J’amorce un mouvement dans sa direction, mais au même moment, Poe l’aperçoit. Son visage se durcit et il serre les poings. En quelques enjambées, il la rejoint.

« Je croyais qu’on était d’accord : tu ne viens pas.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais d’accord avec ta décision. Je viens. »

Poe se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et la saisit par le bras pour l’entrainer à l’écart. Nous détournons pudiquement les yeux tandis qu’ils s’expliquent à voix basse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kaydel nous rejoint. Poe, l’air de plus en plus furieux, prend la tête du groupe.

« S’il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je t’en tiendrai responsable », me jette-t-il.

Ouch… Je sais que Leia lui a fait promettre de veiller sur Kaydel mais là, ça dépasse le sens du devoir… Je m’assure d’un regard que mon amie va bien et elle me répond avec un haussement d’épaules.

****


	49. Chapitre 49 : Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu d'avance sur le planning ! En l'honneur de #StarWarsDay #MayThe4thBeWithYou

**Chapitre 49**

**Finn**

**_Mortis,_ **

Cela fait une bonne heure que nous marchons, guidés par Rey mais nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé les Bastions de Force. Ce n’est pas surprenant, j’ai toujours soutenu que c’était une mauvaise idée de partir comme ça, sans réfléchir, juste sur la foi d’une obscure prophétie.

L’ambiance est particulièrement lourde ce qui rend notre marche encore plus pénible. Poe et Kaydel ne s’adressent pas la parole, Rey semble perdue dans ses pensées et C3-PO ne cesse de se plaindre du terrain. J’interroge discrètement Rose :

« Tu sais pourquoi Kaydel et Poe se sont disputés ? »

— Aucune idée, mais ça a été violent. J’ai entendu Poe lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas plus de cervelle qu’un Porg.

— Ouille, c’est sévère. Certes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Générale lui accordait une telle confiance mais tout de même… »

Nous gardons le silence quelques minutes puis, Rose reprend :

« Il n’est pas tendre non plus avec Rey. Pourtant, hier soir tout allait bien, il était même inquiet pour elle. »

Maintenant qu’elle le dit… Poe a réfuté avec véhémence tous mes soupçons mais….

Je les observe quelques instants avant d’en déduire que, non, ce n’est pas possible. Poe est mon ami et même s’il enchaine les conquêtes, il ne me ferait jamais ça, pas en sachant ce que je ressens pour elle. Je scrute le visage de Rey, à la recherche d’un indice, d’un regard vers Poe mais elle semble définitivement ailleurs.

« Je suis toujours là, tu sais, s’agace Rose. Inutile de la regarder comme ça. »

Zut… Je fais tout de travers depuis quelques temps. Je vois bien que Rose recherche ma compagnie et pour être honnête, je l’aime bien mais, elle n’est pas Rey.

« Tu réalises qu’elle est attirée par Ren, n’est-ce pas ?

— Un effet de cette espèce de Dyade dont elle parle tout le temps.

— Tu es désespérant, soupire Rose. Moi, ça m’étonnerait que ce ne soit que la Dyade.

— Ca ne peut pas être autre chose, ce type est monstrueux, le mal incarné. Rey est destinée à devenir un Jedi.

— Un Jedi, un jedi… Rey n’est pas toujours franchement du Côté Lumineux, si tu veux mon avis.

— Bien sûr que si, elle l’est !

— Si tu le dis. En attendant, tu as fait attention au sabre qu’elle trimballe partout avec elle ? Je ne crois pas qu’il soit bleu ou vert. La dernière fois qu’elle s’en servi et qui était, je te le rappelle, un véritable massacre, le laser était rouge.

— C’est normal, elle a pris la première arme venue pour se défendre. Si elle n’avait pas réagi, nous serions peut-être encore dans les prisons du Dernier Ordre.

— Sans doute… Mais, quand on a ouvert sa geôle pour la libérer… Elle l’avait déjà, je te signale. Drôle de façon de traiter ses prisonniers, même de la part de Ren. »

C’est vrai. Je n’y avais pas pensé avant ! Mais Rose a raison, Rey avait l’arme à la main quand Poe a déverrouillé sa cellule.

« Je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance, tu as voté pour son idée, je te rappelle. »

Je ne peux contenir tout à fait mon amertume. La défection de Poe et de Rose m’ont particulièrement blessé.

« C’est parce que je n’y ai pas pensé sur le moment et que Kaydel m’a persuadée de l’existence de la Dyade. Note bien que j’y crois toujours, mais maintenant… avec ce qui se passe, je commence à douter. Poe se comporte vraiment bizarrement, comme s’il n’était pas tranquille. »

L’apparition de deux gigantesques bâtiments me dispense de répondre. Je crois que nous retenons tous un soupir de soulagement.

Un monolithe d’une lumière blanche aveuglante protège le premier tandis que l’on discerne à peine les contours du second à travers les ténèbres.

« Je suppose que celui-ci est le Bastion de la Lumière, déclare Rey.

— Non, tu crois ? T’es capable de faire la différence ? » lui demande Poe d’un ton rogue.

Elle ne répond pas et je m’approche.

« Comment on entre là-dedans ? On frappe à la porte ? »

Kaydel s’approche à son tour et nous désigne une plaque.

« Il y a quelque chose d’écrit ici mais je ne connais pas cette langue, ce doit être un dialecte. 

— Idem devant le monolithe sombre », nous informe Rose.

Poe appelle C3-PO

« C3, connaitrais-tu par hasard cette langue ?

— Mais certainement Général Dameron, c’est du Haut Mando’a.

— Et tu peux nous traduire ce qui est écrit ? »

Le droïde se rengorge.

« Mais bien sûr, cette langue est intégrée dans tous les droïdes un peu évolués et…

— Ca veut dire quoi ? » s’impatiente Rey.

C3 n’est pas ravi de l’interruption mais il obéit.

« Attendez, laissez-moi chercher… Ah oui, voilà : _Seuls les cœurs les plus purs peuvent franchir la frontière qui mène à la Lumière_.

— Donc, seul un Jedi peut entrer, murmure Poe. Et devant l’autre, C3 ? »

Le droïde obéit avec diligence et au bout de quelques instants, il nous délivre le message.

« _Celui qui accepte ses ténèbres sera seul autorisé à arpenter les couloirs de l’Obscurité._ »

Poe se tourne vers Rey.

« Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Lumière ou Obscurité ? Parce que c’est pas évident à savoir ce que tu préfères…»

Elle serre les dents et se présente devant le monolithe éclatant. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle s’avance et… se retrouve éjectée à quelques mètres de nous.

« Aie…

— Rey, ça va ? » je m’inquiète.

Elle se redresse furieuse.

« Oui, merci ! »

Poe la fixe. Je sens l’hostilité crépiter entre eux. Je n’y comprends rien.

« Toujours sûre de vouloir commencer par celui-ci ? » ironise mon ami.

Elle lui adresse un regard mauvais.

« Oui. Il faut juste que je me concentre pour entrer en communion avec la Force.

— Bien sûr, avec tout ce que tu as en tête en ce moment… »

Sérieux, mais il se passe quoi là ? Kaydel jette un coup d’œil noir à Poe avant de sourire à Rey.

« Vas-y, tu peux le faire, j’en suis certaine. »

Rey lui adresse un sourire de gratitude et au bout de quelques minutes, elle s’avance à nouveau.

Pour se retrouver projetée contre un arbre.

Poe lève les yeux au ciel.

« Donc, il nous faut un vrai Jedi… Facile à trouver. »

Si j’osais…

« Je peux peut-être essayer ?

— Au point où on en est… » soupire Poe.

Je m’avance et je tends avec précaution la main vers le monolithe. La puissance avec laquelle il me rejette est telle que je m’envole brièvement.

« C’est puissant ! J’ai senti une force me repousser.

— Pas une force, la Force », corrige Rey.

Poe regarde Rey avec colère.

« Donc si je résume, tu nous as entrainé dans cette mission sans savoir si tu pouvais entrer dans les Bastions ?

—Anakin n’a jamais dit qu’il y avait des conditions pour y pénétrer, rétorque-t-elle sur le même ton.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? demande Rose. On laisse tomber ? 

— Il nous faudrait l’aide d’un Jedi, malheureusement, Ren a tué le dernier qu’il restait, crache Poe. Et avec lui, des siècles de connaissances ! »

Rose me lance un regard avant de se tourner vers Rey.

« Tu ne peux pas, je sais pas, invoquer l’esprit d’un Jedi qui pourrait nous aider ? » suggère-t-elle.

Rey secoue la tête.

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple, les Fantômes de Force ne se manifestent que lorsque la situation le justifie.

— Bah là… » je commence.

Mon amie soupire.

« Je doute qu’un Jedi nous aide à détruire son ordre. Je vous rappelle que la prophétie parle d’un nouvel Equilibre. Cela sous-entend la disparition des Siths mais aussi de l’ordre Jedi tel que nous le connaissons.

— Tu as suivi les enseignements de Luke, peut-être qu’il t’a appris le moyen d’entrer sans que tu fasses le rapprochement ? insiste Rose, pleine de bonne volonté.

— Il n’a jamais voulu m’apprendre plus que des bribes et je suis bien certaine que rien ne concernait les Bastions, » soupire Rey.

Nous nous regardons avec angoisse. Si Rey ne parvient pas à pénétrer dans le Bastion de Lumière, comment allons- nous faire ?

« Il y a peut-être une solution à notre problème, après tout il reste un autre padawan encore en vie, intervient Kaydel d’une voix douce. Luke a formé Ben pendant des années… 

— Ben ? Tu veux dire Kylo Ren ? je m’écrie. Non, mais tu délires ? C’est un foutu Sith !

— Qui a suivi les enseignements Jedis, insiste Kaydel. Il peut nous aider. Il faut lui demander s’il a une idée sur la manière d’entrer dans le Bastion. On n’a pas le choix. Rey a besoin de lui. »

Elle se tourne vers Poe, imitée par Rey. Il se passe quoi là ? Poe serre les poings. Sa mâchoire se crispe brièvement et il se tourne vers Rey.

« D’accord, mais je le perds pas de vue. »

Tout en parlant, il vient se placer à côté de Kaydel. Là, je ne comprends plus.

« Vous n’allez quand même pas dire à ce malade où on est ? »

Rose pousse un cri étouffé et je me retourne.

Ren !

Cette fois, je ne compte pas le louper, je baisse la main vers mon blaster mais celui-ci s’envole à plusieurs mètres.

« Pas deux fois », me jette Ren.

Il s’approche de Rey et pendant un instant, sa main se lève, comme s’il allait la toucher, la… Mais, il la laisse retomber.

« Vous avez fait vite, lance Poe, visiblement sur les nerfs. Je croyais t’avoir demandé qu’il reste à distance », reproche-t-il à Rey.

A distance ? Poe savait qu’il était ici ? Et il n’a rien fait !

Ren se tourne vers lui, impressionnant de force brute, et je vois que Poe prend sur lui pour ne pas reculer. Toutefois, il se place entre Kaydel et notre ennemi.

« Rey se croit peut-être forcée de respecter vos ordres mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Vous n’êtes ni mon allié, ni mon Maitre.

— Ca on sait le sait tous, Dark Kylo ! » je crache, encore furieux de sa présence et encore plus d’avoir été mis à l’écart par Poe.

Il ne me fait même pas l’aumône d’un regard. A la place, il s’adresse à Rey.

« Comme tu peux le constater, j’ai été discret. Et j’ai même mis une chemise. »

Les lèvres de Rey s’incurvent légèrement. Je rêve où il essaie de flirter avec elle ?

« Malheureusement, nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps, poursuit Ren. Sidious s’impatiente, il me demande des comptes et j’ai peur qu’il ne lance le Dernier Ordre à votre recherche si je ne lui apporte pas très vite des résultats. 

— Justement, on s’apprêtait à entrer dans le Bastion mais, il y a un problème avec Rey, commence Poe d’un ton ironique, elle »

Ren se tourne vers le monolithe lumineux.

« Je suis ravi que tu m’aies attendu, coupe-t-il Poe pour s’adresser, une fois de plus à Rey. J’ai toujours pensé que nous devions faire ça ensemble mais nous n’avons pas eu trop le temps d’en parler. Bien, allons-y. »

Sans attendre la réaction de Rey, il s’avance vers le monolithe d’un pas décidé. Je savoure le moment où il va s’envoler dans les airs tandis qu’elle s’écrie :

« Non, c’est pour ça que je t’ai appelé, attends ! »

A cet instant, Ren touche le monolithe et disparait à l’intérieur.

Le choc me cloue sur place. Il a réussi à franchir le seuil… Non, ce n’est pas possible…

Rey se précipite à sa suite et est éjectée une fois de plus. Elle se relève, le visage décomposé.

« Kylo ! Non ! Je ne le sens plus ! Il est dans la Force mais notre lien ne fonctionne pas ! »

Son regard tombe sur le monolithe sombre et son visage se fait de glace.

« Hors de question que je le laisse tout seul là-dedans. Puisque la Lumière ne me laisse pas entrer, je le rejoindrai autrement. »

Elle agrippe son sabre dont la lueur rouge se déploie dans un zip de mauvais augure. Non !

« Rey, ne fais pas ça !

— Ne t’en fait pas, je suis une Palpatine, l’Obscurité, c’est une tradition familiale », me lance-t-elle avant de s’élancer vers le monolithe sans la moindre hésitation.

Le bloc sombre l’avale.

Après sa disparition, nous restons un instant silencieux, je lis sur les visages des autres qu’ils sont aussi choqués que moi par ce qui vient de se produire. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : la manière dont Rey a été avalée par le Bastion Obscur ou le fait que Kylo Ren ait réussi à pénétrer la Lumière. Non, c’est impossible. C3PO déraille à pleins boulons.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais cette langue ? je lui lance.

— Mais, c’est le cas Maitre Finn, ma traduction était parfaite, me rétorque-t-il d’un ton offensé.

— Visiblement non ! Tu l’as vu comme moi, on l’a tous vu : Ni Rey ni moi, n’avons réussi à entrer dans le Bastion de Lumière mais la Force a laissé passer Ren, un **Sith.** Tu ne vois rien qui cloche ? »

Ils me regardent tous sans répondre.

« Sérieux, je suis le seul que ça choque ?

— Je dois dire que, commence Poe mais Kaydel lui coupe la parole.

— Pour la Force, il n’y a pas de clivage entre Sith et Jedi. L’inscription parle d’un cœur pur, cela ne signifie pas forcément un Jedi… 

— Tout de même… il a massacré une bonne partie de la Galaxie, alors j’ai un peu de mal à y croire », objecte Rose.

Kaydel hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être que ce qui compte pour la Force, ce n’est pas tant que ça les moyens employés mais plutôt la finalité des intentions. On peut commettre des atrocités pour atteindre un but louable ou sembler paré de toutes les vertus alors qu’au fond, on ne cherche qu’à protéger un idéal narcissique… »

Hein ?

« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tout ne peut pas être blanc ou noir, explique Kaydel. Il y a un peu de chaque en chacun de nous. C’est ça l’Equilibre et c’est peut-être ce que la Force recherche : mettre fin aux Jedis et aux Siths. »

Cette fille est un peu étrange, voire dérangée. Je le pense de plus en plus. C’est peut-être parce qu’elle est insensible à la Force, comme une sorte d’anomalie génétique. Je regarde mes compagnons mais aucun ne semble réagir aux allégations délirantes de Kaydel. Au contraire, Poe la regarde avec une pointe de… d’admiration ?

« Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre qu’ils ressortent de là, en espérant qu’ils le fassent », soupire Poe.

Oui… Et je compte bien profiter de ce temps pour obtenir quelques explications.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 50**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Mortis,_ **

**_Bastion de la Lumière,_ **

« Attends ! »

Le cri de Rey me cueille au moment où je franchis le seuil du monolithe et je me retourne, surpris.

Il n’y a plus rien derrière moi, hormis un mur d’une blancheur éclatante dont la matière semble aussi dure que la roche de Jalindi. Où est Rey ? Pourquoi ne m’a-t-elle pas suivi ? Je tente de la joindre grâce à notre connexion mais le vide me répond.

« Bienvenue dans la Maison de la Lumière, cœur pur. »

Une femme à la beauté éthérée me fait face. Ses yeux immenses sont d’un bleu surnaturel et je cherche mon sabre avant de me reprendre. Pas d’actes impulsifs. Avant toute chose, je dois prendre la mesure de la situation.

« Où est Rey ? »

Elle ne répond pas et j’en déduis qu’elle ne compte pas le faire.

« Où suis-je ?

— Quelle question ! Dans le Bastion du Côté Lumineux ! Je te souhaite un bon voyage dans la Force, cœur pur. »

Cœur pur ? Elle a pris quoi comme épices au juste ? Elle disparait avant que j’ai eu le temps de l’interroger sur l’artéfact et un long corridor blanc se dévoile devant moi. Je resserre ma main sur la poignée de mon sabre et je m’avance. Tout est tellement calme, paisible… Trop paisible et trop vide. Je cherche du regard quelque chose qui puisse ressembler à un artéfact (même si je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être) et je m’avance lentement. Hors de question que j’échoue par précipitation. Plus je progresse, plus je sens la Force autour de moi. Elle m’entoure, elle m’enserre, me caresse, comme les bras d’une femme, comme les mains de Rey.

« Tu lui ressembles vraiment, jeune Ben. »

Je me raidis et la main qui tient le manche de mon sabre se resserre sur ce dernier.

« Tout comme Anakin, tu es fougueux et tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup, malheureusement pour toi. »

Un vieil homme barbu me fait face. J’ai l’impression de le connaitre, mais c’est impossible.

« Nous avons un prénom en commun. Ta mère disait que, pour elle, il signifiait l’espoir. »

Obi-Wan Kenobi, dit Ben… Celui en l’hommage duquel Leia m’a prénommé. Evidemment, il était illusoire d’imaginer que je réussirai à traverser la maison des Jedis sans en croiser un seul. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire.

« On ne m’appelle plus ainsi désormais…Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Ben Kenobi secoue la tête l’air navré.

« Ce n’est pas la question que tu dois te poser, jeune Ben. La vraie question est celle-ci : que fais-tu, toi, ici ?

— A présent, mon nom est Kylo et si je suis ici, c’est pour trouver l’artéfact Jedi. »

Je me mords la langue, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai dit ça ? Quelle importance qu’il me prenne pour Ben tant qu’il me donne l’artéfact.

Ben Kenobi m’adresse un sourire moqueur.

« Ben ou Kylo, ne crois pas que je ne sache pas qui tu es devenu, ni ce que tu as fait. Nul ne l’ignore entre ces murs. 

— Dans ce cas, vous êtes conscient qu’il est dans votre intérêt de me remettre ce que je suis venu chercher.

— Impatient… Mon jeune padawan l’était aussi. Et beaucoup d’autres choses encore… »

Le visage de l’ancien maître de Vador est empreint de nostalgie et je me souviens de ce que mon ancêtre m’a révélé à son sujet. A une époque, il considérait Obi-Wan comme son seul ami. Peut-être serait-il prêt à m’aider ?

« Je suis ici pour terminer l’œuvre de Vad… d’Anakin. »

A ma grande surprise, Obi Wan éclate de rire. Je ne m’attendais pas à une telle réaction et je me fais violence pour ne pas tirer mon sabre.

« Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu essaies de déclencher. Tu es comme Anakin, tu fonces sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Tout cela à cause d’une fille. »

J’ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne m’en laisse pas l’occasion.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Que ta résolution n’a rien à voir avec la jeune Palpatine et que tu as toujours voulu changer les choses. Et, d’une certaine manière, c’est vrai. Mais, admets que tu serais sans doute moins pressé de t’emparer des artéfacts si la jeune Rey n’était pas menacée par Sidious. Par conséquent, tu te précipites sans réfléchir vers le danger à cause d’une fille, tout comme Anakin l’a fait en son temps.

— Rey n’est pas une fille comme les autres. Et Padmé ne l’était certainement pas non plus. 

—Tu t’égares, tout comme mon padawan avant toi. Tu oublies nos préceptes : Il n’y a pas d’émotions, il y a la paix. Il n’y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité.

— Ce ne sont pas mes préceptes, ce sont les vôtres.

— Non, c’est toi qui te trompes, ces règles sont en toi. Seulement, ce que tu ressens pour Rey t’empêche de réfléchir avec ta tête, je le crains.

— Rey n’a rien à voir avec mes choix. Vous le savez, je les ai faits bien avant de la connaitre. Je suis là pour poursuivre l’œuvre de mon grand-père. C’est l’objectif de mon existence entière. »

Obi Wan me fixe.

« Tu es loyal aussi… »

Loyal ? C’est amusant, ce n’est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait à l’esprit si je devais me décrire.

« Loyal envers ceux qui comptent pour toi. Malheureusement, j’ai bien peur que tu ne te trompes de combat…

— Vous dites ça pour protéger votre ordre !

— Oui, peut-être. Ou alors, c’est toi que j’essaie de protéger. J’ai échoué avec Anakin. Je me suis montré trop laxiste. J’aurais dû réagir dès que j’ai commencé à soupçonner ce qui se passait avec Padmé. J’aurais dû prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Mais, j’ai été négligent…. Et on sait tous ce que ça a donné. Anakin était l’Elu et il a gâché son destin à cause d’elle. 

— Je ne pense pas qu’aimer soit une faiblesse. Ce sont les Jedis et leur doctrine qui en font une d’elle. Ce sont vos dogmes idiots interdisant les émotions ou la passion qui l’ont poussé à se tourner vers le Côté Obscur.

— En effet… Ce n’est pas toujours une faiblesse, je te l’accorde. Après tout, sans cela tu ne te tiendrais pas devant moi, dans la Lumière. Le monolithe t’aurait repoussé. Mais, tu dois comprendre une chose avant de poursuivre ta quête. Pour obtenir ce que tu convoites, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, jeune Ben : Rey ou ton idéal. Tu ne pourras posséder les deux. »

Rey ou ma promesse… Impossible. Sans Rey, je ne pourrais pas terminer ce que Vador a commencé. Et, si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, Rey sera toujours menacée par Sidious.

Obi Wan me regarde avec intensité.

« Le pouvoir que recèle votre Dyade est immense et je comprends que tu sois tenté de l’utiliser pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Palpatine. Mais, il existe d’autres moyens d’atteindre cet objectif. De tous temps, les Jedis sont parvenus à freiner la propagation de l’Obscurité. C’est la raison d’être de notre Ordre. En nous rejoignant, en renonçant à Rey et à ce que tu éprouves pour elle, tu pourras tout autant atteindre le but que tu t’es fixé. Fais le bon choix, l’harmonie, la connaissance et la paix que tu recherches au fond de toi sont à ta portée, il te suffit de renoncer à tes passions physiques pour épouser la spiritualité. Tu en es capable, je le sens. Penses-y, Kylo Ren, puisque c’est ainsi que tu as choisi de te faire appeler. »

Sans plus de sommations, il disparait. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Une mise à l’épreuve ? Un avertissement ?

La Force me pousse en avant et je parviens dans une salle immense, semblable à celle d’un conseil. La lumière y est aveuglante. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et je finis par discerner quelque chose. Une masse sombre et petite… Une odeur de marais me parvient et je fronce le nez.

« Trop instable, tu es. Pourtant, devant moi tu te tiens… »

Yoda… Celui dont la rigidité a hâté le passage du Côté Obscur d’Anakin. Celui qui a enseigné à Luke…

« Un padawan intéressant tu fais.

— Je ne suis pas un de vos padawans ! »

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j’aie pris le temps de réfléchir et je m’attends à tout instant à subir un assaut de Force.

« Vraiment ? Te regarder, tu devrais… »

Quoi ?

Maitre Yoda fait léviter un miroir jusqu’à moi et je me découvre, vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle des Jedis. Non !

« Ce n’est pas moi. J’ai tourné le dos à tout ça il y a longtemps. Comme celui que vous appeliez Anakin Skywalker », ne puis-je m’empêcher d’ajouter.

Il me contemple longuement.

« Fort tu pourrais être, mais faible tu es. Te libérer de tes attachements, tu dois. Sans quoi, à ta perte, ils te conduiront. 

— Vous cherchez vous aussi à me convaincre de ne pas me servir de la puissance de la Dyade. Mais c’est inutile.

— De la souffrance et du malheur elle t’apportera. Trop tard, il n’est pas.

— Pour quoi ? Pour vous rejoindre ? Pour devenir un Jedi ? Même si je le voulais, c’est impossible. Je ne renoncerai jamais à Rey, elle est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux. »

Le visage de Maitre Yoda se fait grave.

« Une terrible erreur, tu commets. Par deux fois déjà, des Jedis ont fauté au nom de leurs sentiments. Les règles, deux d’entre eux ont transgressées. Beaucoup de chaos, leurs écarts provoquent. Gravement, l’harmonie est endommagée.

— Vous avez tort. Il n’y avait rien de mal dans la relation d’Anakin et de Padmé. Si vous l’aviez aidé au lieu de le condamner, les choses seraient bien différentes aujourd’hui ! 

— Persuadé tu es, je le vois. Beaucoup encore il te reste à apprendre sur la Force. Tout tu méconnais sur l’Equilibre. Trop, tu ignores sur le Côté Obscur, Dark Kylo. »

Mon sabre laser est dans ma main. Je ne veux pas en arriver là mais s’il ne m’en laisse pas le choix, je le combattrais jusqu’à la mort. Yoda insiste :

« Considérer toutes les possibilités, il te faut. Tes émotions oublier pour raisonner. Souviens-toi. Toujours par deux, les Siths vont. Un maitre et son apprenti. Un grand-père et sa petite fille. Ni plus, ni moins. Pour toi, aucune place. »

Je frémis.

« Rey n’est pas un Seigneur Sith.

— Plus que toi, elle l’est. Corrompu, son cœur devient. Destinée à l’Obscurité elle a toujours été. Tort, Luke a eu de lui faire confiance. »

Je serre les dents. L’obstination de ce débris d’un autre temps commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs.

La bouche de Yoda s’incurve en un sourire. 

Brusquement, le décor s’efface autour de moi et je me retrouve dans la salle du trône de Sidious. Un vent terrible souffle dans la pièce, porteur de Force mais aussi de malheur. Rey, le sabre laser à la main se tient à quelques mètres de moi et je me vois à ses côtés. Nous le combattons ensemble. Soudain, Rey s’écroule et je me précipite pour lui venir en aide. Je la serre contre mon cœur. Je sens la vie s’échapper de moi mais je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Je ne peux pas.

Un hoquet m’échappe. J’assiste à ma propre mort. Lorsque mon corps s’effondre, Rey se tourne vers Sidious.

« Il est parti… Vous l’avez tué !

— A présent, tu n’as plus que moi, apprentie. »

La vision s’arrête là et je me retrouve dans la salle précédente. Me faisant face, Maitre Yoda lève un index sentencieux.

« Un aperçu de l’avenir, tu as eu. »

J’en ai assez de ses aphorismes !

« Vraiment ? N’était-ce pas vous qui disiez : Toujours en mouvement est l’avenir ? »

L’expression de Yoda est indéchiffrable. Je force mon avantage.

« La vérité, c’est que vous avez peur de la Dyade et de ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble. Mais, toutes vos pseudos visions prophétiques ne me détourneront pas de Rey, pas plus que de notre but. Nous allons trouver les artéfacts et nous allons les utiliser pour vaincre Sidious. Nous allons mettre un terme à la guerre entre Sith et Jedi. Nous allons rétablir l’harmonie. Il est temps que débute une Nouvelle Ere pour la Force, sans Jedis et sans Siths.

— Trop impulsif, trop ambitieux, ignorant tu es.

— Sans doute. Mais, j’apprends très vite. »

Yoda parait contrarié.

« Insolent… Tout comme Anakin Skywalker. Comprendre, tu ne veux pas. Vous sauver tous les deux, j’essaie.

— En me conseillant de renoncer à Rey ? Histoire que je devienne un Jedi obéissant à vos principes ? Un bel avenir de solitude et de tristesse…

— Seul, un Jedi n’est jamais. Toujours avec lui, sont ses frères.

— Oui, j’en ai eu un aperçu. Luke Skywalker m’a montré ce qu’était la fraternité pour les Jedis… j’ironise. Donc, désolé, mais je passe mon tour. Et, histoire d’être compréhensible pour vous : Toujours par deux, la Dyade va. Rey et Kylo. Lumière et Obscurité. Rien de de plus, rien de moins.

— Te prévenir j’aurais essayé. Je ne peux rien t’apprendre, tu ne prêtes aucune attention. Trop de solitude, de frustration et de colère en toi. Comme ton grand-père, tu n’es pas prêt. Désespérante ta lignée est. Un Jedi doit avoir l’engagement le plus profond et l’esprit sérieux. L’engagement tu as, mais comme les autres, de chemin tu te trompes. Ton esprit trop tourné vers un passé qui n’est pas le tien pour faire attention à l’avenir. Par tes sentiments, déconcentré. Tout, tu risques de perdre à cause de précipitation. Incomplètes, tes informations sont. Si tu choisis la voie la plus rapide et la plus plaisante, un échec cuisant tu seras. Trop concentré sur la Dyade, pas assez sur l’Equilibre. Aucun succès possible. »

Sur ces mots, Maitre Yoda disparait.

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi soulagé. Cependant, je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas le voir abandonner aussi facilement.

Je poursuis ma progression En dépit de la vive luminosité, j’ai l’impression de m’enfoncer de plus en plus dans le sol de Mortis. Tout d’un coup, j’aperçois un Cristal de Force d’une blancheur quasi aveuglante. Son appel bondit vers moi. Je n’ai aucun doute : c’est l’artéfact. Alors que je m’avance vers lui, une silhouette s’interpose entre nous et la lame d’un sabre laser se met à briller.

« Pas encore… »


	51. Chapitre 51 : Rey

**Chapitre 51**

**Rey**

**_Mortis,_ **

**_Bastion de l’Obscurité,_ **

Je suis littéralement aspirée par le monolithe et j’atterris dans une sorte de temple grandiose aux murs drapés de noir et de rouge. Je tente une nouvelle fois de me connecter avec Kylo mais, comme à l’extérieur du Bastion, je ne parviens pas à le toucher. Ma main se referme sur la crosse de mon sabre et je déploie son laser. Le cristal rouge illumine le couloir où je me trouve.

« Rey Palpatine, c’est un honneur de te voir enfin nous rejoindre. »

Un homme me fait face et j’adopte une position défensive.

« Je suis venue pour l’artéfact. Où est-il ? »

L’homme se contente de me toiser avant de disparaitre. Etrange…

J’avance dans l’obscurité. Je n’ai pas peur en dépit des ténèbres qui m’entourent. Mon sabre me tient compagnie. Je sens la colère et la rage se frayer un chemin jusqu’à mon cœur. Maintenant, je comprends réellement ce que Kylo éprouve, cette frustration, cette colère qui bouillonnent en lui. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en accord avec ses sentiments.

« Impitoyable et dure, tout comme lui. »

Je ne l’ai pas entendu arriver et ma main se crispe à la vue du Sith qui me fait face.

« De qui parlez-vous ?

— De mon maitre, tu lui ressembles… »

Il tourne autour de moi, ses gestes empreints d’élégance et d’une certaine grâce.

« Nous avons beaucoup en commun, jeune Palpatine.

— Ca m’étonnerait…

— Pourtant, tous deux, nous avons commencé notre apprentissage de la Force auprès des Jedis.

—N’est-ce pas le cas de tous les Siths ? »

Un sourire étire les lèvres de mon interlocuteur et je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Non, même si je suis prête à reconnaitre le Côté Obscur en moi, je ne suis pas un Sith. Jamais.

« Tu y viendras, mon ancien Maître Sidious est particulièrement convaincant.

— Pas avec moi… »

Ancien Maitre ? Ce n’est pas Vador, donc peut-être…

« Le Comte Dooku dit Dark Tyrannus, celui que Sidious a sacrifié pour s’assurer la Force de Skywalker. »

Je connais l’histoire, je l’ai lue dans les livres de Luke. Vador a tué Dooku sur l’ordre du Chancelier Palpatine.

« Il fera la même chose à Dark Kylo, il le tuera dans l’espoir d’obtenir un apprenti encore plus prometteur : toi. »

Ma main se crispe sur mon sabre.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire, il ne me prendra pas Kylo. Je le tuerai avant qu’il le fasse.

— Et s’il te promet de l’épargner ? Que feras-tu jeune Palpatine ?

— Je ne céderai jamais à son chantage. Je n’en aurais pas besoin. »

Le Comte éclate de rire.

« Tellement naïve… Ne vois-tu pas que la trahison et le pouvoir sont les maitres mots des Siths ? Ton Seigneur Kylo ne fait pas exception à la règle… Tu ne pèseras pas lourd face aux promesses de Sidious. Il te détruira, sauf bien entendu si tu le fais en premier.

— Kylo ne me fera pas de mal. J’ai confiance en lui, je crois en lui.

— Typiquement Jedi et hautement ridicule. La vérité, c’est qu’on ne peut se fier à un Sith. 

— Je ne peux donc pas me fier à vous. »

J’en ai assez de parler. Mon sabre se lève et entre en collision avec celui du Comte. Un hoquet de dégout m’échappe en remarquant les moignons qui remplacent ses mains. Il me toise un bref instant avant de s’évanouir.

Où est-il ?

Sur mes gardes, je scrute lentement la pièce. Nulle trace du Comte. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une simple épreuve ?

Le temple s’assombrit encore à mesure que je progresse en ses murs. Désormais je ne relâche plus mon étreinte sur mon sabre. L’air se raréfie de plus en plus mais je poursuis ma descente dans les fondations. Je dois trouver l’artéfact pour sortir d’ici et retrouver Kylo.

Un homme immense au corps de métal et aux yeux jaunes incandescents me fait face. Sa taille est impressionnante et je recule instinctivement. Il me toise, le regard froid.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, apprentie ? 

— Un Sith, je suppose. »

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui plaire et je sens l’air se raréfier autour de moi.

« Mon nom est Dark Bane. »

Le fondateur du Nouvel Ordre Sith, rien que ça…

« Voici donc cette jeune apprentie si prometteuse … 

— Je ne suis pas un Sith ! 

— Vraiment ?

J’ai le sentiment qu’une main de fer se referme sur mon crâne et brusquement, l’univers bascule autour de moi.

Je me vois… Vêtue de sombre, un sabre laser rougeoie dans ma main droite. Je me sens puissante. Maintenant, je peux exister, m’imposer.

Dark Bane sourit, satisfait.

« Tu résistes, tu refuses de l’admettre, mais tu as le cœur obscur. »

Tout en lui me hérisse.

« Ce n’est pas parce que le sang de Sidious coule dans mes veines que je suis prête à vous rejoindre. 

— En quoi serait-ce si terrible ? Quel mal y a-t-il à ne plus se laisser manipuler ? A vouloir faire ses propres choix et à briser ses chaines…»

Sa question me laisse un instant sans voix, puis je me réveille.

« Parce que je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, incapable d’aimer, incapable de ressentir de la compassion.

— Qui te dit que nous en sommes incapables ? Les Jedis ? Qu’est-ce que ce que leurs préceptes t’ont apporté jusqu’à présent ? Est-ce nous qui t’avons séparée de tes parents ? »

Je revis une nouvelle fois mon abandon sur Jakku, les mots de Luke et Leia résonnent dans mon esprit. A ce souvenir, je sens la colère monter en moi.

« Non, se répond à lui-même Dark Bane. Ce sont les Jedis qui ont agi ainsi… Ces gardiens de la paix autoproclamés édictent leurs règles à mesure de leurs besoins. Ce sont eux qui rejettent les émotions afin de se préserver du monde. Nous sommes plus francs : Il n’y a pas de paix, il y a la passion, il y a la colère. Celle d’être injustement traitée, celle d’être méprisée par ces soit disant héros de la Galaxie. »

Les paroles de Luke à l’égard de Kylo me reviennent. Il le rabaissait, il le sous estimait. Il ne croyait pas en lui. Bane avance dans ma direction et je le laisse approcher.

« Je connais tes tourments, jeune Palpatine, je connais ton cœur. Je sais que par-dessus tout, tu crains la solitude, tu as peur de perdre celui à qui tu tiens le plus. Sache que si tu persistes dans la voie que tu t’es fixée, cela sera ton destin. »

Non…

Le décor bascule à nouveau et je me retrouve sur Exégol. La bataille fait rage et Palpatine nous fait face. Je sens Kylo s’affaiblir de plus en plus mais je ne parviens pas à l’aider, je n’en ai pas la force. Il pose un genou à terre et la terreur de le perdre me paralyse.

« _Rejoins-nous… Il n’y a pas de peur pour nous, juste la puissance_ , » susurre la voix de Bane.

Je me vois me redresser et m’interposer entre Palpatine et Kylo. La Force crépite dans mes doigts. Le corps de Palpatine tressaute et Kylo gémit. Non ! Non, non, non ! Pas lui ! Il ne peut pas me quitter, il ne peut pas me laisser.

La colère et la peur me submergent et je lance une violente attaque contre Sidious. Un cri d’agonie lui échappe et je me vois le dominer. La puissance est en moi. Je suis la Force. C’est tellement bon. Je me penche sur Kylo. Ses joues se colorent alors que je le serre contre moi et je peux sentir l’étreinte de ses bras. Le soulagement m’envahit…

« _Il n’y a pas de mort, juste l’immortalité… Ensembles à jamais_. »

La pièce se modifie de nouveau et je me retrouve de nouveau face à Bane.

« Si tu utilises le pouvoir de la Dyade pour nous détruire, tu le perdras… En revanche, si tu l’utilises à bon escient et que tu le fais tien, il sera éternellement à tes côtés. »

Mon cœur accélère, il y a vraiment une solution pour que nous puissions toujours être ensemble ? Non… Je ne dois pas me laisser berner, il utilise mes faiblesses pour me corrompre…

« Tu as été bien dressée par les Jedis… Donc, selon toi, Kylo Ren et la passion qui vous rapproche sont une faiblesse ? Non, Rey, c’est la pure expression de la Force. Votre union sous le signe des Siths est le renouveau… »

Ses mots s’insinuent dans mon esprit et je me sens vaciller. Serait-il possible que je me sois trompée sur le Côté Obscur ? Après tout, tout dépend de la manière dont on l’utilise…

« Oui…Rey, tu comprends. Grâce au Côté Obscur, tu pourrais obtenir tout ce à quoi ton cœur aspire secrètement et plus encore. »

La séduction vibre dans sa voix et je dois me faire violence pour m’y arracher.

« Arrêtez ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m’utiliser, vous cherchez à m’empêcher de détruire Palpatine en utilisant mes désirs pour me convaincre. Je vois clair en vous. 

— Je ne souhaite pas la survie de Dark Sidious, il a fait son temps. Renversez-le ensemble et prenez sa place. Comme la Dyade de Force. Cela a toujours été l’objectif de la prophétie… Une Dyade, deux êtres dotés par la Force et pas un de plus. Grâce à ton hérédité, tu es assez puissante pour prendre le pouvoir et imposer ta vision. Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tout ce que tu désires est à portée de ta main, il te suffit de prendre… Finis-en avec Sidious et remplace-le à la tête des Siths. Avec Dark Kylo à tes côtés, tu n’auras plus rien à redouter. »

Mon cœur s’emballe, prendre le pouvoir… Oui… Après tout, où serait le mal ? Nous édicterions des règles justes pour tous et nous les ferions respecter. Kylo et moi nous pourrions façonner la Galaxie à notre gré. Nous pourrions enfin créer le monde dont nous rêvons. Pourtant…

« La Force recherche l’Equilibre, la Dyade doit l’y aider. Si nous prenons le pouvoir en tant que Siths, nous ferons pencher la balance du Côté Obscur… »

Les yeux jaunes de Bane sont pareils à des flammes.

« Cela doit être ainsi : la puissance est contenue uniquement par deux êtres : l’un incarnant le pouvoir, l’autre le convoitant. Voilà ce qu’est l’Equilibre. Tu l’installeras en édictant tes règles. »

Il est persuasif… Mais…

« La Dyade fait en sorte que Kylo et moi soyons unis et égaux. Si l’un incarne le pouvoir tandis que l’autre le convoite… nous ne le serons plus. Cela nous séparera. Et je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Les yeux de Bane luisent de rage.

« Tu serais prête à renoncer au pouvoir auquel ta naissance te prédestine pour ce Jedi raté ?

— Oui.

— Pauvre idiote… Ne comprends-tu pas que tu n’as pas le choix ? Si tu refuses de tuer Sidious pour prendre sa place, il tuera l’un d’entre vous et celui qui reste deviendra son apprenti. En revanche, si vous le tuez, vous pourrez tous deux rester en vie. L’un sera le Maître, l’autre l’apprenti. »

Quelque chose cloche dans ce raisonnement.

« Si nous avons autant de pouvoir ensemble, pourquoi prendre le risque de rejoindre les Siths et de nous séparer ? Sauf bien entendu, si vous cherchez à éviter quelque chose ? Comme … l’Equilibre ? »

Le visage d’or se contracte.

« Tu ne pourras avoir les deux : ce sera l’Equilibre ou Kylo. Pour la vie de l’un, cela causera la mort de l’autre. Je t’offre la possibilité d’éviter ce dilemme, Rey Palpatine. Utilise la Dyade pour nous rejoindre et fait pencher la balance de notre côté. L’Equilibre restera docilement à sa place, en sécurité et Dark Kylo vivra. N’est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Protéger ceux à qui tu tiens ?

— Kylo vivra…oui. Mais je préfère mourir plutôt que de le voir devenir mon adversaire. »

Le visage du Sith se durcit et je comprends immédiatement ce qui va suivre. Je n’ai pas le choix, je dois frapper la première. Mon sabre sera inutile. Je sens la Force en moi et je m’abandonne à la rage que je ressens à l’égard de ce Sith qui ose nous menacer. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Je dresse un bouclier autour de moi et je déchaine mes Eclairs sur lui, la Force monte en moi et je l’utilise pour augmenter la puissance ce mon attaque. La tempête se déchaine autour de moi et Dark Bane pose un genou à terre. Je serre les dents et je m’oblige à ne pas faiblir. Jamais il ne gagnera, jamais il ne parviendra à me convaincre d’épouser sa cause. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre Kylo. Il est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

Bane, à terre, me regarde avec un sourire satisfait.

« Une tempête de Force… Seul un véritable Sith peut réussir une telle prouesse. Uniquement Dark Sidious y est parvenu avant toi. Penses-y, jeune Rey. Souviens-toi de ce que je t’ai offert. »

Sur ces mots, il disparait et je me retrouve seule, hébétée. Je ne comprends pas ce que je viens de faire, ce que j’ai provoqué… Tout ce que je voulais c’était me défendre mais, au lieu d’utiliser la Force comme Luke puis Leia me l’ont enseigné, j’ai… agi par instinct. Je contemple mes mains, incrédule. La Force me porte toujours, me pousse en avant et je ramasse mon sabre laser sans réfléchir. Je dois continuer, je suis allée trop loin pour renoncer. 

Le passage se réduit de plus en plus mais je continue d’avancer. Le rouge remplace peu à peu le noir et, soudain, je vois. Un Cristal de Force. Il est d’un noir ténébreux et j’ai l’impression qu’il bat au même rythme que mon cœur. Il m’appelle. Ce ne peut être que l’artéfact que je cherche. Je cours vers lui mais une haute silhouette me barre soudain le passage. Ce n’est pas fini.


	52. Chapitre 52 : Kylo Ren

****

**Chapitre 52**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Mortis,_ **

**_Bastion de la Lumière,_ **

Luke s’approche de moi, le sabre laser à la main, semblable à l’image qui peuple mes pires cauchemars.

« Je t’avais dit qu’on se reverrait, petit. »

Je sais qu’il est inutile de tenter de le raisonner. Une fois de plus, il me faut l’affronter. Ma main se referme sur mon sabre et, à mon tour, je déploie mon laser. Sa lumière bleue m’aveugle. Sans réfléchir, j’ai saisi le sabre que j’ai trouvé lors de ma plongée dans la Force.

Les yeux de Luke se plissent.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? De quel droit l’utilises-tu ? »

Je le hais. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de m’abandonner à ma colère, je dois attendre. Je me contente de lui sourire.

« Maitre Yoda a raison, tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, tu ne sais pas ce que signifie ce sabre.

— Rien de plus qu’une nouvelle défaite pour vous, Skywalker. Avec l’aide de votre propre arme. »

Luke serre les dents.

« Ce sabre n’était pas le mien à l’origine, c’était celui d’un jeune Jedi prometteur, assassiné par les Siths.

— Quelle importance ? Maintenant il est à moi. »

Luke prend lentement ses marques et je fais de même. Je laisse la sérénité de la Force m’envahir.

« Je vois que tu as progressé… Je n’imaginais pas te voir un jour ici, Ben. 

— Ben est mort, vous l’avez tué.

— Pourtant, tu te tiens devant moi dans la Maison des Jedis, vêtu comme un Jedi et armé du sabre d’un Jedi.

— C’est la maison de la Lumière, pas celle des Jedis. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, je suis là pour l’artéfact.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser l’emporter. Tu n’es pas prêt. Tu es trop instable. Tu ressembles trop à celui qui a forgé ce sabre. »

Il me tourne autour et je m’efforce de rester calme. Je connais les méthodes de Luke. Il compte sur mon impulsivité. Il veut que je l’attaque et que je m’épuise afin d’avoir une chance de me battre.

« Tu ne me demandes pas à qui il était ?

— Allez-y, vous brûlez d’envie de me le dire…

— Le Jedi s’appelait Anakin Skywalker. »

Une vague de fierté me submerge à cette révélation. A présent, je ressens encore plus l’héritage de Vador.

« Tu te réjouis, mais tu as tort… Tort d’être fier de marcher sur ses traces. Cela ne te réussira pas plus qu’à lui, Ben. Il n’est pas trop tard pour toi… Je suis certes surpris de te voir ici, mais sache qu’en dépit des apparences, je m’en réjouis.

— Vous avez une drôle de manière de me le montrer, j’ai connu mieux comme accueil… Enfin, il est vrai que je n’ai jamais rien reçu d’autre de votre part.

— J’ai été dur avec toi, je le sais. Mais si je l’ai été c’est à cause de ça… De ta faiblesse, de ta vulnérabilité. »

Tant pis pour ma promesse de garder mon calme. Je me jette sur lui et nos lasers crépitent.

« Je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis puissant et la Force est avec moi. J’ai été choisi par elle.

— Tu n’es pas l’Elu, tu ne serais jamais l’Elu. Il est mort. Quant à la Dyade, tu ne dois pas te servir de son pouvoir. Rey non plus. Vous n’êtes pas prêts. »

Luke me repousse et je retombe à quelques mètres de lui.

« Si tu es ici c’est que tout n’est pas perdu, que je n’ai pas tout loupé avec toi. Tu peux encore changer Ben. Tu peux être le Jedi que j’espérai te voir devenir. Je reconnais que, si tu as réussi à te détourner du Côté Obscur, c’est grâce à Rey et à votre Dyade. Ce que tu ressens pour elle t’a ramené vers la Lumière. Mais, pour elle comme pour toi, vous devez arrêter. Maintenant.

— Vous aussi vous avez peur… Peur de nous. »

Je jubile et je l’attaque de nouveau. Nos lames se croisent et nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

« J’ai peur pour vous. La passion a corrompu Rey. **TU** as corrompu Rey. A présent, elle est prête à tout, y compris à épouser le Côté Obscur, pour ne pas te perdre. C’est ce que je redoutais le plus.

— Rey n’est pas un Sith, vous le savez. Le seul Sith ici, c’est moi. En dépit de ce que vous espérez, je suis toujours l’apprenti de Dark Sidious. Je ne compte pas redevenir un padawan.

— Tu ne penses pas avec ta tête ! Au moment où nous parlons, Rey se trouve dans le Bastion des Siths. Elle explore son Côté Obscur et découvre la séduction de son pouvoir. »

La lame de Luke frôle ma main et je recule pour me remettre en garde. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.

« Ce n’est pas ta main que je devrais chercher à couper mais autre chose. Peut-être qu’ainsi tu comprendrais à quel point ta relation avec Rey est impossible. Votre Dyade n’est pas assez stable. Et c’est à cause des sentiments auxquels vous vous abandonnez. Tu oscilles de plus en plus vers la Lumière mais ton désir pour elle te retient du Côté Obscur. Quant à elle, la Lumière perd de son attrait… La violence de ce qu’elle éprouve pour toi la pousse vers le Côté Obscur. Vous devez arrêter ça avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ! Je sais que tu crois bien faire et que tu imagines que vous allez pouvoir changer les choses mais vous ne réussirez qu’à provoquer le chaos.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je crois et vous ne réussirez pas à me détourner de mon but.

— Quoi ? Être avec Rey ? Honorer la mémoire de Vador ? Quel est vraiment ton but, Ben ? Parce que tu ne pourras pas avoir les deux. »

Encore cette même rengaine… Je choisis de ne pas m’y arrêter, j’en ai assez que les Jedis tentent de me persuader de les rejoindre.

« Vous l’appelez toujours Vador… Pourquoi refusez-vous de le nommer par ce qu’il était pour vous !

— Mon père ? C’est ça que tu veux m’entendre dire ? Oui, il était mon père et celui de Leia. Et toi, Ben, il t’arrive de penser à ton père ? »

Sa question me prend au dépourvu et je reste un instant sans voix. Je me rappelle de Han, de son expression lorsque je lui ai enfoncé mon sabre dans l’estomac. Mon cœur se serre désagréablement et je sens mes yeux me piquer. Luke me dévisage avec attention.

« Ainsi, tu regrettes… »

Je revois le visage de mon père, ses bras ouverts, l’espoir dans ses yeux alors que je m’avance vers lui.

« Il n’est pas trop tard, Ben, souffle Luke. Oublie l’artéfact, oublie ta quête insensée… Oublie Rey, laisse-la partir. Tu es capable de changer, tu es capable de te détourner de la voie Obscure. Tu es assez fort pour ça désormais. Reviens-nous. Reviens auprès de ta famille. »

Luke se tient à quelques pas de moi, son sabre est baissé. L’espace d’un instant je suis tenté d’accepter la main qu’il me tend puis, je me souviens du mal qu’il m’a fait. Je recule.

« Jamais. Je ne serais jamais un des vôtres et je ne serais plus non plus un Sith. Tout cela doit se terminer. Nous allons y mettre fin avec Rey. Nous ne laisserons plus personne souffrir de vos décisions. »

Le visage de Luke s’obscurcit.

« Et une fois que ce sera fait, que comptez-vous faire ? Dirigez ensemble ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Vador me l’a dit, la Force nous a donné le pouvoir de créer un nouvel Equilibre.

— Pas de le créer… De l’aider à s’affirmer.

— Ce n’est pas ce qu’il a dit. »

Luke soupire.

« Sans vouloir te contrarier, Anakin n’est pas exactement la personne la plus fiable de la Galaxie. Tous ceux qui lui ont fait confiance d’Obi Wan, en passant par Padmé et même Palpatine l’ont regretté. Je doute qu’il n’en soit pas de même pour toi. Et je ne suis pas étonné qu’il ne t’ait pas révélé toute la prophétie.

— Il nous a aidés à nous trouver, Rey et moi. Il nous a aidés à être ensemble.

— A travailler ensemble, Ben ! Votre relation charnelle met en péril tout ce que vous voulez faire. Pour que l’Equilibre règne, la Force exigera de vous un sacrifice. Tu ne comprends pas donc pas ? Pourtant, nous ne cessons de te mettre en garde, de tenter de te protéger. En aucun cas, tu ne pourras pas avoir les deux. Ce sera l’Equilibre ou Rey. »

Une boule me remonte dans la gorge.

« Je ne laisserai pas Rey mourir. Si la Force exige un sacrifice, ce sera moi. »

Luke me contemple, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise puis secoue la tête.

« Ça ne marche pas ainsi, Ben.

— Si ! Je donnerai jusqu’à la dernière goutte de Force en moi pour elle.

— Je suis désolé, soupire Luke. Mais même ainsi, c’est impossible. Votre relation a corrompu Rey. Elle n’est plus que passion là où elle devrait être sérénité. Si elle te perdait, je crains qu’elle ne bascule pour de bon du Côté Obscur. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Je ne peux pas te laisser poursuivre dans cette voie. Renonce ou je serais forcé d’agir. Jamais je ne vous laisserai tuer l’Equilibre. »

Pour la première fois, j’ai l’impression qu’il ressent quelque chose. Comme si… comme s’il était personnellement touché. La manière dont il parle, les mots qu’il emploie pour parler de l’Equilibre, c’est… déstabilisant.

« Vous parlez de l’Equilibre comme s’il s’agissait d’une personne, de quelqu’un que vous connaissez… »

Luke frémit et, l’espace d’une seconde, j’ai le sentiment que son regard passe à travers moi. Il ne me répond pas. 

« Il faut que tu te détaches de Rey, m’exhorte-t-il. Dépourvus de passion, sans cet appétit charnel qui vous retient l’un à l’autre, vous pouvez réussir. Maitre Yoda en doute mais pas moi. Seulement, pour cela, il faut que vous mettiez fin à votre relation et que vous museliez une bonne fois pour toutes votre attirance l’un pour l’autre. C’est votre désir qui vous pousse à la faute et vos sentiments sont votre plus grande faiblesse. Artéfact ou pas, Sidious les utilisera contre vous. Si vous n’êtes pas prêts à vous détacher l’un de l’autre, vous échouerez.

— Tout le monde n’a pas la vocation d’un moine comme vous ! Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous me demandez. 

— Je te demande de renoncer à elle. Crois-moi, je connais le prix mieux que tu ne l’imagines. Pour chaque faute que tu commets, il y a une contrepartie à donner. Fais un choix Ben ! Si Rey est plus importante que le reste, soit. Dans ce cas, tourne les talons et rejoins-la. Oublie le pouvoir de Dyade, oublie la croisade que tu mènes au nom de ton grand-père. Mais, si au fond de toi, tu sens que la mission dont t’a investi la Force est plus importante que tout, si tu restes convaincu que ta présence a pour unique but d’aider l’Equilibre à prendre le pouvoir et à s’imposer, je t’en conjure, cesse ta relation avec Rey. Elle n’est pas pour toi, Ben. Et, tu n’es pas pour elle. Ce n’est pas ce que la Force attend de vous !

—Comment osez-vous prétendre savoir mieux que nous ce que nous devons faire ?

— Parce que contrairement à vous, je suis sans passion, sans chaos et parfois même sans émotions. La Force vous a réunis dans un seul but : aider l’Equilibre à prendre le pouvoir en détruisant les Ordres en place. L’attirance que vous éprouvez l’un pour l’autre est malsaine et provient de votre manque de maitrise de la Force et de votre incapacité à vous contrôler. Elle est dangereuse, car même si pour l’instant, elle t’a ramené dans le chemin de la Lumière, elle vous pousse à prendre des décisions irréfléchies qui finiront par vous mener tous les deux du Côté Obscur. Et là, vous serez perdus… Ainsi que l’Equilibre. Pour protéger ce que vous avez, vous oublierez ce que la Force attend de vous et vous éliminerez tout ce qui dresse en travers de votre chemin. Vous tuerez l’Equilibre et je ne peux pas l’accepter, Ben. Je ne peux pas. »

Son regard m’implore presque. Il n’est plus le Maître Jedi qui me terrifiait. Il parait… humain. Mais, je ne peux me laisser attendrir. Je ne dois pas oublier qu’il n’a jamais eu d’autres buts que de protéger son Ordre.

« Je ne renoncerai pas à Rey. Pas plus que je ne partirai pas sans l’artéfact.

— Dans ce cas, moi, je ne peux pas te laisser pas le prendre. »

Son sabre se lève et je pare rapidement le coup qu’il me destine. Luke se bat avec ardeur et je me retrouve plusieurs fois en difficulté. Comment vaincre un Fantôme ? Je me contente de me défendre et je lévite pour me mettre hors de sa portée. Je ferme les yeux brièvement et je comprends soudain ce qu’il faut que je fasse. Je laisse la Force s’emparer de moi et je créé une illusion de moi. Luke se précipite dans la direction que je lui ai indiquée. Je serre les dents sous l’effort de concentration que cela exige et, pendant que le faux moi poursuit le combat, je me dirige vers le Cristal.

Je suis à bout de force lorsque mes doigts se referment enfin sur l’artéfact. L’Illusion se dissipe et Luke se retourne.

« Ben ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça, je t’en supplie ! Ecoute-moi ! »

Le son de sa voix, désespérée me parvient. Le Bastion se met à tourner autour de moi et tout disparait. L’instant d’après, je me retrouve à l’extérieur du monolithe, le Cristal serré dans mon poing.

**_Mortis,_ **

La lumière extérieure est aveuglante et je ferme les yeux. Je suis épuisé. Je n’en peux plus.

« Vous l’avez trouvé ? »

Poe Dameron m’interroge sans la moindre douceur. Je refuse de lui répondre. Je n’en ai pas la force.

« Où est Rey ? » je coasse à la place.

Cette fois, c’est la voix du renégat, chargée de mépris qui me répond.

« Dans le Bastion Obscur. »

Je dois l’aider, je dois…

Un voile sombre remplace mes pensées et je sens mon corps toucher le sol.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Rey

**Chapitre 53**

**Rey**

**_Mortis,_ **

**_Bastion de l’Obscurité,_ **

Un colosse me barre la route. Il fait au bas mot deux mètres et, même si son corps semble mince par rapport à sa taille, la lueur qui illumine ses yeux fauves, seuls visibles sous son capuchon, m’avertit de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Sa voix caverneuse s’élève sans que ce que j’ai identifié comme ses lèvres ne remuent.

« Tu n’es pas celle que nous attendions. Mais, au final, nous avons toujours senti la faiblesse du dernier apprenti que Sidious s’est choisi. Une habitude chez lui, si j’en crois ceux qui se sont succédés à ses côtés. »

Ne pas réagir. Je dois attendre. Pour l’instant, il ne me montre aucune hostilité mais, les Siths sont trompeurs. Le Seigneur Obscur ricane.

« Tu as été bien dressée par les Jedis, Rey Palpatine. Mais ton enseignement reste si incomplet… Cependant, je doute que mon ancien apprenti ose prendre le risque de te garder à ses côtés. Ta soif de possession est trop forte pour qu’il ne la redoute pas. »

Son ancien apprenti ?

« On me nomme Dark Plagueis et je fus le Maitre de ton ancêtre. Jamais de mémoire de Sith on ne vit un apprenti aussi prometteur que Sheev Palpatine. Ni une créature dotée d’un tel taux de midi-chloriens, exception faite de Skywalker. Lorsque je l’ai découvert, j’ai cru qu’il serait l’instrument parfait pour mettre un terme à la suprématie de l’Ordre Jedi. Sa soif de pouvoir n’était égalée que par son art de la manipulation.

— Je ne doute pas qu’il se soit laissé facilement convaincre de vous rejoindre, j’ironise. Inutile de me le dire.

— Tu te trompes… Sheev avait une faiblesse… Une femme qu’il aimait tendrement et deux enfants qu’il chérissait tant qu’ils étaient un obstacle à son ambition. J’ai fait en sorte de ruiner ses sentiments pour la femme et de le pousser à la tuer mais les Jedis ont eu le temps de soustraire les enfants à ma vue. Grâce à cette erreur de Yoda, il fut facile de convaincre ton grand-père que les Jedis étaient coupables de la chute de sa famille et qu’après avoir compromis sa femme, ils avaient assassiné ses enfants. Plus rien ne le retenait de me rejoindre et c’est ce qu’il a fait. »

La bile me remonte dans la gorge. J’ai toujours pensé que Sidious était foncièrement mauvais mais les propos de Plagueis remettent en question cette conviction.

« Ne t’abuse pas, Rey Palpatine… Je n’ai fait qu’accélérer le processus, tôt ou tard, son ambition aurait conduit Sheev à me rejoindre. Seulement, je ne pouvais lui laisser le temps de faire le chemin. Les Jedis triomphaient et l’Ordre Sith se mourrait en dépit de mes efforts.

— Qu’attendez-vous de moi ? Que je vous plaigne ? Que j’éprouve de la compassion pour vous alors que vous admettez avoir détruit ma famille ?

— Je me moque de ta compassion ! Tout ce qui m’intéresse c’est ta compréhension. Crois-tu que je cherche à te convaincre d’épargner Sidious ? Non… au contraire, je veux qu’il souffre, je veux qu’il ressente la morsure de la trahison comme moi-même je l’ai ressentie. Je veux que tu le détruises et que tu m’offres la victoire dont il m’a privé ! »

Il avance vers moi et mon corps se tend, prêt au combat.

« Je veux que tu le tues, je veux que tu prennes sa place comme il a pris la mienne après que je lui ai tout appris. Je lui ai confié tous mes secrets. J’ai fait de lui un être éternel… Et, au lieu de m’aider à purger la Galaxie des Jedis, il m’a assassiné. A cause de lui, de son ambition dévorante et de sa soif de pouvoir, l’Ordre Sith a été une fois de plus obligé de se dissimuler. Mais, grâce à toi, nous pouvons désormais l’emporter.

— Je ne suis pas un Sith, je ne vous aiderai pas. La seule chose que je souhaite c’est de mettre un terme à votre Ordre.

— Tes actes démentent tes paroles, tout comme ta présence en ce lieu. »

Je frémis. Je devrais en finir avec lui, mais je ne peux m’empêcher d’être curieuse. Pour la première fois, j’entends l’histoire de ma famille et, en dépit du dégout que Palpatine m’inspire et de la subjectivité de Plagueis, j’ai soif de savoir.

Ses yeux luisent plus que jamais alors qu’il poursuit.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, Rey. Ce n’est ni le pouvoir, ni la victoire des Jedis. Ce que tu veux, c’est l’apprenti de Sidious. Ton désir charnel retentit jusqu’aux frondaisons de notre Bastion. »

La honte me consume et je sens mes joues s’enflammer en l’entendant exposer mes secrets aussi crûment.

« N’aies pas honte… Il n’y a que les Jedis pour considérer la passion comme une faute. Voilà pourquoi ils sont voués à disparaitre. C’est ce que la Force attend de toi et de la Dyade.

— Non ! C’est l’Equilibre ! »

Plagueis sourit sous son capuchon.

« Oui, tu as raison… C’est pour cela qu’une fois Sidious renversé, il vous appartiendra à Dark Kylo et toi d’établir une Nouvelle Doctrine. Rien ne vous oblige à vous affronter. Vous pourrez modifier la Règle de Deux qui impose que l’un soit le Maitre et l’autre l’apprenti édictée par Bane. Vous pourrez être égaux, comme le souhaite la Dyade. Ensemble vous imposerez vos lois. »

Une vision fugace de Kylo et moi, main dans la main face au peuple galactique me traverse et je lutte pour ne pas m’y abandonner. Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas… Quelque chose d’important.

« Mais, si Kylo et moi sommes tous deux du Côté Obscur et que nous imposons nos lois, où se trouve l’Equilibre ? »

Plagueis me fixe.

« Quel besoin avez-vous de l’Equilibre lorsque je vous offre le pouvoir ? A vous deux, vous êtes suffisamment puissants pour instaurer votre Doctrine. Ainsi que le veut la Règle de Deux. »

Plus il tente de me convaincre, moins je lui fais confiance. J’ai le pressentiment qu’il me dissimule quelque chose d’essentiel, une chose qu’Anakin s’est également gardé de me révéler.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? Après tout, Kylo et moi sommes en capacité de vous anéantir. Quel besoin aurions-nous d’adopter la doctrine Sith ou même de rejeter l’Equilibre ? »

Un silence salue ma déclaration et je le laisse réfléchir.

« La Dyade est puissante mais, elle n’est qu’une partie de la prophétie. Kylo Ren et toi n’êtes qu’un moyen pour l’Equilibre de s’imposer. Mais son avènement requiert un sacrifice. Là où il y a deux, il ne peut y avoir trois. Un seul membre de la Dyade, réunissant la Lumière et l’Obscurité, doit subsister pour que l’Equilibre puisse exister. »

Je me sens blêmir. Si ce qu’il dit est vrai alors…

« Si tu souhaites détruire les Siths et les Jedis pour que le Nouvel Equilibre s’instaure, il te faudra accepter de perdre à jamais Kylo Ren. »

La sentence de Plagueis résonne à mes oreilles de manière inéluctable. Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça. La rage monte en moi à la pensée de la perte qui m’attend et la voix séductrice de Plagueis susurre :

« Ce destin n’est pas le seul possible, Rey. Tu peux le sauver… Il te suffit de tuer l’Equilibre et tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé sera à toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule… »

Etrange, il parle de l’Equilibre comme de quelque chose de chair et d’os ; serait-ce possible ? Je fais mine d’entrer dans son jeu en espérant ne pas être découverte.

« Tuer l’Equilibre, d’accord… Mais comment ?

— Il te suffit de découvrir l’autre branche de la descendance de Sidious et de l’anéantir. Une fois cela fait, tu garderas Kylo Ren à jamais. »

Quoi ? Mais… je n’ai ni frère ni sœur. Je suis seule depuis toujours.

« Maintenant, es-tu prête à me rejoindre, apprentie ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je veux l’Equilibre, bien sûr, mais pas si je dois perdre Kylo.

Les yeux incandescents de Plagueis me guettent. Je sens son envie de me corrompre. Ma gorge se serre un peu plus.

« Je t’offre le moyen de le posséder pour toujours… Rejoins-moi et tu ne le perdras pas, tu ne seras plus jamais seule…Il te suffit d’accomplir une chose…. Supprime l’incarnation de l’Equilibre et alors la Galaxie sera à toi. Il n’y aura plus de Jedi ou de Sith, Dark Kylo et toi serez les uniques maitres. »

Sa voix me berce et je m’arrache à contre cœur à son pouvoir hypnotique. Je veux être avec Kylo, mais pas comme ça, pas sur les cendres de notre idéal.

« Non. Jamais je ne sacrifierai un innocent.

— Idiote…Je me suis trompée sur toi, tu es aussi faible que les autres apprentis de Sidious. »

Son attaque me prend par surprise, ma gorge se bloque, l’air se comprime dans ma poitrine… L’étau de Force qu’il exerce sur moi me paralyse. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça. Je m’oblige à me calmer. Il ne peut rien me faire, il ne peut rien contre la Dyade. Je sens la Force avec moi. Je vais réussir, je vais le détruire. Je me concentre sur mon objectif et je m’empare de la Force. Une vive lueur illumine la pièce et Plagueis se décompose.

« Une Destruction de Force ? Impossible, nul sith n’est assez… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans le néant. Je n’en peux plus, je suis épuisée... Je rampe jusqu’au Cristal. Sa chaleur néfaste m’enveloppe alors que je resserre mes doigts sur lui.


	54. Chapitre 54 : Finn

**Chapitre 54**

**Finn**

**_Mortis,_ **

Il est à ma portée. Ce maudit Sith, esclavagiste et inhumain se trouve à mes pieds, inconscient. Je saisis mon blaster mais Poe s’interpose.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

— Ce que nous aurions dû faire dès qu’il a posé le pied sur cette planète. »

Poe soupire lourdement et je sens les regards inquiets de nos amis sur nous.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, Finn. Tu le sais. 

— Et pourquoi pas ? Il a assassiné nos amis, certains d’entre eux croupissent encore dans ses geôles. Il est responsable d’un génocide intergalactique et, s’il était à notre place il n’hésiterait pas. »

Poe secoue la tête.

« Si nous le tuons alors qu’il est à terre et ne peut pas se défendre, nous ne valons pas mieux que lui.

— Parce que tu crois que cela importe ; là ? Souviens-toi de Wrobie, souviens-toi de la manière dont il t’a torturée. C’est le bras armé de Palpatine, l’amputer nous accorderait un sérieux avantage.

— Et la prophétie ? Réfléchis, si tu le tues, il n’y a plus de Dyade… »

J’en ai assez de cette prophétie idiote !

« Nous ne sommes même pas certains de sa véracité. Là, nous tenons une vraie chance de reprendre l’avantage. »

Poe jette un regard à notre ennemi.

« Crois-moi, j’aimerais que ce soit aussi simple mais, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous mettre Rey à dos. Comment penses-tu qu’elle réagira si nous le tuons ? »

Je serre les poings, je suis encore sous le choc de ce qu’il m’a appris un peu plus tôt sur les relations de Rey et de Ren.

« Il la pervertit. Tu es le premier à le dire.

— Oui. Mais nous n’avons pas le droit de choisir pour elle. La Générale l’a fait par le passé et cela a failli nous mener tout droit à la catastrophe. Aussi, je t’ordonne de t’écarter de lui. »

Nous nous affrontons du regard un moment puis, je me détourne. Me débarrasser de Ren est mon plus cher désir mais je ne veux pas m’aliéner Poe.

« Finn, ne le prend pas comme ça », commence Poe en tendant la main dans ma direction.

Je me dégage d’un geste brusque et ce faisant, je sens quelque chose de spongieux sous ma semelle. Un cri aigu résonne. Lorsque je baisse les yeux, je découvre l’un des Porgs ensanglanté. L’autre me regarde, ses yeux sont remplis de détresse. Oh non, non, non ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ! La petite créature respire à peine et je sens des larmes incongrues humidifier mes yeux. C’était les deux derniers de leur espèce !

« Non, qu’est-ce que tu as fait !? »

Kaydel m’écarte sans douceur et prend le Porg dans ses mains.

« Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, je, c’était un accident. »

Ils me regardent tous à présent et je sens le dégout dans les yeux de Kaydel et de Rose.

« Si tu n’étais pas obnubilé par Rey, ce ne serait pas arrivé », me lance Rose avec sécheresse.

Non, c’est injuste ! Je ne suis pas à blâmer c’est …

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Rey ? Elle est sortie ? »

Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Kaydel sanglote et il serre les poings.

« Où est-elle ! Répond ! »

Poe s’interpose et se place entre Ren et Kaydel.

« Elle n’est pas encore revenue, nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé. 

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi autant d’agitation ? 

— Finn a écrasé un Porg sans le faire exprès », explique Poe.

Ren lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et alors ? Ces bestioles idiotes pullulent ! Je suis certain que Chewie en a mangé des dizaines sans que ça n’émeuve personne. »

Je le hais.

« Il y en avait des milliers oui mais ça c’était avant qu’un certain Seigneur Obscur décide de faire exploser leur planète ! Ces deux-là étaient les derniers de leur espèce. Félicitations, Ren, vous avez une nouvelle extinction à votre actif ! »

Je me tourne vers Poe.

« Tu es toujours persuadé qu’il mérite de vivre ? Toujours partant pour le traiter comme un invité ? »

Poe ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Ren ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Vif comme l’éclair, il se penche sur Kaydel.

« Ne la touche pas ! » hurle Poe. 

Les yeux clos, Ren nous impose le silence d’un geste. Son autre main se pose sur le thorax du Porg blessé. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier se redresse et rejoins son compagnon en bondissant. Je n’en reviens pas…

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » interroge Rose d’une voix blanche.

Ren regarde ses mains d’un air incrédule.

« Une Guérison de Force, je crois…

— Tu l’as sauvé ! Merci Ben ! » s’enthousiasme Kaydel.

Le visage de Ren s’assombrit.

« Ne m’appelle plus jamais ainsi, Kaydel. Et ne t’imagine pas non plus que nous sommes amis. Si j’ai guéri cette bestiole, c’est uniquement pour vous faire taire. Vos piaillements me déconcentrent. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, je vais chercher Rey. C’est trop long. »

Malgré ses fanfaronnades, il progresse lentement, il semble exténué. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu’il soit aussi affaibli ?

« Non, intervient Poe. Sans vouloir vous vexer vous ne semblez pas être en état d’aller où que ce soit. »

Les lèvres de Ren s’étirent en un sourire sardonique.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Dameron ? Je ne l’aurais jamais cru.

— Je me fous éperdument de ce qui peut bien vous arriver. En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez bien crever. Mais, si nous sommes venus sur cette maudite planète, c’est pour que Rey utilise le pouvoir de la Dyade pour en finir avec les Siths. Et malheureusement, elle prétend avoir besoin de vous pour ça. Aussi, il est hors de question que je vous laisse entrer dans ce Bastion. »

Tout en parlant, Poe pointe son blaster sur Ren et j’en viens à espérer que ce dernier se rebelle et nous donne une raison de l’abattre.

« Vous n’êtes pas de taille contre moi », grince Ren.

Le visage de Poe se contracte et il porte les mains à sa gorge. Ren, livide sous l’effort visible, reprend la parole d’une voix doucereuse.

« Je ne veux pas vous blesser, j’ai promis à Rey de ne pas le faire. Mais si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route, je n’aurais pas le choix. »

Je m’avance vers Ren tandis que Kaydel pousse un glapissement.

« Non ! Poe ! »

La main de Ren retombe lentement et Poe s’écroule sur le sol en toussant. Les bras de Kaydel se referment autour du pilote.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Haletant, Poe la repousse et se redresse. J’imagine que, maintenant, il regrette de ne pas m’avoir écouté.

« Une simple mise en garde », grimace Ren.

Il avance vers le monolithe et jette un regard au message gravé.

« Qu’est-ce que cela ? Vous l’avez déchiffré ?

— C3PO nous l’a traduit, le renseigne Rose à ma grande surprise. Il est écrit que seuls ceux qui acceptent leurs ténèbres seront admis dans le Bastion. »

Ren ricane.

« Une mission parfaite pour moi donc… »

Il tend la main vers le monolithe mais Kaydel intervient.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui était inscrit devant le Bastion de la Lumière ? »

Un soupir agacé lui répond.

« Pas spécialement mais j’ai le sentiment que tu brûles d’envie de me le révéler alors crache le qu’on en finisse.

— C’était écrit que seuls les cœurs les plus purs peuvent entrer. Rey n’a pas réussi à y pénétrer. Le monolithe l’a repoussée. »

Ren se décompose et j’ai l’impression qu’il est ébranlé par cette révélation.

« Raison de plus pour que j’aille l’aider. Le chemin vers l’Obscurité est plus difficile à suivre que vous ne le croyez. »

Sérieux, il veut qu’on le plaigne maintenant ?

Le monolithe noir commence à trembler et Rey est brutalement éjectée. Enfin ! Je m’élance vers elle mais la poigne de fer de Poe me retient.

« Non. Nous ne savons pas dans quel état d’esprit elle se trouve. Ren a raison là-dessus… Laisse le faire.

— Et puis… c’est leur moment », ajoute Kaydel

Le chagrin me submerge alors que je les observe. Ren tient Rey contre lui, elle remue légèrement et je la vois lui caresser la joue. J’ai l’impression de ne plus exister à ses yeux.


	55. Chapitre 55 : Kylo Ren

****

**Chapitre 55**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Mortis,_ **

Rey est exténuée, je la sens trembler contre moi. Elle est bouleversée aussi. Ses doigts suivent le contour de mon visage et je sens mon corps se tendre vers elle. J’ai beau être à demi-mort d’épuisement, je la veux.

« As-tu réussi ? » m’interroge-t-elle.

Son ton est sec et, en dépit de sa fatigue, son regard est décidé. Je sens les regards de ses amis posés sur nous. La déception m’envahit. Après ce que je viens de vivre, ce que nous avons traversé, j’espérais autre chose.

« J’ai l’artéfact, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Mon ton est aussi tranchant que le sien et elle s’arrache à mon étreinte.

« Parfait. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu’à trouver comment les utiliser. Ensuite, tout sera terminé. »

Il y a quelque chose de définitif dans sa manière de s’exprimer. Quelque chose qui réveille mes pires inquiétudes.

« Tout ? Tout quoi ? »

Elle se détourne et évite mon regard.

« Tu le sais très bien, Kylo. Ne m’oblige pas à le dire. »

La déception me cloue sur place. Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle me rejette alors que… Je m’oblige à ne pas lui montrer à quel point ses mots me blessent.

« Très bien. Tu envisages quoi pour la suite ? Tu as une idée pour piéger Palpatine ? »

Elle se mord les lèvres et j’ai l’impression qu’elle est sur le point de s’effondrer. Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, c’est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de la toucher.

« Tu es épuisée, Rey. Tu devrais te reposer, nous devrions tous les deux le faire avant de prendre une décision ou d’arrêter notre plan. 

— Cela ne changera rien à ce que j’ai décidé. »

Elle tremble légèrement et je me retiens pour ne pas hurler. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé dans le Bastion Obscur mais elle a changé. Elle est comme… éteinte, vide de sentiments.

« Ça n’a rien à voir avec le Bastion. Ou peut-être un peu… Mais, quoiqu’il en soit, cela n’a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : c’est impossible. »

Impossible… Les avertissements de Luke et de Yoda me reviennent en mémoire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit ? »

Elle se raidit et m’adresse un regard méfiant.

« Les Siths. Je sais que tu en as forcément rencontré, tout moi des Jedis. Je veux savoir ce qu’ils t’ont dit. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me rejettes. 

— Parce que notre… ce qu’on fait ensemble, c’est voué à l’échec. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions maintenant avant de se faire du mal ou de blesser un innocent. »

Je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de la serrer contre moi et elle, elle me…

« S’il te plait, pars maintenant. J’ai besoin de repos et toi aussi. »

J’envisage d’insister mais les cernes qui ornent ses yeux sombres me retiennent. Elle a raison. Nous ne sommes pas en état de parler de tout cela maintenant. Nous avons besoin d’assimiler ce qu’il vient de se produire. J’ignore comme s’est passée sa traversée du Côté Obscur mais si elle ressemble à ce que m’ont fait vivre les Maitres Jedis, je comprends qu’elle soit bouleversée.

« D’accord, je retourne dans la crique, mais nous n’en avons pas fini avec cette conversation Rey. Il va falloir que nous parlions de tout cela et je ne pense pas uniquement à notre relation.

— Notre relation est terminée, quoiqu’elle ait pu être. Mais, tu as raison, nous devons parler de la suite et de la façon dont nous allons utiliser les artéfacts. Nous te rejoindrons plus tard.

— Je ne veux pas de Dameron ou du trooper. Tu m’imposes de rester à l’écart, soit. Mais épargne-moi leur présence. Ce que nous allons faire du pouvoir de la Dyade ne concerne que nous, je ne veux pas qu’ils s’en mêlent. »

Elle avale brutalement sa salive et je crains un instant qu’elle ne refuse mais, elle hoche la tête.

« Je te contacterai.

— Non, pas comme ça. Pas par notre lien. Nous devons en parler face à face. Si nous ne sommes pas capables de le faire, jamais nous ne réussirons à être assez unis pour vaincre Sidious. »

Le regard qu’elle me lance est rempli de résignation.

« Va-t’en, s’il te plait. »

La manière dont elle me rejette me fait plus de mal que je ne veux l’admettre mais je m’efforce de le lui cacher.

« Je ne comptais pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire de toute manière. »

Je m’éloigne sous le regard, que je sais ravi, du trooper renégat. Le Cristal de Lumière pèse lourd contre mon cœur. Les mots de Luke me reviennent sans cesse. Il m’a exhorté à faire un choix mais, de toute évidence, Rey l’a fait à ma place.

Des couinements me distraient de mes noires pensées et je m’aperçois que les deux Porgs me suivent. Celui que j’ai guéri me regarde avec une sorte… d’adoration. C’est insupportable.

« Dégagez tous les deux ! Retournez avec les autres. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous, je n’ai besoin de personne ! »

Leurs grands yeux se remplissent de chagrin et je vois leurs ailes trembler. Merde ! Foutues bestioles. Je reprends plus doucement :

« Vous êtes plus en sécurité avec eux, allez les retrouver. »

_Que fais-tu mon apprenti ?_

Sidious me prend au dépourvu et je m’écarte vivement des Porgs. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il perçoive leur présence, même si je doute que la télépathie le lui permette.

« Je suis sur une piste prometteuse, Maitre. 

— _Tu l’as retrouvée ?_

— Plus ou moins. »

Même à une telle distance, je peux sentir la colère de Sidious. Il s’impatiente.

« _Cela fait des jours que tu es sur Tatooine. Comment se fait-il que tu n’aies pas encore obtenu de résultats ?_ »

J’avais donc raison en pensant que Pryde avait placé un traceur sur mon TIE.

« La trouver et la manipuler prend du temps, Maitre. Mais, rassurez-vous, je ne vous décevrai pas.

— _Je n’en doute pas, apprenti. Tu n’as pas envie de savoir ce qui arriverait si tu le faisais._ »

Sidious rompt notre conversation et je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je suis épuisé. Mon voyage dans le Bastion Lumineux m’a plus secoué que je ne suis prêt à l’admettre. Je n’arrive pas à m’ôter Luke de la tête. Il était différent de l’homme dont je me souviens. Pour la première fois, il a admis s’être trompé sur moi. A certains moments, j’ai même eu l’impression qu’il me comprenait, ou du moins qu’il essayait de le faire. Il s’est battu contre moi, certes, mais pour une fois, je n’ai eu pas l’impression qu’il agissait au nom de son maudit Ordre Jedi. Et il y a cette façon dont il parlait de l’Equilibre… Comme si c’était un être de chair et de sang. Et si c’était le cas ? A moins qu’il n’ait tenté de me manipuler, ce ne serait pas la première fois. J’aimerais que Rey soit avec moi pour que nous en parlions mais une fois de plus, elle m’a repoussé. Sous ma chemise, le Cristal se met à luire et je le sors de sa cachette pour le contempler. Sa lumière m’apaise et je sens mes forces renaitre à son contact.

J’ai dû m’endormir sans m’en rendre compte car quand j’ouvre les yeux, Rey se tient devant moi. Elle me regarde sans un mot. Est-ce que je rêve ou est-elle vraiment là ?

« Je suis là. Tu avais raison tout à l’heure, nous devons parler de ce qui s’est passé. »

Je me redresse et je m’assois face à elle.

« On commence par quoi ?

— Les Bastions ? suggère Rey. Qu’est-ce que tu as vu à l’intérieur ?

— Des Jedis et toi ?

— Des Siths.

— Montre-moi », murmure-t-elle.

Sa main se pose dans la mienne et je ne peux m’empêcher de la caresser légèrement. Je n’ai pas envie de lui parler des Bastions ou de ce que Luke et Yoda ont dit sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu’elle découvre ce qu’ils pensent d’elle, juste parce que son père était un Palpatine. Les yeux de Rey se remplissent de larmes et je comprends mon erreur. Il est trop tard pour le lui dissimuler. Elle est déjà dans mon esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !  
> Pour info, cette fic sera désormais mise à jour les mardi, jeudi et samedi !
> 
> Bon week end


	56. Chapitre 56 : Rey

**Chapitre 56**

**Rey**

**_Mortis,_ **

_Toujours par deux, la Dyade va. Rey et Kylo. Lumière et Obscurité. Rien de de plus, rien de moins._

Une boule me remonte dans la gorge lorsque je l’entends répondre à Maitre Yoda. En dépit de tout, des avertissements et des plus sombres prédictions, pas un instant il ne doute. Kylo tente de se dérober mais je le retiens.

« Pas de mensonges ni de secrets, nous étions d’accord. »

Entendre Luke est difficile à supporter. Même si les choses étaient loin d’être facile entre nous, je le considérai comme un mentor. Son manque de foi en moi me blesse.

_Je donnerai jusqu’à la dernière goutte de Force en moi pour elle._

La ferveur avec laquelle Kylo prononce ces mots me chavire le cœur. J’ai beau savoir que Luke a raison, que notre relation est nocive, que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je ne peux m’empêcher de frissonner en l’entendant. Ses paroles font écho aux plus sombres prévisions des Siths, raison pour laquelle je l’ai repoussé. Je ne veux pas qu’il se sacrifie. Ce ne sera pas lui.

Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je suis à la fois triste et révoltée. C’est tellement injuste !

« Rey, murmure Kylo. Ne t’en fais pas, Luke n’était pas réputé pour sa maitrise de la Divination. Nous allons trouver un moyen. Il y en a obligatoirement un. 

— Il n’y en a pas de satisfaisant et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. 

— N’oublie pas la leçon de Maitre Yoda : Toujours en mouvement l’avenir est. »

Le voir citer le Grand Maitre est tellement incongru que je ne peux retenir un rire.

« Excuse-moi, c’est juste que de t’entendre me rappeler les préceptes Jedis… »

Kylo m’adresse un regard noir.

« Ne t’avise surtout pas de le répéter à qui que ce soit, je tiens à ma réputation. »

Il pose son front contre le mien. Ma main est toujours dans la sienne et je sens son pouce caresser ma paume, lentement. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu’il se rende compte de ce qu’il fait, ni de l’effet qu’il me fait. Comment allons-nous pouvoir combattre ensemble si je réagis ainsi à une simple caresse ? Il me regarde sans rien dire et je laisse mes yeux dériver jusqu’à ses lèvres. Je sais que c’est mal, que nous ne devons surtout pas, que plus nous nous abandonnons à notre désir, plus ce sera difficile mais je le veux tellement. Encore. Une dernière fois.

« Je n’ai pas envie de parler des Jedis, des Siths ou de la Dyade », souffle Kylo.

Ses doigts glissent de ma paume à mon bras et je frissonne. Je devrais me dégager de sa caresse mais je n’arrive pas à m’obliger à le faire. 

« En fait, je n’ai pas du tout envie de parler, » ajoute-t-il en m’attirant contre lui.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je rends les armes sans même essayer de combattre. Il m’embrasse lentement, profondément et mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je suis prête à tout pour lui.

Ses mains défont mon vêtement avec lenteur alors qu’il continue à m’embrasser et les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent. Sa bouche déserte un instant la mienne et il reprend brièvement son souffle avant de m’embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, son baiser est plus impatient, avide. Sa langue glisse sur la mienne et mes mains caressent son corps musclé. Nos cœurs battent au même rythme. Je le débarrasse de sa chemise et il me soulève pour me plaquer contre un arbre. Je sens l’écorce rugueuse contre ma peau nue et mes cuisses se referment autour de sa taille. Un gémissement m’échappe alors qu’il se glisse en moi. Enfin… Il pousse un profond soupir avant de commencer à bouger. Lentement, doucement, presque tendrement. C’est tellement bon que c’en est presque insupportable. Je le ressens dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Il est en moi, il est dans mon esprit, il est dans mon cœur. Il est partout, il est tout.

()()

Sa main repose sur ma taille et nous sommes allongés à même le sol, face à face. Nous ne parlons pas. Aucun de nous ne veut briser la magie de l’instant que nous venons de vivre. J’aimerai pouvoir rester toujours ainsi. Le poids du Cristal de Force dans le vêtement que j’ai jeté un peu plus loin pèse plus lourd que jamais dans mon esprit et je me remémore les propos de Plagueis.

_Je t’offre le moyen de le posséder pour toujours… Rejoins-moi et tu ne le perdras pas, tu ne seras plus jamais seule…Il te suffit d’accomplir une chose…. Supprime l’incarnation de l’Equilibre et alors la Galaxie sera à toi. Il n’y aura plus de Jedi ou de Sith, Dark Kylo et toi serez les uniques maitres._

Un seul sacrifice contre une éternité aux côtés de Kylo. Une seule vie en échange de la sienne. Quel mal y aurait-il à cela ? La Force exige une offrande mais pourquoi devrait-ce être obligatoirement l’un de nous deux ? N’avons-nous pas déjà assez perdu, l’un et l’autre ? Est-ce qu’on n’a pas assez souffert ? Certes, la prophétie parle de l’avènement de l’Equilibre mais, Kylo et moi ne sommes-nous pas cet Equilibre ? Après tout, son Obscurité et ma Lumière se répondent parfaitement. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de quelqu’un d’autre ? Nous pourrions régner ensemble, instaurer nos règles, nos commandements. Faire payer aux Jedis et aux Siths le mal qu’ils ont causé.

La main de Kylo se crispe sur ma taille. Ses yeux se remplissent de tristesse et il est blême.

« Luke a raison, souffle-t-il. Tu as changé. A cause de moi, à cause de nous, de ce qu’on vient de faire. Plus tu te rapproches de moi, plus je te corromps. Notre relation est nocive pour toi. »

Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ? Ne voit-il pas que ce qu’on vit est la plus belle chose qu’il me soit jamais arrivé ?

« Tu avais raison tout à l’heure, lorsque tu m’as repoussé. Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû insister. Je regrette. »

Il s’écarte de moi et le froid m’envahit.

« Non, j’avais tort. C’est toi qui avais raison. Rey et Kylo, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne veux rien d’autre. »

Je me lève et le rejoins mais, encore une fois, il se dérobe à mon contact. Son visage est bouleversé et il me répond d’un ton désespéré :

« Moi aussi mais, à quel prix ? Tu ne vois donc pas que c’est voué à l’échec ? Que si nous suivons le plan que Plagueis t’a soufflé nous ne ferons rien de plus que de reproduire le schéma qui se renouvelle siècles après siècles ? Certes, nous tuerons Sidious mais ce ne sera que pour le remplacer.

— Non, c’est faux ! Nous changerons les règles, nous construirons un monde plus juste, plus égalitaire… C’est ce que tu voulais, je m’en souviens…

— Oui et je le veux encore, mais pas comme ça. Certes, toi et moi nous pourrions créer un Nouvel Ordre, instaurer une justice, mais pendant combien de temps, Rey ? Combien de temps avant que toi ou moi en veuille plus ? Combien de temps avant que notre idéal se transforme en Nouvel Empire ? »

Ses mots me frappent en plein cœur. Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux. A quelques pas de moi, Kylo garde les poings serrés, son visage est crispé.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point j’ai rêvé de t’entendre me dire que tu désires être avec moi, Rey. Je le veux aussi, je le veux, tu entends ! Mais, pas comme ça… Si nous empruntons ce chemin, nous finirons par nous détruire mutuellement. Je le sais et, au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi. Souviens-toi d’Anakin… Lui aussi pensait que le Côté Obscur l’aiderait à être pour toujours avec Padmé et regarde ce qu’il leur est arrivé. »

Les larmes roulent franchement sur mon visage à présent et je vois qu’il retient les siennes.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de poursuivre cette quête, je tente. Il nous suffit de partir, de nous éloigner…

— Et laisser Sidious poursuivre son règne de terreur ? Tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons abandonner comme ça ou qu’il nous laissera tranquille ? Il est trop tard pour reculer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous dérober à ce que la Force attend de nous. »

Non, je refuse de me laisser convaincre. Kylo le sent et reprend d’une voix tremblante.

« J’aimerais que ce soit possible. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir eu la Force, je voudrais pouvoir l’extirper de moi pour être avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas changer qui je suis. Je ne peux pas renier la promesse que j’ai faite à Vador. Tout comme je sais, qu’au fond de toi, tu ne souhaites pas non plus que je le fasse. Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours voulu rétablir l’ordre et la Lumière. Si nous renions ce que nous sommes pour être ensemble, nous finirons par nous haïr, tu le sais. »

La peine m’étouffe et je secoue la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça, Kylo…

— Nous sommes allés trop loin, Rey. Nous ne pouvons plus abandonner. Nous devons trouver l’Equilibre. Et, une fois que ce sera fait, il nous faudra accepter notre destin. Ce n’est qu’à ce prix que nous accomplirons la prophétie. Si l’un de nous doit disparaitre, ce sera moi. Je sais ce qui m’attend et je l’accepte. Après tout, finalement, ce n’est que justice… J’ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi, il faut bien que je finisse par en payer le prix. Mais toi, tu es pure, tu es bonne. Jure-moi de ne pas changer. »

Je réalise avec horreur qu’il est prêt à se sacrifier. Non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas !

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je préfère…

— Non, m’interrompt-il. Ce sera moi. Je pensais ce que j’ai dit à Luke : je donnerai jusqu’à la dernière goutte de Force en moi pour te sauver. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, laisse-moi une chance de racheter le mal que j’ai fait. »

Le regard brouillé par mes larmes, je m’approche de lui, cette fois, il ne recule pas.

« Promets-le-moi, Rey, souffle-t-il. Jure-moi que le moment venu, tu réaliseras notre rêve et que tu aideras l’Equilibre.

— Arrête avec ce maudit Equilibre ! Nous ne savons même pas qui c’est, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu’il existe une telle chose ! Et même si c’est le cas, rien ne nous prouve qu’il ferait mieux que nous ! Nous en sommes capables, Kylo, je sais que nous pouvons réussir à instaurer un gouvernement ensemble sans nous laisser corrompre… Nous sommes assez forts pour ça. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Jusqu’à présent, l’Equilibre n’était pour nous qu’un concept mais Plagueis et, d’une certaine façon Luke, ont été clairs, c’est un être de chair et de sang. Tu envisages réellement d’assassiner quelqu’un, juste par égoïsme ? »

Je n’en peux plus :

« OUI ! Si cela me permet de rester à tes côtés, je suis prête à anéantir la Galaxie entière ! »

Le regard qu’il pose sur moi est chargé de tristesse.

« Non, Rey. Je sais que cela te détruirait… Je ne peux pas te laisser poursuivre dans cette voie. Imagine que l’Equilibre soit quelqu’un que tu connais, quelqu’un que tu aimes, comment vivrais-tu avec ça ? 

— Je pourrais tout surmonter, tant que je suis avec toi. Kylo, je t’ai

— Non, je t’en supplie, ne le dis pas, m’interrompt-il d’une voix désespérée. Tu ne ferais que nous causer encore plus de souffrance. »

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres et nous nous regardons longuement. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Je vois sa peur, sa frustration, sa peine. Elles font écho aux miennes. Lentement, il brise la distance entre nous et sa main prend la mienne. Son étreinte est chaude, rassurante.

« Tu sais que c’est la seule issue possible. Je ne te demande qu’une chose : le moment venu, ne t’interpose pas. Laisse-moi accomplir le rêve d’Anakin. Il n’a pas pu sauver Padmé, laisse-moi réussir là où il a échoué. Laisse-moi te sauver. »

Je plonge dans ses yeux et j’y vois une infinité de tendresse ainsi qu’une résolution inébranlable. A cet instant, il tout ce que Leia rêvait de le voir devenir et plus encore. Il n’est plus tout à fait Ben mais il est encore moins Dark Kylo.

« Poe te cherche partout, Rey. Tu dois venir. Maintenant. »

Rose… Perdus dans notre conversation, aucun de nous ne l’a sentie arriver. Depuis quand nous espionne-t-elle ? Qu’a-t-elle entendu ? Je me retourne vers elle et son regard se pose sur nos mains entrelacées. Une grimace de mépris lui échappe.

« Alors, c’est vrai. Tu me dégoûtes, Rey. Quand je pense que nous nous mettons en danger pour…ça ! »

Son aversion me frappe de plein fouet et je sens le désespoir m’envahir. Faut-il donc que la Force m’arrache tout ce que je possède ? Kylo, mes amis… Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait pour mériter ça ?

« Tu ferais mieux de la suivre, murmure Kylo. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons fini de toute façon. »

Il relâche ma main et se détourne. Il ne me regarde pas. La mort dans l’âme, j’emboite le pas à Rose.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 57**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Mortis,_ **

****

Ses pas décroissent à mesure qu’elle s’éloigne de moi. Maintenant qu’elle est partie, je n’ai plus besoin de me maitriser, je n’ai plus besoin de me montrer fort. Des larmes amères s’écoulent de mes yeux et je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je me fiche qu’on puisse me surprendre dès l’instant où ce n’est pas elle. J’ai cru que ça pouvait marcher, j’en étais réellement persuadé, mais lorsque la connexion m’a montré le cours que prenaient ses pensées, j’ai compris que Luke avait raison. Je la corromps. Plus elle passe de temps avec moi, plus elle est sensible à la tentation du Côté Obscur. Je ne peux plus être avec elle, pas si je veux la sauver de ce destin. Il n’y a aucune issue pour nous. Si nous tuons l’Equilibre pour être ensemble, nous finirons par nous entredéchirer. Si nous œuvrons pour accomplir la prophétie, l’un de nous mourra. Non, je mourrais.

« _Je suis tellement fier de toi, Ben. Pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, tu n’as pas cédé à la facilité, ni à tes émotions. Tu as fait preuve de maitrise._ »

Oh non… Moi qui pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer.

Fou de rage, je me retourne pour faire face à Luke, enfin, à son Fantôme.

« Sérieusement ? Vous croyez que c’est le bon moment pour venir me hanter ? Vous ne pensez pas que j’ai déjà assez de choses à gérer comme ça ? »

Luke me regarde avec intensité.

« _Je suis venu pour t’aider. Après tout, tu es toujours mon padawan._

— Votre padawan ? Non, mais je rêve là ! Vous n’êtes pas mon Maitre, vous ne l’êtes plus et en plus je vous ai tué ! »

La colère, salvatrice, m’inonde. C’est toujours mieux que le chagrin intolérable que je ressens depuis que j’ai compris que je devais m’éloigner de Rey.

« Et d’ailleurs pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pendant toutes ces années, exception faite du jour où je vous ai tué, vous ne m’êtes pas apparu une seule fois, même pour me faire des reproches, et maintenant que tout va mal, vous voilà ! »

Mon éclat ne semble pas l’impressionner. Luke s’approche.

« _Avant, je ne pouvais pas te toucher, Ben. Tu étais trop engagé du Côté Obscur. Ce n’est plus le cas. Je l’ai senti tout comme la Force_. 

— Je ne suis plus Ben. Je ne suis pas un Jedi. Et ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de venir me faire une de vos leçons de morale ! »

Des Eclairs de Force crépitent au bout de mes doigts et les pierres les plus proches commencent à s’élever dans les airs. Luke pousse un soupir las. Il se retourne pour parler à quelqu’un qui m’est invisible.

« _Il est trop instable, je n’arriverai jamais à rien avec lui. Il est incapable de se maitriser, dès que les choses vont mal, il se réfugie dans l’Obscurité_. »

Je m’étrangle presque de rage. Non seulement il choisit le pire moment qui soit pour apparaitre mais en plus, il ose me dénigrer sous mon propre nez ! J’ai envie de laisser libre court à ma colère mais je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Hors de question de lui donner raison à mon sujet.

« Je vois que les bonnes habitudes ont la vie dure. Vous êtes vite passé du « _je suis fier de toi_ » aux reproches. En même temps, ce n’est pas comme si je m’attendais à autre chose de votre part, » j’ajoute avec amertume.

Luke secoue la tête.

« _Tu n’écoutes jamais rien. Nous avons tous tenté de te mettre en garde contre la Dyade, nous avons essayé de te protéger, de te convaincre de renoncer au Cristal avant qu’il ne soit trop tard mais comme d’habitude tu n’en as fait qu’à ta tête…_

— Bien sûr, c’est forcément ma faute ! Peut-être que si vous aviez été plus clairs, vos avertissements auraient eu plus d’impact !

— _Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé mais tu es tellement buté ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de faire quoique ce soit ! Tu es incapable de te montrer raisonnable ! Il faut toujours que tu sois dans l’excès !_ »

Luke prend une profonde inspiration.

« _Oui, je sais que lui hurler dessus n’est pas ce qu’il faut faire, Maitre. Mais vous devez admettre qu’il est le pire padawan qu’il n’y ait jamais eu_. 

— Désolé d’interrompre votre petite conversation privée, mais vous avez dit que vous étiez là pour m’aider. Pour l’instant, ce n’est pas très concluant. »

Il me fixe.

« _Tu veux dire que tu es disposé à m’écouter ?_

— Si ça peut vous faire partir plus vite… »

Il soupire une fois de plus.

« _J’imagine que c’est le mieux que l’on peut attendre de toi… Bien, tu dois apprendre à faire le vide en toi, B… Kylo. Cela t’aidera à maitriser la Force et à contrôler tes émotions._

— Parce que vous croyez que je fais quoi depuis tout à l’heure ? Si vous n’avez rien de plus intéressant à m’apprendre, comme par exemple comment déjouer la prophétie ou encore où trouver l’Equilibre, je vous suggère de retourner d’où vous venez. »

Je prends réellement sur moi pour empêcher la colère de me dominer. J’en suis capable, je le sais, je le dois. Rey y arrive parfaitement, elle ou du moins, elle y arrivait. Je me concentre sur la sérénité que j’ai lue dans son esprit, sur la façon dont elle se laisse porter par la Force. Rey… 

« C’est _excellent, tu t’en sors bien, on dirait que tu as enfin compris comment t’y prendre…_ apprécie Luke.

— J’imagine que c’est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux en terme de compliment…En tout cas si j’y parviens, ce n’est pas grâce à vous. J’attends toujours que vous me donniez une information utile. Par exemple, qui est l’Equilibre ?

— _Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te révéler son nom, ce serait l’exposer au danger et je refuse de le faire._

— Donc vous savez qui c’est… »

Le regard de Luke se voile de chagrin.

« _Oui, malheureusement. Je suis navré qu’Anakin t’ait entrainé là-dedans et encore plus que tu l’aies écouté mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Rey est trop instable, le risque qu’elle bascule et tue l’Equilibre pour être avec toi est trop important pour que je le prenne. Quant à la prophétie, il n’y a plus rien à faire. En vous emparant des artéfacts, vous êtes allés trop loin. Vous ne pouvez plus reculer. Il faut que vous accomplissiez le destin que la Force a choisi pour vous. Vous devez détruire Sidious et aider l’Equilibre à s’installer. Mais, pour cela, il faudra un sacrifice. Je sais à quel point c’est douloureux pour toi, Ben. Crois-moi, j’aurais aimé t’épargner cela. Mais je ne peux rien faire, nul ne le peut, qu’il soit Jedi ou Sith. Les Siths essaieront de vous faire croire le contraire, ils ont déjà commencé avec Rey mais ils mentent. Leur unique but est de se servir de vous pour prendre définitivement l’avantage, ils ne reculeront devant rien pour vous corrompre. Vous allez devoir vous montrer forts, Ben._

 _—_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous dites que vous voulez nous épauler mais pour l’instant, vous ne m’apportez que du découragement et des épreuves supplémentaires.

_— Si je suis venu te voir, c’est pour tenter de te convaincre de ne pas t’opposer au choix de la Force. Si c’est Rey… il faudra que tu la laisses partir._

— C’est comme ça que vous m’aidez ? En m’annonçant que je dois la laisser mourir ?

— _En te conseillant de faire confiance à la Force. Elle est avec toi, essaie de ne pas l’oublier et, pour une fois dans ta vie, de m’écouter. Je sais que nos relations sont difficiles et que je ne t’ai pas précisément donné beaucoup de raisons d’avoir confiance en moi mais…_

— Vous voulez dire aucune… » ne puis-je m’empêcher d’ironiser.

Il secoue la tête.

« _J’aurais essayé… Souviens-toi de ce que je t’ai dit et quoiqu’il se passe, ne tente pas de t’interposer dans le cours des choses. J’espère que le moment venu, tu tiendras compte de ce conseil, le seul que je puisse te donner. Que la Force soit avec toi._

— Et avec vous », je réponds par automatisme.

Luke s’autorise un léger sourire en m’entendant puis disparait. Secoué, je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu me voir maintenant. Est-ce parce que j’ai renoncé à Rey ? Je frémis à la pensée qu’il ait pu nous espionner avant de me reprendre. Je n’ai pas à avoir honte de ma relation avec elle et je me fiche pas mal qu’elle ne cadre pas avec les préceptes Jedis. Enfin… désormais, je pourrais tout aussi bien en devenir un, attendu qu’elle m’est à jamais inaccessible. Le désarroi m’envahit de nouveau.

_Pourquoi te trouves-tu toujours sur Tatooine, mon apprenti ? Et où sont les Résistants que tu m’avais promis ? Où est-elle ?_

C’est pas vrai ! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! La voix de Dark Sidious me prend par surprise et je maitrise de justesse mon irritation. Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? J’improvise :

« Les Résistants bénéficient de beaucoup de soutiens sur cette planète. C’est difficile de les débusquer. Mais, j’approche du but, Maitre. D’ici quelques jours, je serais en mesure de… »

_Tu as un jour, Dark Kylo. Si tu es incapable de m’apporter des résultats passé ce délai… Non, décidément, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ferais en cas d’échec._

Sur ces mots, il se retire de mon esprit. Je déglutis. Cette fois la menace est réelle. Je connais les Siths et leurs méthodes. Si je ne lui donne pas quelque chose très rapidement, nous risquons de perdre notre bataille avant même de l’avoir menée. Je n’ai pas le choix… Même si la blessure est encore vive et que je n’ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je vais présenter les choses, je dois parler à Rey. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Rey

**Chapitre 58**

**Rey**

**_Pendant ce temps,_ **

**_Mortis,_ **

Nous cheminons en silence, Rose ne desserre pas les dents mais je sens son hostilité m’envelopper d’une cape sombre. Un soupir las m’échappe, l’ambiance est glaciale. Brusquement, elle se retourne.

« Tu couches avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je m’arrête net, choquée par la manière dont elle résume notre relation.

« Il me semble que cela ne te concerne pas, Rose. C’est ma vie privée, mon intimité.

— Les Jedis sont chastes, ils évitent les conflits, les émotions, les perturbations. Toi, tu n’es pas un Jedi, tu ne l’as jamais été et je doute que tu le deviennes un jour. Nous avons mis tous nos espoirs en toi et voilà comment tu nous remercies de notre confiance, de notre foi ! Finn avait raison, tu es totalement corrompue par Ren. Je regrette que nous ne l’ayons pas tué quand nous avions l’occasion… Nous n’aurions jamais dû t’écouter et te suivre ici. »

Mais elle se prend pour qui au juste ? Le Cristal Obscur palpite contre mon cœur et je me force à maitriser la pulsion puissante qui me pousse à utiliser la Force pour la faire taire en serrant sa gorge.

« Tu ne réponds rien ? Pas même une tentative de justification ? Pas une excuse ? »

J’ai l’impression que mon corps se change en glace.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m’accompagner, pas plus que je n’ai demandé que vous restiez. C’est Poe qui a insisté. Votre présence ici ne présentait aucune utilité à mes yeux. La seule chose que je désirai c’était de pouvoir suivre mon propre chemin. Je ne suis pas responsable de vos espoirs ou de vos regrets. »

Le visage de Rose se décompose.

« Comment as-tu pu changer aussi vite ? Finn te considère comme une héroïne, il ne cesse de parler de toi comme d’une personne exceptionnelle, remplie de douceur et de compassion… Un digne successeur de Leia et de Luke. Tu parles ! »

La mention de Luke et de Leia redouble la rage que je retiens depuis ma conversation avec Kylo. Le visage rond de Rose n’exprime que de l’antipathie et les reproches. J’en ai assez !

« Finn, bien sûr. En vérité, tu te moques bien de la Résistance ou des Jedis, Rose. La seule raison de ta présence parmi nous, c’est lui. Si tu m’en veux, ce n’est pas parce que je déçois tes ambitions de victoire, mais c’est parce qu’en dépit de tes efforts, il ne te regarde pas. »

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls et elle se décompose. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux et, immédiatement, je m’en veux de ma méchanceté.

« Rose… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

— Au contraire, Rey, je suis certaine que c’est exactement ce que tu cherchais, persifle-t-elle. Mais, tu sais, avoir la Force ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un d’exceptionnel ou d’indispensable. Il y en a d’autres qui peuvent reprendre le flambeau, certes moins puissants que toi mais au moins ils sont honnêtes et ils ont des valeurs et de la dignité, contrairement à toi. »

Sur cette sortie débitée d’un trait, nous parvenons au camp.

Je ne peux retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu’ils se retournent tous à notre arrivée, le visage fermé.

« Je l’ai trouvée, elle batifolait avec Ren », commente Rose d’un ton entendu.

Une boule me remonte dans la gorge devant les regards dégoutés qu’ils m’adressent. Seule Kaydel m’adresse un sourire désolé et sa compréhension me réchauffe le cœur.

Finn secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, Rey. Pourquoi ? »

Une vague de désespoir monte en moi devant leur méfiance. Kylo et moi ne faisons pourtant rien de si terrible ! Quel mal y-a-t-il à vouloir être ensemble ? Pourquoi serions-nous les seules personnes de la Galaxie à ne pas avoir droit au bonheur ?

Kaydel fixe Poe et notre Général intervient.

« Laissons cette question de côté pour l’instant. Je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord pour dire que Rey est sous l’influence de Ren. Cependant, nous n’avons pas d’autre plan. »

Il se tourne alors vers moi :

« Avez-vous échafaudé un plan pour la suite ? Comment comptes-tu nous débarrasser du Dernier Ordre ?

— Je doute qu’ils aient eu le temps de parler de ça », relève Rose.

Poe lui intime le silence d’un regard noir tandis que BB-8 s’autorise un gazouillis de sympathie.

« As-tu au moins récupéré les artéfacts que nous sommes prétendument venus chercher ? m’interroge de nouveau Poe.

— J’ai celui du Bastion Obscur, Kylo possède l’autre. »

Poe grimace.

« Cela ne me plait pas. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de te le remettre ?

— Parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé, peut-être ? Et je ne compte pas le faire. Nous avons chacun été mis à l’épreuve pour les obtenir. Il mérite le sien autant que moi. »

Ils échangent un regard éloquent, mais je ne leur prête plus attention. Kylo vient de se manifester dans notre lien.

« _Rey… Je suis désolé de te contacter maintenant, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Sidious s’impatiente, il veut des résultats et m’a posé un ultimatum. Il me croit toujours sur Tatooine, s’il s’aperçoit que je lui ai menti depuis le début, il ne nous laissera pas l’occasion de le combattre. Nous devons mettre un plan au point. Et vite._

— Je suis au camp avec les autres, rejoins-nous.

— _Tu es sûre ?_ »

Son étonnement est palpable.

« Oui. La situation est de toute manière tendue, ta présence ne pourra pas l’empirer. »

Je retourne mon attention vers Poe. Il me parle depuis quelques minutes mais je n’y prête pas attention.

« Sidous se fait pressant. Kylo nous rejoint afin que nous échafaudions un plan. »

Le visage de Poe se marbre de rouge.

« Je ne crois pas avoir autorisé cela !

— Et moi, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ta permission », je rétorque sur le même ton.

Nous nous affrontons du regard pendant quelques secondes.

« Rey a raison, que nous le voulions ou non, Ben a son mot à dire sur la suite des opérations. Sans lui, nous n’aurions sans doute pas l’artéfact de la Lumière. »

La voix douce et raisonnable de Kaydel interrompt notre duel muet.

« Arrête de l’appeler Ben, peste Poe. Il te l’a dit lui-même, le gamin que tu as connu n’est plus ! Ce n’est plus ton ami, Kaydel !

— Oui… Surement, mais il a beau avoir changé, se faire appeler Kylo Ren et explorer son Côté Obscur, au fond c’est toujours Ben Solo, rétorque Kaydel d’un ton léger.

— Je ne suis pas souvent d’accord avec Dameron mais tu devrais l’écouter », affirme Kylo.

Je sens sa présence dans mon dos et tout mon corps se tend douloureusement vers lui. Je voudrais tellement ne pas avoir à cacher ce que je ressens, je voudrais pouvoir me tenir près de lui sans subir les reproches plus ou moins muets de mes amis, j’aimerais ne jamais avoir à lui dire adieu.

Il avance jusqu’à moi et je sens ses doigts frôler mon épaule.

« _Ça va ?_ me demande-t-il à travers notre lien. _Je suis désolé, j’aurais voulu nous laisser plus de temps pour digérer tout ça mais Sidious ne me laisse pas le choix_. »

Je le rassure d’un faible sourire et m’efforce d’ignorer la boule qui me remonte de nouveau dans la gorge. Sans m’adresser un regard, il se tourne vers Poe.

« J’ai besoin d’aller sur Tatooine de toute urgence, Sidious exige des résultats et si je tarde trop, il va finir par envoyer un escadron à ma recherche. »

Finn hausse les épaules.

« Personne ne vous retient. »

L’agacement de Kylo est palpable.

« Sauf que, comme Rey a dû vous le dire, j’ai eu un léger accident en arrivant ici. Hormis le _Faucon Millénium_ , je n’ai pas de solution pour quitter Mortis. »

Avant que Poe ait pu répondre, Finn intervient.

« Ce n’est pas notre problème, débrouillez-vous autrement. »

Je perçois la rage de Kylo et je la partage mais, brusquement, il se calme.

« _Le Faucon Millénium_ était à mon père, j’ai le droit de le revendiquer.

— Ah oui ? Dommage que vous ne lui ayez pas laissé le temps de faire un testament », persifle Finn.

Je sens la peine et les regrets de Kylo. Ils inondent la Force avec une telle puissance que j’en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je dois intervenir.

« Kylo a raison, nous devons partir d’ici. Nous profiterons du trajet jusqu’à Tatooine pour mettre un plan en place.

— Evidemment, Kylo a toujours raison, se moque Rose. Mais, nous on n’est pas d’accord avec ça ! D’ailleurs, je croyais que c’était justement pour élaborer un plan que tu l’as rejoint un peu plus tôt, enfin c’est ce que tu as prétendu… J’imagine que vous avez été plus occupés par autre chose. »

C’est pas vrai ! A croire qu’elle a vraiment décidé de s’interposer systématiquement. Finn lui adresse un regard reconnaissant et je me tourne vers Poe.

« Ecoute, nous avons pris beaucoup de risques pour nous rendre ici. Kylo aussi en a pris. Nous voulons réaliser cette prophétie. Seulement, si nous ne nous entraidons pas, nous n’y arriverons jamais. 

— Oh je vois très bien le sens que tu donnes au mot entraide, ricane Rose. Mais, ce n’est pas ainsi que l’on voit les choses. »

Kylo prend une profonde inspiration et lève le bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Rose étouffe à quelques mètres du sol.

« On ne va y passer la journée. Dameron, je vous laisse le choix : Option 1 : vous arrêtez de discuter et on se dirige tous vers le _Faucon_. Option 2 : vous continuez à protester et si je suis de bonne humeur, Rey et moi usons de la Persuasion pour vous faire bouger. Option 3 : vous commencez sérieusement à m’énerver et je me charge de vous comme de celle-ci, je prends le _Faucon_ et vous vous débrouillez pour partir d’ici. A vous de voir, moi les trois me conviennent. »

Finn me lance un regard outré et je le sens tenter une attaque.

« Pas assez puissant, pas assez concentré, et bien loin de savoir s’y prendre, commente Kylo sans sourciller.

— Lâche-la ! » hurle Finn avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Non…

Kylo l’écarte d’un geste et Finn se retrouve suspendu dans les airs à son tour. Des couinements nous parviennent et les deux Porgs survivants posent des yeux remplis d’adoration sur Kylo.

« Je sais bien que je suis responsable de l’éradication des autres, mais il faudrait que ton ami l’ex-trooper apprenne à regarder où il met les pieds. Je ne compte pas passer mon temps à guérir ces bestioles », commente Kylo.

En baissant les yeux, je réalise que les Porgs étaient sur la trajectoire de Finn. Kaydel semble s’en rendre compte également et s’empresse de les prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis d’avis que nous allions tous sur Tatooine, commente-t-elle.

— J’estime également que l’option 1 proposée par Maitre Ben est la meilleure », ajoute C3-PO vivement imité par BB8 et R2

Kylo lève les yeux au ciel et relâche Finn et Rose.

« Parfait, la majorité l’emporte, on y va. »

Poe prend une profonde inspiration.

« D’accord, mais on le débarque sur Tatooine et on s’en va. Et tu viens avec nous, ajoute-t-il à mon intention.

— Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement », rétorque Kylo avec une froideur qui me blesse.

Sans prêter attention au regard moqueur que Rose m’adresse, je me dirige vers le _Faucon_.

**_Faucon Millénium_ ** _,_

L’ambiance à bord est lourde de tension. Finn et Rose murmurent dans un coin, Poe s’efforce de piloter, secondé par Kaydel. Les Porgs ne quittent pas Kylo des yeux et les autres membres de notre équipe exsudent la méfiance. A travers notre lien, je ressens le bouleversement de Kylo. Pour la première fois depuis son départ pour l’Académie Jedi, il se trouve à bord du vaisseau de son père. Sans réfléchir, je lui presse doucement la main. Le visage qu’il lève vers moi est ravagé par la détresse. Ses doigts se serrent autour des miens et je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça ?


	59. Chapitre 59 : Finn

**Chapitre 59**

**Finn**

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Je suis choqué par la manière dont Rey se conduit. Je pensais qu’elle était notre espoir, notre championne de la liberté mais, finalement, ses aptitudes pour la Force l’ont conduite dans le camp de Kylo Ren. J’ai beau essayer de la comprendre, il m’est impossible de le faire. Enfant, j’ai été enlevé pour être enrôlé de force dans l’armée du Premier Ordre, le camp de Ren. On m’a séparé si tôt de ma famille que je ne me souviens même pas avoir eu des parents. J’ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à n’être qu’un matricule : FN-2187, une chair à canon juste bonne à exécuter les ordres ou à mourir pour la survie de l’Ordre. Avant ma rencontre avec Poe et Rey, je n’avais aucune consistance, aucune existence, enfin, aux yeux des autres. C’est pour cela que je suis autant déçu par leur attitude…

Poe, enfin le Général Dameron, s’est éloigné de moi depuis la mort de Leia Organa. Avant, nous étions amis, complices, à présent, il est le chef et moi le soldat…Il décide et je n’ai d’autres choix que de me ranger à son opinion. Au final, ce n’est pas si différent que lorsque j’étais un stromtrooper, sauf qu’à l’époque, les choses étaient nettement plus claires, je n’avais pas la possibilité de donner mon avis. Maintenant, oui mais au final, cela revient au même.

Quant à Rey… Elle était si lumineuse, si douce et attentive quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle incarnait l’espoir de voir renaitre les Jedis. Mais, désormais, je passe la majorité de mon temps à m’inquiéter de la voir basculer. Tout cela à cause de lui.

Kylo Ren.

Rose me parle mais je ne peux m’empêcher de les observer. Il a l’air tendu, stressé. Sa main serre celle de Rey. Leurs têtes sont proches l’une de l’autre et j’imagine sans peine qu’ils poursuivent leur petit dialogue privé à travers leur maudit lien. Les voir ainsi m’est insupportable :

« Je croyais que nous devions parler de la suite des événements. Puisque nous sommes coincés ici pendant le voyage jusqu’à Tatooine, autant le faire maintenant. »

Mon effort est récompensé par le soulagement évident qui se matérialise brièvement sur le visage de Rey ainsi que par la réaction de Poe qui confie le pilotage du _Faucon_ à Kaydel avant de nous inviter à le suivre dans un endroit plus confidentiel. Ren se crispe en me voyant les suivre mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Je protégerai Rey de son influence néfaste envers et contre tout, même si cela inclus de me battre contre Rey elle-même. Rose se glisse derrière moi. Ren semble sur le point de protester mais, une fois n’est pas coutume, Poe s’impose.

« Tu t’étais engagée à ne rien nous cacher, Rey. Nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui se passe et ce que tu comptes faire ensuite. »

De nouveau, j’ai le sentiment d’un échange silencieux entre Ren et Rey. Finalement, elle prend la parole.

« Lorsque nous avons parcouru les Bastions, nous avons rencontrés différents… fantômes. Qu’ils soient Jedis ou Siths ils nous ont faits part d’une information importante qui nous manquait jusqu’à présent. »

Ne rien dire, ne pas rappeler à quel point j’ai toujours trouvé cette histoire ridicule.

« Mais encore ? » grince Poe.

Cette fois, après un silence, c’est Ren qui parle :

« La Prophétie parle de l’avènement d’un nouvel Equilibre. Jusqu’à récemment nous pensions que ce n’était qu’un concept, mais il s’avère que finalement, il s’incarnerait dans une personne. »

Comment quelqu’un pourrait-il être l’Equilibre ?

Poe lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et ?

— Nous pensons que la Force attend de nous que nous détruisions les Siths et les Jedis afin que l’Equilibre puisse prendre le pouvoir.

— Il n’y a plus de Jedis à détruire, il semble que c’est assez clair à présent, intervient Rose. Donc, il ne reste que les Siths dont fait partie Ren.

— Même si j’ai fait allégeance au Côté Obscur, je ne me définis pas comme un Sith, affirme Ren. J’ai toujours pensé que les deux courants étaient aussi nocifs l’un que l’autre. Simplement, le Côté Obscur offre un pouvoir supérieur au Coté Lumineux. »

Quel hypocrite ! Après tout ce qu’il a fait ? Il veut nous faire croire qu’il a des regrets ?

« Vous ne pouvez toutefois pas nier être l’apprenti de Dark Sidious. Par ailleurs, vous avez beau tenter de nous persuader de vos bonnes intentions, personne n’oublie les destructions que vous avez ordonnées, pas plus que l’assassinat brutal de notre amie Wrobie, déclare posément Poe.

— Je ne cherche pas à me dérober. Nous sommes en guerre. Et si j’en crois votre petite conversation avec l’ami renégat ci présent lorsque vous me croyiez inconscient, vous n’étiez pas loin d’agir de la même manière pour vous débarrasser de moi. »

Rey semble surprise et, une fois de plus, j’ai le sentiment qu’ils échangent silencieusement.

« Le problème c’est que nous ne savons pas comment trouver l’Equilibre, ni même si cette personne existe réellement, reprend Rey.

— Est-ce si important de le savoir ? Si je vous ai suivi, la prophétie dit que vous devez l’aider à s’affirmer, pas que vous devez la trouver », relève Poe.

Rey est blême.

« C’est plus compliqué, nous avons le sentiment que la Force nous demande de protéger l’Equilibre. Or, nous ignorons qui cela peut être et nous craignons que Sidious mette la main dessus. Notre priorité est donc de trouver et de mettre à l’abri l’Equilibre avant de tenter quoique ce soit contre Sidious », explique Ren.

Les mains de Rey tremblent légèrement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Ren lui jette un bref regard et ses doigts effleurent brièvement ceux de Rey. Je ne supporte plus leur proximité, leur complicité. La confiance qu’elle met en lui me donne envie d’hurler.

Poe est tendu.

« Admettons. Avez-vous une idée, même infime, de son identité ? 

— Luke la connait mais il refuse de me la révéler, peste Ren.

— On se demande pourquoi… » j’ironise.

Rey m’adresse un regard blessé avant de parler à son tour.

« Lorsque je me trouvais dans le Bastion Obscur, Dark Plagueis m’est apparu. Il m’a révélé que pour trouver l’Equilibre, je devais me pencher sur l’autre branche de la descendance de Palpatine. »

Ren accuse brièvement sa surprise et une fois de plus, j’ai le sentiment qu’il se joue quelque chose entre eux. Poe également :

« J’aimerais assez que vous partagiez vos informations avec nous. Il est hors de question que je continue à risquer aveuglément la vie de tous. »

Ren se crispe.

« L’Equilibre, qui que ce soit, a besoin d’un sacrifice pour s’installer. Jedi et Sith sont formels. Là où nous sommes deux, nous ne pouvons exister à trois… L’un de nous doit disparaitre. »

Rose a l’air perplexe et j’avoue que moi aussi.

Le visage livide, Rey prend la parole.

« En d’autres termes, La Force exige que l’un d’entre nous meure. Et puisque ce ne peut être l’Equilibre… Il ne reste que l’un de nous deux. Une des parties de la Dyade.»

Sa voix est mourante et en cet instant, je ressens la puissance du lien qui les unit. Ca me retourne l’estomac. Le visage de Ren est de glace et je comprends alors son plan.

« Bien sûr… Voilà le moyen idéal de vous débarrasser de Rey. La manipuler afin qu’elle se sacrifie de bon cœur pour vous laisser le champ libre ! »

Je sens sa rage, elle s’échappe de lui en vagues continues, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

« Ce ne sera pas Rey. C’est hors de question », déclare-t-il d’un ton froid.

Tu parles… Rose semble partager mon incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Vous avez tiré à pile ou face et vous avez perdu ? ironise-t-elle.

— Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez, lui répond Ren avec mépris. Pas plus que je ne compte vous expliquer, ceci est entre Rey et moi. Et, comme elle vous l’a dit à de nombreuses reprises, notre relation ne regarde que nous. »

Rey semble sur le point de défaillir. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux et même si je me réjouis à la perspective de la savoir bientôt débarrassée de Ren, sa tristesse me fend le cœur.

Poe semble gêné.

« Je l’ignorai… Rey, je…

— Tais-toi, grince mon amie. Je me moque de vos marques pitoyables de sympathie ou de votre pseudo soutien. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tout cela vous arrange. »

Elle semble faire un gros effort pour se contrôler. Ren serre sa main à la briser et une fois de plus, je ressens un courant entre eux.

« Non… intervient Kaydel qui nous a rejoint. R2 et Nien se chargent du pilotage, informe-t-elle Poe. Je suis désolée de t’avoir désobéi mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser me mettre à l’écart. Il y a forcément un autre moyen », nous déclare-t-elle.

Elle est aussi pâle que Rey.

« Pas si nous voulons installer un nouvel Equilibre, grimace Ren. Tu peux me croire, on a évoqué toutes les possibilités. Il n’y en a pas d’autres.

— Tu sais que si, marmonne Rey. Seulement tu refuses de m’écouter. »

Ren pose la main sur son épaule et je ressens fugacement une sorte d’apaisement dans la Force.

« Nous devons trouver l’Equilibre et le mettre en sécurité, qui que ce soit. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que Sidious s’en empare, annonce Ren. Rey s’en chargera, pour ma part je ne peux me dérober plus longtemps à mes responsabilités. Si nous voulons réussir, Sidious ne doit avoir aucun soupçon. J’espère que Rey pourra bénéficier de votre aide dans cette quête. A commencer par toi, Kaydel. Il serait logique que Leia ait été au courant de l’existence d’une autre descendance de Palpatine. Vous étiez proches, peut-être qu’elle t’en a parlé sans que tu réalises la portée de l’information.

— Si c’est bien un Palpatine, ils l’ont certainement séparé de sa famille, comme ils l’ont fait pour moi, ajoute Rey avec amertume

— Tu peux compter sur moi, accepte Kaydel avant que Poe ait l’occasion de s’y opposer. Je vais vous aider. »

Poe se tend visiblement.

« Etes-vous certains que vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller sans ? »

Une fois de plus, je sens un mouvement dans la Force, sans doute un effet de leur lien.

« On n’en sait rien, avoue Rey. Plus on en apprend sur la prophétie, moins nous la comprenons. Jedis et Siths nous ont tous deux mis en garde contre elle et ont tenté de nous empêcher de prendre les artéfacts. A ce stade, nous n’avons aucune idée de leur utilité.

— Vador a pourtant insisté pour que nous les ayons en notre possession lorsque nous affronterons Sidious, complète Ren.

— Nous pensons qu’ils serviront à décupler notre puissance afin de l’éliminer pour de bon mais nous n’en sommes pas certains. »

L’idée de savoir Ren en possession d’un artéfact capable de le rendre encore plus redoutable ne me plait pas du tout. Un coup d’œil en direction de Poe m’informe que c’est également son cas.

« Et pendant que nous chercherons ce fameux Equilibre, qu’allez-vous faire ? interroge-t-il Ren.

— M’assurer que Sidious ne soupçonne pas notre plan.

— En détruisant une ou deux planètes ? j’ironise.

— S’il le faut », me confirme Ren d’un ton sec.

Son aveu nous glace tous d’effroi et je ne peux m’empêcher d’observer la réaction de Rey. Elle ne bronche pas, sa main toujours posée dans celle du monstre. Cela me brise le cœur de la voir ainsi, je n’ai jamais haï personne comme je le hais, lui. Je crois que nous n’arriverons jamais assez vite sur Tattoine où nous pourrons enfin nous débarrasser de sa présence. Ensuite, je ferais tout ce que je peux et plus encore pour arracher Rey à son emprise. Une fois loin de lui, elle comprendra ce qu’il est vraiment. Il est impossible qu’elle l’aime réellement. Je ne l’accepterai jamais. Je finirai par lui ouvrir les yeux et elle se détournera de lui pour de bon. Il le faut.


	60. Chapitre 60 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 60**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Faucon Millenium,_ **

Me retrouver à bord de ce vaisseau me met les nerfs à vif. Je ne pensais pas que cela me toucherait à ce point. Dès l’instant où nous avons pénétré à bord, j’ai cherché Han et Chewie des yeux avant de me souvenir… J’ai tué Han et Chewie est mort sur Exégol comme je ne l’ai appris que bien plus tard. La main de Rey repose dans la mienne et, même si je sais désormais que nous devons éviter de nous rapprocher, pour le bien de Rey, je ne peux pas me résoudre à me priver du réconfort que sa proximité m’apporte. Je n’y arrive pas même si j’ai conscience de sa colère grandissante. Je ressens de plein fouet son sentiment d’injustice et son désir d’être avec moi. Je ne peux nier que je les partage, seulement… tuer l’Equilibre ne nous apportera pas la paix, ni la satisfaction. Si nous nous tournons vers le Côté Obscur tous les deux, nous nous perdrons en plus de détruire tout ce que notre Dyade pourrait apporter. Et je ne veux pas la perdre, je la veux, oui mais au point de la corrompre et de l’entrainer à mes côtés dans l’Obscurité.

Les Résistants ne cessent de palabrer et de poser des questions. Je n’en peux plus de leurs atermoiements et de leurs doutes. Je ne supporte pas la manière dont ils traitent Rey. Tout cela à cause de moi, à cause de notre relation. Je m’en veux de la couper de ses amis au moment où elle a le plus besoin de leur soutien. Pourtant, je n’arrive pas à regretter les moments que nous avons partagés, je ne le pourrais jamais.

« _Moi non plus… Et puis, s’ils étaient vraiment mes amis, ils comprendraient… Au lieu de ça…_ » me déclare Rey avec amertume à travers notre lien.

Je lui réponds par le même moyen.

« _Je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal. Par ailleurs, ils n’ont pas tort : je te corromps._

— _Je m’en moque, je ne regretterai jamais notre relation, je n’ai pas honte de mes sentiments pour toi._ »

Je presse sa main un peu plus fort tandis que le trooper nous pose une question. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas en finir avec celui-ci. Je dois penser à Rey, je ne peux pas agir de manière à lui compliquer les choses une fois qu’elle sera seule avec eux.

Je dois me concentrer sur notre mission, à présent, c’est la seule chose qui nous reste. L’attitude étrange de Luke lorsqu’il est question de l’Equilibre me revient et je me tourne vers Kaydel.

« Luke semble très protecteur à l’égard de l’Equilibre, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je me dis qu’il y a peut-être là un indice sur l’identité de cette autre descendance Palpatine. Toi, tu es restée aux côtés de ma, de Leia, jusqu’au bout et j’imagine que tu assistais souvent à leurs rencontres. Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait nous mener sur une piste ? Un mot que Luke aurait laissé échapper ? »

Le visage de Kaydel se referme immédiatement et Poe lui lance un regard oblique.

« Tu imagines mal. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ton oncle ne m’a jamais accordé la moindre attention et il évitait autant que possible de se trouver en ma présence. Lors de ses visites, Leia m’envoyait systématiquement ailleurs et, pour être franche, cela ne m’a jamais dérangée. A chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur moi, ce qui heureusement, n’arrivait pas souvent, je pouvais sentir son indifférence méprisante. Tu comprends, je n’ai jamais été sensible à la Force, pour lui, je devais être une sorte d’aberration.

— Tu ne l’es toujours pas ? Sensible à la Force ?

— Tu peux utiliser tous les pouvoirs que tu veux, obscurs ou lumineux, ils n’ont aucun effet sur moi, m’assure-t-elle.

— Kaydel ! la reprend vivement Poe. Tu sais que cette faiblesse doit rester secrète. »

Tout en parlant il me jette un regard mauvais et je lève les mains en signe d’apaisement. De toutes les personnes que j’ai connues dans mon ancienne vie, Kaydel est l’une des seules à ne m’avoir jamais tourné le dos, je l’ai lu dans les pensées de Rey. Jamais je ne chercherai à lui faire du mal.

« Nous entrons dans l’orbite de Tatooine », nous prévient le pilote.

Je sens le désarroi de Rey à la pensée de notre séparation prochaine et je ferme les yeux. J’aurais tellement voulu que nous ayons plus de temps.

**_Tatooine,_ **

****

Les yeux en amande de Rey sont comme deux puits de souffrance. Je sens sa volonté de se montrer forte, mais elle ne peut pas me dissimuler ses sentiments. Plus nous passons de temps ensemble, plus notre lien se renforce. Quelquefois, j’ai même du mal à discerner ses pensées des miennes.

« Vous voilà à destination, annonce Poe d’un ton sec. J’imagine que Rey vous tiendra informé de nos progrès. »

Rey me fait face et ils nous observent tous. Elle vacille et je sens la Force bouillonner en elle, prête à exploser sous l’effet de la frustration.

« Nous n’allons pas pouvoir repartir tout de suite, annonce Kaydel. Il y a un problème avec l’un des moteurs, nous devons réparer. Rey, tu devrais… accompagner Kylo jusqu’à son vaisseau, nous allons mettre plusieurs heures à réparer. »

Poe lui jette un regard agacé mais le visage de Rey s’illumine. Je sais que je devrais partir seul, trancher net puisque plus rien n’est désormais possible entre nous mais je ne peux résister au désir de passer encore quelques instants avec elle.

« Je viens avec vous, déclare Finn. Au cas où… Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous voir partir avec les artéfacts. »

Rey se contracte et je sens une bouffée de haine pure la traverser. Puis, elle se contrôle et tend son Cristal de Force à Kaydel.

« Garde-le s’il te plait, comme tu es insensible à la Force, s’il a un quelconque effet que nous ignorons tu ne risques rien. De plus, tu es la seule ici en qui j’ai confiance. Comme ça, vous êtes assurés que je reviendrai, ironise-t-elle en direction des Résistants.

— Je vous accompagne quand même », insiste le trooper renégat.

Non ! Même si je sais que nous devons garder nos distances, je ne veux pas de lui durant ce qui sera probablement nos derniers moments passés ensemble. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir gâcher ça.

Kaydel se tourne vers Poe.

« Les compétences de Finn seraient utiles pour réparer plus rapidement le _Faucon_.

— Tu dis n’importe quoi, Kaydel ! rage Finn. Je n’y connais rien, si quelqu’un peut le remettre en état plus vite, c’est Rey ! Il serait donc logique qu’elle reste au lieu d’accompagner Ren. »

Dameron fixe longuement Rey avant de croiser le regard de Kaydel.

« Nous allons nous débrouiller sans elle. Finn, tu restes. Attendu que Kaydel a l’artéfact, je doute que Rey nous fausse compagnie. »

Rey lui adresse un regard de gratitude.

« Je reviens vite. »

()()

Nous faisons le chemin en silence. A chaque pas qui me rapproche de mon TIE je sens mon cœur s’alourdir un peu plus. Je n’ai pas besoin de notre connexion pour savoir que Rey ressent la même chose. Enfin, nous arrivons à l’endroit où j’ai enseveli mon vaisseau et, à regrets, je puise dans la Force pour le faire émerger. Puis, je me retourne vers Rey. Elle est blême et au loin, j’aperçois le _Faucon Millénium_ , comme un oiseau de mauvais augure.

Je ne regarde que Rey. Je scrute son visage blême dans l’espoir d’en graver chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Ses yeux, si expressifs, sont une fois de plus presque verts sous l’effet des larmes qu’elle s’efforce de contenir. Le vent fait s’envoler les pans de sa tunique désormais plus grise que blanche. Nous nous observons quelques instants sans rien dire. Je sens le désir qu’elle éprouve, il fait écho au mien. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et, sans l’avoir prémédité, je l’imite. Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche entrouverte et mon cœur cogne dans mon torse. Elle est tellement proche… 

« Une dernière fois, murmure-t-elle. Ensuite, je ferais tout ce que tu m’as demandé. Je te le jure. »

Je la veux à un tel point que c’est douloureux. Sans réfléchir, je l’attire contre moi. Son corps chaud se colle contre le mien et nos lèvres se rejoignent. Nos esprits fusionnent et je sens ses mains sur mon corps, je perçois son désir, son plaisir alors que je la caresse. Mes mains la parcourent et je ressens sa plénitude. Encore… Nos souffles se font saccadés et ses doigts défont la boucle de mon ceinturon, je me retrouve à demi- nu. Il est trop tard pour la repousser et je ne veux pas le faire, j’ai besoin d’elle, j’ai envie d’elle. La passion nous emporte et je perds toute notion de ce qui n’est pas elle Je me retrouve assis dans le sable chaud, mon dos nu contre le métal brûlant de mon TIE. Elle est sur moi, face à moi, et je vois dans son regard tout le désir et la tendresse qu’elle ressent. Lentement, elle se glisse sur mon sexe et je l’attire à moi pour un profond baiser. Ses hanches ondulent et je la serre aussi fort que je le peux contre mon corps. Je suis en elle, avec elle. Je ne veux plus qu’elle. Elle m’ouvre complètement son esprit, se livrant sans retenue. Pendant un instant, j’éprouve le plaisir qu’elle a à me sentir en elle et cette simple sensation redouble les miennes. Nous gémissons sans retenue alors que je la maintiens sur moi, ancré aussi profondément en elle que je le peux. Sa bouche s’empare de nouveau de la mienne, vorace, et je la sens exploser autour de moi. Une déferlante de jouissance me cueille à mon tour et je me répands en elle.

Front contre front, nous reprenons notre souffle, à demi sonnés par la puissance de ce que nous venons de vivre. Ses pensées sont décousues, entre plaisir, fatigue et émotion. Je perçois tous les sentiments qu’elle s’efforce de taire à ma demande, ce que je refuse de l’entendre dire à voix haute. Moi aussi… Si elle savait à quel point.

« Je le sais, murmure-t-elle. Tu le cries à travers la Force. Je l’entends dans notre lien, je le sens dans notre étreinte. »

Mes doigts s’entrelacent aux siens et je l’embrasse. Lentement, doucement, je veux savourer jusqu’à la dernière parcelle de cet instant qui nous est offert.

C’est sans doute pour cela que je n’ai rien senti venir.

Des cris au loin nous sortent brutalement de notre bulle. J’ouvre les yeux et je découvre que le ciel de Tatooine est désormais noir de croiseurs. Le _Dernier Ordre_ est arrivé. Rey me lance un regard inquiet et, au loin, j’aperçois Finn qui court dans notre direction. A quelques pas de nous, j’entends le bruit caractéristique de l’ouverture d’un vaisseau. Il est trop tard pour fuir. Aussi puissamment que je le peux, je repousse Finn vers le _Faucon_. Ils ont encore le temps de fuir contrairement à Rey et moi. 

La voix de Pryde s’élève, moqueuse :

« Décidément, vous avez une bien étrange manière de mener à bien les missions que l’Unique Leader vous confie, Dark Kylo. 

— _Comme Ahch-To_ , _sauf que cette fois, tu as réussi à me convaincre de te suivre du Côté Obscur_ , » me glisse Rey à travers notre lien.

Nos regards se nouent et je sens sa volonté. Je me referme complètement et j’endosse le masque que j’avais brièvement oublié devoir porter.

« Peu importe le moyen, ce qui compte c’est que Rey se soit enfin décidée à nous rejoindre, » j’affirme.

Pryde me jette un regard surpris tandis que Rey se redresse nonchalamment.

« En effet. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour partir d’ici ? J’ai hâte de découvrir ma nouvelle base, j’en ai plus qu’assez de me contenter de survivre. La Résistance est morte, les Jedis aussi et, pour être franche, je m’en moque. »


	61. Chapitre 61 : Finn

**Chapitre 61**

**Finn**

**_Tatooine,_ **

Les croiseurs du Dernier Ordre sont partout, ils obscurcissent le ciel, cachant les rayons des deux soleils. C’est comme si la nuit était brusquement tombée sur Tatooine. Poe nous crie de rejoindre le Faucon mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Rey. Je cours dans la direction qu’ils ont pris et le cœur me manque en voyant un vaisseau se poser non loin d’eux. Même à cette distance, je peux voir qu’ils sont étroitement enlacés, leurs corps réunis comme s’ils ne formaient plus qu’un. Je crie pour l’avertir mais c’est trop tard. Ren redresse le visage et je me retrouve projeté en arrière avec une rare puissance.

La poigne de Rose se referme sur mon bras.

« Laisse, tu ne peux rien pour elle, il est trop tard ! »

Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Elle me force à me lever et je sens la main ferme de Poe remplacer celle de Rose.

« Elle a raison, monte ! »

Sans ménagement, il me tire à l’intérieur du _Faucon_.

« Paré, Nien ! » hurle-t-il.

La plateforme d’embarquement se referme et la dernière chose que je vois c’est Ren en train de forcer Rey à se lever sans douceur.

**_Faucon Millénium_** ,

Poe est aux commandes, le visage concentré.

« Ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Ils sont partout et nous sommes par trop visibles. »

Tout en parlant, il s’efforce de louvoyer entre les tirs des croiseurs tandis que Rose m’a remplacé aux commandes du quadrilaser et arrose copieusement nos ennemis. Mon sang se fige en comprenant que Poe tente de rejoindre l’atmosphère de Tatooine afin de passer en vitesse hyperespace.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Et Rey ? On ne peut pas l’abandonner ! »

Poe évite de justesse un tir de laser et le vaisseau tout entier est secoué par la puissance de feu.

« Il est trop tard pour aller la chercher, le Dernier Ordre a déjà mis la main sur elle. La seule chose que je peux tenter c’est de nous sortir de ce bourbier.

— Mais, Poe, c’est Rey ! »

Une nouvelle secousse ébranle le _Faucon_ et je suis projeté contre la porte.

« Elle n’a pas plus de valeur que ceux qui sont ici.

— Bien sûr que si ! Poe, c’est la seule à maitriser la Force !

— Je suis désolé Mais entre la vie d’une douzaine d’entre nous et celle de Rey, je nous choisis. Maintenant, va te mettre aux commandes du second quadrilaser. C’est un ordre. 

— Je t’en prie, Finn, supplie Rose, des sanglots dans la voix. Rey n’est pas la seule à avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Les visages sont blêmes et j’obéis. BB-8 salue mon arrivée avec un gazouillis satisfait tandis que C3 ne cesse de répéter que nous allons tous mourir.

Je canarde les vaisseaux ennemis sans discontinuer. Le _Faucon_ tremble un instant alors qu’un de leur tir nous touche.

« R2, étendue des dégâts ? » interroge Poe.

Le droïde fait une rapide analyse et son diagnostic nous plonge dans le désarroi. Le propulseur est hors d’usage. Nous n’allons pas tarder à perdre notre seul avantage : la vitesse.

« Non ! s’exclame rageusement Poe. Pas comme ça ! »

Il frappe violemment la console de commande et, à ma stupéfaction, nous entendons un ronronnement provenant de notre gauche. Inexplicablement, le propulseur vient de repartir.

« Oh tu sais que je t’aime, toi ! » s’exclame Poe à l’intention du _Faucon_.

Son enthousiasme nous galvanise tous et nous redoublons d’efforts pour échapper aux TIE lancés à notre poursuite. Un cri de victoire échappe soudain à Poe et il lance le _Faucon_ à pleine puissance. J’ai le vertige. L’espace entre les deux croiseurs vers lesquels il se dirige est minuscule. Rose pousse un cri d’angoisse et je me retiens pour ne pas faire de même. Nous sentons l’arrière racler légèrement quelque chose puis nous débouchons dans la Galaxie. Sans attendre, Poe active l’hyperpropulsion.

« J’en supplie, c’est pas le moment de nous lâcher, »murmure-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous bondissons à travers un champ de météorites. Aucun d’entre nous n’ose parler. J’ai les jambes qui flageolent et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul.

Nous avons réussi. Nous sommes passés !

Rose, tremblante, se jette dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi. Nous nous congratulons tous, heureux d’avoir réussi à échapper au Dernier Ordre.

« Une idée de destination, R2 ? Si possible, un endroit reculé sur lequel nous aurons le temps de réparer cette petite merveille, » ajoute Poe.

**_Jalindi_** ,

Des rochers, des montagnes, encore des rochers… Cette fois, R2 s’est surpassé dans le côté inhospitalier.

« Nous devrions être tranquilles, ici. Bien joué, » le félicite pourtant Poe avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il a l’air exténué et mérite largement de prendre du repos, comme nous tous, pourtant je ne peux oublier que nous avons laissé Rey derrière. Nous l’avons abandonnée aux mains de Ren. Je doute qu’elle puisse se reposer, elle.

« Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle de ce qui s’est passé et de ce qu’on va faire, maintenant, » j’annonce.

Poe lève un visage aux traits creusés par la fatigue vers moi.

« Pas avant d’avoir tous pris le temps de manger et de se reposer quelques heures. »

Kaydel, diligente, est déjà occupée à se charger de la logistique et bientôt, un fumet appétissant caresse mes narines. Pour un peu, j’en oublierai presque Rey.

Les rations sont limitées mais la nourriture nous apporte l’énergie dont nous avions besoin. Comme les autres, je racle mon écuelle jusqu’à la dernière miette. Une fois ma faim un peu assouvie, je reprends la parole.

« Nous l’avons abandonnée. »

Un grand soupir de lassitude me répond.

« Pas maintenant. Pas tant que nous n’aurons pas dormi, toi inclus, » déclare Poe d’un ton sans appel avant de se retourner et de rabattre une des couvertures de survie sur lui.

Je proteste mais ne rencontre que des visages las. Peiné par leur indifférence, je m’enroule dans une couverture et regarde les flammes dansantes du feu sommaire.

J’ai dû finalement sombrer dans le sommeil car, lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, un soleil mauve darde ses faibles rayons sur la roche où nous avons trouvé refuge. Mon dos me fait mal à hurler et je croise le regard de Rose.

« Bien dormi ?

— Non, contrairement à vous, j’ai une conscience, je réponds avec agacement.

— Il faut croire qu’elle t’a laissé en paix pendant une bonne quinzaine d’heures dans ce cas », se moque Nien.

Quoi ? Quinze heures ! Comment ai-je pu dormir aussi longtemps alors que Rey a besoin de nous ?

Affolé, je me redresse et Poe pousse un soupir.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne doute pas que tu juges tes reproches justifiés. Seulement, Rey était déjà cernée. Ni Ren, ni elle, n’ont fait mine de vouloir se battre pour leur liberté. Les soldats du Dernier Ordre étaient partout. Nous ne sommes qu’une poignée. Aller à son secours aurait été suicidaire, au mieux nous serions morts, au pire capturés. 

— Nous aurions dû essayer !

— Poe a raison, intervient Kaydel. C’est ce que Rey aurait voulu. Elle aurait voulu qu’on se sauve.

— Bon sang ! Arrête ! Qu’est-ce que tu connais de Rey ? De quel droit oses-tu parler de ce qu’elle aurait choisi ? Tu ne sais rien d’elle ! »

Poe m’adresse un regard d’avertissement mais je m’en moque. J’en ai assez de Kaydel, de ses avis sur tout, de ses interférences et de l’ascendant qu’elle exerce sur notre commandant !

« En fait, tu sais quoi, Kaydel ? Je pense que tu n’as tout simplement rien à faire avec nous. Depuis le début tu passes ton temps à défendre Ren, ton précieux Ben ainsi que tu l’appelles. Si Rey s’est retrouvée isolée sur Tatooine, c’est entièrement ta faute. C’est toi qui as provoqué la panne du _Faucon_ , avoue ! »

Poe, rouge de colère, s’approche de moi mais la réponse de Kaydel nous impose le silence.

« Oui, c’est moi. J’ai profité d’être seule aux commandes pour dérégler deux trois appareils.

— Kaydel ! » s’exclame Poe, choqué.

Elle a la décence de baisser les yeux avant de les relever vers lui.

« Je ne l’ai pas fait pour nous nuire ou pour piéger Rey comme Finn le sous-entends. Si j’ai fait ça, c’est pour que Ben et elle aient l’occasion de se dire au revoir tranquillement.

— Donc tu admets être un agent de Ren ! je m’exclame.

— Je n’admets rien du tout ! Je voulais simplement leur offrir un moment d’intimité, peut-être le dernier, si ce qu’ils nous révélé sur la prophétie de la Dyade est juste.

— Que Ren meure, qui s’en soucie ? rétorque Rose.

— Rey. Rey s’en soucie, déclare Kaydel. Que cela te plaise ou non, elle l’aime. Et elle a déjà tellement perdu. Quel droit avions-nous de la priver de ce moment ? De les priver de ce moment.

— C’est pas possible d’être aussi bête ! je m’exclame. Parce que tu crois vraiment que Ren ressent quelque chose pour elle ou que l’affection de Rey est liée à autre chose qu’à ce lien qu’ils ont ?

— Je crois qu’ils sont tous les deux prêts à tout pour l’autre. Je crois que leur Dyade leur sert de balance. Je crois que lorsque l’un d’entre eux fait un pas vers le Côté Lumineux, l’autre en fait un vers l’Obscurité. »

Poe semble réfléchir sérieusement à la question mais c’est Nien qui réagit en premier.

« Ren a guéri le Porg. Et il a été admis dans la Lumière. »

Kaydel lui adresse un sourire d’assentiment.

« Alors que Rey s’est enfoncée dans l’Obscurité et se contrôle de moins en moins.

— A cause de Ren ! je leur rappelle.

— A cause de la Force et de ce qu’elle est ! »

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Jamais je ne me serais douté que Kaydel était aussi butée. Ni que Poe semblerait prendre autant au sérieux ses divagations :

« Donc, selon toi, la Dyade leur permet de se répartir entre les côtés ? Comme s’il devait toujours en avoir un dans chaque camp ?

— Oui c’est cela. C’est pour ça qu’ils ne peuvent pas instaurer l’Equilibre. La Force a besoin d’une personne neutre.

— Est-ce qu’on est vraiment obligés de l’écouter ? je proteste. Je vous rappelle qu’elle n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’est la Force.

— Tu crois vraiment ? Ce n’est pas parce que j’y suis insensible que je suis incapable de comprendre son concept. J’ai passé ma vie auprès de personnes qui ne parlaient que de ça, qui ne vivaient que pour ça. Pendant que tu te conformais sans sourciller aux ordres de tes supérieurs, j’étudiais les livres Jedis à la demande de Leia. »

Je suis estomaqué par l’assurance dont elle fait preuve et je me tourne vers Poe. Il est notre chef, il doit être capable de discerner la justesse de l’imagination.

« Cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous devons faire, intervient Rose. Faut-il chercher ce fameux personnage qui incarnerait l’Equilibre ?

— Non ! On doit aller chercher Rey ! » je m’insurge.

Poe hésite.

« Je ne sais pas, Rey prévoyait de partir à la recherche de l’Equilibre mais que se passera-t-il si Sidious en profite pour la corrompre totalement ? »

J’ironise :

« Bah pas d’inquiétudes, si l’on en croit notre grande spécialiste Jedi, cela causera le passage de Ren du côté Lumineux. »

Kaydel me regarde avec froideur.

« La Force ne se limite pas aux Jedis, Finn. Si c’était aussi simple, les Siths n’existeraient pas. Cependant, pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec toi. Nous devons les rejoindre. A cause de ceci… souffle-t-elle avant de sortir le Cristal Obscur de sa chemise. Sans les deux artéfacts, Rey et Ben n’ont aucune chance de l’emporter face à Palpatine si les choses tournent mal. »

Poe souffle bruyamment et nous le regardons tous.

« Non, ce n’est rien, je viens de réaliser que, si Kaydel a raison, l’issue même de tout ce pourquoi j’ai combattu toute ma vie se trouve désormais entre les mains de deux personnes aussi instables l’une que l’autre.

— Rey n’est pas instable !

— Bien sûr que si, soupire Rose.

— Oui, elle l’est, confirme Kaydel d’une voix douce. Et cela, nous ne pouvons totalement l’imputer à Ben ou à l’Obscurité. C’est avant tout notre faute. J’aimais Leia de tout mon cœur et j’aurais toujours le plus grand respect pour elle mais, elle a eu tort de séparer Rey de sa famille, quand bien même c’était dans de bonnes intentions. Tout comme c’était mal de notre part de la couper de la Force ou de l’empêcher d’être avec Ben. Au moment où elle a eu le plus besoin de nous, de notre soutien, nous l’avons rejetée sans chercher à la comprendre. »

Du coin de l’œil, je vois les joues de Rose s’enflammer à ce reproche. J’avoue que je me sens un peu mal à l’aise, moi aussi.

« Tous, nous voulions bien faire et la protéger, poursuit Kaydel. Mais, nous ne pouvons nous cacher que nous sommes en partie responsables de l’attirance qu’elle ressent pour l’Obscurité. Alors maintenant, c’est peut-être le moment de croire en elle et de lui apporter les moyens d’accomplir ce que la Force attend d’elle, » termine-t-elle en fixant le cristal.

Poe soupire bruyamment.

« Au point où nous en sommes… Reste à savoir où ils vont l’emmener, s’ils ne l’ont pas déjà tuée.

— Sidious ne la tuera pas, affirme Kaydel, il convoite trop sa puissance pour ça.

— Cela ne nous dit pas ce qu’ils vont faire d’elle », soupire Nien.

BB8 s’exprime brusquement avec virulence et Poe pousse un nouveau soupir.

« Oui, il est probable qu’ils la conduisent à Sidious. »

Un vent glacial se lève et je frissonne.

« Sur Exégol ? »

R2 semble d’accord avec cette supposition, tout comme Poe.

« On va devoir y retourner… Mais avant, nous devons impérativement reprendre des forces et essayer de mobiliser les rares alliés qu’il nous reste. 

— Je vais lancer un appel à l’aide dans la Galaxie », annonce Kaydel.

Poe la suit des yeux, l’air soucieux tandis que notre groupe se disperse. Je saisis l’occasion qui m’est donnée de lui parler seul à seul.

« Tu penses réellement qu’elle a raison ou tu fais ça pour la mettre dans ton lit ? »

Ma tentative de plaisanterie tombe à plat. Poe m’adresse un regard noir.

« Kaydel ne mérite pas d’être sans cesse rabaissée comme tu le fais. La Générale Organa lui demandait souvent conseil, elle admirait son intelligence et elle avait le plus grand respect pour ses analyses. »

Brutalement, je me sens idiot.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

— Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça. C’est à elle. »


	62. Chapitre 62 : Rey

**Chapitre 62**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

****

Je prends une profonde inspiration tandis que Kylo avance à quelques pas de moi. Pendant une seconde, j’ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre. Entièrement vêtu de noir, sa cape formant un halo autour de son corps, il est terriblement impressionnant. Il marche avec assurance et je perçois la terreur qu’il inspire aux troopers. Il ne m’a jamais paru aussi puissant qu’en cet instant. J’avais presque oublié qu’il pouvait être brute à ce point, presque animal. Les Chevaliers m’encadrent, méfiants et je sens qu’il se retient pour ne pas se retourner. Non, ne le fais pas. Surtout pas. Je redresse le menton et je rejoins Kylo.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez intervenu ? interroge Kylo. L’Unique Leader avait été clair, Général Pryde, mater la Résistance était mon affaire. »

L’autre transpire la fausseté et la jubilation.

« Certes, Dark Kylo, mais il n’a pas été convaincu par vos comptes rendus et m’a demandé de vous apporter de l’aide. Ne sachant pas si vous étiez en danger, j’ai préféré mettre toute notre puissance dans cette mission. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre, vous êtes beaucoup trop important, déclare-t-il avec onctuosité.

— Comme vous avez pu le voir, j’avais la situation sous contrôle. Dommage que votre intervention ait alerté les rebelles. Cela n’aurait pas été grave si vous ne les aviez pas laissés s’enfuir. D’ailleurs, j’ai du mal à comprendre comment le _Faucon_ a pu échapper à l’intégralité de notre flotte. Je ne manquerai pas d’en faire part à notre Leader, cette preuve d’incompétence est impardonnable. Enfin, tant pis, je n’ai pas l’intention de courir encore toute la Galaxie pour mettre la main sur une poignée de résistants. A présent que Rey est de notre côté, ils vont réaliser qu’ils n’ont plus aucun espoir de l’emporter.»

L’autre se contente d’un sourire. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens et je sais que Kylo s’en rend compte également. Je n’ose utiliser notre lien pour communiquer avec lui, si quelqu’un nous intercepte, cette erreur pourrait nous coûter cher.

Les couloirs dans lesquels nous avançons sont interminables et se ressemblent tous. Je tente de mémoriser notre chemin mais je perds le fil au bout de quelques minutes. Kylo me jette un regard négligent.

« Je vais me reposer dans mes appartements, j’ai besoin d’une bonne douche, je te laisse aux mains de Pryde, c’est le Général de cette base, je suis certain qu’il se fera un plaisir de te faire visiter. »

Il est froid, indifférent. Il joue parfaitement son rôle, si bien que pour un peu… Non, il n’y a pas de place pour le doute. Ce qu’il a exprimé à travers notre lien plus tôt, ses sentiments, sont vrais.

« Je suis navré de devoir vous contrarier, Dark Kylo, mais notre Unique Leader a ordonné que vous soyez conduit ainsi que notre… nouvelle recrue dans la salle du conseil dès votre, disons, retour parmi nous. »

La voix du sous-fifre me fait frissonner. En nous laissant capturer, nous avons peut-être fait une grossière erreur.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle, la silhouette hologrammique de Palpatine emplit l’espace. Sans la moindre hésitation, Kylo pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête en guise de soumission. Le voir ainsi me dégoute même si je sais qu’il n’a pas d’autre choix.

« Seigneur Sidious. J’ai réussi ma mission. Du moins, partiellement. Je suis parvenu à convaincre Rey de se joindre à nous mais, à cause de l’intervention du Général Pryde, le reste des rebelles a réussi à s’échapper. »

Sidious l’ignore complètement et me fixe droit dans les yeux. J’ai l’impression que, même à distance, il peut lire dans mon esprit comme dans un livre ouvert et je m’efforce de le bloquer.

« Par quel moyen as-tu réussi à la convaincre, mon apprenti ?

— Je vous l’ai dit, elle éprouve quelque chose pour moi. J’ai simplement utilisé ses émotions pour servir nos intérêts. »

Sidious se contente de rire. Le son me glace d’effroi.

« Sombre imbécile… Tu crois vraiment que j’ignore la moindre partie de votre plan ? Penses-tu être le premier de mes apprentis à se croire capable de m’abuser ? »

Mon cœur s’arrête un instant de battre. Kylo se redresse de toute sa taille et le toise. Inutile de faire semblant désormais.

Sidious rit de nouveau.

« Tu as fait exactement ce que j’attendais de toi, Dark Kylo. Tu as couru la retrouver et tu me l’as offerte sur un plateau. Les sentiments ont toujours été la faiblesse de ta lignée. Vador m’a rejoint à cause de son amour pour cette garce de Padmé Amidala. J’ai commis une erreur alors, j’ai sous-estimé ses sentiments pour elle et pour les rejetons qu’elle lui avait donnés. Je ne la commettrais pas une seconde fois. »

Kylo porte la main vers son sabre laser mais Palpatine fait signe aux Chevaliers. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils l’encerclent. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que nous puissions les affronter. Pour l’instant, il nous faut faire profil bas. Il est trop tôt pour dévoiler notre puissance. Je me concentre sur mon Cristal de Force avant de me souvenir que je l’ai laissé à Kaydel. Tout cela pour que Finn ne nous accompagne pas, pour pouvoir passer un dernier moment seule avec Kylo. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. A cause de mon égoïsme, je nous ai peut-être condamné tous les deux ainsi que notre mission.

« Oui… susurre Palpatine. Tellement de colère, de rage. Tu as réussi au-delà de mes espérances, Dark Kylo. Tu as presque réussi à la corrompre totalement. »

Il a raison. Le déchirement que ressent Kylo m’étouffe presque. Je ressens pêle-mêle ses remords, ses regrets, sa tristesse, sa colère envers Sidious. Il porte de nouveau la main vers son blaster.

« Que crois-tu pouvoir faire, apprenti ? Ce que tu vois n’est qu’un hologramme

— J’ai tué Luke sans qu’il soit présent, rétorque Kylo.

— Un Jedi… Je me sens insulté par la comparaison. »

Kylo est bouleversé, paniqué. Il me jette un regard anxieux. Palpatine, quant à lui jubile. Je m’oblige au calme. Brusquement, je comprends ce que la Force attend de nous, ce qu’elle attend de moi. Nous devons tenir bon, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il se passe.

Palpatine nous regarde tour à tour et une caricature de sourire étire ses lèvres. Je sens son regard vicieux posé sur moi et, je me souviens brusquement du récit de Dark Plagueis, de la manière dont il s’est vanté d’avoir tué l’amour que Palpatine avait pour son épouse. Les yeux froids et mauvais de Sidious me détaillent et, d’un seul coup, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. Je sens des larmes de terreur monter mais je m’oblige à les retenir.

« Ah… On dirait que tu as parlé à mon ancien Maitre, » ricane Palpatine.

Il m’adresse un sourire satisfait, presque de connivence, comme si nous partagions un secret, avant de se tourner vers Kylo. 

« Vois-tu, mon apprenti, j’ai trop longtemps négligé la première leçon de mon défunt maitre. Il disait toujours : _Dis-moi ce que tu regardes comme ta plus grande force, que je sache par où t'atteindre au mieux ; dis-moi quelle est ta plus grande peur, que je sache ce que je dois te forcer à affronter ; dis-moi ce que tu chéris le plus, que je sache quoi te retirer ; et dis-moi ce que tu désires, que je sache quoi te refuser._ A l’époque, cela a fait des miracles sur moi. Le fait de voir ma femme, cette trainée pour qui je réfrénais mes ambitions, sous son véritable jour m’a réellement libéré. Malheureusement, les Jedis ont jugé opportun de soustraire ses enfants à ma colère. J’imagine qu’ils ont dû le regretter, vers la fin, ne crois-tu pas, Rey ? »

Je me force à soutenir son regard. Il ne me fait pas peur. Nous sommes forts. Il ne réussira pas à nous briser. Il ne parviendra pas à nous séparer. Jamais.

« Une Dyade qui l’eut cru ? L’expression de la Force à l’état pur, une puissance qui dépasse tout ce dont je n’ai jamais pu rêver. Mais, pour que cela fonctionne et réussisse à me vaincre… Vous devez être unis. J’ai mis du temps à comprendre cette sorte d’obsession que vous avez l’un pour l’autre, je ne voulais pas y croire. Bien sûr, je connais la prophétie et je pensais que cette Padmé serait assez agaçante pour lui donner naissance. Il faut croire que je m’étais trompé. Et maintenant, vous voilà, palpitants de Force… »

Il montre une telle assurance que je me sens brusquement toute petite, impuissante.

« Une telle arme m’assurera une victoire totale et définitive, se réjouit Palpatine. Mais, je ne peux prendre le risque de vous voir vous liguer contre moi, et vous servir de votre pouvoir pour tenter de me vaincre. »

Kylo serre les dents et je ressens la rage qui l’habite, qui lui fait oublier toute prudence.

« Vous savez que nous allons vous battre… Peut-être pas aujourd’hui, peut-être pas demain mais nous allons vous anéantir, vous pulvériser tant et si bien qu’aucun pouvoir obscur ne réussira jamais à vous ramener. »

Sidious se contente de sourire avec mépris.

« C’est là où tu fais erreur, mon apprenti. Je vous connais trop pour que vous ayez une chance…Vous considérez tous deux l’autre comme votre plus grande force. A cause de cela, vous avez peur de perdre cette connexion entre vous. Votre relation, les sentiments que vous vous portez, est ce que vous chérissez et protégez. Le désir que vous ressentez l’un pour l’autre, votre besoin d’être réunis est devenu votre unique priorité. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte d’à quel point vous êtes vulnérables. Il suffit de détruire ce qu’il y a entre vous pour que tout bascule. »

Mes mains tremblent… Il a raison. Notre relation a pris une telle place dans notre vie qu’il nous est impossible d’y renoncer. Sidious fixe Kylo :

« Pour toi… c’est tellement simple, tu es déjà à moi, même si la Lumière te tente encore. La tuer attiserait ta haine et te pousserait définitivement vers le Côté Obscur mais, je ne peux risquer un second Vador. Par ailleurs, le pouvoir que vous recelez est trop important pour que j’y renonce en sacrifiant l’un de vous. Par conséquent, je dois détruire ce qui vous ressentez l’un pour l’autre. »

Je sens le brusque affolement de Kylo, il fait écho au mien. Pourtant, il exhale l’assurance lorsqu’il répond :

« Vous n’y parviendrez pas. »

Sidious ricane.

« Crois-tu que j’ignore pourquoi elle t’attire à ce point ? Tu la désires parce qu’en dépit de sa Lumière, elle ne t’a pas rejeté. Tu penses être privilégié, le seul. Tu penses qu’elle n’est qu’à toi. Mais, il n’y a rien de tel pour faire perdre de sa valeur à une chose que de la voir être utilisée par d’autres. Une fois que tu l’auras vue être souillée, que tu sauras que tous tes hommes y ont gouté… Ton orgueil se réveillera. Elle te dégoutera. Crois-en mon expérience, il n’y a rien de plus puissant pour anéantir ce que tu ressens. »

Kylo semble statufié et je me sens oppressée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis paralysée par la terreur.

« Quant à toi, me déclare aimablement Palpatine. Le fait de savoir, de sentir à quel point tu le dégoutes désormais, suffira à te pousser à me haïr suffisamment pour vouloir me tuer. Tu seras désespérée par son rejet, tu n’auras plus rien d’autre que tes regrets et ta frustration à la pensée de voir celui que tu désires le plus te fuir. Alors, tu épouseras le Côté Obscur de toutes tes forces. »

Kylo pousse un cri animal et, contre toute attente, il réussit à se libérer de l’emprise des Chevaliers. Il puise dans la Force avec puissance et je suis brièvement muette devant la brutalité avec laquelle sa rage, son désir de destruction, s’expriment.

« Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit la toucher, » hurle-t-il.

Il a les larmes aux yeux, il est hors de contrôle. Moi, étrangement, je me sens détachée, presque absente. J’essaie de le calmer à travers notre lien. Il est trop tôt pour affronter Palpatine.

Kylo se retourne vers moi, perdu.

« _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _— Je te sauve. Laisse le faire. Nous avons toujours su qu’il y aurait des sacrifices à concéder_. »

Palpatine nous observe comme s’il pouvait nous entendre mais, même si c’est le cas, je m’en moque. Je n’ai d’yeux que pour Kylo. Je veux qu’il sache que je suis prête à tout endurer pour lui. Peu à peu, il se calme, sa rage remplacée par une peine si immense que je sens de nouveau des larmes inonder mes yeux. Je les ravale et me force à faire face à Sidious.

« Allez-y donc, qu’on en finisse.

— Quel courage… Tellement Jedi, se moque Palpatine. Messieurs… venez gouter à la récompense que vous offre mon apprenti. »

Les Chevaliers s’approchent. En dépit de ma volonté de ne pas flancher je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je m’en veux de cette démonstration de faiblesse.

« _Refugie-toi dans la Force, je m’occupe d’eux._ »

Oh Kylo… Je noue mon regard au sien et Sidious ricane.

« S’il tente quoique ce soit… je m’arrangerai pour que tu le paies au centuple. Si tu résistes, c’est lui qui en subira les conséquences. »

Le désespoir de Kylo se répercute jusque dans ma chair. Je le vois évaluer nos chances de victoire en cas d’affrontement et je secoue la tête.

« _Pas encore, ce n’est pas le moment. Si nous nous laissons guider par nos impulsions, nous échouerons._

_— Je ne peux pas te laisser endurer ça. Je ne le supporterai pas._

_— Tu le dois_. »

Les Chevaliers s’approchent de moi. Leurs visages sont dissimulés derrière leurs casques et l’un d’eux me force à m’allonger sans douceur. J’ai tellement peur. Sans la moindre hésitation, il m’ôte mon pantalon.

« Rey ! » hurle Kylo.

Il est proche du point de rupture et je tremble pour lui.

« Regarde, exige Sidious d’un ton sec. Je t’ordonne de le faire. »

Kylo prend une profonde inspiration et je le sens repousser ses sentiments. Ça me fait mal, c’est comme s’il me rejetait.

Le Chevalier force mes cuisses à s’écarter et je me débats dans un dernier réflexe de protection. Ma main se lève pour le repousser. Sidious me fixe, implacable.

« Si tu veux l’épargner, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, » susurre-t-il.

Je refuse que Kylo soit blessé à cause de moi. Lentement, je baisse la main et je laisse faire. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera vite terminé.

Mon cœur saigne alors que le Chevalier s’enfonce en moi. Ses coups de reins m’arrachent un cri de souffrance et je tourne mon visage vers Kylo. J’ai besoin de lui. Plus que jamais. Son visage est défait.

« _Réfugie-toi dans la Force ! Coupe-toi de moi. Je t’en supplie, fais-le_ , » m’envoie-t-il.

Son désespoir me vrille l’esprit, son rejet me fend le cœur.

Je suis avec la Force et la Force est avec moi. Je m’éloigne de mon enveloppe charnelle et je vois les Chevaliers la profaner, l’un après l’autre. Je sens la souffrance de mon corps mais ce n’est rien à côté de celle irradiée par Kylo.

Peu à peu, il se calme. Mon corps tressaute, perclus de douleur alors que les Chevaliers ont laissé place aux troopers. Je n’arrive plus à échapper à ce que mes sensations m’hurlent. Je sens le dégout de Kylo. Non ! Il se détourne de moi, il évite mon regard et je comprends que Sidious a réussi. A présent, Kylo me méprise. Je ressens sa répulsion et la honte m’inonde.

Le calvaire continue. Je ne regarde plus Kylo, je ne cherche plus à le rejoindre dans la Force. Sidious avait raison. Il nous a détruits.

Finalement, Palpatine ordonne la fin de ma torture et je retombe mollement sur le sol. J’ai mal. Dans mon esprit, dans ma chair et dans mon corps. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ça. Je vais l’anéantir.

()()

J’ai dû perdre connaissance, car lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une chambre luxueuse aux couleurs du Dernier Ordre. Mon corps entier me fait mal et je sens des larmes inonder mes yeux au souvenir du rejet que Kylo m’a infligé.

Kylo…

Brusquement il se matérialise devant moi. Il est livide et il ne me regarde pas. Non… pas ça.

« _Je suis désolé, Rey_. »

Avant que j’aie eu le temps de lui répondre, il rompt notre connexion.


	63. Chapitre 63 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 63**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Un lâche. Voilà ce que je suis, un lâche. Un foutu lâche !

J’envoie valser tout ce qui m’entoure, les larmes aux yeux. Quand je pense que je me suis tourné vers l’Obscurité pour ne plus jamais me sentir impuissant. Pour ne plus revivre ce que j’ai éprouvé la nuit où Luke a tenté de me tuer. Pour exister aux yeux du monde, à ceux de Han, de Leia, et oui, même à ceux de Luke, autrement que comme un gamin terrifié et perturbé. Je voulais être Dark Vador, non, mieux que Dark Vador. Je voulais être celui qui dirige, qui édicte les règles, qui fait ployer le genou aux autres plutôt que celui qui se soumet. Mais, je ne suis rien de tout cela. En dépit de tous les pouvoirs que j’ai tirés de la Force, en dépit de mon statut au sein de la Galaxie, j’ai été incapable de protéger Rey. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour aider la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux, la seul qui a cru en moi.

Lorsque le premier Chevalier l’a profanée j’ai cru que j’allais exploser. Sa douleur, sa peur, ses sensations étaient trop pour moi. Je n’ai même pas réussi à la soutenir dans son épreuve. Je n’ai pas pu. J’étais incapable de gérer ses émotions en plus des miennes. Incapable de la sentir s’éloigner de la Lumière un peu plus à chaque coup de reins de mes hommes. Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne veux pas revoir cette scène. Les larmes qui inondent son visage, la manière dont elle contient ses cris pour m’épargner, la manière dont, peu à peu, elle ferme son cœur.

Tout est de ma faute.

Si je ne l’avais pas autant désirée, si je n’avais pas tout fait pour me rapprocher d’elle, pour me réchauffer à sa Lumière, elle serait encore la jeune femme souriante et pleine d’espoir qui me tendait la main à travers notre lien.

Luke avait raison. J’ai fini par la détruire.

Sous ma chemise, près de mon cœur, le Cristal Lumineux palpite. Jamais je n’aurais dû réussir à m’en emparer, je n’en suis pas digne tout comme de la confiance que Rey a mise en moi. De nouvelles larmes inondent mes yeux et je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Ma main se referme sur le Cristal, je voudrais pouvoir le briser, je faire disparaitre, l’anéantir. A la place, je sens son pouvoir m’apaiser, me réchauffer. Le tumulte de ma rage se calme peu à peu. La Force me berce, m’enlace, me réconforte. Je ferme les yeux et, d’un seul coup, une image se forme dans mon esprit. Je sais à présent à quoi servent les artéfacts et je comprends comment ils peuvent nous aider à vaincre Sidious. Il faut que je réussisse au moins cela. Mais, je n’y arriverais pas sans son aide. Il faut que je l’affronte, même si, désormais, elle sait à quel point je suis lâche.

()()

Elle est allongée sur un lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses épaules tressautent. J’ai la nausée en voyant ce que je lui ai fait. Je me dégoute. Comment puis-je encore venir lui demander son aide, sa coopération, après lui fait tellement de mal.

Elle pousse un profond soupir et se redresse. Ses yeux sont humides mais son visage est de pierre.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je n’ai pas de mots, je…

« Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? »

Sa question me perturbe et, en baissant les yeux, je réalise que je suis vraiment là. Pas uniquement par l’esprit mais physiquement. Bien sûr, nous savions tous les deux que la chose était possible, après tout, nous nous sommes déjà touchés par le biais de la Force, mais cette fois, c’est différent. C’est comme si je m’étais téléporté à ses côtés.

Rey me dévisage avec attention avant de me tourner le dos.

« Oublie, c’est sans importance. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

M’excuser pour toute la souffrance que je lui cause, revenir en arrière et ne jamais croiser sa route.

« Arrête ! hurle-t-elle, le visage déformé par le ressentiment. Dis-moi pourquoi tu t’es résolu à venir me parler, ce doit être important pour que tu puises à ce point dans la Force. »

Ses épaules tremblent et quelque chose se brise en moi. Sans réfléchir, je m’approche d’elle. Je n’ose pas la toucher, je ne veux pas la blesser, pas encore.

« Pardon. J’aurais dû intervenir. Je n’aurais jamais dû t’écouter et te laisser endurer ça. »

La voix de Rey est de glace.

« Parce que tu crois que je le voulais ? Que c’est ma faute ? 

— Bien sûr que non ! C’est ma faute ! MA responsabilité, c’est à cause de moi si Sidious t’a fait ça. A cause de mes sentiments pour toi. »

Mon éclat la fait sursauter et, immédiatement, je m’en veux. J’aimerais pouvoir la serrer contre moi, la consoler et lui faire oublier tout ce qui s’est passé mais c’est impossible. Comment pourrait-elle encore vouloir de moi après ça ?

Le regard qu’elle pose sur moi est fiévreux, empli de souffrance et de confusion.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? S’il te plait, dis–le. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point ça me fait mal de te voir si proche. »

Elle en au point où elle ne supporte plus ma vue. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je ne me supporte plus non plus.

« Je crois que j’ai trouvé à quoi servent les cristaux. »

Cette nouvelle semble la ramener un peu à elle.

« C’est vrai ? Qu’as-tu découvert ? Est-ce que le tien suffira pour le tuer ? »

Au moins, elle est toujours décidée à unir nos forces pour détruire Sidious, il n’a pas réussi à détruire ça.

« Je pense que nous devons utiliser la Force pour forcer les cristaux à renforcer ce sabre laser, j’explique en exhumant ce dernier. Je l’ai trouvé il y a quelques semaines, je méditais et il est brusquement apparu dans ma main. C’était celui d’Anakin. »

Rey fronce les sourcils.

« Il est apparu comme ça ? C’est étrange… La même chose m’est arrivée, sauf que moi, c’est celui-ci qui est venu à moi, explique-t-elle avant de faire jaillir le laser rouge. Je crois que c’était celui de Dark Vador. »

Nous nous regardons, perplexes. Dans les yeux de Rey, il subsiste quelques larmes et je tends la main dans sa direction avant de la laisser retomber. J’ai envie de la toucher, désespérément, mais je n’en ai pas le droit. Elle baisse un instant la tête avant de la relever, l’air décidé.

« Essayons avec le tien, si les Cristaux servent à augmenter leur puissance, il est logique que l’artéfact Lumineux se plie au sabre d’Anakin. »

Non… J’ai beau essayer de me raisonner, je n’arrive pas à me faire à cette froideur entre nous, à cette distance. J’effleure ses doigts et elle me regarde, surprise.

« Ca va aller, ne t’en fais pas, tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça. »

De nouveau la détresse monte en moi.

« Je suis désolé, je… j’avais besoin de te toucher. Je sais qu’après ce qu’ils t’ont fait… Je me comporte comme un égoïste. »

Au moment où je retire ma main, sa tristesse me frappe de plein fouet et une pensée explose dans ma tête.

_Je le dégoute maintenant…je l’ai perdu._

Abasourdi, je la fixe.

« C’est ce que tu crois ? Que tu me dégoutes ? Que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi ?»

Rey se décompose et détourne le visage. Je prends une profonde inspiration. L’espoir fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur mais je refuse d’y céder, je dois savoir.

« Rey, s’il te plait, parle-moi. Il faut que je sache. »

Sa voix est si ténue lorsqu’elle me répond que je manque de ne pas l’entendre.

« Oui. 

— Oh Rey… Tu ne vois donc pas que c’est tout le contraire ? Jamais je n’ai connu qui que ce soit d’aussi courageux que toi. Tu as enduré plus que quiconque. S’il y a quelqu’un de méprisable ici, c’est moi. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour t’aider, je les ai laissés te faire du mal. Je n’ai même pas eu le courage de rester digne, de te soutenir dans la Force. Je n’ai pas réussi à contrôler mes émotions, je ne voulais pas t’infliger ma propre peine en plus de ta souffrance. Je t’ai repoussée pour ne pas que tu voies ma lâcheté et que tu comprennes que je suis faible.

— J’ai senti ta répulsion.

— Oui, envers moi, envers Sidious, envers ces bâtards. Pas pour toi, jamais pour toi. »

Elle se mord les lèvres, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes. Une fois de plus, je tends ma main vers elle avant de la laisser retomber. Je brûle d’envie de la serrer contre moi, de la consoler mais après ce qu’elle vient de traverser, je ne peux pas lui imposer mon contact.

« Tu dis ça, mais je sais que je te fais horreur. Tu évites de me regarder, de me toucher, murmure-t-elle. Même si tu prétends le contraire, ce qui s’est passé a tout changé. Sidious avait raison, maintenant je n’ai plus aucune valeur à tes yeux. »

Comment peut-elle croire une chose pareille !

« Tu te trompes… Ce n’est pas pour ça que je ne te touche pas, c’est parce que je ne veux pas ajouter à tes souffrances, ni aux miennes, je ne veux pas te sentir me rejeter, ça me ferait trop de mal. Je te l’ai dit, Rey, je ne suis qu’un lâche. »

Le regard qu’elle lève sur moi est désemparé.

« Mais, moi, ce qui me fait le plus souffrir c’est de te sentir t’éloigner de moi. J’ai besoin de toi, Kylo. »

Lentement, le cœur battant, je m’approche d’elle. J’ai tellement peur de lui faire mal. J’effleure son épaule, presque timidement, et je sens quelque chose craquer en elle. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Mes bras se referment autour d’elle, doucement, de crainte de la blesser, et elle pose son front contre le mien. La violence de ses émotions me submerge. Terreur, douleur, haine. Mais plus que tout, un sentiment de perte déchirant. La peur de se retrouver de nouveau seule, celle de m’avoir perdu.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais. Il peut bien se passer n’importe quoi, tant qu’il me restera un souffle de Force, je ne t’abandonnerai pas, » je promets.


	64. Chapitre 64 : Rey

**Chapitre 64**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Les bras de Kylo m’enlacent, il me tient contre lui et sa voix me murmure ce que son esprit me crie dans notre lien.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais. Il peut bien se passer n’importe quoi, tant qu’il me restera un souffle de Force, je ne t’abandonnerai pas. »

Comment peut-il dire cela ? Palpatine avait raison, après ce qui s’est passé, après ce que ses hommes m’ont fait…

Les lèvres de Kylo effleurent ma joue et je ferme les yeux, bouleversée par sa douceur.

« Je suis incapable de me détourner de toi. Tu es ma Lumière. »

Je sens sa retenue, son hésitation, sa crainte de me faire mal. Ma main se pose sur son visage et je le fixe.

« J’ai besoin de toi, j’ai besoin que tu me fasses oublier. »

Il n’est que confusion puis se reprend.

« Un Effacement de Mémoire, bien sûr, je vais le faire, si c’est ce que tu veux.

— Non… Pas comme ça, je ne veux plus qu’on décide à ma place, qu’on distende mes souvenirs que ce soit pour m’utiliser ou me protéger. »

Une fois de plus, je sens sa retenue et mon cœur se serre, en dépit de ses paroles, en dépit de ses pensées, il ne me regarde plus comme avant.

« Si ! Je, c’est parce que j’ai peur de te blesser, » se justifie-t-il.

Je pose sa main sur ma poitrine, à l’endroit de mon cœur.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, j’ai confiance en toi, Kylo. »

Je m’ouvre totalement à lui et je sens sa surprise. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et il m’embrasse une seconde, le temps d’une caresse, avant de poser les mains sur mon vêtement. Lentement, il me débarrasse de ma blouse et je sens sa colère lorsqu’il découvre des marques sur ma peau. Sa bouche se pose sur l’une d’elle, doucement et je sens la douleur s’envoler. Il utilise la Guérison de Force sur moi. A chacun de ses baisers, la Force s’écoule en moi. Je m’écarte pour le regarder et il s’immobilise, l’air inquiet. Je perçois la maitrise qu’il déploie, la façon dont il s’oblige à la retenue. Il craint de me faire mal et cette simple preuve de ses sentiments me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Viens », me demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

Perdue, je la prends, et il m’entraine doucement vers la pièce adjacente à ma chambre. Avec des gestes lents, il me débarrasse du reste de mes vêtements souillés avant d’ôter sa propre chemise. Puis, il m’attire contre lui et je sens une eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Ses mains glissent lentement sur ma peau et l’odeur du savon frais me chatouille les narines.

« Détends-toi, ferme les yeux, ne pense qu’à nous, » me conseille-t-il.

Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps et j’ai un mouvement de recul. A travers notre lien, je le sens hésiter puis ses lèvres se posent sur mon épaule nue. Les battements terrifiés de mon cœur s’apaisent un peu et il reprend ses caresses. Ma gorge se bloque lorsqu’il parvient jusqu’à mes cuisses et je sens une bouffée de rage l’envahir à la vue des nombreuses contusions qui marbrent ma peau.

« Je les tuerai pour ça, » marmonne-t-il.

Sa bouche continue à embrasser mon corps tremblant. L’eau arrête de couler et je sens une étoffe moelleuse m’envelopper. Il me soulève dans ses bras et je m’accroche à son cou. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

« Si c’est trop pour toi… » commence-t-il.

Mon corps apeuré frissonne toujours. Pourtant, je ne veux pas qu’il arrête. Je veux qu’il me fasse oublier les dernières heures, être sûre que rien n’a changé entre nous.

« C’est le cas, » me répond-il avant de me porter jusqu’au lit sur lequel il me dépose.

Je le veux mais… mon corps se raidit et il hésite de nouveau. Avec des gestes lents, il caresse mes jambes et je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma poitrine. Il est tellement doux que j’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais connu autant de tendresse. Des baisers légers se posent sur mes cuisses nues, guérissant mes plaies à mesure de leur progression et je sens une étincelle de désir se ranimer dans mon bas-ventre. Le soulagement de Kylo explose à travers notre lien et j’ouvre les yeux.

Je suis allongée et il redresse la tête. Il me fixe alors qu’il dépose un nouveau baiser sur le haut de ma cuisse et je frissonne. Mais cette fois, ce n’est pas d’appréhension. Son souffle chaud effleure mon intimité brutalisée et je sens sa bouche se refermer sur elle. Mes doigts se crispent sur les draps alors que ses mains se referment sur mes hanches. Il m’embrasse lentement, utilisant sa langue pour soigner mes chairs malmenées. Son désir hurle dans notre lien pourtant, je sens sa retenue, sa concentration sur mes sensations. Ma respiration s’accélère alors que le plaisir, improbable, monte en moi. Je suis perdue et un peu honteuse. Sa langue continue ses caresses délicates et je sens son esprit effleurer le mien.

« _Laisse-toi aller_. »

Il a raison de mes dernières résistances et je sens le plaisir m’inonder ainsi que le puissant soulagement qu’il ressent alors que je pousse un gémissement. Sans attendre, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Son torse est chaud contre mon dos tremblant et je perçois l’apaisement qu’il me transmet à travers notre lien. Sa main, large, entrelace ses doigts aux miens et je sens la puissance de son désir ainsi que la retenue qu’il s’impose. Bouleversée, je tourne mon visage vers lui.

« Ne t’arrête pas, s’il te plait, viens, j’ai besoin de toi. »

Son hésitation est palpable. J’ai le cœur chaviré.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, murmure-t-il.

— Je te veux », je réponds.

Lentement, il se glisse en moi et un gémissement m’échappe. La terreur me paralyse un instant et il s’immobilise, tremblant. Je perçois sa confusion et les efforts qu’il déploie pour se contenir. Peu à peu, je me calme et je m’ouvre à lui. Je veux qu’il sente à quel point je lui fais confiance. Il embrasse mon épaule alors qu’il commence à bouger en moi, tout doucement. Il m’emplit totalement et je ferme les yeux. Notre union est totale, parfaite. Ses gestes sont lents, emprunts de tendresse et d’attention. Je sens son plaisir et, plus que le reste, cela apaise ma douleur. Peut-être que Sidious n’a pas tout détruit finalement. Kylo se crispe légèrement dans un spasme de jouissance et se déverse en moi. Mon cœur accélère et il me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je t’aime, Rey. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, » souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je suis bouleversée de l’entendre exprimer à voix haute ce qu’il essayait jusqu’à présent de limiter dans notre lien. Mon esprit s’envole vers le sien et, alors que je m’apprête à lui répondre, il me fait taire d’un baiser.

« Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça, murmure-t-il après m’avoir relâchée. Je ne fais que rendre ce qui nous attend plus difficile encore. »

Ses mots me font l’effet d’une douche froide et la réalité me rattrape. En dépit de tout ce que nous ressentons l’un pour l’autre, il y a toujours cette prophétie qui plane sur nous, me faisant à présent l’effet d’une malédiction. Le poids de notre responsabilité me retombe brusquement sur les épaules. Une fois de plus, les mots de Plagueis me reviennent à l’esprit :

_Ce destin n’est pas le seul possible…_

Le corps de Kylo se tend et il se lève avec souplesse.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis bien placé pour connaitre la séduction du Côté Obscur mais leurs promesses ne valent rien. Regarde ce que Sidious t’a fait, c’est ton grand-père et pourtant il n’a pas hésité. Si nous épousons sa cause pour être ensemble, nous ne vaudrons pas mieux que lui. Je ne veux pas te voir devenir comme ça, pas plus que je ne veux poursuivre dans cette voie.

— Tu veux rejoindre les Jedis ?

— Non. Je veux faire ce que la Force attend de moi. Je veux terminer l’œuvre de Vador et faire quelque chose de juste pour la Galaxie. Et, je sais que c’est ce à quoi tu aspires aussi.

— Mais pas si je dois te perdre… »

Kylo me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi qu’il arrive, tu ne me perdras pas. Ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure est vrai. Ce le sera toujours, que je meure demain ou dans des centaines d’années. Mais si nous nous tournons vers l’Obscurité… Nous finirons par nous y perdre. Tu le sais, tu l’as vu lorsque tu étais dans le Bastion. »

Je sais qu’il a raison. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver cela injuste.

« Rey, on doit faire confiance à la Force », m’affirme Kylo.

J’ai l’impression d’entendre Luke et mon cœur s’alourdit. Sans moi, Kylo serait déjà retourné du Côté Lumineux. Plus le temps passe, plus il s’approche de la Lumière et plus je m’en éloigne.

« Grâce à toi, me corrige Kylo, je m’éloigne du Côté Obscur mais je ne serais jamais un Jedi, même si Leia aurait adoré ça. Je ne peux pas souscrire à leurs actes, pas plus qu’à ceux des Siths. C’est pour ça que nous devons aller jusqu’au bout, Rey. Pour que plus personne ne retrouve déchiré entre deux camps et forcé de faire un choix. Est-ce que tu es avec moi ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours qu’on continue ? »

Je n’ai pas le droit de lui retirer cet espoir, ce rêve qu’il entretient. Je ne peux pas me conduire de manière aussi égoïste. Si je dois le perdre pour l’aider à trouver la paix… alors soit.

Ma main se tend vers le sabre d’Anakin et je le fais léviter jusqu’à nous.

« Testons ta théorie. »

Kylo s’empare du Cristal et me fait signe de poser le sabre sur le sol.

« Je n’ai jamais fait ça, je m’inquiète.

— Moi si, mais avec un vrai Cristal de Lumière, c’est une première.

— Ca ne me rassure pas beaucoup…

— Ayons confiance en la Force et en nous. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur le Cristal et le sabre. »

Je lui obéis. Je sens le pouvoir du Cristal, il cherche à me repousser. Inquiète, je cherche à toucher Kylo mais il est plongé dans une profonde méditation. Et si le Cristal me rejetait à cause de mon Obscurité ?

« Calme-toi. Ne doute pas de toi », m’enjoint Kylo.

Sa Force me submerge et je le sens me tirer vers le Cristal. Comment a-t-il réussi à développer une telle puissance ? Brusquement, je la sens en moi et je me concentre sur le Cristal. Il se débat encore mais il cesse de se dérober à moi. Je sens Kylo le pousser à rejoindre le cristal dont est composé le sabre et me joins à lui. J’ai l’impression que le Cristal Lumineux hurle mais, inexplicablement, il se soumet. Il n’est plus qu’à quelques millimètres du sabre. L’effort est colossal et je sens de la sueur dégouliner le long de mon dos. Je n’ose ouvrir les yeux pour voir si Kylo est aussi éprouvé que moi.

« Pousse-le ! » m’ordonne-t-il.

Je lui envoie mon ordre mental aussi puissamment que possible et, après un dernier crissement, le Cristal se soumet. J’ouvre les yeux et je découvre que le sabre de Kylo est désormais d’un vert aveuglant. Il exsude la puissance.

« Nous avons réussi », sourit Kylo.

Je suis tellement ébahie que je ne lui réponds pas et il me serre contre lui.

« On va réussir, Rey. Avec une telle puissance entre nos mains, Sidious n’a aucune chance.

— Il me manque toujours mon Cristal, sans lui… »

Notre euphorie retombe et Kylo soupire.

« Ton… Finn, il est sensible à la Force.

— Oui mais… ce ne sont que des bribes.

— C’est peut-être suffisant pour tu arrives à le toucher. Nous n’avons pas le choix, il nous faut ce Cristal avant d’être face à Sidious. Il se rendra rapidement compte que son plan pour nous séparer n’a pas marché. »

Kylo a raison, je dois essayer.

Il se redresse brusquement.

« Je dois partir, quelqu’un approche de ta chambre et je préfère éviter que l’on découvre cette nouvelle capacité de téléportation que nous offre notre lien. »

Sans hésiter, il pose brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de disparaitre.

La porte de ma chambre s’ouvre et je découvre Pryde, encadré par deux Chevaliers. Leur vue me retourne le cœur et je sens la rage se réveiller en moi.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Le Général en chef me détaille quelques instants, l’air surpris.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir debout.

— On se trompe quelquefois, je lui lance. Avez-vous mis la main sur les Résistants ? »

Ne pas regarder les Chevaliers, ne pas les regarder. Je sens ma colère me submerger et je suis incapable de la contrôler. L’un des soldats commence à étouffer et Pryde me jette un regard horrifié. Il ne maitrise pas la Force… Il a peur de moi. Il a peur de Kylo et ce que nous pourrions lui faire. Il a entièrement raison. Le Chevalier retombe sur le sol après un ultime gargouillis et Pryde bat en retrait.

« Je… Mes hommes continuent à les chercher.

— Si j’en juge par le nombre de fois où nous vous avons échappé ce n’est pas gagné. Je crois que compter sur vos compétences n’est pas très judicieux », je persifle. 


	65. Chapitre 65 : Finn

****

**Chapitre 65**

**Finn**

**_Jalindi_** ,

Toujours aucunes nouvelles de Rey et notre appel à l’aide n’a rien donné. Personne ne souhaite se mettre en danger pour nous. On peut le comprendre quand on voit les moyens déployés par de Dernier Ordre pour étouffer toute rébellion. Pour ne rien arranger, le _Faucon_ semble hors d’usage en dépit des efforts conjugués de Poe et de Nien pour trouver l’origine de sa panne. Je me sens fébrile. Plus le temps passe, plus mon inquiétude pour Rey augmente.

« Je suis certaine qu’elle va bien, tente Rose. S’il lui était arrivé quelque chose, tu l’aurais senti, non ? »

Je lui adresse un regard las. La vérité, c’est que je n’en suis même plus certain. Lorsque nous étions sur Mortis, c’était comme si la Force coulait en moi et, même ainsi je n’arrivais à rien de plus qu’à déplacer des pierres. Depuis que nous sommes ici, je n’ai pas réussi à déplacer autre chose qu’un tournevis.

« Nous avons presque terminé, annonce Poe, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus qu’une journée de travail et nous pourrons repartir.

— Encore une journée, je peste.

— Personne n’a répondu à notre appel », s’inquiète Kaydel.

Nous nous entreregardons et les mots sont inutiles pour exprimer notre découragement. Poe se force à reprendre d’un ton optimiste.

« Lorsque nous nous rendrons sur Exégol, ils nous suivront. Une fois que nous pourrons repartir, nous déposerons Kaydel sur l’une des planètes où nous comptons des sympathisants, là elle se chargera de mobiliser les troupes. »

Le sourire de Kaydel s’efface.

« Il est hors de question que je reste derrière. Rey compte sur moi pour lui apporter son Cristal. »

La mâchoire de Poe se contracte.

« Je suis désolé, mais c’est non. J’ai juré à Leia que jamais je ne te laisserai poser le pied sur Exégol et je compte bien respecter ma promesse. Tu n’auras qu’à confier le Cristal à R2 ou BB8. »

Kaydel se rebiffe.

« Tu n’as pas d’ordres à me donner ! En plus, vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi, ne serait-ce que pour vous aider à évacuer ! Et je ne risque pas plus ma vie sur Exégol que sur une autre planète. Au moins, nous sommes certains que le Dernier Ordre ne fera pas imploser sa base principale alors que pour les autres… »

Poe la saisit par le bras.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Je suis ton Général et tu dois m’obéir quoi que tu en penses. Si tu ne le fais pas de ton plein gré, alors je m’arrangerai pour t’y forcer, mais j’aimerai autant ne pas avoir à me priver d’un autre combattant uniquement pour que quelqu’un te surveille. »

Rose échange un regard surpris avec moi. J’avoue que je suis aussi étonné qu’elle. D’ordinaire, Poe fait toujours preuve d’une indulgence à toute épreuve avec Kaydel, le voir aussi ferme ne lui ressemble pas.

« Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me surveille ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! proteste Kaydel.

— Alors prouve-le en obéissant.

— Mais Rey m’a confié son Cristal, elle attend de moi que je le garde jusqu’à ce qu’elle le reprenne.

— Rey ne dirige pas la Résistance. C’est moi. De plus, nous ne savons même pas ce qui lui est arrivé ni même si elle est encore en vie. »

Kaydel serre les poings et je frémis à la pensée de ce qu’elle va dire ensuite. Poe est tellement furieux que la situation peut déraper à n’importe quel moment. Or, pour une fois, je suis du côté de Kaydel. Je m’approche pour calmer Poe mais un vertige brutal m’oblige à m’asseoir.

« Ma tête… » je gémis.

Je vois trouble, ils se précipitent tous vers moi, je veux parler mais je n’y arrive pas, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Mon cœur s’affole brusquement. Rey vient d’apparaitre devant moi. Elle est translucide et à peine visible mais c’est bien elle.

« _Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ta perception de la Force est trop instable pour me permettre d’établir une connexion très longtemps. J’ai réussi à échapper au Dernier Ordre. Tu avais raison, Ren me manipule depuis le début. Je veux vous rejoindre. Où êtes-vous ?_ »

La joie me transporte.

« Sur Jalindi, on a trouvé refuge sur un relief rocheux.

— _Jalindi… Parfait. Attendez-moi. A bientôt, Finn,_ » me dit-elle avec affection.

Ma vision s’éclaircit et le bourdonnement cesse.

« Finn, eh ça va mon vieux ? » m’interroge Poe.

L’inquiétude se lit sur leurs visages et je m’empresse de les rassurer.

« Oui… Je, c’est Rey. Elle a utilisé la Force pour communiquer avec moi.

— Où est-elle ? 

— Maitresse Rey va bien ? s’inquiète C3

— Que t’a-t-elle dit ? »

Le feu roulant de leurs questions m’étourdit un peu. Poe s’en aperçoit et leur impose le silence.

« Raconte.

— Elle va bien. Elle a échappé au Dernier Ordre et elle est en route pour nous rejoindre. Elle m’a dit que j’avais raison, que Ren la manipule depuis le début. Elle est enfin redevenue elle-même. »

Le sourire de Rose se fane, tandis que Kaydel semble perplexe. Poe me regarde d’un air inquiet.

« Tu lui as dit où nous étions ?

— Evidemment ! Comment veux-tu qu’elle nous retrouve sans cela ! »

Contrairement à l’explosion de joie que j’avais espérée, mes amis échangent des regards consternés. Poe, livide, me fixe.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu viens probablement de tous nous condamner.

— Mais non, enfin, c’est Rey ! Elle est revenue ! »

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres lorsqu’une ombre sombre s’interpose devant le soleil violet. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Un destroyer vient d’apparaitre. Plusieurs TIE s’en échappent et Poe pousse un cri de rage.

« Trop tard ! »

Non, ce n’est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur, Rey n’aurait jamais… Pourtant, sans m’en rendre compte, je commence à courir vers le _Faucon Millénium_ , comme les autres.

Le TIE se pose derrière nous et d’un seul coup, le _Faucon_ s’élève dans les airs, hors de notre portée.

« C’est terminé, lâche la voix de Rey. Vous êtes cernés, nous sommes trop nombreux pour vous. Rendez vous et personne ne sera blessé. Du moins, pour l’instant. »

Des sanglots roulent sur les joues de Rose et elle m’adresse un regard meurtri avant de se retourner. J’ai l’impression qu’on vient de me transpercer le cœur. Rey, celle qui était mon amie depuis le début, depuis ma fuite, vient de me trahir. Pire, elle m’a utilisé, elle s’est servie de mes sentiments pour elle pour le faire.

« Tu sais que je ne me rendrais pas, Rey, déclare Poe.

— A toi de voir… Cependant, dans ta situation, Leia aurait sans doute essayé de sauver le plus de vies possibles. Mais si tu veux l’affrontement, ça m’est égal. »

Je me retourne et je la vois. Elle porte l’uniforme des dignitaires du Dernier Ordre et son sabre laser semble une extension de sa main. De l’autre, elle maintient toujours le _Faucon_ hors de notre portée sans effort apparent.

« Merci Finn, ta coopération nous a fait gagner beaucoup de temps », sourit-elle.

Rose serre les poings.

« Quelle garce ! » rage-t-elle.

Sans que j’ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’elle s’apprête à faire, elle arrache le blaster que je porte à la ceinture et tire sur Rey. Cette dernière n’hésite pas une seconde et un Eclair de Force électrise Rose qui pousse un hurlement de souffrance avant de retomber sur le sol, inconsciente. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Non ! Pas Rose, pas elle !

Je me précipite vers elle tandis que les autres semblent statufiés, sous le choc.

« Besoin d’aide ? » intervient Ren.

Rey se tourne vers lui.

« Non, j’ai la situation en main. Je t’avais dit que ce n’était pas la peine de te déplacer. A moins bien sûr que tu ne cherches à t’attirer la faveur de notre Unique Leader en t’attribuant ma réussite. »

Ren ricane.

« Tromper un simple d’esprit comme FN-2187 est à la portée de n’importe quelle débutante, Rey, ça ne fait pas de toi un Seigneur Sith.

— Tu dis ça parce qu’il ne m’a fallu qu’une journée pour réussir dans une tâche qui te mets en échec depuis des mois. »

Entre mes bras, le cœur de Rose bat faiblement, des larmes picotent mes yeux. Je la serre contre moi, je ne veux pas qu’elle meure, non pas Rose.

Poe, la voix blanche, se tourne vers Kaydel.

« Je présume qu’il va falloir revoir ta théorie selon laquelle à chaque pas que l’un fait vers l’Obscurité, l’autre rejoint la Lumière. »

Kaydel est décomposée, comme si elle était physiquement touchée.

« Je ne comprends pas… Il a du se passer quelque chose, c’est…

— Oui, j’ai fini par accepter que ma place est auprès de ma vraie famille et non à passer mon temps à fuir en compagnie d’idéalistes sans cervelle, ricane Rey. La vérité c’est que j’en ai eu assez de me complaire aux volontés de tout le monde, de me montrer serviable et compréhensive, de me sacrifier. Le pouvoir est à portée de ma main depuis le début, je l’ai juste saisi. »

Dans mes bras, Rose remue un peu et je sens le soulagement m’envahir. Elle n’est pas morte, elle respire.

« Comment peux-tu nous trahir ainsi, Rey. Après toutes tes belles promesses… lâche Poe avec dégoût.

— Il faut croire que la trahison est devenue sa grande spécialité, ironise Ren. Enfin, vous savez ce qu’on dit : il ne faut jamais croire les promesses d’un Sith. »

Lui… C’est lui, le responsable de tout ce gâchis ! C’est à cause de lui ! Sans réfléchir, je me lève et me précipite vers Ren.

« Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? » soupire ce dernier alors que j’arrache le sabre laser d’un des Chevaliers.

Je suis galvanisé par la rage et ma lame croise avec celle de Ren. Son regard est sombre.

« Ça fait longtemps que j’attends de te donner la leçon que tu mérites », ricane-t-il.

Son assaut est brutal mais je me dégage. Les lasers font un bruit assourdissant tandis que Ren repart à l’attaque. Je pare mais sa botte me cueille en plein abdomen. La douleur est immédiate, fulgurante, mais je refuse de m’y attarder. Je fais un moulinet avec mon sabre et je repars au combat. Cette fois, j’ai la satisfaction d’entendre sa chair grésiller. Il porte une main gantée à son oreille et je raffermis ma prise sur mon arme. Je vais le tuer ou je mourrais en essayant de le faire.

Sa riposte est violente. Il avance vers moi, le visage déformé par la rage. Il exhale la brutalité. Son sabre est partout à la fois et je sens le désespoir m’envahir. D’un seul coup, je sens son laser toucher mon épaule et un hurlement de douleur m’échappe. Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, il me désarme d’un Appel de Force avant de me repousser d’un ultime coup de botte.

« Un autre volontaire ? Je suis chaud, là »

J’ai les larmes aux yeux. Rey ricane.

« Toujours aussi fanfaron, pourtant, il n’y a aucune gloire à battre Finn ou n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Tu peux me croire, j’ai passé assez de temps avec eux pour avoir pris la mesure de leur médiocrité. Je suis sure que même en tant que stormtrooper, FN-2187 était inutile, ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il était affecté à l’évacuation des déchets.»

Ren se contente de lui adresser un regard peu amène.

« Tout le monde n’a pas les moyens de se montrer aussi vicieuse que toi.

— Je préfère subtilité si tu veux bien, rétorque-t-elle. Bon assez perdu de temps, mettez tout ça sous bonne garde et repartons. J’ai hâte d’offrir mon cadeau de retrouvailles à mon grand-père. »

C’est trop douloureux de voir, d’entendre Rey parler ainsi… Un voile sombre recouvre mes yeux et je m’écroule.

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, mon épaule me fait un mal de chien et je suis au fond d’un cachot lugubre. Où sont les autres ? Un mouvement sur ma droite attire mon attention et j’entends brusquement C3PO en train de se lamenter. Au moins, nous ne sommes pas morts. Enfin, pas encore.

« Finn est réveillé », gazouille R2D2.

Le petit droïde s’approche de moi et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras, ce qui m’arrache un cri de douleur.

« Tout le monde est là ? » je m’inquiète.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche, puis la voix de Poe.

« On est là… Aucun danger que notre chère amie Rey nous laisse une chance de nous enfuir. »

La blessure est encore vive dans mon esprit mais je préfère ne pas m’y attarder.

« Et Rose ? Comment elle va ?

— Sonnée mais je suis toujours vivante, merci de t’en inquiéter. »

J’avale ma salive, mal à l’aise.

« Je suis désolé, j’ai été stupide… J’aurais dû deviner que Ren était derrière tout ça. »

Poe éclate d’un rire dément.

« Ren ? Tu crois toujours que c’est lui le responsable ? Bon sang ouvre les yeux ! Si nous sommes ici, ça n’a rien à voir avec Ren. C’est Rey. C’est elle qui nous a trahis.

— Oui mais…

— Mais rien du tout ! Tu n’as pas remarqué ? Quand tu as attaqué Ren, ce qui, entre nous, était aussi courageux que stupide, Rey n’a pas bronché. Elle n’a pas fait un seul mouvement pour l’aider. »

Maintenant qu’il le dit… Mais… si Rey ne fait pas cela pour lui alors…

« Elle a totalement basculé, Finn, déclare Rose. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça fait un bon moment. Je crois que ça remonte à son voyage sur Exégol.

— C’est ridicule ! Enfin, elle nous a rejoint, elle nous a parlé de la prophétie de la

— Chut ! intervient brusquement Kaydel. Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça. Rose a raison. Nous avons perdu Rey depuis un bon moment. D’ailleurs, elle a bien fait semblant d’être amnésique pour s’assurer de notre sympathie, non ?

— Je te rappelle que tu l’as aidée à nous mentir ! je lui reproche.

— Parce que j’étais naïve… Tu avais raison depuis le début Finn. Il n’y a plus de Ben depuis longtemps et je crois que désormais il n’y a plus de Rey non plus. Pour être franche… je me demande même si elle n’a pas abusé Ben de la même façon qu’elle l’a fait avec nous.

— Vu ses antécédents familiaux, ça ne m’étonnerait pas », ajoute Rose.

Je suis anéanti par ce que j’entends. J’ai beau avoir toujours vu Kaydel comme une douce rêveuse sans le moindre sens des réalités, le fait qu’elle cesse de croire en Rey ou en une possible rédemption de Ren me touche. Je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte que, même si son discours m’agaçait le plus souvent, Kaydel maintenait l’espoir en nous.

Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul à ressentir cela car, après la déclaration de Kaydel, le silence tombe sur notre petit groupe.

« Qu’allons-nous faire à présent ? » interroge Nien.

La réponse de Poe me glace le sang.

« Attendre une occasion de mourir avec panache, je suppose. »


	66. Chapitre 66 : Kylo Ren

**Chapitre 66**

**Kylo Ren**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Mon oreille me brule, me dévore. Cet idiot de trooper renégat m’en a arraché la moitié. Je relève mes cheveux pour constater les dégâts et ma rage se réveille à la vue du carnage. J’ai vraiment du prendre sur moi pour ne pas le tuer.

Rey pénètre dans ma chambre et se précipite vers moi.

« Tu aurais dû utiliser notre connexion pour me rejoindre, ça aurait été plus discret », je lui jette, passablement agacé par l’état de mon oreille.

Certes, mes cheveux les dissimulent la plupart du temps, mais quand même !

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais et, de toute manière, Pryde est occupé à organiser la surveillance des Résistants, je lui ai promis qu’au moindre soupçon d’évasion je m’occuperais de son cas en personne. »

Je sens une pointe de satisfaction en elle à la pensée de la crainte qu’elle inspire à Pryde. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus du Côté Obscur mais lui en faire la remarque maintenant ne serait sans doute pas judicieux. Et puis, je dois admettre qu’il y a quelque chose d’excitant dans le fait de la voir ainsi… Sûre d’elle, pleine de sa puissance. Sans oublier l’uniforme sombre du Dernier Ordre qui lui va comme un gant. Le noir fait ressortir à merveille sa peau blanche et le tissu épouse si parfaitement son corps que j’ai envie de

« Tu es conscient que je peux percevoir presque tout ce que tu penses, n’est-ce pas ? »

Oups…

Elle se penche sur mon oreille et serre les mâchoires.

« Il ne t’a pas loupé.

— Ce n’est rien. A part cet incident, je dois admettre que ton plan était brillant. Non seulement plus personne ne doute de ton allégeance au Dernier Ordre mais en plus, j’ose croire que tu as récupéré ton Cristal. »

L’air satisfait, elle l’exhume de sa chemise et le fait tourner un instant entre ses doigts. Les surfaces sombres du Cristal semblent avaler la lumière. Un brutal malaise me saisit à sa vue.

« Comment tu as fait ?

— J’ai profité du fait que tout le monde était focalisé sur ton affrontement avec Finn pour m’approcher de Kaydel et le récupérer. »

Mon malaise augmente alors qu’elle continue à le faire jouer entre ses doigts, me répondant sans me regarder. Elle est littéralement fascinée.

« Kaydel te l’a rendu sans protester ? » je lui demande pour briser le charme.

Elle s’interrompt, songeuse.

« Oui… Je n’en suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu’elle a deviné que tout cela était une mascarade pour me permettre de le récupérer. 

— Elle risque d’en parler aux autres ?

— Je ne pense pas. Elle est intuitive, elle a sûrement compris l’importance de garder le silence. Et puis, de toute façon, ils ne l’écoutent jamais. Même Poe. Je crois qu’ils la prennent pour une idiote.

— Ce n’est pas le souvenir que j’en ai… Au contraire, Kaydel a toujours été remarquablement intelligente, si c’est ce que tes amis pensent d’elle, c’est qu’ils sont encore plus bêtes que je ne le croyais. »

Rey me fixe un instant et je la sens brusquement tendue, jalouse. Je lui caresse la joue.

« Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Ça a dû être difficile de supporter leurs regards accusateurs. Je sais à quel point ils te sont chers. »

Elle déglutit et ferme brièvement les yeux.

« J’espère qu’ils comprendront… et qu’ils me pardonneront, s’ils le peuvent. »

Je l’enlace.

« On ne peut rien leur dire… Si Sidious lit en eux…

— Je sais. »

Nous nous regardons un long moment puis je brise notre étreinte à regret.

« Tu as le sabre de Vador ?

— Toujours. »

Comme la première fois, nous nous asseyons face à face, le sabre et le Cristal entre nous. Rey s’immerge totalement dans le pouvoir Obscur du Cristal mais pour ma part, j’ai du mal. J’ai l’impression qu’il cherche à me dominer, à s’insinuer en moi. Je me concentre pour le forcer à rejoindre celui du sabre de Vador mais mon malaise ne me lâche pas.

« Il faut que tu l’acceptes, souffle Rey. Cesse de lutter contre lui puis, oblige-le à t’obéir. »

Je me force à m’ouvrir à lui et des images de destruction se matérialisent dans mon esprit. Je vois Rey, triomphante. Je me vois à ses côtés. Nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes heureux.

« Ne le laisse pas te dominer ! » me rappelle Rey.

Je me concentre et reprend l’ascendant sur le Cristal. Je sens la puissance que Rey déploie pour le forcer à lui obéir. Des gouttes de sueur coulent le long de mon dos et je dois réellement lutter pour le faire ployer. Lentement, je le sens rejoindre le sabre de Vador. Les deux cristaux se touchent désormais mais le Cristal Obscur cherche à se dérober.

« Oblige-le, maintenant ! » halète Rey.

Le Cristal grogne mais il finit par se fondre dans le sabre. Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, il me semble que sa lame s’est assombrie.

Rey, essoufflée, me sourit.

« On a réussi… »

A présent que le Cristal a épousé celui du sabre de Vador, je me sens soulagé, comme si le poids sombre qui alourdissait l’atmosphère s’était envolé.

« Tu le sentais aussi, n’est-ce pas ? » chuchote Rey.

Je la fixe et je réalise alors l’emprise que le Cristal avait sur elle, comme s’il la poussait vers le Côté Obscur, réveillant ses mauvais penchants, son égoïsme, mais également sa passion.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

— Je n’étais pas sûre, je ne savais pas si cela venait de lui ou de moi… Même à présent, je ne suis pas certaine qu’il soit seul responsable. Après tout, en acceptant de pénétrer dans le Bastion, je me suis engagée à reconnaitre ma part d’Obscurité. Et le Cristal Lumineux n’a pas semblé te faire beaucoup d’effet alors… »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

« Si, il m’a influencé. Je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais, je réussis mieux à maitriser mon impulsivité. J’ai même dû me faire violence pour reprendre mon uniforme de Dark Kylo et, à chaque fois que l’occasion s’est présentée, j’ai privilégié l’utilisation de pouvoirs Lumineux alors que je n’en maitrisai quasiment aucun lorsque j’étais encore un padawan. C’est sans doute aussi pour cela que ton attirance pour le Côté Obscur me terrifiait à ce point. »

Rey m’adresse un regard empli de tendresse et je caresse sa joue.

« J’ai confiance en nous, nous allons réussir.

— Oui… mais à quel prix ? Cristal ou pas, je trouve toujours cela injuste, » soupire-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serre et je l’embrasse.

« Peut-être que quelque chose nous échappe encore, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas succomber au Côté Obscur. Quoi qu’il arrive, quoiqu’il se passe sur Exegol, tu dois me laisser accomplir mon destin jusqu’au bout et ne pas te tourner vers Sidious. Si tu le faisais, tout ce que nous avons accompli jusqu’à présent ne servirait plus à rien. Jure-le Rey.

— Je te le jure », souffle-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je sens le gout de ses larmes dans notre baiser et je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Ses pensées s’imposent à moi, emplies de tristesse et de peur. Son angoisse de la solitude me brise le cœur.

« Tu ne seras jamais seule, il y a tes amis.

— Encore faut-il qu’ils survivent assez longtemps pour pouvoir me pardonner, soupire-t-elle.

— Oh ne t’inquiète pas, je suis certain que Finn serait prêt à accepter un peu près n’importe quoi venant de toi, tu n’auras qu’à dire que je suis responsable, que je t’ai forcée… »

Rey sursaute, surprise par mon amertume. Je grimace.

« Je ne supporte pas la manière dont il te regarde. Il te convoite ouvertement alors que tu es à moi.

—Et je le serais toujours, souffle Rey. Finn pourrait bien me faire toutes les déclarations du monde, il n’est pas toi. Et, moi, ce n’est que toi que je veux. »

La ferveur qu’elle met dans sa déclaration me touche mais elle m’attriste aussi.

« Si ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à entretenir mon souvenir. Il faudra que tu passes à autre chose.

— C’est ce que tu comptes faire si je ne survis pas ?

— Non. Cette probabilité n’existe pas, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. C’est hors de question. »

Rey baisse les yeux et, une fois de plus, la tension s’installe entre nous.

« Si tu me laisses, tu n’as pas ton mot à dire sur la manière dont je vais mener ma vie.

— Je ne veux pas que tu vives seule, comme un ermite, à la Luke !

— Ca ne risque pas d’arriver, attendu que tu as détruit Ahch-To.

— Oh ça va, il y a plein d’autres planètes dans la Galaxie, je te signale ! Je suis certain que tu en trouveras une à ton gout. »

Les yeux de Rey s’emplissent de larmes et je me sens soudain idiot.

« Excuse-moi… Je suis désolé d’avoir détruit Ahch-To, je ne savais pas qu’elle signifiait autant pour toi. En fait si, je le savais, mais je te croyais morte et j’étais énervé.

— Ce n’est pas à cause de cela que je pleure, souffle Rey. C’est parce que j’ai peur de te perdre. Ca me terrifie, Kylo. Je, je ne suis pas sûre d’y arriver sans toi. »

Nous y sommes de nouveau. Je serre les dents à la pensée de Luke et de ses mises en garde.

« Tu y arriveras. Tu es forte. Plus que je ne le suis et que je ne le serais jamais. Tu vivras une longue et belle existence pour nous deux. Et, si la Force est avec moi, elle me laissera te regarder être heureuse.

— Ce que tu dis est odieux ! rage Rey. Même s’il n’avait pas basculé pour devenir Vador, tu penses qu’Anakin aurait pu vivre une belle vie après la mort de Padmé ? Et Leia ? Tu crois qu’elle a vécu une seule seconde de bonheur après la mort de… »

Elle s’arrête net, rouge de honte. Mon cœur est plus lourd que jamais.

« Après la mort de Han, je complète calmement. Non, je sais. Il n’y a pas un jour où je n’y pense pas.

— Pardon, je n’ai pas réfléchi, c’est que de t’entendre parler tranquillement de la vie que tu imagines pour moi si… C’est insupportable ! »

J’effleure sa main pour l’apaiser.

« Rey, je ne veux pas qu’on passe le peu de temps qu’il nous reste à nous disputer. Si la Force exige un sacrifice de nous demain ou après-demain, je ne veux pas que cette conversation soit notre dernier souvenir ensemble.

— Moi non plus. »

Une boule remonte dans la gorge de Rey.

« C’est de tout ça que je veux me rappeler… » murmure-t-elle.

Elle inonde mon esprit de ses souvenirs, depuis notre premier baiser jusqu’au moment où nous avons fait l’amour pour la première fois, en passant par la façon dont nous nous sommes retrouvés après la tentative de Sidious pour nous séparer. Je m’entends lui dire que je l’aime et elle partage tout ce qu’elle a ressenti avec moi. A mon tour, je lui réponds sans rien dissimuler, mon désespoir quand elle m’a rejeté, mon envie d’elle, l’espoir quand elle est venue me rejoindre sur Mortis. Nous sommes perdus l’un dans l’autre et, pendant un instant, c’est comme si le monde autour de nous avait cessé d’exister.

« Un dernier souvenir heureux », murmure-t-elle.

Je l’embrasse avec ardeur. A cet instant, je me moque qu’on puisse nous surprendre. Tout ce que je veux c’est être avec elle et, si j’en crois ses pensées, elle souhaite exactement la même chose.


	67. Chapitre 67 : Rey

**Chapitre 67**

**Rey**

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Notre moment est passé trop vite… Déjà, j’entends les bottes de Pryde claquer dans le couloir et Kylo se lève à la hâte.

« Tu dois, commence-t-il.

— Je sais, » je réponds avant de me téléporter dans ma cabine.

Une fois seule je prends une profonde inspiration. Sous mon vêtement, je sens le sabre de Vador palpiter d’excitation, il m’appelle, il a soif de vengeance, envie d’en finir. Même si je sais que le Cristal en est responsable, je ne peux m’empêcher de partager ses sentiments.

La silhouette sinistre d’Exégol se découpe devant nous. Kylo est à quelques mètres de moi, je vois son visage fermé dans le reflet de la vitre. Il a complètement verrouillé son esprit, sans doute en raison de la proximité de Sidious et je fais de même. A partir de maintenant, nous devons redoubler de prudence. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir notre plan être découvert trop vite. 

Mon regard glisse quelques instants sur Kylo, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je dois le regarder, j’ai encore soif de lui. Il se retourne et pendant une seconde, nos yeux s’épousent. Puis, il se détourne et je le rejoins face à la vitre.

Exégol, sombre et menaçante, se rapproche de plus en plus. Elle envahit notre horizon et, bientôt nous ne voyons plus qu’elle.

« Dark Kylo, quels sont vos ordres pour les prisonniers ? » interroge Pryde.

Il ne s’adresse à moi que lorsqu’il ne peut pas faire autrement. En dépit du mépris qu’il affiche à mon égard, je sais que c’est surtout par crainte. J’ignore pourquoi je lui fais peur à ce point. Peut-être qu’il a compris que je n’attends qu’une seule occasion pour lui faire payer l’épisode des Chevaliers qu’il a supervisé, poussant le raffinement jusqu’à laisser les stormtroopers présents profiter de moi. Je le hais pour ça et pour tellement d’autres choses. Je le tuerais de mes mains et personne ne pourra m’en empêcher.

« Ce ne sont pas les miens, c’est avec elle, qu’il faut voir », crache Kylo en me désignant d‘un geste rageur.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. C’est le plus risque de notre plan. Certes, l’idée de piéger mes amis pour récupérer le Cristal et faire ainsi croire que j’avais définitivement rejoint le Dernier Ordre était la mienne, mais j’ai toujours des difficultés à accepter le danger que je leur fais courir. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée que Palpatine puisse décider de le faire exécuter sans préavis, ou pire qu’il les torture. Mais, les laisser enfermer dans leur geôle nous priverait d’un appui dont nous pourrions avoir besoin aussi…

« Qu’on les enchaine et qu’ils nous accompagnent, je veux que l’Unique Leader voit que, grâce à moi, plus aucune opposition ne se dresse contre sa suprématie. Les Jedis sont morts, la Résistance aussi, place à notre règne. »

Kylo me jette un regard en biais et je perçois son inquiétude durant une infime seconde. Je sais ce qu’il pense : je joue trop bien mon rôle… Sous ma chemise, le sabre de Vador ronronne de satisfaction.

**_Exégol,_ **

J’ai l’impression que l’air est plus respirable que la première fois que je suis venue ici. Certes l’aridité du sol est toujours flagrante, tout comme le voile glacé du vent sur mes épaules mais, étrangement, je ne le ressens plus comme une marque d’inhospitalité. C’est comme si la planète m’accueillait après un long voyage, comme si j’étais revenue chez moi. Je déglutis à cette pensée incongrue et je jette un regard oblique à Kylo, inquiète à l’idée qu’il ait perçu cette sensation inappropriée. Son visage est livide et il me donne l’impression d’être physiquement malade. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il se redresse et me jette un coup d’œil d’avertissement. Effectivement, passer mon temps à le contempler n’est pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre Sidious de mon indifférence à son égard.

Les Chevaliers nous rejoignent et je dois me maitriser pour ne pas leur montrer la répulsion qu’ils m’inspirent. Au milieu d’eux, entravés par des chaines, il y a mes amis. Ils sont tous là, même les droïdes, et je retiens mon soulagement. Au moins, Pryde a suivi mes ordres et ne leur a rien fait.

Poe m’adresse un regard haineux et s’approche de moi. Une fois à quelques pas, il crache un long jet de salive sur mon visage.

« Voilà ce que mérite le dernier espoir de la Galaxie, » lâche-t-il avec mépris.

L’un des Chevaliers fait jaillir la lame de son sabre laser mais je l’arrête d’un geste. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourquoi faut-il que Poe soit toujours si… irréfléchi ! Moi qui pensais que sa propulsion à la tête de la Résistance après la mort de Leia l’avait fait gagner en maturité…

« Laissez, je m’en charge », j’ordonne aux Chevaliers.

Je m’essuie le visage du revers de ma chemise, j’ai le cœur lourd de lire la haine et le mépris dans le regard de mes amis et je m’approche de Poe. Je croise le regard suppliant de Kaydel et je déglutis légèrement.

« Aussi inutilement bravache que stupide, Dameron. Tout à fait à ton image, je ricane. Je pourrais te faire souffrir mille morts pour ça mais, je préfère quelque chose de plus raffiné. Tu as toujours été un bon pilote, une fois que ton esprit aura été nettoyé de tes tendances rebelles, tu pourrais faire une bonne recrue pour notre flotte. »

Poe me fixe avec horreur.

« Jamais !

— Oh, Poe, il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Après tout, tout le monde a un point faible, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tout en parlant, je laisse mon regard se poser sur Kaydel et Poe réagit exactement comme je l’attendais.

« Si tu la touches, je… Enfin, Rey, c’était ton amie ! s’écrie-t-il avec désespoir. Elle t’a toujours aidée, soutenue et …

— Et c’est la raison pour laquelle elle est toujours vivante en dépit de son inutilité légendaire, je termine. Ne me fais pas regretter cet instant de bonté en agissant stupidement. »

Poe serre les poings mais, heureusement, il comprend qu’il doit s’arrêter là. Pourtant, mon calvaire n’est pas fini.

« Et moi, Rey ? Qu’est-ce notre Palpatine en jupons a prévu pour moi ? »

Finn. Je sens la rancœur dans sa voix et la déception. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je remarque qu’il se tient aussi proche de Rose qu’il lui est possible de le faire. Je retiens le rire nerveux que je sens monter. Au moins, mon plan aura mis un terme définitif à ce qu’il pensait ressentir pour moi.

« FN-2187, vu ton matricule, je pense que tu connais la réponse. »

Le visage de Finn se décompose et je m’efforce de maintenir mon attitude méprisante. Je sais à quel point m’entendre l’appeler par son numéro l’a blessé mais je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre erreur.

Kylo claque de la langue avec agacement.

« Je pense que tout le monde a compris que c’était tes prisonniers, Rey. Maintenant, peut-être pourrait-on avancer ?

— A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi pressé de me retrouver face à notre Leader, Dark Kylo. Il y a des chances pour qu’il se rende compte qu’il n’a pas choisi le meilleur apprenti possible, enfin… C’est un problème qui peut se résoudre rapidement, » je jette.

Sans attendre sa réaction, j’avance vers le bunker dans lequel Sidious végète. Je sens l’inquiétude de Kylo grandir à chaque pas que je fais et je me mords les lèvres. Il faut absolument qu’il se calme. Si je peux la sentir, il est probable que Sidious aussi. Je lutte pour ne pas me retourner et au bout de quelques instants, la soif de pouvoir de Kylo se répand dans notre lien. Bien, ainsi, il exprime une peur de se voir destituer, rien de sentimental et une émotion typiquement Sith. C’est parfait.

Je marque un temps d’arrêt en pénétrant dans la pièce et la confiance que je ressentais jusqu’à présent vacille. Au lieu du vieillard relié à des tuyaux dont je me rappelais, je découvre à présent un homme âgé et au visage déformé mais néanmoins solidement campé sur ses deux jambes. Il est libre de ses mouvements, comme s’il avait rajeuni ou repris des forces depuis notre dernière entrevue. J’intercepte un mouvement de stupeur de Kylo avant qu’il se laisse tomber à genoux, la tête baissée. Je l’imite sans hésiter.

« Je perçois votre surprise devant l’amélioration du vaisseau que j’utilise, ricane Sidious. Il est vrai que les clones se désagrègent rapidement, un défaut de conception dont je n’ai toujours pas identifié l’origine. Mais heureusement, il existe des moyens de les prolonger. Les wookies sont des créatures certes primitives mais, l’essence qu’ils recèlent est puissante et profonde. Cela a pris du temps pour le pomper entièrement. »

Wookie ? Non, non, non ! Pas Chewie, pas… La peine de Kylo me frappe par surprise. Son chagrin est si intense qu’il inonde la Force, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne se retient plus, il n’arrive pas à contenir sa peine. Et ses remords aussi, s’il avait su que Chewie vivait encore, si… Je me retiens pour ne pas me tourner vers Kylo. Il a tellement mal que je le ressens physiquement.

Sidious éclate de rire. Je ne l’ai jamais autant haï qu’en cet instant.

« Dark Kylo… Sans doute l’apprenti le plus médiocre qu’on ait vu de mémoire de Siths. Une seule allusion à la mort, atroce je le reconnais, d’un être dont tu es censé te moquer et te voilà le cœur brisé de chagrin. Sache qu’il t’a appelé à la fin.»

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. Kylo ne se contrôle plus, il est sur le point de laisser exploser sa rage. Non, c’est trop tôt, ce n’est pas ce qu’on avait…

« Ah… Nous y voilà, se réjouit Sidious. Ainsi donc, en dépit de mes efforts vous n’avez toujours pas réussi à vous détacher l’un de l’autre. Une telle constance dans votre affection… C’est presque admirable, se moque-t-il. Enfin, cela ne devrait pas m’étonner, tu es faible Ben Solo, tellement que tu te moques de passer derrière tous tes hommes, tout ça parce que tu as des sois disant sentiments pour elle. Une tare qui se transmet d’un Skywalker à l’autre il faut croire. »

Eperdue, je me retourne vers Kylo. Le regard qu’il m’adresse est un mélange de désespoir et de détermination.

« Quand à toi, me lance Sidious. Tu es tellement proche… Il ne suffirait que d’une petite poussée, une perte légère pour te faire basculer… »

Je le hais !

Ma main se referme sur le sabre de Vador et je le brandis sans hésiter. Le laser émet un grésillement de victoire. Nous n’avons plus à rien à cacher, désormais il n’est plus temps de se montrer subtils.

D’un seul coup Sidious se décompose et je marque un temps d’arrêt, surprise par sa réaction. Son regard s’écarquille et il se tourne vers la porte. Là, j’aperçois mes amis que Pryde fait avancer. Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant, c’est le pire moment qu’il soit !

« L’Aberration… rage Sidious. Vous l’avez ramenée ici ! »

Quoi ? Kylo me transmet son égale incompréhension tout en s’armant du sabre d’Anakin.

« Cela change absolument tout », susurre Palpatine.

Il se concentre sur moi.

« Tu peux encore sauver ton cher Kylo… Réfléchis bien, Rey. Il te suffit de la tuer. Tue-la et il sera avec toi à jamais… »

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, je sens le Cristal de mon sabre y réagir, me pousser à l’écouter. Mes yeux tombent sur la cible désignée par Sidious et je réprime un haut-le-cœur.

Kaydel.

Kaydel est l’Equilibre.

Je perçois vaguement la surprise de Kylo avant d’être submergée par la colère.

_Depuis le début elle est avec nous, dissimulée parmi nous, faisant mine d’être mon amie alors qu’elle me guide tout droit vers la mort de Kylo_.

Ma main s’affermit sur mon sabre et j’avance vers elle.

« Oui… tue la », susurre Sidious.

Ma tête me fait mal, mes yeux me brûlent, je sens mon esprit se déchirer.

_Pas d’exil sur Jakku pour elle, pas de pillage d’épaves pour être obligée de survivre, contrairement à moi. Non, elle, Leia l’a gardée près d’elle, l’a choyée, l’a protégée, l’a aimée_.

Ma colère grandit et j’écarte Poe qui s’est placé devant Kaydel d’une poussée de Force.

_Et maintenant, il faudrait que j’accepte de perdre Kylo pour qu’elle nous dirige ? Elle qui a tout eu, il lui en faut encore plus ? Jamais !_

Encore un pas. Je la hais.

Des mains se referment sur mes épaules, un corps me bloque le passage.

« Rey, résiste-lui ! Je t’en supplie, ne m’oblige pas à me battre contre toi. Repousse-le ! Ce ne sont pas tes pensées, ce sont les siennes, il te manipule. »

Les yeux de Kylo plonge dans les miens. Ma confusion augmente et je pousse un gémissement de douleur. Ma tête me fait tellement mal.

« _Je suis avec toi, Rey. Ne le laisse pas te corrompre_. »

_Il ment… Depuis le début il m’utilise afin de régner avec Kaydel._

Des images de passion me viennent à l’esprit. Je vois Kylo bouche contre bouche avec Kaydel. Ses mains sont partout sur elle, son désir explose pour elle.

« _STOP ! Jamais, Rey. Cela n’est jamais arrivé et ça n’arrivera pas !_ »

Kylo est dans mon esprit à présent et je le sens lutter contre les images lascives de Kaydel et lui qui me viennent. A la place, il évoque nos souvenirs communs, il s’ouvre pleinement, plus qu’il ne l’a jamais fait. Il m’offre son esprit.

_Il ment, il cherche à t’abuser, c’est ce que les Skywalker te font depuis le début._

La souffrance est telle que je pousse un hurlement. Ma tête est comme prise dans un étau. Je n’en peux plus de ces voix discordantes. C’est comme si Sidious et Kylo hurlaient tous les deux dans ma tête.

Je sens que Kylo force un peu plus le passage dans mon esprit à l’aide d’un assaut brutal. La douleur est si intense que je tombe à genoux.

« _LUTTE ! Repousse Sidious, tu en es capable, Rey ! »_

Je sens sa foi en moi, sa confiance et je me ferme aux voix des Siths.

Le soulagement me submerge, mes pensées s’éclaircissent et le visage de Kylo se penche sur le mien.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Encore sous le choc j’hoche la tête et il se tourne pour faire face à Sidious.

« Vos manipulations ne marchent plus. Vous ne pouvez absolument rien contre nous. » 

Sidious le gratifie d’une décharge de Force mais Kylo la dévie de son sabre. L’arme de Vador se rappelle à moi et je m’avance.

L’Empereur lève la main.

« Pauvres idiots, vous ne comprenez rien à la Force, rien au Côté Obscur… L’âme des Siths est en moi et tous les Siths vivent à travers moi, comme nous continuerons à le faire à travers mon sang. »

Il m’envoie une décharge d’énergie d’une telle puissance que je vacille. Pourtant, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je sens mon esprit s’ouvrir et accueillir l’essence de Sidious et des Siths avant lui. Alors, je comprends… Le Côté Obscur bouillonne en moi, il est en moi. Les Jedis étaient morts avant notre quête mais pas les Siths. Et tant que je serais vivante, il sera impossible de les anéantir. Comme dans un cauchemar, je vois Kylo assaillir Sidious. Une bouffée de haine pure me transperce et je m’oblige à la repousser.

A présent, je sais ce que je dois faire, ce que la Force et la Prophétie de la Dyade attendent de moi.

Je me concentre pour bloquer Sidious et le Transfert d’Essence qu’il tente d’opérer reste suspendu entre nous.

« Non ! hurle Palpatine. Pauvre folle, arrête, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Le calme m’envahit.

« Si. »

De ma main libre, je saisis celle de Kylo et je projette toute ma Force en lui. Je sens son affolement mais je le retiens d’une poigne de fer.

« _Rey, qu’est-ce que tu fais !_

— Ce qu’il faut. »

Il tente de me repousser mais je m’impose et je déverse ma Force en lui. Je lui offre tout. Mon cœur ralentit et je sens le froid envahir mes membres mais je ne m’arrête pas. J’ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir les assauts de Palpatine à mesure que la Force me déserte mais je m’oblige à tenir bon.

Brusquement, je sens une autre essence se mêler à celle de Kylo, quelque chose qui se nourrit de ma Force, qui la détourne à son profit. Quelque chose de différent de Palpatine ou des Siths… Pourtant, je n’ai pas peur, je pressens que quoi que ce soit, c’est là pour aider Kylo...

« Rey ! Arrête ! hurle Kylo. Tu avais promis ! »

Je sens son bouleversement, ma faiblesse, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps maintenant… Je n’ai plus la force de contenir Palpatine, ni d’utiliser notre lien.

« Il ne faut jamais croire… un Sith », je déglutis avec peine.

Je sens la terre sous mes genoux, la main de Kylo s’échappe de mes doigts, je n’ai plus la force de la serrer. Je lève les yeux vers lui, je ne veux pas mourir sans le voir une dernière fois, sans le lui avoir dit :

« Je t’aime. »

Je perçois sa douleur puis, plus rien.

Le vide.


	68. Chapitre 68 : Anakin

**Chapitre 68**

**Anakin**

**_Dans le corps de Ben,_ **

Je prends une profonde bouffée d’air alors que mon esprit fusionne avec celui de Ben. La sensation de posséder de nouveau un corps est étrange, presque dérangeante. Le pouvoir de Rey m’emplit au même titre que Ben et j’utilise l’énergie de la Dyade pour me maintenir en lui. Mon petit-fils, mon sang. Toute sa vie il a cherché à me parler, toute sa vie il a appelé ma présence. Juste pour ce moment.

« _Rey, non, Rey !_ »

Son désespoir se répercute en moi, me brouille l’esprit et j’utilise un peu de ma nouvelle force pour l’obliger au calme.

« Je suis désolé, Ben. Mais la Dyade n’existe que pour servir l’Elu. Heureusement, Rey l’a compris avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Je ressens de plein fouet sa déception et son amertume mais je ne m’en soucie pas. J’ai un compte à régler. Cela fait trop longtemps que j’attends cet instant.

Je ramasse le sabre laser que Rey a laissé échapper lorsqu’elle a rendu son dernier souffle et je le serre dans ma main libre. De l’autre main, je tiens celui que j’ai forgé lorsque j’étais encore un padawan. Deux sabres lasers, un bleu et un rouge. Anakin Skywalker et Dark Vador. Deux entités qui se répondent. C’est ce que je suis.

Il est là. Devant moi, à ma merci. Le moment d’en finir est enfin arrivé.

Sidious a un mouvement de recul et je souris.

Il a compris.

« Toi ? Impossible… Tu es mort !

— Tout comme vous si je me rappelle bien, pourtant, nous revoilà… L’un face à l’autre. Sauf que cette fois, je ne vous laisserais aucune possibilité de vous en tirer. »

Je tourne autour de lui, j’ai toujours apprécié de prendre mon temps, histoire de faire monter la pression.

« Tu as réussi, siffle Sidious. Alors que cette petite garce m’a repoussé tu as réussi à t’incarner en…ça.

— En Ben. Mon petit-fils. Mais, contrairement à vous, je ne compte pas utiliser son corps comme vaisseau permanent. Je ne suis ici que dans le but de vous tuer. Je crois que Maitre Yoda appellerait ça : accomplir mon destin, » je plaisante.

Mon ancien Maitre ricane et l’air commence à crépiter autour de nous. Je hausse le sourcil, moqueur :

« Une Tempête de Force ? Depuis le temps que vous survivez dans des corps clonés vous n’avez pas trouvé mieux ? »

Palpatine déchaine ses pouvoirs sur moi mais je lève mes deux sabres lasers. Leurs lames entrecroisées génèrent une Décharge de Force que je m’empresse de lui envoyer.

In extrémis, ma Némésis les dévie et j’entends le cri des Résistants. Je frémis à la pensée qu’il ait pu la toucher mais me reprend. Cette fois, rien ne viendra me distraire de ma mission.

« Dark Vador… Tu as toujours été mon apprenti préféré, susurre Sidious. Un tel pouvoir, une telle impulsivité… »

Mon sabre vert tranche l’air autour de lui mais il m’échappe.

« Tu as réussi au-delà de mes espérances… Tu as dompté ta propre mort », poursuit-t-il.

Une vague de fierté se réveille en moi mais je la fais taire. Cet Anakin là est parti lorsque Sidious a exigé de moi la tête de mon fils. Un Eclair de Force me touche de plein fouet et je sens la douleur de Ben. Non. Je ne le laisserais plus faire de mal à ma famille. A mon tour, je déchaine une Tempête de Force et je la projette contre Palpatine.

Il la dévie également, un rire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu n’es pas assez puissant, pas assez fort, pour me vaincre… Pourquoi ne pas renoncer ? Pourquoi ne pas garder ce corps et t’allier de nouveau à moi ? Avec tes nouvelles connaissances et le pouvoir de la Dyade nous dominerions la Galaxie. Qui sait, peut-être même pourrions-nous ramener Padmé ? »

Je serre les poings, fou de rage. Comment ose-t-il parler d’elle ? La voix de Ben résonne brusquement dans mon esprit.

« _Ne_ _l’écoutez pas, il cherche à vous déconcentrer. Ne le laissez pas vous toucher, vous valez mieux que ça_. »

Il a raison, je reprends mon calme et je fais tourner mes sabres dans mes mains. Quel bonheur de pouvoir me mouvoir ainsi, de retrouver cette sensation de puissance.

« J’avais pris la précaution de prélever un peu de son ADN, au cas où… continue Sidious. Allie-toi à moi et je te l’offrirais… Il reste encore une descendance de son sang que nous pourrions utiliser pour la faire revenir à l’aide de la Force. Ta femme est encore là, elle t’attend. Je sais que tu la sens, Anakin. Le vaisseau est ici, à portée de main, il te suffit de t’en emparer. Fais-le et Padmé sera à toi pour toujours, » susurre-t-il en me désignant la fille de Luke, qui statufiée, nous observe d’un air troublé.

Elle lui ressemble un peu.

« Avec mon aide, tu retrouveras ta femme, Anakin. Tu ne seras plus jamais obligé de renoncer à elle. Une fois le transfert fait, elle sera de nouveau à toi, son âme inchangée, et aussi amoureuse que lorsque vous vous êtes quittés. »

Oh… revoir Padmé. La serrer dans mes bras rien qu’une seconde… Avoir enfin l’occasion de lui demander pardon après toutes ces années.

« Oui… Je sais que c’est ce que tu désires le plus, même après tout ce temps, même au-delà de ta mort. Allie-toi à moi et je te l’offre, » susurra mon ancien Maitre.

Padmé… J’ai l’impression de sentir encore son parfum dans l’air, d’entendre sa voix me suppliant de rester auprès d’elle... Et maintenant, j’ai une chance de le faire, de la ramener.

Mon enveloppe charnelle sursaute et je comprends que Ben cherche à lutter contre moi. Il est bouleversé et se sert de toute la puissance dont il est capable pour me repousser hors de son corps.

« _Je ne me suis pas battu pour ça ! Je n’ai pas perdu Rey pour ça ! Vous n’êtes pas l’homme que je croyais, vous n’êtes pas digne d’être l’Elu. Pas digne de Padmé. Jamais elle n’accepterait cela !_ »

Sa charge m’arrache à la séduction exercée par Sidious. Il a raison. Même si je rêve de serrer de nouveau Padmé dans mes bras, elle me haïrait en apprenant le moyen que j’ai utilisé.

Sidious me tend la main.

« Viens, Anakin. Rejoins-moi, rejoins les Siths, nous seuls avons toujours été là pour toi. Les autres ne t’ont jamais rien apporté que de la déception. Luke a causé ta chute avant de te tourner le dos, quant à ta fille, elle n’a jamais eu la moindre compassion pour le sort qui fut le tien. Oublie-les. Une fois que tu auras retrouvé Padmé, tu pourras construire une nouvelle lignée, avoir l’existence dont tu rêvais. Ce sera ta seconde chance, ta vraie famille. »

La tristesse de Ben se répand en moi et il se concentre sur Luke et Leia. Je sens l’effort qu’il fait sur lui-même pour entourer d’amour la pensée de Luke. Mais, il se ment, il me ment. Sidious a raison, je lui ai tourné le dos pour sauver Luke et je n’y ai rien gagné. Mais, cette fois, tout serait différent. Padmé et moi nous pourrions tout recommencer.

« _Vous êtes l’Elu !_ hurle Ben en moi avec désespoir. _J’ai tout sacrifié pour vous ressembler, pour poursuivre votre œuvre, vous étiez mon modèle, mon idéal. Je croyais en vous._ »

La main tendue de Sidious est à quelques pas de moi. Dans mes mains, les sabres crépitent. La Force m’appelle, la tentation me submerge. Je regarde brièvement la fille de Luke, Kaydel. Ses grands yeux me fixent et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle a peur pour moi, non pour Ben. Son visage a la même expression que celle de Padmé lorsque je lui ai tourné le dos sur Mustafar. Un mélange de tristesse et d’incompréhension. En la regardant, je réalise que la proposition de Palpatine n’est qu’une chimère de plus. Je n’ai pas besoin de l’aide de Sidious, je n’en ai jamais eu besoin. Padmé vit déjà en Kaydel, comme elle vivait en Leia et en Luke. Comme elle est en Ben. Ce sont eux ma vraie famille.

Le sourire de l’Empereur s’efface lorsqu’il comprend qu’il a échoué. Alors, la Force destructrice se déchaine. Je plie le genou, utilisant mes sabres pour avancer vers lui. J’ai besoin de la Dyade, j’ai besoin de son pouvoir…

Ben !

Une hésitation, puis je le sens me rejoindre, m’épauler. Il se vide de son énergie pour m’aider mais je l’arrête. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’il meure pour vaincre Sidious.

Je ferme les yeux. Pendant un instant, j’ai l’impression d’entendre la voix de Rey.

_Destruction de Force_ , me souffle-t-elle.

Je frémis. Comment a-t-elle réussi à la maitriser ? Je me concentre sur le pouvoir qu’elle a offert à Ben, sur les connaissances qu’elle a partagées avec lui et je la trouve. Le corps de Ben a du mal à résister aux assauts de Palpatine mais plus pour longtemps. Je puise en moi aussi profondément que je le peux et en Ben autant que je l’ose. Je déverse nos haines, nos douleurs, nos frustrations, mais aussi nos sentiments dans la Force et je projette toute ma volonté sur Sidious. Un éclair l’illumine et je perçois sa terreur et son incompréhension lorsqu’il est privé de ses pouvoirs.

A présent, il n’est qu’un vieillard rabougri et il recule devant moi.

« Non, Anakin, mon garçon, tu es comme un fils pour moi, tu le sais… »

Le sabre de Vador sépare son torse de ses jambes, celui d’Anakin lui ôte ses membres. Je m’approche de lui et j’enfonce mes deux lasers dans son cœur pourri.

La Force vacille, frémit et je tombe à genoux sous l’intensité de son bouleversement. Je sens le corps de Ben se refuser à moi et je me retrouve debout devant lui.

Je suis vivant… Je suis revenu.

Ben halète, épuisé.

« Vous vous êtes servi de nous ! » me lance-t-il avant de courir vers Rey.

Je le regarde la serrer contre lui. Sa main tremblante dégage les cheveux de son front et des larmes s’écoulent librement de ses yeux. Il sanglote et berce le corps déjà froid de Rey contre le sien.

« Non, non, reviens, reviens. Je ne peux pas, je n’y arriverais pas sans toi », balbutie-t-il tout en posant sa main sur son cœur. 

Il est épuisé mais malgré tout, il cherche à utiliser la Force pour la guérir.

« Ce devait être moi, sanglote-t-il. Pas toi, jamais toi. Je t’aime trop pour te perdre. »

Ses mots m’arrachent le cœur. Je ressens la puissance dévastatrice de son chagrin. Je la reconnais. C’est ce que j’ai éprouvé quand Sidious m’a annoncé que ma femme était morte et que j’ai perdu l’espoir.

Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne peux pas laisser l’histoire de Padmé, mon histoire se reproduire.

Je les rejoins et j’arrache le corps de Rey aux bras de Ben. Je ferme les yeux et je pose la main sur le cœur de Rey, remplaçant celle de mon petit-fils. Il n’est pas trop tard. Son esprit n’est pas encore parti, elle n’a pas rejoint entièrement la Force. Je prends une inspiration. Il me reste encore de la Force, il m’en reste juste assez pour la ramener à Ben.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites…souffle Ben.

— Ce qui est juste. »

Je sens la Force s’écouler de moi, j’y mets tout ce que Rey a offert à Ben et que j’ai détourné à mon profit. Je sens mon esprit s’effacer pour de bon et rejoindre le vide mais ça ne m’arrête pas.

« _Père !_ »

Leia se tient devant moi. Des larmes s’écoulent de ses yeux et mon cœur se serre à la pensée que pour la première et dernière fois, ma fille m’accepte enfin. Elle m’a pardonné finalement.

Ben me regarde, perdu, tandis que Leia pleure.

Je sais que le néant m’attend. Je ne pourrais pas faire subsister mon esprit dans la Force et sauver Rey. Je n’ai plus assez de pouvoir pour ça. Ce sera l’un ou l’autre. Mon regard se pose sur la fille de Luke. La dernière chose que j’ai en commun avec Palpatine. Notre petite fille. En la regardant, je sais que j’ai fait le bon choix. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Ben, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

« Tu as réussi, mon garçon. Je suis si fier de toi. Grâce à toi, j’ai accompli mon destin et racheté un peu de mes erreurs passées. Ta foi en moi ne mérite pas d’être récompensée par la perte de celle que tu aimes. C’est à moi d’assumer la prophétie de L’Elu. Jusqu’au bout. »

Je sens la dernière parcelle de pouvoir qui m’anime rejoindre le corps de Rey et mon esprit se dissout dans la Force.

J’espère que Padmé m’attend quelque part dans le néant et qu’elle est enfin fière de moi.


	69. Chapitre 69 : Kaydel

**Chapitre 69**

**Kaydel**

**_Exegol,_ **

Poe est blême, il me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui et, aussi heureuse que je sois de le sentir à mes côtés, je sais que c’est simplement une manifestation de son soulagement.

« Nous avons gagné… Palpatine est mort, il est mort, répète-t-il comme s’il n’y croyait pas tout à fait.

— Ren l’a tué, souffle Rose. Je n’en reviens pas. »

Finn semble troublé mais il laisse exploser sa joie. 

J’aimerais la partager mais je ne peux pas. J’ai encore à l’esprit l’image de ce jeune homme qui est apparu quelques instants à côté de Ben et m’a fixée brièvement avant de s’évaporer. Qui était-il ? Etait-il vraiment là ou alors ai-je rêvé ? Je regarde l’endroit où je l’ai aperçu et une boule remonte dans ma gorge. Ben serre le corps immobile de Rey contre lui. Mon cœur se brise à la pensée de la peine qu’il ressent. Certes, nous avons gagné, Palpatine est mort, mais à quel prix ?

Brusquement, Rey se redresse d’un coup, les yeux exorbités. Quoi ? Non, ce n’est pas possible, je l’ai vue mourir ! On l’a tous vue.

« Anakin ! » s’écrie-t-elle.

Anakin ? Anakin Skywalker ? Le père de Leia ?

Sans réfléchir nous nous précipitons vers eux. Ben la serre contre lui à la briser.

« Tu avais juré », bafouille-t-il, en larmes.

Rey pleure ouvertement dans ses bras, elle aussi, et je me sens mal à l’aise. Nous ne devrions pas être aussi proches d’eux, en train de les regarder, ce moment leur appartient.

« Anakin était là, n’est-ce pas ? souffle Rey. Je l’ai senti détourner ma Force à son profit mais je n’avais pas compris que c’était lui… Jusqu’à ce qu’il me tire du vide. 

— Oui, il était là, c’est lui qui a combattu Sidious… Il, il s’est servi de mon corps pour le faire. Et après, il a, il a…

— Il a été absorbé par le néant, déclare Rey d’une voix blanche. Il l’a fait pour me ramener. Il a renoncé à continuer à exister dans la Force pour que je vive. »

Ben et Rey échangent un long regard puis posent leurs front l’un contre l’autre. Leurs doigts s’entrelacent et je détourne les yeux, me sentant définitivement de trop.

Finn se racle bruyamment la gorge et je le fusille du regard. Est-ce qu’il n’a donc aucun cœur ? Est-ce trop lui demander de respecter leur intimité, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, après ce qu’ils viennent de vivre ?

Ben se lève avec difficultés et tend la main à Rey. Elle la prend et il est impossible de ne pas remarquer sa faiblesse. Il enlace sa taille et il vacille lorsqu’elle s’appuie sur lui. Ben est aussi livide que Rey et les traits de son visage accusent sa fatigue.

« Je vais m’occuper de Rey », intervient Finn.

En guise de réponse, Ben lui adresse un regard mauvais tandis que Rey semble se raccrocher un peu plus à lui.

« Non, merci Finn. Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide. Kylo est là. »

Nous les suivons alors qu’ils clopinent lentement jusqu’au Destroyer.

**_Destroyer Steadfast,_ **

Ben pénètre dans le bâtiment et Pryde se précipite vers nous. Oui, c’est vrai, il s’est éclipsé après nous avoir mené jusqu’à Sidious. Sans la moindre hésitation, Ben saisit le sabre rouge de Rey et le plante dans son corps.

« Changement de régime. Le Dernier Ordre est mort, Palpatine aussi. L’heure de l’Equilibre est arrivée. »

Finn sursaute tandis que Ben rend le sabre à Rey.

« Excuse-moi, ça faisait des mois que je rêvais de faire ça. J’ai pensé que le tien était plus adapté.»

Elle se contente de lui sourire et une fois de plus, nous nous sentons tous exclus par la force du lien qui les unit.

Ben se tourne vers les soldats qui le fixent, incertains.

« Il n’y a plus d’Unique Leader. Pour l’instant, ce vaisseau et tout ce qu’il contient est sous mon autorité. Quelque chose à redire à ça ? »

Nien, à mes côtés, avale bruyamment sa salive. Je le comprends, quand Ben est de cette humeur, mieux vaut ne pas risquer de le contrarier.

« Je crois que Maitre Ben s’est montré particulièrement clair », commente C3PO, visiblement remis de ses émotions.

Nous les suivons dans un vaste appartement. Je me sens un peu mal à l’aise. J’ai le sentiment, une fois de plus, de m’imposer dans leur intimité.

Ben aide Rey à s’installer sur un siège moelleux et la recouvre d’une couverture avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Leurs mains se cherchent et leurs doigts s’entrelacent. Ils échangent un long regard puis, l’air résignés, ils nous font signe de les rejoindre.

« J’imagine que vous avez des questions urgentes à poser… » soupire Ben sans essayer de dissimuler sa lassitude.

Je reste silencieuse alors que mes amis déroulent le feu roulant de leurs interrogations, parlant tous en même temps. De temps en temps je sens les regards de Rey et Ben se poser sur moi, même si je ne pose aucune question. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me regardent ainsi.

Rey commence par nous expliquer les raisons de sa pseudo trahison qui correspondent à ce que je soupçonnais déjà. C’était impossible qu’elle soit brusquement aussi indifférente au sort de Ben, je n’y ai jamais cru.

« Anakin nous a réellement aidé, explique Rey après que Ben ait résumé le combat.

— Même s’il s’est bien gardé de nous révéler l’intégralité de la prophétie ! rage Ben. Et il a bien failli basculer de nouveau.

— Oui, mais il ne l’a pas fait et, à la fin, il s’est sacrifié pour me ramener… Il n’était pas obligé de le faire. Il aurait pu profiter de sa seconde chance », lui rappelle doucement Rey.

Ils échangent un nouveau regard rempli de tendresse et je suis de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

« Nous devrions vous laisser vous reposer, je déclare. Après tout, il sera bien temps de parler plus tard, non ? »

Finn intervient.

« Et l’Equilibre alors ? Cette soit disant personne que vous vouliez trouver, c’était un mensonge aussi ? »

Ben et Rey marquent un temps d’arrêt.

« Non, commence Rey avec précaution. L’Equilibre existe bel et bien, mais nous n’avons plus besoin de chercher qui c’est. Nous pensions que vous aviez entendu… »

Elle me regarde avec incertitude tandis qu’elle répond. Ben me fixe également. Je suis troublée : pourquoi me regardent-ils tout le temps ainsi ? Est-ce parce que, contrairement aux autres, je garde mes questions pour plus tard ?

« Nous étions trop loin pour entendre ce que vous disiez, explique Rose. Nous n’avons pas compris grand-chose. Hormis qu’à un moment, tu as semblé vouloir t’en prendre à nous », reproche-t-elle à Rey.

Je lui jette un regard stupéfait. Après ce qu’ils viennent tous les deux de vivre, après le sacrifice que Rey a accepté pour nous, comment peut-elle encore se comporter ainsi ?

« Désolée, s’excuse Rose au même instant. C’est juste que nous ne savions rien de votre plan. Et, tu m’as fait peur, Rey. J’ai cru que tu allais tous nous tuer.

— Je me suis fait peur à moi aussi, soupire douloureusement mon amie.

— Donc ? L’Equilibre ? s’obstine Finn. Vous savez où le trouver ?

— Oui. Palpatine nous a révélé son identité, répond Ben, hésitant. C’est… »

Poe se lève brusquement, nerveux et lui coupe grossièrement la parole.

« Je crois que ça peut attendre demain, vous avez eu une dure journée. Vous devriez tous les deux prendre un peu de repos. »

Rey le dévisage avec stupeur puis affiche une expression trahie.

« Tu sais déjà qui est l’Equilibre, n’est-ce pas ? En fait, tu es au courant depuis le début et tu n’as rien dit ! Tu étais prêt à nous laisser retourner toute la Galaxie pour rien !

— Je n’ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement, corrige Poe. Mais, quand vous avez parlé d’une autre descendance de Palpatine, j’ai compris. »

Ben serre les poings. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Poe n’a-t-il rien dit ?

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes furieux mais, avec cette histoire de sacrifice et votre instabilité à tous les deux… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que l’un de vous deux s’en prenne à elle, se justifie Poe. J’ai fait ça pour la protéger. C’est ma mission, ça l’a toujours été. »

Finn fronce les sourcils.

« Quelqu’un pourrait nous expliquer, si ce n’est pas trop demander ? »

Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec lui. Poe se tourne vers Ben et Rey.

« Laissez-moi quelques heures, ok ? C’est à moi de faire ça. S’il te plait, Rey, juste le temps de… Enfin, tu vois. Accorde-moi ça. »

Ben ne semble pas prêt à se montrer conciliant mais la main de Rey serre la sienne. J’imagine qu’ils ont alors l’une de leurs conversations privées

« D’accord, accepte-t-il finalement. Et maintenant, si vous pouviez tous avoir l’obligeance de sortir de cette pièce… »

En dépit de la politesse qu’il affiche, son ton est sans appel. Il est temps pour nous de les laisser se retrouver. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont bien mérité d’avoir un peu de temps seuls.

()()

« Incroyable cette histoire ! s’exclame Finn. Le retour d’Anakin Skywalker, vous y croyez, vous ?

— En même temps, c’est vrai que tous les textes évoquant la Dyade la reliaient à la prophétie de l’Elu », rappelle Rose.

Je les écoute d’une oreille distraite, surprise par l’attitude de Poe. Il reste silencieux, soucieux, alors qu’au contraire, il devrait être le premier à se réjouir de notre victoire. Leia aurait été tellement heureuse et si fière de Ben ! Son absence me serre le cœur et je m’éloigne de la joie bruyante de mes compagnons. Je suis contente, oui, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de regretter que la Générale ne soit plus là pour voir ça. Je pénètre dans la première pièce venue, soulagée de pouvoir m’isoler.

Poe me rejoint.

« Kaydel, je dois, j’aimerais te parler, si tu as quelques minutes… »

Il est clairement embarrassé. Pendant un instant mon cœur bondit de joie à la pensée que peut-être que maintenant que tout est terminé, il… Mais mes rêves se brisent net lorsqu’il pousse R2 vers moi.

« Je crois qu’il est temps que tu voies ça… Je l’ai trouvé dans les affaires de la Générale Organa après que, enfin, après sa mort. Il y avait mon nom écrit dessus.

— Tu veux qu’on regarde ça, maintenant ? »

Je suis surprise. Qu’est-ce qui peut donc être aussi urgent ?

« Oui, si tu veux bien. Je n’ai déjà que trop tardé. »

Il semble vraiment mal et ses yeux sombres me regardent d’un air suppliant. Je ne peux pas refuser. Après un signe de Poe, R2 entre en action.

La silhouette de Leia apparait dans la pièce. Cela a beau n’être qu’un hologramme, l’émotion me serre la gorge. C’est si bon de la revoir. Finalement, Poe a eu raison d’insister. La retrouver, même sous forme d’hologramme, alors que nous venons de gagner son combat de toujours est exactement ce qu’il me manquait pour être parfaitement heureuse.

Sa voix si familière s’élève et j’ai presque envie de fermer les yeux pour la savourer. Mais alors, je ne la verrais plus.

_J’imagine que si quelqu’un visionne ça, c’est que j’ai fini par mourir avant de voir notre idéal triompher._

Oh Leia… Elle aurait tellement mérité d’être là, plus que n’importe lequel de nous.

_Poe, j’espère que c’est bien toi qui as activé ce message. Je l’espère vraiment parce qu’en dépit de ton fichu côté casse-cou, je sais que tu es un homme de confiance. Et, à présent que Han est mort et que j’ai perdu Ben définitivement, je n’ai plus grand monde à qui me fier._

Poe avale sa salive et j’ai le cœur serré. Je savais que Leia se sentait seule mais je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point.

_Il y a un secret que je n’ai jamais révélé à qui que ce soit. Mais, à présent que la Force est bouleversée par le retour de Palpatine, que Luke est mort et que Rey me fuit, je crois qu’il est temps pour moi de m’assurer que quelqu’un prendra ma suite si…quand je ne serais plus là._

Leia savait… Elle sentait qu’elle allait mourir. Elle a dû enregistrer cela peu de temps après le départ de Rey, lorsque nous pensions tous qu’elle se reposait dans sa chambre.

_Rey n’est pas l’unique descendance de l’Empereur. La sœur de son père a elle aussi eu un enfant. Une fille, celle de Luke. Malheureusement, Maliane est tombée gravement malade et elle est morte alors que l’enfant avait à peine cinq ans. Nous étions amies, elle et moi, en dépit de tout ce que j’avais fait à son frère. Maliane était forte, raisonnable. Elle avait compris pourquoi il était impossible que Rey demeure auprès de sa famille. Lorsqu’elle nous a quittés, j’étais à ses côtés ainsi que Luke. Elle lui a demandé de prendre soin de leur fille, de s’assurer qu’elle ait une belle vie, loin de l’influence de Palpatine. Luke a promis, mais il ne le pouvait pas prendre sa fille avec lui, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour elle. Nous ne voulions pas risquer que quelqu’un découvre que Luke était son père et se serve d’elle pour l’atteindre. Alors, pour la protéger, Luke a renoncé à la garder avec lui et m’a demandé de veiller sur elle pour lui. J’ai accepté sans la moindre hésitation, après tout, c’était aussi ma nièce. Contrairement à Rey, il n’y avait aucun besoin de la cacher, elle ne présentait aucune disposition pour la Force. En fait, elle y est même insensible. C’est grâce à cela que j’ai pu la garder près de moi en la faisant passer pour ma pupille._

Un long frisson me remonte le long de l’échine. Non, je dois me tromper, mal interpréter, je ne peux pas être l’enfant dont elle parle.

_Je l’ai élevée et je l’aime comme si elle était ma propre fille. Je suis tellement fière d’elle, elle est ma plus grande réussite. Mais, à présent que l’Obscurité se réveille et gagne du terrain, j’ai terriblement peur pour elle. J’ai la sensation qu’elle a un rôle à jouer dans tout cela mais j’ignore lequel. En revanche, je pressens qu’un grand danger la guette si elle se rend sur Exegol. Poe, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais la laisser y aller, sous aucun prétexte. C’est la dernière des Skywalker maintenant que Ben… nous a quittés. Je sais que ma requête va te sembler étrange, peut-être même disproportionnée mais je t’en prie, honore ma promesse à Luke et protège sa fille, protège Kaydel. Et surtout… fais en sorte qu’elle n’apprenne la vérité qu’en cas d’absolue nécessité. Cela la bouleverserait._

J’ai l’impression d’étouffer, je dois sortir d’ici. C’est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas… M’avoir menti. Ils m’ont tous menti. Ma vie entière est un mensonge, même mon nom est un mensonge.

Poe s’approche de moi.

« Kaydel, je suis désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit dès que j’ai su, laisse-moi t’expliquer. »

Sa main frôle mon bras mais je me dégage d’un geste brusque. Lui aussi m’a caché la vérité Il savait tout sur moi, il connaissait l’identité de mon père depuis des mois, mon lien de parenté avec Ben et Rey, et il ne m’en a jamais parlé !

« Lâche-moi !

— Kaydel… Il faut qu’on en parle. Je, à présent, nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour notre avenir… »

Je refuse d’en entendre plus, je ne veux pas qu’il le dise. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

« L’Equilibre, Kaydel… C’est toi, murmure Poe. Tu es l’espoir de notre Galaxie, notre espoir à tous. »

Son regard est fiévreux et je sens un poids me tomber sur les épaules.

« Non je ne veux pas que tu dises ça ! Vous vous trompez, ce n’est pas moi.

— Je sais que ça te bouleverse, moi aussi je l’ai été quand j’ai découvert qui tu étais et ce que tu incarnais… Mais, il n’y a pas d’erreur possible. C’est toi, Kaydel. »

Je ne supporte pas d’entendre l’espoir dans sa voix. C’est… trop. Je ne sais plus où en j’en suis, ni même qui je suis.

La main de Poe effleure mon visage et il m’oblige à le regarder.

« S’il te plait, parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Il me supplie mais je ne peux oublier sa trahison. Il aurait pu me le dire bien plus tôt, il a eu une centaine d’occasions de le faire mais il a choisi de se taire. Il n’est peut-être pas l’homme que je pensais. Celui en qui j’avais une confiance aveugle. Je m’écarte de lui :

« Je n’ai rien à vous dire. Votre mission est terminée Général Dameron, je suis allée sur Exegol et visiblement rien de mal ne s’est produit. Vous n’avez plus à me protéger. Désormais, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions, je suppose que c’est un soulagement pour vous de ne plus avoir cette charge ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je commence à courir. Je fuis le plus loin que je peux, le plus vite que je peux. Les mots de Leia résonnent dans ma tête. La fille de Luke. J’ai envie de vomir. Depuis toujours, il m’a rejetée alors qu’il savait, lui. Il savait que j’étais sa fille et jamais il n’a eu un seul geste affectueux, un seul regard attentif pour moi. Tout ça parce que je suis insensible à leur maudite Force !

J’entends Poe m’appeler mais je ne lui réponds pas. Une mission, une charge, c’est tout ce que je suis à ses yeux. Quand je pense que je croyais que, durant les dernières semaines, nous nous étions rapprochés ! En fait, il se contentait d’obéir aux ordres de Leia et d’assumer la charge que Luke — je n’arrive pas à l’appeler mon père, impossible — a refusé.

De gros sanglots secouent mes épaules et je me recroqueville dans un coin. Je voudrais disparaitre.

« Leia aurait dû te le dire, »soupire Ben en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

Je suis surprise de le voir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu m’as trouvée ?

— J’ai juste cherché le coin le plus sombre et isolé du _Destroyer_. Je me rappelle que c’est toujours dans ce genre d’endroit que tu réfugiais lorsque nous étions enfants.

— Tu devrais être avec Rey.

— Rey prend le repos dont elle grand besoin et, crois-moi, elle ne m’en voudra pas d’être là. Si quelqu’un peut comprendre ce que tu ressens, c’est bien elle. »

Nous restons silencieux un instant et Ben finit par reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant je comprends mieux la rage de Luke quand il a surpris notre piètre tentative de baiser, tente-t-il de plaisanter. Il ne devait pas apprécier de me voir roder autour de sa fille, sans oublier le fait que nous sommes parents.

— Arrête, il ne s’est jamais intéressé à moi, pas une seule fois. Il ne m’a jamais accordé le moindre regard, ni une seule marque d’affection ou de reconnaissance de mon existence. »

Je sens des larmes brûler mes yeux et je me force à les contenir. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller devant Ben, pas après tout ce qu’il vient de traverser.

« Ce n’est pas pour autant que Luke ne t’aimait pas, murmure Ben. Il a tout fait pour m’empêcher de prendre le Cristal sur Mortis. Il avait peur que, Rey et moi, nous décidions d’éliminer l’Equilibre pour être ensemble. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi inquiet, aussi fragile, il paraissait presque humain. »

Ses paroles m’apportent un peu de réconfort et Ben pousse un profond soupir.

« Ils nous ont tellement menti, à Rey, à toi, même à moi… J’imagine qu’ils pensaient bien faire mais…

— Ça fait mal… Tout ça à cause de leurs principes. Comme si les Jedis avaient toujours raison et les Siths toujours tort. C’est tellement plus compliqué que ça.

— C’est pour cela que tu es la parfaite incarnation de l’Equilibre », déclare soudainement la voix de Rey. 

Nous nous retournons d’un même mouvement et elle me sourit avant de jeter un regard à Ben.

« J’ai senti ton départ à l’instant où tu t’es levé. Aucune discrétion.

— Tu devrais être au lit.

— Pas quand je te sens t’inquiéter à ce point pour Kaydel. Pas quand elle a besoin de nous. »

Rey se laisse tomber à mes côtés.

« Comment tu te sens ?

– Pas très bien, j’admets. C’est difficile d’accepter que, pendant toutes ces années, mon père était là, vivant, mais qu’il ne s’est jamais donné la peine de s’intéresser à moi. Quant au reste… je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

Rey m’adresse un regard désolé et Ben soupire.

« Encore un secret que Leia a gardé pour Luke. Mais ce que je t’ai dit est vrai, il était sincèrement prêt à tout pour te protéger. Ça n’excuse sans doute pas la manière dont il t’a tenue à l’écart, mais je suis certain que s’il a agi ainsi c’était pour te préserver. Pas par manque d’amour. Ça me fait mal de prendre sa défense, cependant, je suis persuadé qu’il t’aimait vraiment, même s’il se comportait comme un idiot avec toi.

— Je te crois, Ben, c’est juste… j’aurais préféré me souvenir de lui autrement que comme un homme indifférent. Je croyais qu’il me méprisait.

— Il a essayé de t’épargner. Je pense qu’il connaissait la prophétie et soupçonnait le rôle que tu y tiens, réfléchit Ben à voix haute.

— Il pensait peut-être réussir à t’éviter d’avoir à assumer une telle responsabilité en te dissimulant aux yeux des autres, poursuit Rey. Mais c’est impossible de lutter contre les desseins de la Force. »

Le poids sur mes épaules s’appesantit. Je sens la foi que Ben et Rey mettent en moi. Mais, je ne suis pas certaine d’en être digne. J’ai été incapable de voir clair dans le jeu de Poe alors qu’il m’est proche. Comment pourrais-je incarner quoi que ce soit ?

« La Force n’aurait pas pu mieux choisir, souffle Rey. Je sais que tu es juste et que tu ne te laisses pas gouverner par tes émotions. De tous, tu es la seule à m’avoir soutenue et à avoir compris ma relation avec Kylo.

– C’est parce que j’ai toujours su que Ben était capable de mieux, je réponds machinalement.

— Kaydel… Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi mais j’apprécierais vraiment que tu ne m’appelles plus ainsi, déclare Ben. Je ne veux plus être Ben Solo, je suis Kylo Ren désormais. »

J’hoche la tête et nous restons un moment silencieux.

« Je sais que tout ça te fait peur et que gouverner la Galaxie n’a jamais fait partie de tes ambitions, commence Ben avec précautions. Mais, tu ne peux pas te soustraire à tes responsabilités. Aucun de nous ne le peux.

— Tu ne seras pas seule, reprend Rey. Kylo et moi nous t’aiderons. J’ai conscience que ça fait beaucoup de changements, d’un seul coup. Crois-moi, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Découvrir que Luke était ton père, apprendre que ton destin est d’incarner l’Equilibre dans la Force et dans la Galaxie. Il y a de quoi être déstabilisée. C’est normal que tu aies besoin de temps, besoin de parler. »

Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Je ne comprends plus. Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi Leia ne m’a rien dit ? Pourquoi Luke…

« Kaydel, Rey dit vrai, nous ne te laisserons pas assumer toute seule, nous t’aiderons, du moins si tu acceptes que nous le fassions. 

— Même si tu n’acceptes pas, corrige Rey. Quoi que tu décides, nous serons à tes côtés. »

Mon cœur se gonfle de reconnaissance. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé avoir un jour de tels amis. Non, ils sont plus que ça, ils sont ma famille. Le sang qui coule dans nos veines nous lie, tous les trois. Je sens la main de Rey, un peu froide, étreindre ma main gauche puis, avec un peu d’hésitations, Ben en fait de même sur ma droite. Sa paume est chaude, presque brûlante.

« Nous ferons face ensemble, » affirme-t-il.

Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux mais je m’efforce de les contenir. Je n’ai pas assez de mots pour leur exprimer ma gratitude.

Nous restons ainsi, tous les trois pendant de longues minutes. Je suis heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés en ces instants difficiles, mais j’ai conscience de leur fatigue ainsi que de leur envie de se retrouver. Je me lève et je m’oblige à leur sourire.

« Je me sens mieux, grâce à vous. Merci. Ça va aller maintenant, retournez vous reposer et arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. Profitez un peu l’un de l’autre, je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre vous. 

— Ce n’est pas du tout ainsi que nous te voyons, proteste Rey.

— Je sais que tu le penses, je lui réponds. Mais je suis sérieuse : repartez dormir. Je vais bien. »

Ben, non Kylo, adresse un sourire à Rey et elle le lui renvoie. Pas besoin d’être sensible à la Force pour comprendre qu’ils n’ont pas l’intention de dormir. Sa main dans celle de Kylo, Rey se tourne vers moi.

« Tu devrais parler à Poe.

— Pour quoi faire ? Sa mission est terminée, non ?

— Qui te dit que tu ne représentes que ça à ses yeux ? Moi, j’en doute… »

Je ne réponds pas et Rey soupire.

« Un jour, une amie m’a dit que si je n’essayais pas, je ne saurais jamais si Kylo éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. Je l’ai écoutée et je n’ai pas eu à le regretter. Quelquefois, il faut prendre des risques pour obtenir ce qu’on veut, Kaydel. »

Ils s’éloignent et, au bout d’un moment, je me décide à aller voir Poe. Rey a raison, il faut que je sache si quelque chose est possible entre nous, même si je redoute sa réponse.

()()

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce où je l’ai laissé, Poe lève immédiatement les yeux.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t’ai cherchée partout !

— Avec Be – Kylo et Rey, j’avais besoin de faire le point. »

Poe est mal à l’aise. Il évite mon regard.

« J’ai eu tort de te cacher qui tu étais, j’aurais dû t’en parler dès que j’ai pris connaissance du message de la Générale Organa, mais…

— Tu ne voulais pas décevoir la confiance qu’elle avait placée en toi, je complète. Je comprends, Poe. C’est juste que… ça me fait mal d’apprendre que j’ai connu mon père toute ma vie et qu’il ne s’est jamais intéressé à moi.

— Il t’a confiée à sa sœur, relève Poe. J’imagine qu’il n’a pas pu se résoudre à t’éloigner complètement de lui, grâce à Leia il pouvait veiller sur toi à distance. »

Je soupire.

« Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Mais, j’aurais aimé, je ne sais pas, un signe… 

— Il a sans doute eu peur de te mettre en danger. L’enfant du Dernier Jedi et de la fille de Palpatine, ce n’est tout de même pas rien… Il a dû vouloir faire en sorte que tu aies une vie aussi normale que possible.»

Une fois de plus, la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Si Luke était mon père, Palpatine était aussi mon grand-père. Ce qui me lie encore plus à Rey et Ben. C’est peut-être pour ça que je me suis toujours sentie aussi proche d’eux.

Poe s’approche de moi et je lève les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je tiens à clarifier une chose une bonne fois pour toute. Tu n’as jamais été seulement une mission à mes yeux et encore moins une charge. Si tu veux tout savoir, le message de Leia m’a retourné et je lui en ai même voulu de mettre ce secret entre nous. Ca a tout compliqué.»

Mon cœur accélère et un bref espoir m’inonde. Mais, non, je me fais des idées, Poe ne s’intéressera jamais à une fille comme moi.

« La vérité, Kaydel, c’est que je t’admire. Tu es comme Leia, tu lui ressembles. Pendant tout ce temps, pas une seule fois tu n’as baissé les bras. Pas une fois tu n’as renié tes convictions, même si nous nous opposions tous à toi. En fait, sans ton soutien et l’aide que tu as apporté à Ren et à Rey, je doute que nous serions encore là pour fêter notre victoire. La Force a bien choisi, tu feras une dirigeante parfaite pour le nouveau monde qui se profile. »

J’avale ma salive.

« Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir les épaules pour ça, Poe.

— Mais, tu ne songes pas à te dérober, sourit-il. Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Nous nous regardons un long moment. Poe semble tendu, quant à moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. Je l’aime tellement et depuis si longtemps que maintenant…

« Tu vas rester ? je lui demande, faute de mieux.

— Si tu as besoin de moi.

— Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire, si tu veux partir, je comprendrais. Mais, j’aimerais que tu restes. »

Poe sonde mon visage.

« Je resterai dans ce cas, déclare-t-il. Je crois que je devrais… te laisser te reposer, la journée a dû être éprouvante pour toi. »

Mon cœur se serre alors qu’il se détourne. Il est presque arrivé à la porte et je suis incapable de prononcer un mot. Contre toute attente, il s’interrompt et se retourne.

« Et puis merde ! »lâche-t-il.

Il franchit l’espace qui nous sépare et se penche sur moi. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes et il prend une profonde inspiration.

« Je dois savoir, Kaydel. Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou est-ce que ? »

Je sens sa bouche effleurer la mienne et je l’attire brutalement contre moi. Nos lèvres se rejoignent. Enfin !

**_Naboo,_ **

**_Un mois après,_ **

****

J’ai rarement été aussi nerveuse. Je me sens empruntée dans la robe bleue pâle que Rose m’a forcée à revêtir, plus habituée aux uniformes confortables qu’à ces fichues tenues de gala. Mais, il parait qu’il le faut pour envoyer un message fort dans la Galaxie… Je ne vois pas ce qu’une robe peut faire pour ça, mais bon.

« Tu es superbe, commente Rey. Poe va être intenable. »

Je lui jette un regard agacé.

« Ça se voit que ce n’est pas toi qui doit porter ce truc. »

Rey se contente de sourire, consciente que j’envie sa tenue noire, sobre et confortable.

« Tu te sens prête ? » s’inquiète-t-elle.

J’en suis malade à l’intérieur. Aujourd’hui, je vais m’adresser à la Galaxie dans un message qui sera diffusé partout et touchera tous les peuples… Si je suis prête pour ça ? Non. Mais je dois le faire.

« Tout se passera bien, me rassure Rey. Les gens te connaissent, ils savent l’implication que tu avais aux côtés de Leia. En plus, tu lui ressembles », ajoute-t-elle après un temps d’hésitation. 

Je lui adresse un pâle sourire, je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

« C’est le moment ! » annonce Finn.

Je le remercie d’un signe de tête tandis que Rey se détourne instinctivement. Même s’ils entretiennent maintenant des relations cordiales, leur amitié n’a jamais réussi à se ressouder tout à fait.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas lui parler avant que Rose et lui s’en aillent ? »

Rey secoue la tête.

« Non, j’aime beaucoup Finn et je l’apprécierai toujours mais il s’est passé trop de choses. Je lui ai pardonné mais je ne peux pas oublier. Et puis, je pense que sa décision de prendre de la distance est la bonne, surtout si Rose est avec lui. Vas-y, c’est à toi.»

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je m’avance dans la lumière. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais je suis sûre d’une chose : il n’y aura plus jamais de clivage entre Jedis et Siths, entre Côté Obscur et Côté Lumineux. Ce temps-là est révolu. La lutte entre les deux camps n’a apporté que la ruine et le malheur dans la Galaxie. Nous allons tous devoir apprendre à vivre avec les deux, que nous ayons la Force en nous ou pas. Ainsi, peut-être construirons-nous ainsi un monde plus juste, plus harmonieux. Alors que je m’apprête à commencer mon discours, je n’ai plus peur. Je sais que je ne serais pas seule. A quelques pas de moi, je sens le regard empreint d’affection de Poe. Je jette un coup d’œil à mes deux Gardiens de la Force. Le sabre de Vador illumine le visage de Rey d’un éclat rouge tandis que Kylo laisse pendre nonchalamment celui d’Anakin à sa ceinture. Grâce à eux, je suis certaine que nous réussirons, ils sont le parfait exemple d’une coexistence entre Lumière et Obscurité.

Nous nous sourions puis je me lance. Les mots s’écoulent avec fluidité de moi. Je n’ai pas besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire, il me suffit de laisser parler mes convictions. Des acclamations saluent la fin de mon discours et je réalise alors que j’ai franchi la première marche.

Je ne compte pas m’arrêter en si bon chemin. Avec l’aide de mes amis, je vais créer un nouveau monde, un Nouvel Equilibre.

Moi, Kaydel Skywalker, née Palpatine…

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc la fin… Et le véritable sens du titre de cette fic. L’ascension de Kaydel Palpatine
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur cette fin ! J’y répondrai par MP
> 
> Avant de vous laisser retourner à vos autres lectures, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé et/ou suivi cette histoire (et laissé des kudos, des étoiles ou autre^^) sur les différentes plateformes que je trolle ^^ à savoir FF Net (ma base), WattPad, AO3 et, bien entendu, mon site d’auteure.
> 
> Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont données la peine de me laisser un mot, un message privé, un commentaire : vos retours m’ont permis de m’améliorer et m’encouragent à poursuivre sur le fan dom.
> 
> Donc un grand merci à : MacickaMau (qui a vraiment tout décortiqué lol et qui m’a envoyé ses théories par MP), NoChaDaiSAlamander (même si j’écris des combats manga ^^) Clems17 (qui m’a involontairement inspiré le destin tragique de Chewie et avec qui j’ai beaucoup échangé en MP aussi) AlienorBlack (on aimera jamais Finn^^) Hela Stark (qui j’espère m’a pardonnée d’avoir malmené Rose), Froshye (qui déteste l’Equilibre mais adore Kaydel et qui a été surprise par mon Obi Wan),) Blondie (ou Miss Blondie ou Blondie Sky , sérieux si vous n’êtes pas la même personne toute mes excuses) qui n’aime pas trop Finn non plus (décidément ^^), Olympia ( Reylo forever), Ghostwoman (pour sa review qui m’a donné le sourire toute une journée), Beautiful Blass (qui avait remarqué la sagesse de Kaydel), Olimpia Cat (qui me suit depuis plus longtemps qu’il est raisonnable de le dire ici) , Nouns, Miss Ethel, Onmywave, Gahell, Softblossom, Rebecca Ferreira : merci pour vos encouragements et vos retours sur le Reylo !  
> Dark Vador 66 (pour tous ses commentaires sur Wattpad !) Reylo1008 (qui a pris l’histoire en cours), Spirty24 (qui est arrivé depuis mon site), jesaispasssss (qui est entré rapidement dans l’histoire)  
> MFA101 (qui like depuis le début), Gahell (que la psychopathie de Finn interroge), Moongrim (à qui j’ai mis plus de deux mois à répondre par manque de maitrise des notif et qui, visiblement est agacée par le retour de Palpapy ^^) Tara35 ( qui attendait que Kylo et Rey concluent enfin !), Hanabikenobi (qui aime le glauque !)  
> Et Sammy qui a commenté sur le Black Pearl (alors que ce n’est clairement pas le sujet du forum)
> 
> Voilà, je pense avoir cité tous les lecteurs commentateurs ! Si je vous ai oublié, je m’en excuse et sachez que c’est involontaire.
> 
> Sur ce, il me reste à espérer que vous avez aimé cette fic (si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, normalement oui, sauf si vous êtes maso) en dépit de ses nombreuses failles. Comme je l’ai dit, c’est ma première sur Star Wars et je pense ne pas être allée assez au bout de certaines choses et ne pas avoir assez développé certains aspects !
> 
> Si vous aimez mes fics, je vous invite à lire L’apprentissage de la Force (toujours sur le Reylo) qui je pense est plus fouillée et approfondie que celle-ci (il y a même des vrais combats au sabre laser ^^) elle est en cours de publication ( 10 chapitres en ligne) et mise à jour tous les lundi !
> 
> Sur ce, quoi qu’il en soit, merci de m’avoir lue, appréciée et/ ou commentée ! A bientôt sur une fic ou ailleurs !


End file.
